Taking Care of Business
by lel2768
Summary: This is the sequel to Taking Care of the Baby.  It's set after BD and continues Bree's life if she'd been left alive in Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone. This is the sequel to my first story, Taking Care of the Baby. I hope you enjoy it.**

**TAKING CARE OF BUSINESS**

Chapter 1

_**Bree Cullen**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Firstly, I'm sorry I haven't been writing as much as normal but things have been a little tense around here to say the least._

_Bella and Edward got married. Their wedding was wonderful. Everything I'd hoped it would be. I danced with Seth (a lot). Mom and dad introduced me to our cousins from Denali. They were all beautiful._

_After the wedding life continued as normal. Aunt Alice had started to plan mom and dad's wedding. Then all of a sudden things changed. Mom got a call from Bella and became very secretive. It was apparent that Edward and Bella were coming home. Grandpa Carlisle was clearly worried about something. No one would tell me what was going on._

_We met them at the airport and as soon as we saw them, Bella threw herself at my mom. Mom was worried about Edward and Grandpa hurting Bella. At first I had no idea what was happening. It only dawned on me when I got a proper look at Bella. Her stomach was protruding slightly and she had her arms placed defensively over it. I realised immediately what was happening. Bella was gonna have a baby. Edward and Grandpa didn't want her to. I didn't understand. But I agreed with mom, that this should be Bella's choice._

_Bella got really big, really quickly. Edward was out of his mind with worry about her. That was clear to all of us. Uncle Jazz tried to keep him calm with varying degrees of success._

_I was hunting with my grandparents when they got the call. We had to get back immediately. Bella had had her baby and almost died. Jacob of all people helped keep her alive until Edward delivered the baby and injected her with his venom._

_It was instantly obvious that Ness was not a normal baby girl. She could communicate with all of us by using her special gift. She just had to touch us to show us what she was thinking._

_Jake imprinted on Ness. The second werewolf to imprint on a vampire. Only Ness wasn't a full vampire. She had human blood running through her veins. It meant that he and Seth were spending much more time at our home._

_Ness grew up quickly, she was a wonderful baby and her mom, well, Bella took to being a vampire like a duck takes to water. She was made for this life. She was able to control her thirst immediately and was even able to have Charlie over to visit._

_I felt like the luckiest girl alive when it all went wrong. Aunt Alice had a vision. The Volturi were coming back. Coming to destroy all of us. They thought Ness was a vampire child. Something that wasn't allowed._

_Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper left. For good it seemed. Suddenly my family was falling apart. Mom and dad left to try to find help for us within the Nomad population. Grandma and Grandpa left too. I flitted between home and visiting Uncle Billy on the reservation. I was scared. Not just for myself but for the pack too, including my Seth. They were to fight beside us. No one said as much but I got the impression that this was a fight we couldn't possibly win._

_The Denali's arrived and Eleazer told Bella that she was a shield. She spent hours trying to learn how to project her shield so that she could protect more of us. More and more of our kind arrived and they weren't vegetarian like us. They were made to promise to hunt hundreds of miles from our home._

_To my surprise and delight Fred showed up. Mom and Dad had come across him and sent him to help. He was happy to stay, to witness that Ness was half human. His particular talent didn't make him popular with many of our guests but it was apparent that it would help when the time came._

_All too soon that time was upon us. We gathered back in the same clearing that I'd arrived in that first day, when the other newborns were killed and my life changed forever._

_Seth stood by me, ready to defend me at any cost. I think it was then that I realised I loved him. Not just a friendly love either. It was all consuming. Much more than I'd ever felt for Diego. I'd gladly have died for him. I had to tell him._

_When I did, he kissed me. Not in the normal way, like a quick peck on my cheek. He kissed me passionately and I honestly felt my knees go weak. My marble body melted to his touch._

_Jacob caught us. He told us to focus. I knew he was right. This could wait. If we got out of this alive. If not, I'd die happy._

_I wasn't entirely sure what happened next. Seth was doing his damned utmost to keep me from seeing what was going on by standing directly in front of me. Determined to keep me safe. My heart swelled with my love for him. How on earth could I be so happy at a time like this?_

_It was over fairly quickly. Aunt Alice and uncle Jasper came back. Just in time to save the day. I heard that Bella had been tantamount to the favorable outcome. She'd shielded us all and the Volturi didn't fancy their chances after all. They didn't like the odds being stacked against them._

_Everyone celebrated. I hugged my Seth. Mom and Dad caught us this time. They didn't seem to mind. I was sure that they knew he'd been guarding me._

_So here I am. Back home and safe._

_I know now how I feel about Seth. He's my life. I love him. I hope my mom and dad understand. I can't wait to see him again._

_I know I will. Tomorrow._

**Okay, be honest. How did I do? First bit of fluff. I hope you enjoyed. I know it was short but aren't first chappies always short?**

**Please, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for sticking with me. I cannot believe how many favorites/alerts I have. If you've added me, please, please review too. It would mean so much to me. I am aiming for 500+ reviews this time.**

Chapter 2

_**Jasper Hale**_

Alice and I arrived just in the nick of time. If it wasn't for Edward's mind reading skills, it could all have been a waste of time.

My beloved Alice told me that we'd need to leave our family. An hour or so after she'd had the vision of the Volturi coming we were running. I felt desperation from her along with sadness. She would do anything to help our family but was sad at the idea of leaving them. Especially as she'd explained to me that we had to leave, making them believe it was forever. As always, though, I felt hope from her. She always had hope. I would never bet against her. I knew as long as my delightful, pixie wife had hope, then there was always the possibility of a solution to any problem we faced.

We had only ran a short way, when Alice told me she had to make a diversion. She asked me to wait for her, telling me she wouldn't be long. I had no reason to question her, so I waited. Less than ten minutes later, she was back by my side. We continued and stopped by the Quileute border. We both knew that we'd be welcome to cross. Bree had seen to that. It felt wrong though. We waited for Sam, knowing that he'd feel our presence.

Sam, Paul and Jared showed up less than five minutes later. Alice explained that we needed to cross their land. She gave Sam a note and told him that he shouldn't give it to our family until they came looking for us.

I felt extreme confusion coming from our friends. They understood that we were just showing the proper etiquette by asking for permission to cross their territory. But they were confused about us wishing to take our leave.

The new understanding between our families was enough for them not to question our reasons. For us leaving, or for us asking them to wait until our family asked after us before delivering the note that Alice had penned while she was away from me..

We were given leave to cross the reservation and quickly dived into the ocean at the far side of their territory.

We emerged from the ocean near to my homeland in the deep south. I'd never, once, questioned my wife's reasoning for this adventure until now. I'd learnt a long time ago that Alice knew best.

"Darlin', What are we doing?" I asked, tentatively.

"We're doing what needs to be done." She answered simply.

"And that is?" I had to understand what was happening.

"Jazz. The Volturi think that Nessie is an immortal child. We both know that immortal children are forbidden We need to prove that she's not what they think she is. We need to find another half human child. To prove that she poses no threat. I believe that they must exist. Surely Edward cannot be the only male vampire to have had sex with a human female."

_Proof at last. My wife is out of her gorgeous mind. Of course Edward is the only one. _

"Darlin', do you think this is the best we can do for them? They'll think we've abandoned them. I pointed out.

"That's part of the plan." She smiled. "They need to think that we've left forever. It's the only way. If Edward suspects what we're doing or that we might come back, then he'll pass that information to Aro. Unintentionally of course. He can never know. Come on now. We have so much to do."

She took my large scarred hand in her tiny one and together we ran. Stopping along the way, just for long enough to allow Alice to _see._

We headed south, heading for the tribal communities of South America, feeding on whatever wildlife was available. The days grew longer, warmer and we found ourselves travelling more and more by nightfall. It was getting too dangerous to risk being caught in the sunshine.

Finally we reached Brazil, Rio to be precise.

During our discussions about where to find others like Nessie, Edward had mentioned that Kuare one of our cleaning crew on Esme's Island knew about us. She had to be our first contact. We had to start somewhere.

My soul mate called the number we had for Kuare and arranged to meet her. We both knew that we'd need to reveal ourselves to her. I suspected the revelation would not come as any surprise to her.

We met up in a dingy diner type place. It reeked. The disgusting stench of over used oil and junk food almost overwhelmed me.

"You know what we are?" Alice asked, getting straight to the point.

There would be no point in trying to dress this situation up.

"Yes. You are immortals, evil, vampires." Kuare stated. Strangely I felt no fear coming from her. She was nervous, she also oozed distaste but no fear.

"Kuare, we are immortals, yes. Vampires, yes. Evil, no." Alice retorted. "Our family are different from most of our kind. We value human life. We feed only from animals."

"Then how do you excuse the bronze haired one. Edward." She asked. "He condemned that poor girl to death when he planted his seed in her. He might not have fed from her, but he surely killed her just the same."

I almost chuckled. If only we could have brought Bella with us.

"Edward, his wife and child are in excellent health." Alice told Kuare.

I was overcome by Kuare's sense of astonishment.

"How can that be?" She asked. "How could the mother still be alive? The child possibly, but not the mother."

"Kuare," Alice continued. "I'm sure that you noticed, my brother, Edward, loves his wife so very much. He had no idea that there was any impossibility of impregnating her. He'd have rather died than cause her any harm. Bella did have a child, a little girl who is now in grave danger. We are trying to find others like her and we hope you can help."

"And Bella? She lives?" Kuare asked.

"In a manner of speaking." Alice answered, her implication clear.

"She has become a vampire, like you. I understand. I have never heard of a mother living, either as human or vampire."

"But you've heard of similar situations?" Alice asked. "Where the child lives?"

I could feel Alice's excitement build. We both knew we were on the right track.

"Yes. I've heard of this happening. I will try to help you. Your family have always been kind to me."

We left soon after. Kuare promised to call when she had the information we needed.

She kept her word and a few days later we were moving again. Heading towards the Amazon. We already knew there were people there who would help us. Friends of Carlisle's from years ago. We'd need to find them and pray they'd help.

Suffice to say, we got lucky. We finally tracked down Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri. We sent Zafrina and Senna back to Forks, making them promise that they wouldn't divulge our plan.

Kachiri joined our quest to find a child of the libishomen that was known to have operated in this area. Joham was legendary it seemed. He story was that he was a vampire with the self control to mate with female humans and leave them with child, before leaving them to die in childbirth. We needed to find a child of his to prove our point.

My wife was beginning to think we'd never achieve our goal. Her vision was blighted. She couldn't _see_ half-breeds, like she couldn't _see_ Nessie.

We'd just about given up when suddenly her eyes glazed over. I felt a calm coming from her. When she came to, she told us she had seen a Vampire by the name of Huilen. She wasn't alone but Alice couldn't see who travelled with her. It was promising. Alice told Kachiri what she'd seen. Kachiri knew where we needed to go.

To say that finding Huilen and Nahuel was the highlight of our trip was certainly the understatement of the century.

I kept them both calm, whilst Kachiri explained our predicament. They were both sympathetic and curious. Having lived for decades alone.

Nahuel's emotions were strange. I sensed guilt from him. He felt that he was to blame for the death of his mother. When we told him that Bella had survived, he became curious and excited. He wanted to meet our family.

With very little persuasion, they all agreed to return to Forks with us. Alice booked flights to Seattle. I prepared everyone for the journey by encouraging them all to hunt. We couldn't risk them becoming thirsty on the long flight. It took all my control not to agree to hunt with them.

When we arrived at Seattle we ran. Ran faster than we'd ever ran before. Alice knew that we were cutting it fine. Our arrival had to be timed to perfection.

It was. I was overwhelmed by the love and joy that my family felt when they saw us again. I also felt relief in waves. That particular emotion coming from Edward.

When the Volturi left the clearing, there was a sense of gratitude in the air, aimed at my wife, myself and our guests. This particular emotion coming mainly from the gathered Nomads and Covens.

Their gratitude would never compare to the pure delight that was emanating from our family.

I was so glad to be home.

**A/N I have to admit this is an un-beta'd chapter. As most are. Apologies for grammar mistakes and poor flow etc. **

**Please review. I can cope with constructive critisism. Promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your reviews and comments. I appreciate all of your thoughts. If you've added me to your alerts, please review. I'd like to get over 500 this time.

Oh and before I forget... A great big shout out to my friend and reviewer Purradox. She came up with the title for this sequel. My ideas were rubbish. She offered me this and I jumped on it. It makes so much more sense as you will see.

Chapter 3

_**Emmett Cullen**_

RESULT!

What can I say? Bella did us proud. She was awesome. My little sister beat the Volturi. Almost single handedly.

That little freak Jane was furious. Aro was simply astounded.

Alice and Jasper returning sealed the deal, obviously. I mean, how could Aro argue with Nahuel's existence?

I was so happy that they were back. Our family wasn't the same without Alice's exuberance and Jasper's angst. They completed us. I knew that Jasper still sometimes felt that they didn't technically belong. They hadn't been turned by Carlisle. It didn't matter a jot to the rest of us. They were family, just as surely as Bree and Nessie.

Bree's grown up so much recently. She's had to. We've all had so much to deal with. Firstly there was Bella's pregnancy. Bree stood firmly by her mom's side. She wouldn't let either Carlisle or Edward near Bella unless Rose was around too.

She kept Rose out of the room when Edward was struggling to deliver Nessie and keep Bella alive at the same time.

She kept her head, even though my wife was almost out of her mind with the bloodlust. I had never been prouder of my daughter than I was in that moment.

She, like all of us, adored Nessie. She spent as much time with her new cousin as she could.

I noticed that she was spending more and more time with Seth too. Since Jake imprinted on Nessie there was hardly a day that passed where both he and Seth didn't show up in our home. My beautiful wife and I were, let's say, not exactly enthusiastic about this situation, however once we knew that the Volturi were coming to annihilate our entire family, we had to trust Seth and the rest of the pack to keep Bree safe whilst Rose and I went looking for help.

Of course we realised that there would be a huge risk of them getting closer when we weren't around to watch over them. I knew that although Bella and Edward would be acting as guardians to Bree, and would never allow her to come to any harm, they're fondness for Seth would probably make them less likely to stop the pair of them spending every moment they could snatch together.

We had been right to worry. The dynamic of their relationship certainly appeared to have intensified in the couple of weeks that we were away. Rosalie was seriously worried about it. I just hoped we'd manage to work it all out.

Now it was time to celebrate. Our family was back together and the danger was over, for now at least.

Our visiting allies left, no doubt keen to get back to their normal lives, with no restraints on their feeding habits.

We promised to visit the Denali's soon. They left quickly. Clearly needing to mourn their terrible loss. I was glad to see Garrett joining them. I hoped he'd ease Kate's grief. We all felt awful for them. I wished I had taken the head off Laurent's body when he came to our home that one time. It would have saved us a whole heap of trouble in the long run. Jasper was struggling with the rawness of their emotions. That was very clear. He was very relieved when they went home. Relieved but also guilty for feeling the relief.

Over the next few days, things started to settle back down into their normal routine. Bella and Edward came over most mornings with Nessie. It was a delight to watch her grow. Edward was now completely relaxed. Safe in the knowledge that Nessie would live a full and happy life. Charlie visited more often. He'd missed us during the last few weeks. He seemed perfectly happy to accept the lie that was our lives. As long as he didn't know all the facts, he'd deal with just being able to be a part of Bella's life.

Charlie was just about to leave. He'd been invited to Sue Clearwater's for dinner. I had been teasing him off and on all afternoon about it.

"She's a fine woman, Charlie." I told him. "You could do worse."

"Will you please leave it out Emmett," came his quick retort. "How many times? We're just friends. Her husband was one of my best friends. He'd want me to look out for her."

Bella joined in our conversation, from where she was in the kitchen, making sandwiches for Seth and Jake.

"Emmett, will you please leave my father alone? Stop messing around with him. And dad, stop falling straight into brother bear's trap. He's deliberately trying to wind you up."

"Jeez, Bells, stop spoiling my fun." I sniggered.

"I'll do more than that if you don't stop annoying my dad." She shouted. "And Charlie, to be fair, Emmett is right. You and Sue make a great couple. You shouldn't worry about what Harry would think. I reckon he'd be happy for both of you."

"I just can't win, can I?" Charlie was exasperated. "Outta here folks." He announced. He got up to leave.

_Shit,_ I thought. _Bella's gonna be pissed at me now._

I thought back to the time when she beat me at arm wrestling. Things were so different then. Everyone happy. Bree had found it highly amusing that Bella whipped my ass. Nessie did too.

When Bella started doing her Kung Foo moves, everyone joined in the hilarity. Edward chastised Jacob when he suggested that Bella wasn't acting as a responsible parent should.

When Charlie left, Bella hurled a large crystal ash tray at my head. I caught it in the nick of time before it hit me.

"Emmett, will you just stop irritating my dad." She shouted. "He's gonna be your in law one of these days. You might want to keep that in mind."

And she was right of course. Bree and Seth were closer than ever. There was nothing that Rose or I could do about that. I didn't like it, neither did Rose, but it felt like it was inevitable. I knew if we wanted to keep Bree, we'd need to accept her relationship with Seth.

Bree was very close to Bella too. I found them chatting into the early hours, their heads always together. It seemed clear to me that they were cooking up a plan between them. I wondered when they'd tell us what they were planning.

It turned out I didn't have long to wait.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Life was good. My wonderful wife was amazing. She'd saved us by shielding us from the Volturi. She'd gifted me with a daughter. She was trying so hard to give me access to her thoughts. The few times she'd managed that were out of this world. She concentrated on her feelings for me. The things she'd experienced when we'd made love. Unfortunately I found it difficult to concentrate when she did this, which, nine times out of ten, resulted in me being too aroused to stay focused enough on her thoughts and we'd end up replaying what she'd been thinking about.

I was so happy that she was trying to do this for me though. I couldn't have felt more loved.

Bree was a constant part of our lives now too. She and Bella were hiding something from me. I wasn't particularly worried by this, but I knew that Rose and Emmett were worrying about it. They didn't understand why Bree would be trying to hide her plans from them.

A couple of weeks passed.

Bree came to the cottage early one morning. She offered to take Renesmee to the main house. To give Bella and I some alone time. This was not, in itself, out of the ordinary. She'd done this many times. This time though, I realised she was doing everything in her power to keep me out of her thoughts. That was unusual.

She left with my beloved daughter.

"We need to have a chat." Bella announced.

Although I had expected something like this, it was unusual that Bella wanted to talk first. Normally she'd have jumped me first. I was a little disappointed.

"What's on your mind love?" I asked.

She seemed a little nervous.

"You know that Bree and I have been talking?" She said. "We've been working on an idea. Something that we'd like to do together." I'd swear she'd have blushed if she could right now.

My attention piqued. _What on earth have they cooked up between them that had my reason for existence so nervous._

"Edward, I... I need money. A... A lot of money." She was almost whispering now. She looked terrified.

Suddenly I felt afraid. What could Bella and Bree have gotten themselves into that would have Bella so nervy about asking me for money. Didn't my wife know that I didn't give a shit about the amount of money my family had accumulated? I thought she knew that she was wealthy in her own right. She didn't have to ask me how to spend her own fortune.

What else could have gone wrong?

A/N – okay don't shout at me please. I know that this is short. I just wanted to give you all a small cliffy...

Again this is an un-beta'd chapter. So apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Please show Purradox some love for helping me. Your reviews make my day (and night). So please hit the button.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. I am so happy that so many of you are sticking with this story. I will be forever in your debt.

Chapter 4

_**Bella Cullen**_

I had no idea why I was so nervous. Edward has always made it perfectly clear to me that money wasn't important to him. Or to the rest of the family for that matter.

Bree and I had become very close. I really couldn't remember which one of us had come up with this idea. All I knew was that now we were free, I mean really free, to live our lives, it was time to throw our proverbial hats in the ring. We had to speak to our nearest and dearest about our idea. What we wanted to do. We'd planned together, did research and we both agreed that this was the road we'd like to go down. We both still felt that we needed permission to continue though. We couldn't carry on without asking for the blessing of those closest to us.

Bree came over early as planned. She took Renesmee back to the main house, using the excuse of giving Edward and I some alone time. We both knew that this was no more than a ruse. The minute she got back, she'd ask Alice to care for Nessie. She'd be about to have the exact same conversation with her parents as I was about to have with Edward.

"We need to have a chat." I told my reason for existence.

Edward looked at me, confused. I'd expected that.

"What's on your mind, love?" He asked.

"You know that Bree and I have been talking?" I told him. "We've been working on an idea. Something that we'd like to do together." I continued, trying not to ramble or stumble over my words.

Edward raised an eyebrow. Sometimes I really wished that he could see beyond my shield. Read my thoughts, like he did everyone else's.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath.

"Edward, I... I need money. A... A lot of money." Okay, I was stammering. I felt scared, not of my husband, obviously, but of how he'd react to our plan.

_What if he laughed at me, what if he said no. Oh shit!_

Edward looked at me. I knew he was confused and worried.

"Bree and I, we...we, well we want to do something worthwhile. Something charitable. We want to be good too, Edward." I said, my belief in our project suddenly giving me confidence.

"Bree and I have been talking, planning, if you like." I continued. "There are a lot of places in the city, you know for homeless people, or people just having a tough time."

"Yes, sweetheart, there are." He answered, confusion written all over his beautiful face.

"But there are none that are directed solely on the Native American population. We want to help them Edward. We want to set up a drop-in center for them. Somewhere they can go, get a meal, seek advice on what benefits are available to them. Bree's half Quileute. Her biological mother may or may not be out there, somewhere. She might be in need of help. She's Billy's sister, Jacob's aunt. We want to help them in whatever way we can."

Edward listened. His golden eyes never leaving my amber ones.

I was on a roll. I needed to continue.

"This would cost a lot to set up, Edward. But, it's something we both feel strongly about. We want to do this. We think that Sue and Billy would help. They might even give their time voluntarily. I know that this is a lot for you to take on board. But I need to know what your initial thoughts are. Please?"

Edward smiled.

"Can I use the funds that you've given me for our project?"

"My Love, my life. Have I not explained all of this to you properly?" He asked.

"You are absolutely free to spend as much as you like on absolutely anything. Obviously I'd prefer it if you didn't fritter away cash on useless or pointless extravagances. But I love this idea. It will give you something to concentrate on, even though you don't really need it, to get through the remainder of you're newborn year. It will also help Bree. I couldn't have come up with a better plan."

_Thank you Lord._ I thought.

I could only hope that Bree's conversation with Rose and Emmett had gone similarly.

_**Edward Cullen**_

The relief I felt when Bella told me about her and Bree's project was palpable.

I hadn't really entertained the thought that Bella would want to use any of her new found wealth for anything other than good, but I'd been privvy to the thoughts of people before. For almost a century I had heard. Money, especially lots of money could change people. I felt guilty that I had harboured the thought for more than one second that my Bella could be counted in that category.

I truly loved her idea. I was so proud of her.

It made sense that she'd want to help people. A drop-in center for Native Americans in Seattle. That was perfect. It would give my beloved a project, something she could concentrate on.

I couldn't help but think that, although it appeared no longer necessary, it would also re-affirm our friendships with the tribe. That thought, however, soon gave way to a less positive one.

"Bella, love," I commented. "Have you or Bree considered that the Quileute people might take your idea the wrong way? They are immensely proud people. I don't think they'd accept charity readily. Especially from us."

Bella gave my question some thought before responding in her new tinkling voice.

"I hadn't really thought of that. I don't think Bree has either, if I'm honest. I truly hope that they wont think of it like that. Our plan is a center for all Native American's. Surely their pride wouldn't stand in the way of us helping all tribes?"

"I'd like to think they wouldn't try to stand in your way. I think, however, you should talk to them about your plans. It wont do any harm at all to have that conversation."

I had another question for my beloved. One I was slightly more hesitant to ask.

"Sweetheart, can I ask you something else?"

"Of course, Edward. You can always ask me anything." She replied instantly.

"I was just wondering, why would you limit your help to Native American's? Would you not consider reaching out to anyone who needed help?"

A strange look of relief crossed Bella's beautiful features.

"I was worried about what you were going to ask." She admitted. "We did originally think of going down that line," she continued. "But as I already said, there is already help out there for the population as a whole. We just felt that if we carried on with that plan, it could quickly get out of control. It would cost so much more. We wanted to start out small, and this seemed to be the ideal way to do that. I mean, what if Bree's mom had needed help when she left that low life Thomas? Who would she have turned to? Believe me Edward, we've talked a lot about this and believe that this is the best way to start out. Please, understand though, even though our center will be aimed mainly at Native American's, we would never, will never turn away anyone that asked for help.

I nodded. Bella's reasoning making perfect sense.

"Maybe we should head up to the house now love," I suggested. "I imagine that Bree's been talking to Rose and Emmett about your plans too?"

"She has." Bella confirmed. "I'm hoping that they'll have a similar response to your's."

"I'm sure they will have." I confirmed. "There is nothing unreasonable in yours or Bree's request. We are all agreed that you both can spend your wealth however you see fit. The only issue that I see raising it's head is Alice wanting in on the action."

My Bella laughed. A truly beautiful sound. I knew if my dead heart could, it would have swelled with love and pride.

I offered her my hand.

"You ready to find out if Rosalie and Em have given Bree the go ahead?" I asked.

She grabbed the hand I offered, but surprised me by leading me back towards our bedroom.

"I can wait, just a little while. First I need to reward you for being so reasonable." She smiled.

_Who was I to argue?_

When we finally made it back to my parent's home, it was clear that Bree had already spoken to her parents about hers and Bella's plans.

I read in her thoughts that she was delighted by the outcome and desperate to talk to Bella about what would happen next. She had almost been too impatient to wait for us. Luckily Alice had managed to stop her running back down to our cottage to tell us her news. Not for the first time I was glad about my sister's ability to know what was happening. Even if it was slightly embarrassing to know that she knew exactly what we'd been up to.

Bree was bouncing, in a very similar way to Alice, waiting for Bella. Jasper must be completely overcome by her excitement.

The second we got within her hearing range, she was by our side. Bella and her started talking to each other animatedly.

I gave up on joining in their conversation, happy that the two of them were so pleased with themselves.

When I reached the house, the others were waiting.

"So our girls are going into business?" Emmett asked, smiling widely.

"It would appear so." I smiled. "I think it will be really good for them. I just hope our new extended families are _alright_ with their plan."

"I don't see why they wouldn't support our girls." Rosalie said. "I'm pretty sure Bree will be able to get Billy on board. She's already discussed it with Seth apparently and he's told her that Sue would be keen to get involved."

"It appears I've been worrying about nothing then." I conceded.

"Nothing new there then." Alice chimed in before drifting into a vision.

I tried to see in her mind what she was seeing.

Strangely I couldn't make it all out.

It was as though this particular vision was blurred around the edges. I could make out a room. It looked like a cafeteria, similar to the ones at many of the high schools we'd attended. There were a lot of people around. Sitting at tables, eating, filling out forms. There was something missing though. Something Alice couldn't see.

I wondered what that could possibly mean? I supposed time would tell.

A/N Well you got your reveal. Were you expecting that? Do you like the idea? Can anyone guess why Alice's vision isn't showing every detail?

Please review... You know you want to. I will respond to each and every signed review. Promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**As always thank you so much to everyone of you who reviewed. For those of you who have added me to your alerts or favorites but haven't reviewed, please do.**

**Please check out the banner for this story. Made by the awesome FrozenSoldier. Please leave her some love.**

Chapter 5

Rosalie Hale

I was aware of the amount of time that Bella and my beloved daughter spent together, talking in whispers. I knew they were plotting and planning. I just didn't know what. I wasn't overly worried though. I was sensible enough to know that Bella wouldn't allow Bree to become involved in anything completely stupid. Even with her own tendencies to be reckless when it came to her own safety, I didn't doubt for one second she'd be as silly with someone else's life.

I was also aware that since my beautiful niece's birth and Bella's subsequent change, Seth had been much more of a fixture in our lives. In my mind Bree saw him as nothing more than a friend and confidant. That is, until the encounter with the Volturi. Emmett and I had to be on the front line. How could we ask our friends to stand with us as witnesses to Nessie's true being, and not be with the remainder of our family at the front?

Aro would be well aware that Bree had joined our family. Jane would have made sure of that. Still, I didn't want to endanger my daughter any more than was absolutely necessary. I'd wanted her to visit Charlie or be anywhere else, besides being with us during the visit from the Volturi. She, of course, wouldn't hear of it. So I had to accept that she'd be with us. The compromise was that she'd stay at the back. Seth assured Em and I that he'd die to keep her safe if he had to. We couldn't argue with his sincerity. We just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

It didn't. Thankfully. However, we heard our daughter declaring her feelings of love to Seth. We didn't have time to react to that. There were more pressing things happening.

Now, though, it was all over. Now we knew that she'd fallen for Seth. I supposed that I'd realised all along that it was inevitable. It didn't mean that I liked it though. My beautiful and clever daughter in love with a dog! I discussed this with Emmett of course. As always, my husband tried to make the best of a bad situation. Telling me that while he didn't like this, it didn't mean that she was ready to leave us. He did point out though, that with her heightened vampiric emotional state, her needs would be different to a 15 year old human.

Jesus, my daughter was going to get horny.

I could understand that. When our kind fall, they fall hard and forever. Emotions, like our bodies are unchangeable. I suppose, like any mother, I just couldn't imagine my child actually having sex. The passion that existed between Emmett and me, well, I couldn't imagine anyone ever matching that, although I knew that Bella and Edward were giving us a run for our money. But to think... Bree... and the dog...eeuugghh. That was just all kinds of wrong. In my head anyway.

So, when she asked to speak to Em and I this morning, I felt the fear of God go through me. What if she wanted advice on sex? What would I tell her, more importantly what would the giant bear, that was my husband tell her? Oh Shit, this could be bad. Really, really bad.

So, I was very relieved when it turned out she wanted to discuss what she and Bella had been planning. A drop in center. Something to help Native American's that are homeless or down on their luck have a meal, get advice on benefits. Not my area of expertise at all. The selfish cow that I'd always been had never shown the slightest interest in helping _mere _humans. But I could see that this meant a lot to Bree. Emmett was excited by it. No doubt as relieved as I was about the direction the conversation had taken. I decided, immediately that I would help Bree and Bella with their project in any way I could, if they allowed me to.

We would never deny her anything, especially this. It obviously meant a lot to her. She'd spent hours with Bella. Planning, discussing. She was delighted when Emmett and I gave her the proverbial "thumbs up" right away. Both of us pleased that she had a project to focus on that might, just might, take her mind away from her other desires.

_Other desires. Shit, I was gonna have to deal with those and it seemed like it might be sooner rather than later. Did I want her to talk to me about this? Part of me screamed YES... Bree should be able to talk to her mother about such things for Christ's sake. The other part of me, the more dominant side disagreed. How on earth could I explain it all to her. All I knew was that Emmett could absolutely not be part of that particular conversation. His gutter level thoughts would SO not be helpful or in any way appropriate._

_I would talk to Alice when I got a chance. See if she could help by giving me some idea of when Bree would approach me about this. Forewarned is forearmed as they say._

_**Emmett Cullen**_

"So my little girl is going into business with my newest sister?" I asked. Rose and I had agreed that we didn't mind if Bree chose to spend some of her money on the venture she'd planned with Bella.

"I wouldn't call it business exactly dad." she giggled at my enthusiasm. "It's more like a charitable organisation. Bella and I will have to get all of the paperwork signed off. The authorities will need to see it as a proper charity. We will accept donations, as would be expected of any similar organisation, but we will never ask for them. Wherever possible this will be funded by Bella and I alone.

"Highly commendable and completely affordable." I smiled at my daughter. I was very, very proud of her right now. "You know that your mom and me will help you in any way you'd like us to.

"Thanks dad. We'll probably need quite a bit of muscle getting the actual premises whipped into shape, once we find it that is. We're hoping you and my uncles will help with that. Obviously we'll be looking to mom, gran, aunt Alice and Sue to help with the look and feel of the place. I'm sure that between us, we can make it really homey. You know, a friendly welcoming place for them to come."

Bree Babbled on excitedly until we all heard the familiar sounds of Bella and Edward approaching.

She was out the door like a bullet being shot out of a gun.

They were back inside in no time. Bella and Bree talking animatedly.

Jasper was rubbing his temples, no doubt, the excitement drowning him.

We chatted happily then Alice stopped and stared into thin air. Something we were all used to.

Jasper was instantly by her side, a sudden tension filled the room. Alice's most recent visions had not exactly bode well for our family.

She came out of it quickly and smiled. I noticed Edward looked a little confused.

"It's fine everyone, don't panic." She assured us. "I just saw that the girl's plan will work. I could see the place, it will be very popular." She tinkled.

"Really?" Bella and Bree asked in unison, their eyes wide.

"Yes, really." Alice bounced with them. "Of course it will be a massive success. Why wouldn't it be with such talented and energetic young ladies at the helm? Of course my help will be pivotal." She teased.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Jasper asked.

"Course you can uncle Jazz," Bree said. "We'll happily take help and advice from anyone who offers."

"Well, I couldn't help but overhear part of your earlier conversation with your mom and dad. You mentioned paperwork." Jasper continued, his eyes flicking for a millisecond towards Bella. "I can help with that."

I was confused. What had I missed?

Edward was nodding knowingly.

Bella turned to Jasper and uttered one simple word in question.

"Jenks?"

Suddenly we all understood.

"Surely you thought of him, Bella?" Jasper asked, his eyebrow raised in his own inimitable fashion.

"I wont deny, his name did cross my mind." Bella said. "It's just that if we're gonna do this, maybe we should do it all above board and legal like?"

I could understand her hesitation, but I was as keen as anyone to get this project off the ground. Selfishly hoping that it would prove enough of a distraction to my daughter to keep the dog at arms length for just a little bit longer.

"Bella," I offered my insight. "I am no expert on commercial property, or any type of real estate. But I am pretty sure that all of the permissions you'll require will take an awful lot of time to come through. I would guess that the red tape could get horrendous and there is absolutely no guarantee that you'll be given all of the necessary permissions.

I noticed that Bree had suddenly become a little crestfallen. I gave Jasper a nudge. He understood right away and Bree brightened up again with his help.

I imagined that Edward had read in my thoughts the reasoning behind my sudden encouragement of illegally obtaining the necessary documentation and was slightly surprised when he joined in.

"Bella, love. You and Bree have highlighted the need for an establishment such as the one you'll provide in the city. Surely you wouldn't want to wait for what could be up to a year just to go down the legal routes. When you find a suitable property, Jenks could have everything you need in just a couple of weeks.

I could see Bella weighing up all of our comments. It was visible on her beautiful face.

She bit down on her bottom lip, like she always did when she was either nervous or mulling something over.

"I suppose, when you put it like that, we'd be nuts not to use Jenks." She agreed, finally.

"Cool," Bree chirped. "That's settled then. We can start looking for the right place in the morning." She hugged Bella and mouthed "Thank you." To her mother and me.

_So, we'd be visiting Seattle tomorrow. I was kinda looking forward to it._

_**I hope you enjoyed that. It was a a bit of a filler chapter to be honest. **_

_**I'm hoping the next update will be more exciting. Some interaction with the pack and a visit to the big city. If anyone can give me some insight into Seattle, I'd appreciate it. Street Names, places of interest etc? **_

_**Please keep reviewing. You're encouragement makes me type faster. **_

_**Follow me on twitter lels2768. On Facebook too. PM me if you want details.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I am grateful for all of your kind words and encouragement.**

**If you've added me to your favorite lists or alerts – I love you! You make me feel loved. Please take the next step and review.**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 6**

_**Jasper Hale**_

I was kinda buzzing with all of the excitement radiating from both Bree and Bella. They were both incredibly happy and relieved that there plan has been so well accepted by the family.

Of course Alice had forseen all of this a day or so ago. She also knew that with a minimum amount of encouragement, Bella would agree to using Jenk's assistance with the necessary documentation. I couldn't help but snicker to myself at the thought of the call that I'd make to him soon. Jenks was, in my opinion, nothing short of a revolting individual. He was a short, fat, sweaty little man. However the illegal elements that his legitimate law firm fronted were second to none. There was no-one on the planet who could even come close to his counterfeiting skills. He was a genius, and I seriously doubted that there was an organisation that wouldn't be fooled by anything he made.

Of course he always worked well for me. Given that he was aware that I hadn't aged a day since he first met me thirty years ago and, his natural wariness of me scared the shit out of him. He had no idea of who any of us were. Bella had told me about her association with him and how she'd offered to be the new contact with the Cullens. Of course, I'd be happy to have her come along with me to any meeting, but still, I had to have my fun at his expense.

Bree and Bella talked continuously about their plans. Rose, Em and Edward were only too happy to put their tuppence worth into the conversation. I had other plans and invited Alice to hunt with me.

We headed out and after running a few miles, came upon a small herd of deer. After we drank our fill, we lay down, holding each other, both happy to be free from danger, just staring at the stars. Alice raised her head and sat up on one elbow.

"Have I told you just how much I love you?" She asked me smiling. I decided to tease her.

"Why, ma'am, I don't reckon you have, at least not in a while?"

She giggled lightly and punched me in the arm. I lifted my head to hers, eager to taste her lips on mine. Alice kissed me back. I needed my little pixie more in that moment than ever. Whilst we weren't as exuberant in our physical relationship, as perhaps, Rose and Emmett. We still needed to connect regularly. When we did, it was an intense experience. This time being no different. We made love slowly, each enjoying both the physical and emotional aspect of being fused together in the most intimate of ways. We reached our peak together and touched, kissed and held each other as we came down off our high.

"I love you Jazzy." Alice told me. She had no need to. I felt her love, felt it deeply. "As I love you missy." I replied.

We got up a short time later and got dressed. It annoyed Alice no end that some of our other family members got so overcome by lust, that they just tore the clothes of each other. Such was my wife's love for clothes and fashion, she saw this as waste. There had only been a handful of occasions during our many years together that our need for each other had been so great that our clothes got shredded.

We took hands and walked back towards the house.

"You like Bella and Bree's idea?" I asked, knowing from the pride she'd felt in them that she did.

"Of course I do," she said a little too quickly. I felt the hint of a very un-Alice emotion coming from her.

"Alice, you're jealous." I said, completely taken aback.

"Oh Jazz," she admitted. "I've always been so much of an integral part of Bella's life. I know I'm being silly, but part of me feels like my best friend has found herself a new best friend."

I squeezed her hand, before stopping to wrap her safely in my arms. She really was so small in stature. It wasn't like her to be so small in confidence.

"You're not being silly, darlin'" I assured her. "We all gotta do things that sometimes don't include the whole family. Bella and Bree are very new to our life. They are helping themselves and each other. They would both be devastated if they knew you were feeling excluded. Why don't we get back to the house and get more involved with their plans?"

"Yes, you're right, of course." She answered. I already felt the jealous feelings disappear. I'm sure that there's lots of stuff I can help and advise on.

She was almost back to her bouncy self already.

We reached the house and I was immediately blasted by a new wave of excitement.

Bree almost knocked us over in her haste to get to my wife.

"Aunt Alice, we need you, where have you been. Bella's had the best idea." She dragged my pixie to the couch. "Go on, Bella, tell her." I looked at Edward, confused. He just shrugged and smiled.

"I had another idea," Bella started, looking straight at her best friend. "What if we set up a recycled clothing store? Right next to our premises. People could bring the clothes that they didn't want or need anymore. We could sell the good stuff on, you know as if to raise funds for our center. Everything else, we can use in the center. Give the homeless people something warm to wear. What do you think? Of course we'd need a lot of help from you to run it." Bella looked at Alice, her eyes almost begging for a favorable response.

Alice clapped her hands and bounced where she sat.

"Wow, that sounds amazing." She said. "The possibilities are endless. I'd be happy to help you run it." Alice beamed.

"Actually Alice, when I said we'd need a lot of help, I kinda understated things. We'd actually hoped that you would take full responsibility for that end of things...?" Bella looked at her hopefully.

"You want me to run a clothing store?" Alice was practically glowing now. "I'd be in charge? What can I say? I'm overwhelmed. Of course I'll do it. I am so happy right now."

The girls hugged tightly. The excited chatter continued until Emmett and Rose came downstairs, armed with reams of papers.

"Check out what we've found." Emmett invited.

They had printed adverts for dozens of properties, some for sale, others for rent, in and around Seattle.

The remainder of the night was spent discussing the attributes of each property. Weighing up pro's and con's of each one and deciding which one's were worth viewing and which weren't. By 5am, we had chosen half a dozen places that the girls wanted to view.

Emmett was given the task of phoning the realtors as soon as they opened to arrange viewings from early to late afternoon. Bella asked him to try to space the viewings out so as to give them an hour or so at each property.

Edward and Rosalie were going with their girls to visit Billy. Edward still needed to be convinced that the Quileutes wouldn't be offended by the girl's venture.

I was dragged upstairs by Alice, who was now on a mission to find the stock for her store from all of the closets in the house...

_**Edward Cullen**_

As per the normal protocol, Bree rang Billy shortly after 8am. She told him we'd be visiting soon and asked him to invite Sam, Sue and Seth over.

We ran through the dense forest that separated our land from the Quileute border and were outside Billy's little red house just a short while later.

Bree knocked and went inside, without waiting for the door to be answered. I could read in her thoughts that she didn't think this to be inappropriate, Billy was her uncle after all.

We followed her in. Sue and Seth were there already. Bree and Seth embraced each other quickly and I felt Rosalie's inner wince.

"Sam will be along in a few minutes," Sue told us.

"Hi Guys," Jake exclaimed, suddenly appearing from his room on the other side of the kitchen. "Where's my favorite girl today?" He asked.

It was my turn to wince. Rosalie nodded in my direction, knowing exactly how I felt.

"We're right here Jake," Bella laughed, indicating to herself and Bree.

Jake laughed back at my precious wife.

"Much as you know I love you two girls, you also know that I wasn't talking about either of you." he stated the obvious.

"Nessie's with Esme right now Jake." Bella told him. "They're going hunting before we head to Seattle."

"I think I'll go join them." Jacob said.

"If you don't mind, would you please stay here for now and here us out?" Bella asked.

He looked a little confused, but agreed to stay.

"This won't take long Jake," I told him. "You'll be able to catch up with Ness and her grandma very soon."

Jacob thanked me silently.

Sam arrived less than a minute later with Emily by his side.

Like every other time I'd seen them together, they looked like two parts that made up a whole person. Their thoughts mainly focused on their utter devotion to each other. Even with Emily's face as badly scarred as it was, Sam considered her to be the most exquisite and beautiful being on the planet. Just as I thought the same of my beloved Bella.

"So what's this about, then?" Sam asked, getting straight to the point.

"Edward is worried that mine and Bella's plan to open a drop-in center will offend some of you." Bree started. "He thinks that you might consider it charity, which in a way, it is, but it's not directly aimed at our tribe."

I loved the way that Bree, a small vampire, considered herself equally at home here as she did in my parent's house.

"Edward, you have nothing to worry about." Sam laughed. "We've kinda know about Bree and Bella's plans for a few days now. Seth, here can't stop himself bragging about his girl."

Rosalie growled so low that the humans amongst us didn't pick up on it. The rest of us did. We couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. The fact that Sam, Seth and Jake laughed too spoke volumes of the new relationship between the vampires and the wolves.

Sue continued the conversation.

"I for one think that what the girls are about to do is very admirable. I would be pleased to help in any way I can."

"Me too," Billy piped up from his chair.

"Thanks uncle Billy." Bree beamed at him, before bending and placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I can see that I've underestimated you. I'm truly sorry." I offered.

"Eddie, you wouldn't be you, if you didn't get your pants in a twist about every little thing." Jake laughed.

I smiled back at everyone. _Maybe it was time for me to lighten up some more_.

"Excellent." Bella announced. "Now can we go look for premises?"

"We can do whatever you want, sweetheart." I told her.

**A/N – A huge thank you to Courtney 0624 for pre-reading this for me. I love you BB and hope you will continue to help me. Please leave her some love peeps.**

**Okay – now I need honest opinions. I had my first attempt at a wee lemon in this chapter. Too much for T rating? Not enough? Please let me know. Your opinions will set the tone for the rest of this (well a bit anyway). Please review. I'd appreciate any suggestions for this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow. I am truly honored at the number of reviews and alerts I am getting for this. Thank you everyone. The review reply button has been playing up a lot this week, so I've tried to reply to all reviews by PM. If I missed anyone out, I'm sorry. Also, I've received a few unsigned reviews. Sorry I can't reply to them, if you sent one. Thanks.**

**More news at the bottom, for now...enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

_Emmett Cullen_

When the girls and Edward got back from the reservation, we were ready to leave immediately. Normally the drive to Seattle would take around three hours. I seriously doubted if it would take us that long. We'd probably get there in half that time.

I had followed instructions and called to make appointments for all the properties that the girls had chosen to look at. There was only one place that we couldn't see today and it wasn't one of their favorite places, so I hoped it would all be good.

Bella, Edward and Nessie borrowed Carlisle's car. Esme joining them. Carlisle had a shift at the hospital, so couldn't join us. But Bella knew that Esme's eye for interior design would be a much needed help. She would be able to envision what could be done to each property and advise on each one's suitability.

Bree, joined her mother and myself in Rose's M3. She had pleaded for us to allow Seth to come along but Rose said that there would be enough people viewing the properties already, without the addition of two overgrown boys. She clearly understood that where Seth went, Jacob followed. We finally compromised. The boys could join us later in the afternoon, meeting us at 4.30, in time to see the favorite two places, which I'd deliberately left until last.

Bree had sulked a little at first but she was such a sensible little thing. Her excitement soon took over and she chattered constantly on the drive to the City.

"Do you think I'll be okay around the human's dad?" she asked.

"Of course you will sweetie." I told her. "You manage to control your thirst so well now. I don't imagine that there'll be any problems. Your mom and I have our cells with us, I'm sure that if there was going to be an issue, your aunt Alice will call us right away.

"Yes, of course she would, I keep forgetting about that," she smiled. "Anyway. I have decided that I don't want to kill anyone."

I laughed at that comment. Bree's strange gift usually meant that once she'd decided to do, or not to do something, then that would be it. No deviation from her course. It was quite something.

I thought back to the impending fight with the Volturi.

_Rosalie and I were beside ourselves. We wanted to send Bree away, get Fred or one of the other nomads to take her far, far away. Seth even, although that would have been our last resort. Bree of course had other ideas. "I can't leave. I won't go." She was so mad. I'm sure she might even have stamped her foot. "How would I survive, not knowing if you were alive or dead. I love you both too much for that, you're my mom and my dad. I need to be with you." _

_That was it, she used the trump card and there was absolutely no way we would send her away after that. We compromised that she wouldn't be with us on the front line. Seth would split from the pack to stay at her side, just as Jacob would join Edward, Bella and Nessie. The other compromise was that Fred would stay in front of her. Just like he had in their newborn days, protecting her with his gift. _

_We were overjoyed to see Fred in the day's running up to our impending doom. He knew nothing of what was happening but had decided to pop in for a visit because of the holidays. I'd be the first to admit, the big guy was pretty revolting if you got him stressed but if he used that to keep my daughter safe then I'd deal._

_I felt Edward's pain. I was no Empath but I knew, as we all did that he had to have his baby girl with him at the front. There was no way for him to try protecting her in the same way that we had planned to protect ours. Bella had gotten a lot better with her shield. I prayed that she could extend it, even if it was just to protect that little girl. Nessie had made quite the impact on all of us. At that point we were all feeling the immense loss of Alice and Jasper. None of us realising that they were on a mission to save us all. We should have known better. The pixie and the major, whilst not family in the sense that they'd been changed by Carlisle, belonged with us completely. I loved the bones of both of them. _

I was brought out of my daydream suddenly.

"Dad, you're dreaming. We're nearly there." Bree was doing her best impression of auntie Alice, bouncing on the back seat.

I looked around. We were in the outer suburbs of Seattle. The first place we were seeing couldn't be far. Five miles according to the GPS. The first couple of places were bigger but not so central.

A few minutes later, we pulled up outside a huge single level building. The blurb said that the building used to be a Target store. It was huge. We all got out just as Edward pulled up alongside us.

"Wow, it's big." Bella exclaimed.

"Huge," Bree breathed in response.

There was a small car, well small in comparison with ours parked neared the front door. A blue Ford Focus.

A petite lady, with mid length blond hair emerged from the car, smiling and gesturing towards us. I'd guess she was around 45 years old, she had a nice demeanour about her, pleasant.

We walked over towards the door.

"Hi, I am Abigail Lenzie," she introduced herself. "You must be the Cullens?"

Edward stepped forward.

"We are," he confirmed. "I apologise that there are so many of us, but please understand, our entire family are very excited about this venture."

"Don't worry about it, Mr Cullen. You are all very welcome."

She was blushing furiously. No doubt slightly overawed by Edward's boyish good looks and charm.

I looked at him and he nodded. Telling me I was guessing accurately.

"Can I introduce my family?" Edward continued and without waiting for an answer pushed Bella in front of him. "My beautiful wife, Bella, he indicated to her.

He went on to introduce all of us individually. Abigail looked slightly confused, but to her credit, she said nothing.

"And who is this gorgeous girl?" She asked, offering a hand to Nessie.

"I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen." The little one trilled. Delighted as always to be the centre of attention.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Abigail said.

"Shall we?" She asked, her hand still in Nessies, and led us into the building.

She pointed out the square footage of the building and showed us where the amenities like toilets and kitchen space were. These wouldn't be important to us as staff, but would be significant to the running of a drop in centre.

Esme asked a lot of questions. Mainly about the possibility of splitting the space into separate areas. She nodded frequently, which I hoped was a good sign.

After an hour or so, it was time to move on to the next place. It was much smaller. Immediately it looked too small to me, but we looked around anyway, again with Esme doing most of the questioning. Thank the Lord we had her with us. She made the rest of us look like amateurs. I suppose we were really.

"Whatcha thinking ladies?" I addressed my question at Bree and Bella.

"I dunno, dad." Bree answered. "The first one was good, but maybe a bit too big and it's quite a bit out of town. This one, well I don't think it's right at all. Way too small and not what I had in mind at all. Do you agree, Bella?"

"Yes, although I liked the size of the first one. We'll need lots of storage space."

"That makes sense I suppose." Rosalie joined in our conversation. "I was thinking that there might even be some way to put some overnight accommodation in. Either for any of the Quileutes who were going to work there regularly or maybe for some of the unfortunate people that you will be helping."

"Okay, who the fuck are you and what have you done with my wife?" I asked. Still finding it difficult to get used to this new caring, sharing Rose.

I was rewarded for my comment by a swift kick to the shins.

"Ouch babe, that was sore." I exclaimed.

Bree and Bella were doubled over, laughing.

"So glad I can provide you both with some entertainment." I yelped.

"Actually, mom. That could be a great idea. We should run it by Esme later." Bree said once she'd regained her composure.

"Plan," Bella agreed, giving Bree a high five.

"I don't think this is the one." We heard Esme saying. "Perhaps it's time to move on.

I looked at my watch. It was almost time to meet the boys.

"Why don't we go with Edward and Esme?" I suggested, looking at Rose with a raised eyebrow. "Let the girls go pick up Seth and Jake, meet us at the next place?"

"Sounds like a great idea to me." Bree piped up.

"You would." Rose said. "But go on, I know you want to. You better take Nessie too."

They headed off. The rest of us waited for Abigail to lock up before we followed her to property number three.

**A/N Sorry that it took so long to update. Found this chapter difficult. Need to get to the more interesting stuff soon. Unfortunately I feel the need to go through the motions first, as boring as that may be. It's important to the story as a whole. I hope you agree.**

**Exciting News (well for me). I've written my first one shot. It's not my normal thing, it is very naughty and is M rated. So for a lot of you, eyes off. Lol. However, it's being entered into a competition and I am so delighted. If you are allowed to vote in this comp, I will let you know in a quick update. It will be posted on 1st June.**

**For now, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N A huge shout out to Mathias Stormcrow 22. You are awesome. 42 reviews (one for every chapter of both stories) in 2 days. My inbox was overwhelmed. Sorry I couldn't reply – your fault.**

**To my regular readers and reviewers, I love you all. **

**Thanks to Courtney0624 for pre reading for me. Lubs u bb**

**Chapter 8**

_Seth Clearwater_

"Jake, can't you make this piece of shit go any faster?" I asked as we headed to Seattle to meet our girls.

"Hey, don't you dare diss my car." He said, laughing at my enthusiasm to get there quicker.

We were about an hour away from our designated meeting point. I let my mind drift back over the last few weeks.

_We were in the clearing, awaiting the major vamps. The Cullens didn't think that we'd all come out of this intact. I could only hope they were wrong. Jake had allowed me to split from the pack, understanding completely my need to protect the reason for my existence. Emmett had given me the option to take Bree away, far away from here. A part of me wanted to. I understood where he was coming from. But Bree wouldn't hear of it. I couldn't blame her. I wanted to see this battle out. I just prayed that I could keep her safe and that there would be few casualties on our side. Edward had warned us of their strengths. I wanted to take Alec out. But Jake had told me to leave him and his evil, twisted sister to the more talented vamps on our side. Zafrina was to take care of them, with her strange visions. I was to stay back and take care of Bree, instructed by Rosalie. I would die by her hand if anything happened to her daughter. If anything did harm Bree, I'd accept death, gladly. The strange and revolting Fred stood with us. I had to tolerate him and his stench. Bree was his friend._

_Just as the Royal vamps were arriving, my Bree kissed me. We'd kissed before, of course, but mostly just chaste pecks, this was different. She really, really kissed me, tongues and all. Then she said those three magic words. She loved me. She really fucking loved me. If we all died now, here in this clearance, I'd die a happy boy. Not that I had any intention of dying now._

_It all turned out well, thanks to Bella. Alice and Jasper helped too, bringing another half human, half vamp to prove the point. _

_Jake was seriously worried by this Nahuel guy. He was Nessie's exact opposite. A half vamp, half human. He was worried that he'd be a better match for her. He needn't have been concerned. Nessie was inquisitive about Nahuel. She wanted to know what the future held for her. Apart from that, she was still Jake's. 100 percent. As my Bree was mine._

_We spent as much time as possible together during the week or so since the battle. She hid from her family and I escaped from the pack to sneak minutes together._

_Bella was our Ally. She would cover for Bree, allowing us to meet when the others weren't aware._

_Now that Bree was aware of her feelings, it had become harder for us to stay away from each other. Bella understood. She had hated the time that she was forced to spend apart from Edward and she accepted that Bree and I needed to explore our relationship further, in order to make it work._

_Our feelings for each other seemed to grow as each day passed. Our making out sessions were getting a little heavier and the teenager in me was beginning to wonder when "that" time would arrive and we'd go all the way?_

"Hey, Seth. Wake up man, we're nearly there." Jake woke me from my reverie.

We turned a corner and there in the Taco Bell parking lot were Bree, Bella and Nessie. We drew up beside them and got out of the car.

Bree was by my side instantly, kissing me with a passion that had my head spinning, my teenage hormones awakened and my groin on fire.

"Hello sweetheart," I said when we finally pulled free of each other.

"Eeugh, enough. Get a room you two." Jake said, pretending to puke.

"I wish we could." Bree giggled, "but right now we're on a mission to find some business premises. Shall we go now?"

Jake had agreed that I could drive the rabbit. He knew I'd drive carefully with my precious, if somewhat, invincible cargo.

He joined Nessie in the the back of Rose's M3. Bree joined me and we followed them, pulling up outside a fairly large 2 storey building downtown.

We all jumped out and headed into the building, Jake holding Nessie's hand, me holding Bree's.

"This looks promising." Bella commented. Bree nodded in agreement.

We went inside and found the sales lady showing the others around. Esme was deep in conversation with her.

Edward and Rose joined us and starting pointing out various things to the girls. Emmett appeared to be testing the solidity of the walls or something. He was going around, poking at the walls and switching the lights on and off.

"There is a lot of potential in this place. I like it." I heard Rosalie say.

"It's much nearer the center of town. I reckon that's a bonus." Edward agreed.

"What is Emmett doing?" I asked, truly hoping I wasn't going to regret it.

"This is a very old building." Rose replied. "He's just checking for damp and the likes."

"And he's doing that by poking holes in the walls? Can't you guys just smell dampness?"

Edward laughed.

"Of course we can smell it. But Abigail doesn't know that. Emmett is just trying to make the whole thing appear a bit more normal." He smiled. "I'm not sure he's really doing that great a job of it to be honest."

Nessie ran over to where Emmett appeared to be doing some kind of strange mime act against a wall.

"You're funny, Uncle Emmett." She giggled.

He swung her up into his arms and started tickling her.

"I'll show you funny." He smiled, tickling her small body until she was begging for him to stop.

"Daddy, save me." She shouted.

Edward duly did as he was asked and retrieved his daughter.

Esme asked Bree and Bella to go upstairs with her. Telling them that there was some great storage space up there.

They came back down a few minutes later. Smiling. I hoped that this was a good sign.

"Before I forget," the sales lady said. "Could I show you the additional extra that comes with this property? I have to apologise. It wasn't included on the schedule. An oversight, I'm afraid."

"Of course," Esme was first to reply.

The rest of us just looked at each other with stupid questioning looks on our faces.

We followed her outside, where she walked towards the side of the building then down a small alley. She stopped outside another door.

"This is more storage space." She said as she unlocked the door and led us inside. "Unfortunately it can't be accessed from the main building currently. However, I'm sure with the right permissions and a decent builder, that could be changed."

We stepped into a fairly small square room. It was probably about 20 feet squared.

"There is a little utility room off to the side." Abigail continued. "Nothing much, just space for a washing machine, a sink and a worktop."

Bella and Bree just stared at each other, then in unison started jumping up and down.

"Alice's shop." they announced together. I had no clue what they meant, but, if Bree was happy, then I certainly was.

"It's perfect." Bella announced. "What do you think Esme?" She asked.

"I think we've found our premises." Esme beamed at the girls.

It looked like Abigail, the sales lady was about to have a stroke. This property was for sale. Her commission would be huge no doubt.

"I take it you'll be making an offer then?" She asked, once she'd recovered sufficiently.

"No, not an offer." Edward replied. "We will give the full asking price plus a little more besides, if it secures the sale for us today and the property is taken off the market immediately."

"Edward, a..are you sure?" Bella stammered.

"Bella," he looked at her with one of those _please don't go there _looks.

"I believe the asking price on this property is $1,495,000?" Edward continued. "Shall we say $1,550,000? Would that secure us this property?"

Abigail gulped visibly.

"E...er. Yes, I should think that will be perfectly acceptable," she replied.

"Then, we have a deal." Edward concluded.

He shook Abigail's hand.

She was now sweating profusely. Her skin had taken on a greenish tone.

"Hey, don't go puking on us." I laughed.

I received a dig in the ribs from Bree for my comment.

"Shut it, you." She hissed.

We left the building then. The girls and Esme promising to come back in a couple of days to measure up.

"Our solicitor will be in touch with you in the morning." Edward promised Abigail, handing her a business card.

"I will look forward to hearing him," she said before climbing into her car.

Bree and Bella were delighted. Their dream becoming a reality getting closer.

"What now?" I asked.

"We need to go back and tell the others." Bree said.

"Can't we go have dinner first?" I asked. "We only just got here."

Bree seemed torn.

Edward solved the problem. He'd know what was going on in everyone's heads.

"Esme, could you go home with Rose and Emmett? I'd like to take Bella out to celebrate. Bree, Jacob, Seth, would you like to join us?" He asked.

I loved Edward.

"Of course, Edward. That'll be fine." Esme replied.

Rosalie and Emmett didn't look too pleased with the new arrangement, but they didn't say anything.

They left with Esme.

Jake's stomach growled.

"Jakey need's to eat." Nessie announced.

"Okay honey," Bella told her. "Lets get the boys and you fed."

We got into the cars. Bree with me again in the rabbit. We'd agreed to go to the Denny's just a few blocks away.

Bree was ecstatic. She bombarded me with her ideas. I was over the moon at her enthusiasm. I pulled into the parking lot. As soon as I parked up she was on me, kissing me with such excitement. I couldn't bring myself to stop her, even though I knew that we were in public and that the others would be able to see what was happening.

"Bree, baby." I groaned into her mouth. "Maybe this isn't the time or the place." It took all of my control to pull away.

"Oops." Was all she could say.

We got out of the car. Jake was doing his impersonation of puking again. Nessie found this hilarious.

We walked towards the diner. Every bit the happy family. Edward, Bella, Jake and Nessie all smiling and holding hands. Bree and I following closely behind.

We were greeted by a blonde girl. She had to be about seventeen. We asked for a booth for six people and she asked us to wait while she secured us a table.

We stood in the waiting area.

Nessie announced that she needed a human moment. Bree and Bella left us boys waiting while they made their way to the girls restroom.

Less than thirty seconds later they were back.

Bella's arms were wrapped around Bree. Guiding her. Nessie following her, looking very, very concerned. I swore, I saw my beloved's honey coloured eyes blaze crimson.

"Seth, Jake. Get me out of here...NOW!" Bree wailed.

**A/N... Okay sorry for the cliffy. You love it really.**

**Please review. I am going to get to Seth/Bree time really soon. Promise.**

**Please, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. You are my inspiration to keep writing. **

**My one shot is now on the TwiWrite website and is entered into the Getting down and Dirty with the Cullen Boys competition. If you are old enough, feel free to go read. I will let you all know when voting opens. Let me know what you think of it.**

**Thanks also to my brilliantly wonderful pre reader Courtney0624.**

**Chapter 9**

_**Edward Cullen**_

I heard Bree's thoughts just before the girls re-appeared. They were a complete jumble. She was a very confused little vampire. Her main wish was to get out of this restaurant, fast.

To their credit, neither Jake or Seth even thought to question Bree when she demanded that they got her out. The grabbed her from Bella and were out of the door instantly.

I picked up Nessie, who was very confused, then guided Bella outside.

The boys were waiting by the cars with Bree. Her thoughts were still no clearer.

"What happened?" I asked Bella.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not really sure." She replied. "We were on our way to the ladies rest room, when all of a sudden Bree froze. It was obvious that she had caught a scent of something either abhorrent or delicious. I wasn't about to stick around to find out which. I just grabbed her and pulled her back towards you."

"Daddy," Nessie grabbed my collar to get my attention. "I still need to wee." She whispered.

"Bella, you didn't make the rest room Could you maybe take Ness back inside? I'll try to find out what's going on."

"Oh sorry baby," Bella cooed. "Momma will take you back inside."

Bella and Nessie headed back to the restaurant.

Bree was visibly shaken. She was inhaling and exhaling large, un-necessary breaths in an attempt to calm herself. _Where was Jasper when we needed him._

Seth was holding her tightly, his thoughts, worried. He was whispering re-assurances to Bree, even though he didn't know what he was re-assuring her about.

"It's okay baby. Everything will be just fine." He said over and over.

"Bree," I began as gently as I could. "Can you tell us what happened?"

She clung to Seth, but turned to face me.

"I don't know, Edward. One second I was fine. The next I caught a scent that threw me completely. I don't really understand why." She shrugged, looking utterly bewildered.

"Do you know who's scent it was?" I continued.

"No, I couldn't bring myself to look around. I was afraid that if I did, then I'd want to attack the source. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for." I assured her. "There's no harm done. Did you find the scent particularly appealing?" I asked, thinking that maybe Bree had come across her singer.

"No, that's the strange thing. I didn't find it appealing at all. It was more like the complete opposite. It was actually pretty disgusting to me. I just didn't expect it. It came out of nowhere."

Bree's thoughts were still not clear. She didn't understand what had happened any more than I did. Never in all my years of existence had I heard of a human's blood repelling a vampire. Certainly it was normal for some to smell better or more appealing, but never had I heard of any human blood being described as disgusting. This was really very strange.

"Seth, would you mind taking Bree home now? She's had a shock and maybe she'll be able to explain it all to you better than she can to me. They can take your car – right Jake?" I asked.

I already knew that Jacob wouldn't object to my plan. He was just as keen as I was to sort this out.

"Of course, that's fine." Jake vocalised anyway. "Go ahead, Seth. Take Bree home. Drive carefully." He added.

They had just set off when Bella and Nessie came back outside.

"What happened?" She asked. "Where's Seth and Bree?"

"I told Seth to take Bree home, sweetheart. I thought that was best." I kissed her softly and pulled Nessie up into my arms, swinging my little angel around my head.

"That was so weird, Edward. She just flinched, like she'd been kicked. I swear, I saw her eyes blaze and her nostrils flare. I didn't stop to think. I just knew I had to get a hold on her and get her back to where you were."

"You did exactly the right thing, darling. Although by what Bree's told me, she wasn't about to attack the human. She found whoever it was repulsive. Did you notice anything strange about anyone when you went back in?

"No, nothing at all." Bella replied. "She found a human that was repulsive? Really? Is that even possible?" I didn't need to be able to read Bella's thoughts to know that she found that strange.

I passed Nessie to Jake who was as confused as we were.

"I didn't know that there were humans that you wouldn't find _tasty._" He stated, matter of factly.

"Nor did I." I told him honestly.

"I'm going back in. Just for a quick look around. Jake, can you get in the car with Bella and Ness? I'll be right back."

Jake nodded in agreement and motioned for Bella to join him.

I went back into the diner and walked towards the ladies rest room. There was nothing strange to me. Everything was normal. People eating, drinking. A couple were sitting over in the far corner. I don't really know why they caught my attention. Their heads were bent inward. I did something that normally I tried my best not to. I listened to what they were thinking. The woman was small and dark. Native American I thought. She was frightened. Not of the man sitting opposite her but for herself. She saw no future for herself and was considering taking her own life. I hoped that the fear would stop her. The man was encouraging her to get help. Telling her to face her demons head on. Telling her to be brave. Praying that she would be. He was a good man. She was already wondering where her next fix would come from. I had a feeling that she wasn't thinking about drugs. Now that I was concentrating on her, I could almost taste the alcohol on her breath. I wondered if that's what had gotten to Bree?

There was nothing else to find in here. I headed back out to the car.

_Seth Clearwater_

"Seth, Jake. Get me out of here...NOW!" Bree wailed.

My Bree was frightened. I grabbed her from Bella and raced her out of the diner as fast as I could without drawing too much attention. The others were behind us instantly.

We stopped in the parking lot, next to our cars. I pulled Bree into my arms and soothed her as best as I could.

It seemed that she had came across a scent that she'd found abhorrent. She had found a human that repelled a vampire. Edward was confused by this. He asked me to take Bree home. I was happy to comply.

Once we were on the road, I asked Bree if she could tell me what had happened.

"Like I told Edward, I don't know. I can't explain. I just found myself suddenly disgusted. You know that before I met the Cullens I was a normal vampire. Not vegetarian?" She asked.

I tried not to flinch visibly. Much as I loved Bree with all of my being. I found it hard to envisage what she was before we met.

"I know. It wasn't like you had a choice back then. It wasn't your fault." I tried to assure her again.

"Well I drank from humans. I kept to Riley's rules. Diego and I, well we drank from those humans who wouldn't be missed in society. Drunks, junkies. The kind of people that I want to help now. But I was never appalled by even the worst of them. I don't understand this." She shook her head despondently.

I had to boost her somehow.

"Maybe Carlisle will be able to explain it." I told her. "There's usually an explanation for everything and I'm sure he'll have come across this type of thing before."

"Let's hope so." She shrugged. She leaned forward and changed the radio station. Jake had it on some Indie music. Bree much preferred pop music. Pretty soon she was singing along. Nothing phased my girl for long. I loved her all the more for it.

The drive home seemed much shorter than the outward trip. Being with Bree always seemed to make time go faster. As always, for me it was way to short. I wanted to be with her 24/7.

I pulled up outside the Cullen's home. Rosalie and Emmett were waiting for us. Edward had called ahead and told them about what happened.

Rose rushed to Bree as soon as she got out of the car.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" She asked, the concern in her voice obvious.

"I'm good, mom." Bree answered, rewarding Rose with a hug. "Can we go inside? Is grandpa home? I need to speak to him?"

"He's on his way back from the hospital now." Emmett said, answering her question. "Edward thought you'd want to speak to him, so we sent for him. He should be here in a few minutes. Let's get you inside."

"Thanks for bringing her home Seth." Rose told me. "She's safe now. You can go home."

I was not having that.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather stay.

"Whatever." Rose shrugged. "Please yourself."

"Thanks, m'am" I retorted sarcastically.

We went inside to wait. It wasn't long until we heard a car pull up outside. Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jake were back. Carlisle was with them.

"We picked Carlisle up from the hospital." Jake explained.

"What happened to you then?" Carlisle asked Bree. "Edward has tried to explain, but I'd rather you told me."

Bree repeated what she had told me, not skipping over anything.

I felt Jasper sending calm in Jake and my direction when she got to the explanation about her feeding habits.

Carlisle listened intently. We all did. It felt that I could almost hear his brain whirring, trying to make sense of it all.

"Have you ever came across the likes of this before?" Edward asked when Bree had finished.

"Only once. In all of my three hundred years, only once." Carlisle said.

**A/N Sorry – another cliffy. You know you love them...**

**So what's with Bree do you think? **

**I need suggestions for the name of the center the girls are opening. I am rubbish at naming things. God knows. I couldn't even come up with the name for this story. So please review and make your suggestions.**

**Thank you...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, Okay. Sorry for the cliffy. To redeem myself you are getting an update much quicker than normal.**

**Thanks to you all for reviewing. Thanks also to those of you who have sent unsigned reviews. Sorry I cant respond to them. **

**Please send love to my awesome pre-reader Courtney0624. Also to my amazing banner maker, Frozen Soldier. Check it out on my profile.**

**Chapter 10**

_Jasper Hale_

To say the atmosphere in the room was tense was an understatement. I sent waves of calm to everyone.

"Carlisle, I know we're not getting any older here. But could you spill? Please?" Emmett was being his normal impatient self.

Rose elbowed him in the ribs.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Like you don't already know, idiot." Came her quick response. "Carlisle, do I need to apologise for my husband again?" She asked.

"No, Rose. Emmett is understandably worried about Bree. He meant no offence." Carlisle told her.

"Grandpa," Bree started. "Do you know what happened to me? Why it happened?"

"I'm sorry, little one." Carlisle was sincere. "I can't promise that I have the answer you're looking for. All I can tell you is what I know. Like I said, I've only came across something like this once before."

"Please, Carlisle, continue." Rose was almost begging by this point.

"You have to understand." He began. "For most of our kind, when we are turned, we leave our human lives behind. In most cases family members are already dead, either having been drained of life by the vampire who has fed or, in my case, for example, I knew what I'd become and wanted to get as far away from my father as was possible."

"I can understand that." Rose said.

Carlisle continued.

"Rosalie. Once I had turned you, you wanted revenge against those who had wronged you. But for one instant did you ever consider going anywhere near your parents or your little brother?"

"No, not once, never." She replied. "I loved my mother and father and doted on my brother. I never once thought of going back there. What are you getting at Carlisle?"

"Bella, that first time, when Charlie visited. Did you breathe at all?" Carlisle asked.

It was a strange question and I wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Yes, I didn't want to, but I had to." She replied.

"Did you, for one moment, consider drinking Charlie's blood?"

"For fuck's sake, Carlisle. What kind of question is that?" Edward was way beyond annoyed by our father's questioning of his wife. I sent some more calm in his direction.

"Bella?" Carlisle continued, ignoring Edward.

"Nope, not for a second. Wasn't that just down to my amazing self control though?" She asked.

"Bella. I need you to think back. Are you sure that you didn't find Charlie's blood appealing to you?"

It was almost painful to me to watch Bella trying to recall everything about that day. It was one of the hardest days of her newborn life. She had been so determined not to kill her father.

"Now that you mention it, I suppose I didn't find Charlie very appealing. It was easier for me than I thought it would be." Bella admitted.

"But his blood wasn't abhorrent to you?" Carlisle asked.

"No, just not what I'd expected. There was something not right. I guess I didn't realise it at the time. I was so absorbed by Renesmee and his reaction to her. I wasn't really thinking straight."

"But you weren't repulsed by his scent?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I can't say that I was." I sensed irritation from Edward at Carlisle's questioning.

"That's what makes this whole situation unusual." Carlisle stated.

"Can you get to the point please, Carlisle?" Edward almost demanded.

"I'm getting there." Carlisle said. "It was shortly after I left the Volturi. I had made my way to the United States and was roaming alone through the Northern States when I happened across a newborn vampire. He was alone and frightened. He was in pain due to his thirst and could only have been a few days old."

"Where was his maker?" Esme asked, clearly this story was as new to her as it was to the rest of us.

"No-where to be seen. I caught a scent, but it wasn't one that I recognised. There didn't seem to be any point in trying to track him, I was more intent on helping the newborn."

We all nodded. Of course Carlisle's caring side would take priority over any need to track the newborn's creator.

Carlisle continued.

"His name was Caleb. He was completely wild, not having any idea of what had happened to him. I tried to explain it to him, taking him to hunt some deer that were grazing nearby. He wasn't impressed by the taste of the blood at all but at least it seemed to calm him somewhat. I asked him what had happened. He told me that he was a farmer, working on his father's farm, when a stranger had appeared out of nowhere. A man he'd never seen before. They spoke briefly before the stranger attacked him. His father who had been close by heard him scream and came to help. His creator couldn't have been very thirsty, because instead of draining both of them, he fled, leaving Caleb as I had been left all those years ago, changing, in agony."

Carlisle looked pained as he recalled his change.

"What happened to his father, darling?" Esme asked.

"That's where it all gets a little strange." Carlisle answered. "Caleb told me that he stayed with him, trying to calm him. Nothing worked, obviously. When the change was complete, instead of killing his father, he sent him away. He didn't understand what had happened to him, but even though his thirst was at it's strongest, he felt repelled by his father. He had no wish to drain him."

"He didn't want him?" Emmett asked. "Why?"

"I don't really know." Carlisle replied. "I found it difficult to understand. Once Caleb had fed and we talked, he said that it would have been incestuous or cannibalistic to drink from his father."

"So what are you saying, Carlisle?" Rose asked. I felt a sudden panic from her. "Who was the person in the diner? Bree's father is dead, right?" She was confused.

"I honestly don't know." Carlisle said. "My best guess is that, unlikely as it would seem, Bree encountered her mother."

"Oh Fuck, that is all we need."

Rosalie's selfish side showed itself once again. I sent her some calm. I was feeling the angst from Bree at Carlisle's news. I knew she'd need some help and sent her happiness. Rosalie needed to get a handle on her feelings.

"Emmett." I said. "Please take Rose to hunt. She needs to calm down."

"On it, Rose?" His response was instant. Both of them headed out.

Bree was visibly shaken. She snuggled up to Seth, who was doing his best to soothe her.

My pixie was first to ask.

"Bree, sweetie, do you think that maybe you picked up on your mom's scent?" she asked.

"Leave her alone, Alice." Seth demanded. "This is too hard for her right now."

I wanted to rip his head from his shoulders. How dare he speak to my wife like that.

"Sorry." Alice offered.

I pulled her close. Alice would never intentionally hurt anyone.

"Seth," Bree chastised him. "Don't speak to aunt Alice like that please. She's only trying to help." Then turning to her aunt, continued. "I don't know. I wish I did, but it's not like I'm likely to bump into her again, so it's a mute point."

"Sorry, Alice." Seth apologised sincerely.

She nodded her acceptance.

At this point, I noticed a kind of nervousness coming from Edward. It was so unlike him to be nervous. Since the Volturi left, he was completely relaxed and happy in his little family bubble. I couldn't help but worry about what could possibly be troubling him. For once I wished I had his gift and could read his mind.

He clearly heard my thoughts. He motioned for me to excuse myself and join him outside.

The girls didn't seem to notice us leaving. They were too wrapped up in soothing a very subdued Bree.

We ran for a bit, just to get far enough away for us not to be overheard.

"Something's troubling you Edward. It's obvious. Do you want to talk about it?" I offered a friendly ear.

Edward proceeded to tell me about what he'd heard in the thoughts of the two people back at the diner.

"What if it was Bree's mom?" He asked. "She seemed so certain, like her mind was already made up. What if she kills herself and we could have stopped her? How would I explain that to Bree?"

"Edward. If and it's a big if, that lady was Bree's mom. What do you think you could do to stop her? If, like you say, her mind is made up, what could any of us do to change her path? It's not like Bree would ever be likely to find out, is it?"

"Are you kidding me Jasper? With our luck? Of course she'd find out, somehow or another."

He was probably right. Even I had to admit it.

"I could go back, try to track her? Find out if it really is Nadie? Try to keep her safe until we decide what's best to do?" Edward's suggestion made sense.

"I think we should talk to Carlisle first. Ask for his suggestions?" None of us were comfortable doing anything without our father's input first. "I really don't think we should mention this to Emmett or Rose though. They'd probably want Nadie to carry out her plan, help her along even."

"I agree," Edward said. "They can be blind to common sense when it comes to their daughter."

"They're not bad, Edward. They just don't want anything to rock the boat."

"I know. We're probably underestimating them. Emmett especially."

We headed back to the house then. It went without saying that Edward would talk to his Bella about this, as I would to Alice. If Edward was successful in tracking this strange, desperate human, we'd need help in keeping an eye on her so that Bree wouldn't become suspicious. Edward was going to speak to Bella. They'd then go to Carlisle, before heading back to Seattle.

**A/N Am I forgiven for the last cliffy then? I did update quickly. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating. Have any of you read my one shot? If you have – what did you think? Only had 2 suggestions so far for the name of the center. If I choose your's you will be credited.**

**Go on hit the review button. You know you want to... lol xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**First off – as always thanks to all who have read and reviewed. I am humbled by the amount of author/story alerts that I've had. I love you all.**

**Mega thanks to my brilliant pre-reader (and new bff) Courtney0624**

Chapter 11

_**Bree Cullen**_

Dear Diary,

_It feels like it's been an age, even though it's only been a week or so._

_Bella and I have been so busy scheming, making plans for our project (as we like to call it). She's also been helping me sneak out to meet my Seth. Yes, I know now, he is my Seth and I love him. The way he protected me when the Volturi were here, even the way he defended me downstairs earlier? Okay, he shouldn't have been so short with auntie Alice. She can't help asking questions. She needs to know everything, it's just part of who she is. All of his actions have proved that his loyalties all lie with me. I know he'd probably stand up to Jake or any of the other pack members to defend me. Who can ignore that kind of worship. Not me, that's for sure._

_And, let's be honest. What's not to love? He's funny, intelligent and drop dead gorgeous. Oh those abs!_

_When he kisses me now my whole marbled body seems to liquidise. I feel like I'm melting and I so want him to not stop at kissing me. His hand accidentally brushed against my breast earlier and I felt suddenly on fire. Like my whole body had woken up. I know we need to talk about this. We just need to find time. I will need to ask Bella to free up some for me. She's told me that I really should talk to mom about how I'm feeling. I am so not looking forward to that conversation._

_Anyway, now everyone knows what Bella and I were plotting and they all seem happy for us. I am happy about that. Dad was hysterical earlier today when we were looking at property. He was trying to look all clever, like he knew what he was doing. He really just looked like a dork. God I love my daddy!_

_Then 'that' happened. I honestly have no idea who caused me to feel the way I did. It was so strange. I don't know how to feel about Grandpa's theory. Part of me would like to see my bio mom again, to find out just why she left me. The other part is still angry that she did. I guess I'll probably never get the chance again. I wonder if it really was her?_

_Anyway, gonna sign off now. I want to talk to mom about her and dad's wedding plans. They've been put on the back burner for too long now. I want to be a proper bridesmaid this time._

_Bree xx_

_**Edward Cullen**_

By the time that Jasper and I got back to the house Jake and Seth had left. Bree had gone upstairs to write in her journal. Bella gathered a very tired Renesmee up in her arms and we headed back to our cottage, promising to be back early. I had managed to convey to Carlisle that I would need to speak to him in the morning, before he left for the hospital.

I told Bella on the way home that I had something important to discuss with her once Ness was in bed.

"Cant I be included?" Nessie asked. Always trying to be included in everything. Trying to grow up much too quickly.

"Not this time, sweetie." I told her. "Momma and I will tell you what we've been discussing soon though." I didn't want to keep secrets from our daughter for any length of time.

When we got in, Nessie got her dressed in her pink fluffy pyjamas.

My beautiful wife put her to bed, letting her do the story telling, as she preferred.

When our daughter was asleep, Bella joined me in the small but cosy living room.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Bella asked, her curiosity piqued. "I noticed you seemed a little 'off' earlier. What was that all about?"

I explained everything, skipping no details. Her face went from looking concerned to shocked then back to concerned as she took it all in.

"We need go back, see if we can find her." She said as soon as I'd finished. "There is no way we can risk Bree's mom committing suicide. And, if it's not Bree's mom, then maybe we can still help. That's what our center is going to be about after all."

I could not have been more proud of her in that moment.

I looked for my cellphone. It rang before I found it. Alice of course.

"We'll be right over to babysit Ness," was all she said before hanging up.

"Shouldn't we talk to Carlisle first?" I asked Bella.

"Normally I'd say yes, but these are extreme circumstances. We can't risk not finding her in time. If we get to her and there's still time, we'll talk to him in the morning." Bella made a lot of sense.

Alice and Jasper arrived a few seconds later. I could read the urgency in Alice's mind. She agreed with Bella. This had to be done and done now.

I nodded to Jasper as we passed like ships in the night.

"Thanks Alice," Bella said on the way out.

Alice told me in her thoughts that she'd taken my Volvo out and parked it a couple of blocks from Charlie's house in Forks. The family wouldn't need to know why Bella and I were leaving Ness tonight. _My sister is a genius, _I thought.

"Thanks." I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead as we left.

"Good luck." She said audibly to both my wife and myself.

We ran through the forest, the sky almost clear for once in this small gloomy town. A few stars even managed to shine through, partially lighting our path. My car was exactly were Alice told us it would be. We wasted no time, getting in quickly and speeding towards Seattle.

The diner was still open. We headed inside and waited once more to be seated. The hostess was quick to offer us seats, the place almost empty.

"Would it be too much trouble for us to sit over there?" I asked, indicating to the far corner where the couple had sat earlier.

"No, no trouble at all." She answered, smiling. The usual fantasies relating to myself unfolding in her mind. She led us to where I'd asked to sit and offered us menus.

"Those wont be necessary." I said. "Could we just have a couple of espressos please? We wont keep you long. I know your shift will be ending soon."

"Sure, yes that's fine." She said, taking back the menus before wandering towards the kitchen area.

"Good call." Bella laughed. I'd ordered them because they were so small, Bella was still struggling to get human food down her throat. If necessary, I'd drink both then spit them back up once we were alone again. It was gross but necessary.

"I need you to catch the scent, Bella." I told her. "It's female but quite musty. Like damp washing that's been left too long."

She sniffed the air around us a few times, then suddenly, "Got it." She said.

"Try to focus on it. We'll try to follow it out of here and hopefully it will lead us straight to her." I stated, still hopeful that this would work.

The hostess arrived back with our coffee's. She placed mine down first, beaming at me, then with quite a different expression put Bella's down. _Why don't people have any manners now?_ I thought.

We didn't stay any more than five minutes. Just long enough for me to drink both espresso's. As I suspected, Bella couldn't manage hers and unfortunately there were no plant pots nearby that I could put the vile liquid in.

I went to the Men's room before we left and ridded my body of it. I could have waited until later, but my Bella didn't need to see me vomit.

I left more than enough money to cover our check on the table.

"Bella, can you please focus on the scent as we leave? See if you can tell which direction we need to go in?" I was right by her side, eager to see how well she'd be able to track someone.

It was obvious straight away that she was much better at it than I was. It could have been down to her still having some newborn skill but I seriously doubted it. She was a very talented vampire.

We headed towards a poorer part of town, Bella completely focused on the task in hand. Eventually stopping outside a derelict and disused warehouse.

The scent was much stronger now.

"She's in there, I think." Bella stated simply. "She's still alive. I can hear her heart beating." She added.

I pulled her into my embrace, kissing her briefly.

"That was brilliant, Bella. Something else you are good at."

I know that she'd have blushed if she was still human. She still hated praise of any kind.

We entered the warehouse silently. Knowing that we'd likely startle anyone who was there. What appeared to be a pile of cardboard lay in the far corner. We sneaked closer.

The woman was under the cardboard. Laying on a dirty old mattress, fast asleep, a bottle of whisky lay empty by her side. The stench of that, mixed with stale urine was disgusting. I found it hard to believe that anyone would allow themselves to get this low.

Bella was devastated by the sight and smell. "What a sad, lonely person. Edward, I don't care who she is. We need to help her." She begged in a whisper that no human, sleeping or otherwise would hear.

"We will help her." I promised. "First we need to try to establish if she really is who we suspect her to be though. Look around. See if you can see anything that would identify her."

Bella lifted the cardboard gingerly. There was a small purse by the lady's side. Bella took it and started looking through it. She found a wallet. In it was the answer to our question. There was no money. No identification. The wallet only held one small item. A picture. A picture of a much younger and happier looking woman. She had a little girl in her lap. A girl of around two years old. There was no mistaking her. It was Bree.

"Oh shit, Edward. What are we gonna do?" Bella asked.

**A/N I hope you liked this update. I did it really quickly. Cant always promise the same. R/L and all.**

**Still looking for names for the center. Also will welcome any plot suggestions. I promise to reply to each and every signed review. So go review now... please?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Your reviews have been so good, I've decided to prove that they do inspire me to write faster.**

**So you're getting a very quick update as a reward. Lol**

Chapter 12

_**Edward Cullen**_

"I don't honestly know, Bella. We'll need to give this some serious thought." I said, suddenly wishing we'd brought Jasper along. I felt anything but calm.

We'd just found that the suicidal woman that I'd _heard_ in the diner earlier, was indeed, Bree's biological mother.

Bella searched the rest of the small purse she'd found by Nadie's side. All she found was a card with the name of a church and it's pastor on it.

"I wonder if that's who she was with?" I said, not realising that I'd spoken aloud until Bella answered.

"Maybe we should find out? You said that he definitely seemed like a kind, caring man. He might help us. We can't get directly involved just yet, but maybe if we gave him the means to help her properly..." she broke off, shrugging.

I didn't need to be able to read her thoughts to know that she was struggling with this situation. I knew that she'd find it difficult to keep this a secret from Bree. They were very close.

"I'm pretty sure she's out of it for a few hours at least." I told my dearest. "I think you're right, we should check out this pastor. See if it was the same person that was talking to her at the diner."

"I don't want to leave her alone. What if she vomits and chokes or something?"

My cell buzzed, indicating there was a new text message.

_Jasper will be with you very shortly. He left just after I had a vision about you finding Nadie and needing help. I wont say a word. Promise. See you all in the morning. Love A xx_

I truly adored my tiny sister. The day she bounced herself and her soldier into our lives enhanced them to an unbelievable degree. I was still a little ashamed that I'd ever doubted her when she and Jasper left.

Bella and I talked about our next step and agreed that if we established that the pastor was, indeed the man from the diner, then we should try to talk to him. Nadie needed help and fast. The downward spiral that was her life was out of control. I just prayed that he would agree to help.

Jasper arrived about half an hour after Alice's message came through. He promised to stay with Nadie until we got back, hopefully with the pastor in tow.

Bella and I left. We headed for the Mt. Calvary church of Seattle at 1723 Waterford Street. Hoping beyond hope that Pastor David Reynolds was who we were looking for.

I checked out the address on my phone. It wasn't far away, not that it would have mattered any if it was.

We reached our destination about 15 minutes later. I felt like a burglar as we sussed out the best way of entering the parsonage, which was a small 2 bedroom, one storey place attached to the church. Bella found a window at the back that wasn't fully closed. I managed to get it open, very carefully, making no noise whatsoever. I was reminded of all of those nights when I sneaked in to Bella's bedroom. It felt like a lifetime ago.

Bella joined me. We didn't need to go any further into the his home as we both recognised his scent .

We went back outside to discuss how best to progress.

"He's a pastor, Edward." Bella said. "I'm pretty sure he won't mind us waking him. It's kind of an emergency after all."

I had hesitated when Bella suggested just ringing the doorbell.

"Okay, then. Let's get this over with." I suggested.

We moved around to the front door and Bella rang the bell.

After a few seconds we heard the unmistakable sounds of footsteps approaching the door. Several locks were unlocked and the pastor opened the door.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, squinting to see who was waking him at 2 am.

"Er, hello.. what can I do for you?" He asked, clearly a little confused as to why two complete strangers were waking him at this unholy hour.

"We're terribly sorry to bother you. Especially at this late hour, but we need your help Sir." Bella began.

His natural instinct to us took over. He was slightly alarmed by our presence. His thoughts giving him away. He backed off ever so slightly.

"Sir, as my wife said, we need help. We mean you no harm." I said, in my most reassuring voice.

His features softened and he composed himself.

"What can I do for you?" He asked warily.

"Sir, my name is Bella Cullen, this is my husband Edward," She said her hand held out to where I stood. I know this might sound strange to you, but we believe you have been helping a woman we know. Nadie Tanner?" Bella asked.

"Sorry, miss, I think you must be mistaken." He replied immediately. "I don't know anyone with that name.

"You are David Reynolds Sir? I countered. Knowing we needed to get some positive dialogue started.

"I am. Yes. How did you know that."

"Would you mind if we came in? We have quite a story to tell you." My wife encouraged.

If he was worried, his thoughts hid his insecurities well.

"Of course, come in." He stood back and motioned for us to enter.

His home was what you'd expect of a pastor. Clean, comfortable, decorated simply with minimal enhancements.

"I'm really sorry," he said. "I really don't know how I can help you. I don't recognise that name at all."

"Sir, or do you prefer pastor," Bella began. "We are private investigators. Our client is looking for his sister. We believe her name to be Nadie Tanner. She may be using an alias though. We've been keeping tabs on a Native American lady fitting her description. We believe she met with you in a diner across town today."

"Please, call me David."

_Holy Fuck, my wife was a genius. How did she come up with that story, and so quickly?_

I handed him the card that we'd found on Nadie.

I heard the realisation dawn on him immediately.

"Oh, you mean Natalie Black?" He asked.

Bella's eyes widened at his use of Nadie's maiden name.

"Is that what she's calling herself now?" She asked. Calmly keeping any surprise out of her voice.

I don't know her by any other name. She's attended my church for many years now. She's always been troubled. But now..."

He spoke the last two words like a question. His thoughts were a mixture of concern and despondency.

"She is a very desperate lady." Bella told him. "I know that this will be difficult for you to understand, but my husband has a talent, given by God, I believe. He is very intuitive. He seems to understand what people are thinking, how they're feeling. When we tracked Nadie to the diner earlier, he got the feeling that she was reaching the end of her rope, so to speak. So, when she left you, we followed her. She went to an abandoned warehouse, where she proceeded to drink herself into a stupor. She's still there now, unconscious."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same person?" David asked. "Natalie assured me that she was doing fine. Told me she'd found somewhere to live."

Bella showed him the picture she'd found in Nadie's purse.

"Yes, we are." He conceded. "That's her with her little girl, Breeanne. What a tragedy."

"Tragedy?" Bella asked, intrigued.

"Yes, Breeanne died when she was three years old."

I tried to cover Bella's sharp intake of breath.

"David, I believe that our client's sister may well be suicidal. She needs immediate medical attention and rehab." I told him.

"I agree. The problem is, much though I'd love to help, I can't afford to put her into any clinic that can keep her. Any charitable organisations that could help her are voluntary. She needs to accept that she has a problem and be willing to attend, unfortunately she refuses all the classes and support groups that I can refer her to."

"We can help with that." Bella said. "You need to know, however, Breeanne is not dead. Nadie left her with her abusive husband whenn she was three years old. She has probably built her story since then, so much so, that she believes the lie. Our client has given us carte blanche to help his sister. He already has Breeanne under his care. If you could consider helping us to help Nadie, or Natalie, I am sure he'd be very grateful."

David's eyes lit up.

_Thank you Lord. _I heard him think.

**So there, we are preparing for the long, difficult road to Nadie's recovery. It won't always be pretty.**

**Thanks as always to my amazing pre-reader Courtney0624. Please review. I love to hear from you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I get it and you've got it. More reviews = speedier updates. Yay!**

**Okay – I get that some people are confused by Bella taking more control. Well, sorry but I wanted to empower her a little more. She saved her full family after all. That kind of things does wonders for a girl's confidence.**

**Chapter 13**

_Edward Cullen_

It was obvious to me from his thoughts that Pastor Reynolds had been very worried about Natalie, _ the name he used when thinking about her. _

I didn't want any misunderstandings, however, when I heard him ponder just how much help, financially and otherwise, that we'd be prepared to provide.

So, taking over from where Bella left of, I told him, "What you need to understand, David, is that Mr Black approached us in order to find his sister. She's been missing for almost seventeen years. Until recently his financial situation hasn't allowed him to search for her like he'd have wanted to. However, a recent windfall has meant that he is now in a position to move heaven and earth to find her."

Bella took over.

"Our firm was able to trace her movements from when she left home fairly easily. We searched public records and found a marriage certificate. She'd married Thomas Tanner and we also found Breeanne's birth certificate. Once our client discovered the existence of a niece, he made finding her our priority. We managed to do that using school records etc. Bree, as she now likes to be known, was struggling with an unhappy home life. She was more than happy to be welcomed into her uncle's loving family. She is a very happy young lady now."

"That is good to hear." David said. "But why would Natalie say that she's dead?"

I knew he was confused.

"We have no way of knowing that, unfortunately. We can only hope that with the right professional help, she will accept the truth." I was speaking like I knew what I was talking about. Hoping that my degrees in psychology were helping me. "In my opinion, it wouldn't serve her well to find out that her daughter is alive at this point in time."

"I tend to agree with you, Mr Cullen." He nodded. "I think that might push her over the edge."

"So we're agreed. This shouldn't be mentioned to her, at least until the professionals think the timing is right?"

"Yes, of course. Whatever you think best." David agreed readily.

"Could we discuss what care you think Nad... sorry Natalie needs? You have much more experience in that field than we do." Bella asked.

"Yes, I've looked into many possibilities. Even approached some establishments to see if they'd consider treating her as a charitable case. Unfortunately I came up blank regardless of my efforts."

"So where do you think she'd be better off?" I asked. "She needs immediate care. The cost is not of any importance whatsoever." I assured him.

"Can I make a call? See if we can get her into the best possible place tonight?"

"Of course. That would be great." I conceded.

David left the room to make his calls. Bella and I used the opportunity to talk.

"You were amazing," I told her. "How did you come up with that cover story so quickly?"

"Why thank you, kind sir," she said, smiling widely. "I guess I was thinking like Charlie. It was the cop's daughter in me."

Whatever it was, you were wonderful love." I told her. "But how do you think we should progress?"

"Let's see what David comes up with. I'm happy to go with his suggestion at this point. We've haven't had a chance to research rehab facilities." Bella said. "So I suggest that if he can find a place, we get her in there, at least to dry out. If it turns out, once we've check the internet, that he's gone for a cheap option, or, there's a better place, then we can have Nadie moved."

"Sounds like an excellent plan." I responded. To be honest, this had all happened a little quickly. We needed to trust David's judgement for now.

David came back into the room then.

"I've made a few calls. There are one or two places that can take her tonight. They'll be expensive. We just need to discuss which is our best option and I will call them back."

"David," Bella said. "This is your area of expertise. We have a colleague looking after Natalie right now. Just to make sure no harm comes to her. I know you need your rest, but, if you can call the best place back right now and have them send a private ambulance to where she is, then we will happily meet them and go with Natalie to the centre and take care of the paperwork and payment."

"God bless you Bella," he said. I heard that he was still worried about which facility to choose. He was still concerned about the cost.

"David," I spoke. "This is strictly confidential of course, but I think we can trust you. Our client is now a multi millionaire. There is absolutely no restrictions on what Natalie's rehab will cost. Please choose the very best facility for her."

I heard him gulp audibly. There was no need for me to read his mind to understand that he'd just got the picture.

We gave him the address of the warehouse where Nadie was sleeping, with Jasper watching over her and he left us alone again, keen to make the necessary arrangements.

He returned quickly, smiling.

"The private ambulance will be leaving in around an hour."

"Thank you so much," Bella said sincerely. "We will be in touch in the morning, we'd like you to be very much involved in the whole process of Natalie's recovery."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to come with you now. I want to be there when Natalie wakes up. I'd hate to think of her alone with complete strangers."

He clearly cared about her. And he was right of course. Nadie would most likely be terrified if she woke up in a strange place without a familiar face to put her at ease.

Bella, her compassion shining through again asked, "Don't you need some more rest?"

"No, I'm fine. But before we go, I think I should explain a little about the choice I've made about Natalie's care."

In his mind, he was praying that we wouldn't be annoyed about what he'd done. I was nervous, suddenly.

"Please, go ahead." I nodded, indicating that he should tell us.

He sat down and wrung his hands together nervously.

"You have to understand." He began. "I've known Natalie for a few years now. She comes to church occasionally and visits our soup kitchen from time to time. I knew very early on that she hasn't had the easiest life. Her drinking has been out of control for a long, long time." He paused and took a deep breath. "I've enrolled her in the normal twelve steps programmes so many times. The problem with these is that she needs to want to stay sober. Have willpower. You know what I mean?"

Bella and I both nodded.

"And she has none." Bella commented.

"Sadly, it would appear not." David replied.

I knew he was getting to the point. His thoughts screamed _Have to try something different this time _at me.

"So, I did some research. Looking for a different approach to her problem. I found this place, here in Seattle. They do things differently. When you offered financial help, I immediately thought of their facility."

"What's so different about them?" I asked.

"They do things very differently. They don't follow the twelve step approach. Their programme only lasts ten days. They have a great success rate too."

"That seems a little too good to be true," Bella pointed out.

"I understand your concerns Bella." David conceded. "I'm sorry if it seems like I am gambling with your client's good fortune but the traditional routes take time, and time is the one commodity that I don't believe we have. I think it's only fair that I tell you the costs involved and a little about their programme, so as we're all on the same page." He explained.

"Please carry on." I encouraged, suddenly feeling very optimistic.

"Okay. I'm sending Natalie to the Schick Shadel Hospital's Treatment Program. They use a therapy that creates a counter-conditioning, aversion to the sight, taste and smell of alcohol. I have warned them that Natalie will need medical detoxification along with her therapy. That costs more unfortunately."

"You think it's possible to do a full rehab in ten days?" Bella asked, sceptically.

"I honestly don't know," David replied honestly. "All I know is that the traditional methods don't seem to work. I reckoned it was worth a try."

"Do we need to organise funds up front?" I asked.

"I guess that's up to you." he said. "The cost of the ten day programme is almost $17,000. There would be a $2000 discount for paying up front. The medical detoxification costs another $1250 per day. I think Natalie would need that for around three days. The private ambulance will be another $300. I hope I haven't overstepped the mark?"

"David, you have been extremely kind. You've invited us, total strangers, into your home in the middle of the night. You've agreed to help us with Natalie and have organised her immediate care. According to my calculations, if we pay everything on arrival, her care will cost $19,000. If I pay $25,000 into your bank account tonight, could you make all the arrangements? The remainder can be spent as you feel best."

"What?"

His thoughts were confused.

"You're giving me more than I need? Why? It's not necessary."

"I'm sure Natalie isn't the only person in your parish that needs help. You said you run a soup kitchen too. Please use the additional $6000 as you see fit."

With a sense of deja vu, I heard him thinking.

_Thank you Lord. I don't know who these people are but Bless them...please._

**A/N I have a huge thank you to say to John Edwards at the Schick Shadel Hospital's Treatment Program. He responded to my email immediately. Yes this is a real place and a real programme. **

**I have used author's rights to guess about the cost of a private ambulance. Other than that everything is real.**

**Thanks once more to my amazing pre-reader Courtney0624. She's the best.**

**Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks as always to all who reviewed or PM'd. I am still getting new readers for Taking Care of the Baby. Thanks to everyone who has added me and my stories to their favorites and alerts. I am still amazed by the response I've had to my wee stories.**

**Chapter 14**

_**David Reynolds**_

I left Natalie Black outside of the diner where I'd bought her a meal and tried again, unsuccessfully to get her to seek some help for her obvious addiction to alcohol. Every time she'd made it to either the church or our outreach soup kitchen recently, she'd reeked of booze. She assured me that she'd found herself somewhere to live and that she was _fine._ I didn't really believe her, but what more could I do?

I was truly worried about this young woman. To me her life had been a series of mistakes and tragedies. She admitted that she'd left home and had no contact with her family since she was sixteen. She'd never told me why she left but I got the feeling that something big must have happened to make her leave. I asked her about her parents and she told me that they were good people. She also spoke of her brother and there was a certain adoration in her voice when she spoke of Billy. She refused to discuss why she left or why she felt unable to go back, making me promise that I wouldn't try to contact any of them on her behalf.

She then got into a relationship with a man that she barely knew, found herself pregnant and got married. To me Thomas Tanner was the real source of all of Natalie's problems. She confided that he beat her regularly. This started after their daughter Breeanne was born. Apparently he liked a drink but like a lot of men, it didn't agree with him and when he was drunk, he became abusive. Then her baby died. She had ran out into the road and been hit by a car. She died instantly. Thomas blamed Natalie for their daughter's death. Told her she hadn't been looking after her properly and beat her to within an inch of her life. That was when she was finally able to leave him apparently.

She said that she got some help from a woman's aid programme and managed to get a place in a refuge. She found some work and began her life again. Unfortunately she'd never gotten over the loss of her daughter and her grief, along with the guilt that she felt, set her on the path to her own self destruction.

As I prepared for bed, I prayed for her, hoped that our Lord would help me to help this lady before she ended up on a mortuary slab, another Jane Doe.

I fell asleep easily but was woken a few hours later by the sound of my doorbell. I checked the clock on my night stand. It was a little after two am. In my line of work, it wasn't unusual to be awoken during the night. Unfortunately, in my experience it didn't normally mean good news.

I went to answer the door with the usual sense of foreboding that accompanied any night time call.

A young couple stood in front of me. There was something unearthly about them. They were both beautiful. Unusually so. They could be runway models. The young man had unusually pale skin. His eyes were a strange golden colour but his most outstanding feature had to be his hair. It was bronze in color and stood out at strange angles. His companion was equally stunning. She was equally pale and had the same color eyes. Her hair was a beautiful chocolate brown in color and rolled down past her shoulders in long waves.

"Er, hello.. what can I do for you?" I asked.

"We're terribly sorry to bother you. Especially at this late hour, but we need your help Sir." The young woman spoke first. Her voice was surprisingly soft. I don't know why but I suddenly found myself nervous of this young couple. I absent-mindedly took a step back.

The man took over then. Assuring me that he and his wife meant no harm, insisting that they needed my help.

They told me their names and asked if I knew a woman by the name of Nadie Tanner.

I thought that this was clearly a case of mistaken identity. I'd quite a good memory for names and this was an unusual name. I was sure I'd know if I'd heard it before.

I apologised and assured them that I didn't know anyone going by that name.

They then went on to explain about them being investigators, they were looking for a native American lady that they'd seen me with in a diner earlier. They handed me a card, saying that they'd found it on the lady they were seeking earlier.

_Natalie. It could only have been her._

"Oh, you mean Natalie Black?" I asked.

I was sure that the name had thrown the young woman, Bella, somehow, I might have been mistaken but I was almost sure that she took a deep breath when I has said it.

I told them what little I'd learnt about Natalie's life and they seemed genuinely shocked when I mentioned her daughter's untimely death.

Bella and her husband, Edward, went on to tell me that Natalie's brother had come into some money and was now in position to search for his sister using their detective agency.

What they said next, shocked me to the core. They said that Breeanne wasn't dead. She had an unhappy childhood, but was now living under the care of her uncle and was a very happy young lady.

I didn't understand, couldn't comprehend why Natalie would have lied about such a fundamental part of her life.

Clearly there was no way that this young couple could shed any light on why Natalie had lied.

_Could she have concocted the story because of the guilt she felt for abandoning her only daughter, leaving her in the care of a violent drunk? Was that the reason that had led her life into this downward spiral from which it appeared she saw no way out? Only time would tell, I supposed._

What they were offering though, was nothing short of a miracle. A way out for Natalie. They offered to pay for whatever rehabilitation she needed.

I couldn't believe it, these young people were definitely a gift from God.

They asked me about what rehab and treatment that I thought would suit Natalie best. I told them about the places I'd already contacted and the one place that I believed would be best suited to Natalie's recovery. I warned them that the treatment wouldn't come cheap.

They were completely non-nonplussed by this information. Assuring me that all they wanted was for me to organise a place for Natalie, or Nadie as they insisted on calling her immediately.

I made a couple of calls, most importantly to me was the call to the Schick Shadel Hospital here in Seattle. The research I'd done into potential care for Natalie led me to believe that their treatment, although short in comparison with some other facilities, would give her the best possible chance of a full recovery. They said that they'd be happy to help and would be able to organise a private ambulance to pick her up. I promised to call them back within the hour with the details.

I rejoined my guests and told them that we had a couple of options. Again, they wanted me to make the final decision. They thought that this was more my area of expertise than theirs.

I told them a little about the programme at the Schick Shadel Hospital. Bella was intrigued by the idea of the treatment only lasting ten days.

"You think it's possible to do a full rehab in ten days?" She asked.

I had to admit that I was sceptical about that when I'd first heard about their programme. But results were what counted and their results were second to none.

"I honestly don't know," I replied. "All I know is that the traditional methods don't seem to work. I reckoned it was worth a try."

We discussed the costs and I was worried that they thought I'd be gambling with the funds offered. Edward assured me that this wasn't the case and asked me to set things in motion. Apparently Natalie was unconscious in a disused warehouse a few miles away. One of their associates was watching over her.

I explained that I'd like to go with them, to see Natalie settled in the facility. They seemed visibly relieved. After all, Natalie wouldn't know them from Adam. It made sense for me to be there when she woke up. To explain what was happening.

We left then, I was in a hurry to see that Natalie was still alive. I noticed that whilst Edward drove back, Bella spoke to someone on her cell. Explaining that we were on our way.

"Natalie is still out cold." She told me. "Our colleague, Jasper, is keeping a careful watch over her though. She'll be fine."

I just had an awful thought. I hadn't thanked these wonderful young people. I was also suddenly ashamed that I'd been nervous about them in the beginning.

"Bella, Edward." I offered from the back seat of their Volvo. "I'm truly grateful for your help in all of this. I know that I might have appeared off hand when you both arrived tonight, and for that, I am very sorry. I think you may well have saved your client's sisters life. I can never repay you. God Bless you both." I hoped I sounded sincere.

"There is no need to thank us Sir... David." Edward assured me. "We're just doing our jobs."

I caught a look and a smile between them both. I wondered what that was about. I couldn't bring myself to ask. It seemed that it'd have been rude.

"David," Bella started. "I'm terribly sorry to have to ask this, but Edward and I will need to get back home soon. We didn't mention it earlier, but we have a daughter. She's being cared for by family tonight, but we really need to be home for her waking up in the morning."

"Oh, that's lovely." I replied.

_They both look far too young to be parents. Looks can be deceiving though and these two seemed far more mature than their looks would have me believe them to be._

"Of course you must get back to her. I will go with Natalie to the hospital. Explain it all to her when she wakes up."

"Our colleague will accompany you to the hospital." Edward said. "We wouldn't dream of leaving you to take care of this on your own. If you'd give Bella your bank details, she'll transfer the necessary funds to your account now. That way you can pay what you need to when you get to the hospital."

I gave them the details, not once worrying about this being some kind of scam. These people were the real deal. I was certain of that.

We reached the warehouse where Natalie was asleep, or unconscious. It was hard to tell.

We'd been met by another young man, slightly older than the other two but every bit as beautiful. He had shoulder length fair hair and was as deathly pale as his colleagues. I wondered if in their line of work they ever saw the sun? He was introduced as Jasper Hale. He raised his gloved hand to shake mine.

Natalie was a in a sorry state. An empty bottle lay by her side and she'd clearly urinated on herself. Things were worse than I'd thought.

Edward took Jasper to one side, leaving me alone with Bella and Natalie's sleeping form.

"So, you have a little girl then. How old is she?" I asked, hoping that I was appearing to make polite conversation and not being nosey.

Bella's eyes lit up. She clearly adored her daughter. "Renesmee is four years old." She told me. "She is our little miracle. We didn't believe we could have children, so she came as a bit of a surprise to us."

"It's good to hear a heart warming story like yours." I told her. "There is so much doom and gloom in our world these days. I am very happy for you. Renesmee? That's a very unusual name." I questioned.

Bella smiled and her full face lit up.

"It's a unique name. It's my mom's name and Edward's mom's name joined. My mom is Renee and Edward's mom is Esme. Her middle name is Carlie. That's from our fathers. Carlisle and Charlie." She told me proudly.

"I'm sure she's a little stunner, what with such good looking parents." I told her.

"Thank you, David." she said. "Maybe you'll get to meet her soon."

"I'd love to," I said, strangely really wanting to spend more time with this amazing young couple and their family.

Just then we heard a vehicle drawing up outside. The ambulance had arrived. It was time for Natalie to begin her recovery.

Edward and Jasper came back and Edward told me that as discussed earlier, Jasper would accompany Natalie and I to the hospital. He'd follow behind the ambulance in his own car, a bright yellow porsche I'd noticed outside.

Once Natalie was settled, he'd report back to Bella and Edward, who'd in turn report to Billy Black, Natalie's brother.

**I hope you enjoyed Pastor David's POV. I would love to keep him and make him a major character in this story. He's my first character. He belongs to me. I'd love to know what you all think of him. So... Please review and let me know.**

**A huge shout out to the amazing Courtney0624. She didn't just pre read this chapter for me, she beta'd it too. Giving me her thoughts and advice. Please send her some love.**

**Again thanks to the Schick Shadel Hospital for allowing me to use their facility and treatment in my story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Again, thanks to all who reviewed. I love you all. You are the reason I keep writing.**

Chapter 15

_**Jasper Hale**_

When Edward and Bella got back to the warehouse, they introduced me to Pastor David Reynolds. I liked him straight off. He was a good guy. His demeanor, calm, if a little nervous at the situation he'd found himself in.

Edward took me to one side, keen too know how Nadie'd been doing since they left.

"She's not changed much." I told him. "She stinks Edward. Do you think that this is gonna work?" I was concerned that we were _pissing against the wind _with this lady.

"We have to try." Edward told me. "David has been trying to help her for years. He hasn't had the means to do so properly."

"So what do you want from me?" I asked.

"Bella and I need to get back for Nessie. We don't want Bree knowing anything about this for now. Could you go with David to the hospital? See how things pan out and let us know?"

"Of course. That's fine. Just let Alice know what's happening?" I asked.

"We both know, Alice will already know what's going on." We laughed together.

"Jasper, I think you might need to keep Nadie calm when David tells her who's helping her. I have a theory. I've seen her dreams, so to speak."

"Care to share?" Jasper asked in his broad southern drawl.

"If I tell you that I think she'll recognise the Cullen name, would that point you in the right direction?"

"But... no... how could she possibly?" I stammered, confused.

"Well there have always been the legends. But I suspect that there's something more where Nadie is concerned. I think I have an idea of why she ran away in the first place." Edward's hunches were usually fairly accurate.

I suddenly felt a little nauseous.

"Are you saying that you think that Leah wasn't the first Quileute to phase?"

"Only Nadie knows that for sure. At this point it's really just a theory. We weren't in the area back then. I don't know what might have happened that would have caused the fever to set in." Edward mused.

"Looks like another mystery for detective Alice," I said laughing at the thought of my little pixie concentrating on finding the answer to another puzzle, remembering that the last time she did just that, had led us here.

We heard the a vehicle turn into the side road that led up to the warehouse, at this time of night, it could only mean one thing. The ambulance was about to arrive.

We headed back over to where Bella was chatting to David.

"Time to get this show on the road." I said and went to meet the paramedics.

They came in with a gurney. David showed them to where Nadie lay. She was still out cold. They could probably have just followed their noses.

They showed no emotion as they gently lifted the unconscious lady onto the stretcher. Only when the blankets she had been lying under fell away did I see her properly for the first time. She was tiny. Probably around the same height as Bree. There was nothing of her at all. Clearly the booze had taken it's toll on her body over the years. Her jet black hair had started greying prematurely too. It was long and unkempt. Hanging half way down her back.

Even Bella looked slightly shocked at the sight of Nadie's tiny frame laid out on the trolley.

She was taken out to the ambulance, David joined her and one of the paramedics in the back. I shouted that I'd be right behind them.

"I'll see you sometime tomorrow then?" I called to Bella and Edward who were making their way to the Volvo.

"Of course, call us with any news." Bella replied.

"Give Alice my love." I told them before jumping into her Porsche and heading off to catch the ambulance...

_**Bella Cullen**_

We got into the Volvo, after what had been a long and very eventful day.

Edward started the engine and we got back on the road to Forks.

"What should we do now?" I asked my gorgeous husband.

I knew he'd have a theory about everything.

"Firstly, we should go home and discuss everything with Alice." He said, assuredly. "Then we need to try to bring Carlisle up to speed on all of this without alerting Bree. That'll be the most difficult part."

"Yeah, I get that. How are we gonna hide this from her Edward? It will be so hard. I don't want to lie to her." I said.

"I know darling," he told me. "But you'll have to. There is no way she can know about this right now. It wouldn't be good for her or Nadie. I do think Billy will need to be involved though."

"This is gonna be hard for him, Edward. How do we explain what we've done?" I asked, suddenly scared about hurting Billy.

"We'll tell him the truth, Bella. We didn't set out to find her. It just happened. I'm sure he'll understand, he might even be glad." I said hopefully.

I was worried about the whole situation. I just prayed that Carlisle would be able to suggest a way forward. What we should do for the best. As we neared home, I thought we should try to figure out a way to speak to Carlisle away from the others.

"Edward, we need to speak to Carlisle as soon as possible. How can we get him to our house without arousing suspicion?"

"You know, I was just thinking the same thing, sweetheart." He smiled. "I thought about saying something about Nessie having a temperature or something, but I don't like tempting fate like that."

"I know what you mean, and anyway, saying that might just bring the lot of them over to check on her anyway. I agreed. "You know how protective they are of her."

Edward pulled out his cell phone and handed me it.

"Let's hope we get lucky." He said, indicating that I should call his father.

He answered on the first ring.

"Hi Edward."

"Sorry, Carlisle, it's his better half here."

He laughed. "Sorry Bella, honey. What can I do for you."

"Carlisle, we have a situation going on. We don't want to alert the others to it right now, so can you please be a little guarded with your responses?"

"Bella, it's just Esme with me right now. We're hunting. I won't keep secrets from my wife."

"I wouldn't expect you to, Carlisle. I just don't believe that we got that lucky. Is there anyway you could make your way to our house. We'll be there in about ten minutes?"

"We're on our way. " He assured me. "Where are you? Is Nessie with you?"

"Nessie's at home. Alice is with her. We'll explain everything to you when we get there." I told him before shutting Edward's phone.

Edward, glad to hear that we'd got lucky seemed to speed up slightly.

Carlisle and Esme had joined Alice in our small lounge by the time we got there. I was happy about that, the sooner we spoke to Carlisle about all of this, the better I'd feel.

"We've only just arrived." Carlisle said. "Alice hasn't had time to fill us in. What's up?"

Edward explained quickly what had happened so far this morning. We only had an hour or so before daybreak.

Both Carlisle's and Esme's expressions changed from concerned, to shocked to worried and possibly horrified during Edward's explanation. To their credit, though, they allowed him to continue his tale to the very end.

"We don't know how to progress from here." I stated honestly. "Edward is convinced that we should keep this from Bree for the time being, although I agree that this is likely for the best, I'm worried about how we can keep this from her. I hate lying and I'm rubbish at it. We also need to consider Billy. Should we tell him?" I was desperate for him to offer up an instant solution, all the time knowing that he wouldn't be able to come up with one.

"I can't believe it was her." Carlisle said after giving some thought to what he'd just been told. "In saying that though, I am very glad that you went with your instincts. If you hadn't gone to check... well the consequences of that just don't bear thinking about."

Esme nodded in agreement.

"What an awful life, and to say that Bree died? She clearly is in dire need of the help she's getting now." She commented. "You've both done so well tonight. I'm very proud of you."

"Talking about the help she's getting." I was worried again suddenly. "Maybe we should have called you earlier, Carlisle. We just didn't seem to have the time to explain it all to you over the phone. But this treatment that David recommended, are you familiar with it?" I asked tentatively.

"Actually I am." He said.

I wasn't at all surprised. Carlisle constantly alerted himself to all medical facilities and improvements in techniques, especially those more or less on our doorstep,

"The facility is first class. Their treatments are not exactly what you'd class as 'the norm', but they are achieving remarkable success rates. Considering the urgency in Nadie's case, I think that David made exactly the right choice."

"Well that's a relief." Edward said. "He seemed to be pretty clued up on it."

"He sounds like a really nice man." Esme commented. "Hopefully we'll get to meet him sometime."

Alice piped up for the first time.

"Oh you will, in fact, eventually, we all will." She smiled knowingly.

"Any predictions about Nadie?" I asked.

"Strangely, no. But Edward has a theory, don't you bro?" She said, smiling at my husband. "You all know that I can see the Quileutes that are still one hundred per cent human. I just can't see those who've phased." She looked a little smug.

"Edward, do you think Nadie phased?" Carlisle asked, incredulous.

"I guessed that it might be a possibility." He replied. "I couldn't see why else a perfectly happy young girl would suddenly up sticks and leave her home and family behind."

"But why?" Carlisle asked confused. "We weren't in Forks back then."

Then his expression changed.

"We weren't, but, Esme darling. Do you remember Tanya asking if she could use our home in Forks for the summer? She wanted to give Eleazer and Carmen a little privicy for a while. She, Kate and Irina spent the summer in Forks. It might have been around that time?" He looked at us all questioningly.

"That would have been around, let me think, maybe seventeen years ago? We were in Scotland at the time. The weather was dreadful. Ideal for us." She replied.

"I should call Tanya, ask her if she encountered anything strange." Carlisle said.

He took out his cell phone and spoke very briefly to Tanya, before addressing us again.

"She remembers encountering a young girl, aged around 16 or so one day when she was out hunting. She said that the girl's reaction to her was a little strange. She appeared to find Tanya utterly revolting, not just the normal human reaction, something more. I asked her to describe the girl, knowing that her perfect memory would allow her to do so. She said that the girl was small and dark, a native American. She went on to say that she looked a lot like a human version of Bree."

It seemed we had our answer.

**A/N So now you have the answer to why Nadie ran away. I hope it wasn't a let down. I managed to mention my home country too. The bloody rain here right now inspired the mention. I hope you don't mind.**

**How do you think Billy will take the news? His reaction is coming right up. **

**Thanks and love to Courtney0624 as always for Pre-reading/Beta-ing**

**Hit the button and review now Y'all (Jasper's instruction).**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, Okay, I'm sorry for having Jasper instruct you to review. It was a bad idea. **

**I want to give a huge shout out to Pawprinter, who read and reviewed each and every chapter of both my stories in one night. I awoke to over 50 emails and was dumbstruck. So send her some lubs please.**

**Chapter 16**

_**Edward Cullen**_

I didn't have to be able to read minds to know that we'd need to get a plan together. This was potentially huge and we'd need to make sure we went about everything in the right way.

"Should we tell Rosalie and Emmett?" Esme asked, obviously concerned.

"I think we'll have to." Carlisle was first to respond.

"I agree, If we don't, then Rosalie will only react worse when she does find out." I added.

I saw in all of their minds how they thought Rose would react to all of this. No-one's thoughts were pleasant. Bella was the only one to vocalise.

"Rose is not going to be happy." she said.

"I think that may well be the understatement of the century." Alice giggled.

"Alice, please, it's not funny." Carlisle chastised her.

"I know, but come on. Can you imagine how hysterical she's going to be. I don't envy Emmett. He'll have some job trying to keep her in check this time." Alice tried to stop laughing. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips.

"Right so here's what's gonna happen." Carlisle took charge again. "We'll head back home as soon as we're done here and Nessie is up. Bella, you take Bree for a hunt. The way you two have been recently, that won't raise any suspicions at all. Keep her away for a couple of hours at least. Maybe get Seth involved with keeping her out as long as possible. We'll fill Rose and Emmett in on what's happening." He indicated to himself and Esme.

"Good luck with that." Alice said.

"Alice, stop it. You're really not helping." Carlisle chided her again.

She dropped her eyes and in a voice so low only our kind would hear she whispered "Sorry pops."

Carlisle continued.

"Once we've told them, I think Edward and I should go to the reservation. Billy has a right to know what's going on."

"Carlisle, if you don't mind, I'd like to be with you when you tell Billy." Bella's beautiful voice chimed.

As always I was ready to please her and reading the uncertainty in Carlisle's thoughts I spoke up.

"I think she's right, Carlisle, she's the closest to Billy. He might accept things better if Bella's there. When we arrive at Billy's we can get a message to Seth, I'm sure he'll be happy to have some alone time with Bree while we talk to Billy."

"You might be right." Carlisle agreed, finally. I knew that he was still a little unsure but he'd agree to go along with what we wanted. "We can't tell Seth what's going on though, he'll tell Bree."

"Of course, I hadn't thought of that. In that case, none of the pack can know. At least for now. We'll have to make sure that Billy's alone." I realised as I spoke.

"This is all becoming a bit complicated." Alice offered. "Are you sure we shouldn't just tell Bree the truth? She already suspects that something strange is going on after what happened yesterday. She's a tough little cookie. I'm sure she'll deal with it fine." She continued.

"I tend to agree with Alice," Bella said. "We're really not giving Bree enough credit here."

"I understand where you're both coming from," Carlisle said, "but for now, at least until we speak to Billy, I think it's best she doesn't know."

We all nodded in agreement. Carlisle and Esme were just about to leave, when a little voice piped up.

"Grandpa, Grandma, what are you doing here?" Nessie appeared, rubbing the sleep out of her beautiful brown eyes.

"We were hunting nearby, sweetheart," Esme lied quickly. "I couldn't resist coming to see you wake up." She smiled convincingly.

Nessie ran and threw herself onto her grandmother's lap. "That was nice of you." she smiled, showing her perfect white teeth.

"What are we doing today?" She asked. Like every other child in the world, all she wanted to know was what she'd be doing to occupy herself today.

"We were just discussing that, honey." Bella answered our daughter. "I was thinking of going for a quick hunt with Bree. Would you like to come with us? We can maybe meet up with Seth and Jake later on." by cleverly adding Jake's name into the equation, she'd just ensured Nessie's agreement.

"That sounds like fun momma," Ness agreed, giving her mother a brilliant smile. She was so transparent.

Carlisle stood up.

"We'll make our way home, prepare the groundwork," He said reaching his hand out to Esme.

"We'll get showered and changed and be with you in around half an hour." I assured them.

Just as they were leaving, Alice froze. We all knew what this meant. Her trance like state only lasted seconds.

"Jasper's on his way here. He'll arrive in about ten minutes." she said.

I read in Carlisle's thoughts that he was well aware of the fact that we were keen to hear how Jasper had got on at the hospital.

"Hey Nessie, why don't we save some time, you could come home with Grandma and me now and get showered and changed at ours?" he asked.

I thanked him silently with a quick nod of my head.

"Okay, I'll come with you, so long as I get to have a bubble bath." Nessie hedged.

"I'm sure Bree will give you a bubble bath." Esme smiled. And with that they were off, leaving Alice alone with us.

Jasper arrived right on cue, eight minutes later.

Although I knew what had happened immediately, he sat down to tell the girls what had gone on since he left us earlier that morning.

"Once we got to the hospital, Nadie was taken into a private room." he began. "She still hadn't regained consciousness and the hospital administrator explained that they'd leave her to wake up on her own before getting her bathed. Only when all of that was done, would they explain to her where she was and what was happening. David and I went into the office to fill out all of the paperwork. A nurse came in a short while later and told us that Nadie was awake."

Jasper paused, taking an un-necessary breath before continuing.

"After what you told me, Edward. I thought it best if I stayed in the background. So I stayed outside the room when David went in. I could hear everything that was said though. David told her that she was in hospital. Said that she'd been found by a young couple of private investigators. She was too 'out of it' to ask how they'd found her or why they were looking for her. She just accepted David's word. He went on to explain that she was in a very fortunate position now. She had been given the chance to turn her life around. He was really quite harsh with her. Making sure that she understood that this might well be her last chance. She cried a lot, apologised over and over. She insisted that she understood and that she'd go along with whatever she had to. I managed to keep her from getting too hysterical. She was taken then to be bathed. She allowed the nurse to lead her without any objections. I spoke to David briefly whilst she was in the bathroom. I asked if he thought she meant what she'd said. He told me that she always meant it, every time he'd tried to help her in the past. It was sticking to it that was her problem. He's very hopeful that this new treatment will work for her."

"Did our name get mentioned at all?" Bella asked.

"I was just getting to that." Jasper looked slightly pained at the thought. I understood why immediately.

"Once she'd been cleaned up and was back in bed, David and the hospital administrator, a lovely man by the name of John Edwards, explained about the treatment she'd get once she'd spent the necessary time in detox. She nodded in all the appropriate places. Eventually, once David had been left alone with her she asked how this had all been made possible.

David told her the truth, of course. Told her that her brother had come into some money and had hired a firm to look for her. She was of course, very shocked by that. He told her that our firm were paying for her treatment on her brothers behalf. She asked for the name of our 'firm'. He told her that he didn't know the exact name but told her that he'd met with Edward and Bella Cullen and that their colleague, Jasper Hale was still in the hospital, waiting to see how she was. You could have heard a pin drop. There was a second or so of complete silence while she processed the information then she screamed. "

**A/N MWAHAHAHA Evil cliffie. * Runs to hide from reviewers * Sorry I couldn't help it. I promise I will update soon. I would never leave you hanging there for long.**

**Thanks as always to Courtney0624 for being an awesome pre-reader. She is making my story better for me by correcting my silly mistakes. Lubs You!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I promised not to keep you hanging for long and I'm a girl * laughs at that definition * who keeps her word.**

**So with no more ado...**

**Chapter 17**

_**Jasper Hale**_

Bella and my darlin' Alice gasped. Edward appeared pained.

"What happened next Jazz?" Alice asked me, her voice full of concern.

"I used everything I had to calm her." I replied. "After a few minutes, it seemed to work and she stopped screaming. I had to go into the room though. I couldn't get her to settle from outside. She didn't recognise me. I was glad of that. She was terrified though. She kept telling David that it wasn't possible. The Cullens couldn't possibly be helping her brother. He didn't understand, of course. He told her that she had to calm down, otherwise the doctors wouldn't be able to help her. But she just kept insisting that the whole situation wasn't possible. It was really hard for me. I took on board every bit of her terror."

"Oh Jasper, that must have been so hard for you." Bella said.

"I've had better mornings, Bella." I answered honestly. "Eventually I asked David if he'd mind giving us a moment and he left the room. I introduced myself and she shrunk back into the bed. It was truly pathetic to see her like that. I told her she didn't need to be afraid. I tried to explain that we were friends with Billy and the rest of the population of La Push. I'm not sure she believed me but I was able to calm her sufficiently for the doctors to do what they needed to. I think she'll need to see Billy real soon. He'll be the only one that can convince her that all's well."

"Poor lady." Alice quipped. "We should get going. If you're right Jazz, the sooner Carlisle speaks to Billy, the better."

Bella and Edward left us to shower and change. They were back with us only ten minutes later.

"Let's get this done then." Edward said.

We went back to the house. The first thing we heard was Nessie giggling. Bree was giving her the bubble bath that Esme had promised. She was teasing Bree unmercifully about Seth. Singing Bree and Sethy up a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

Bree was taking it all in her stride. Laughing at the little monster.

"Come on you." she said. "Momma and Daddy are here. You need to get dressed. We're going hunting."

That was all it took for Nessie to jump out of the tub.

We could hear perfectly from downstairs.

Bree was so good with her. I was enjoying the happy vibes coming from upstairs. It made a pleasant change from earlier.

"So Rose," Bella asked. "Are you okay with Bree coming for a hunt with me and Nessie?"

"Of course." Rosalie loved Bella now. "Take all the time you want."

"Thanks. Rose. Edward and Carlisle need to speak to you and Emmett." Bella told her.

Rosalie's disposition changed immediately, she was instantly nervous.

"What about?" She asked.

"Oh just this and that." Bella lied. Only slightly more convincingly than when she was human. Her shield adding to her believability.

Nessie came downstairs with Bree. They were both dressed in skinny jeans and hoodies. Bree's jeans dark, Nessie's light blue. Both hoodies were pink with different logos on.

"Are you both ready?" Bella asked. I could tell she was keen to get away from Rose.

"Yes, momma" Ness trilled.

"After you, Bella." Bree offered. Then they were gone. Part one of the plan had gone incredibly well.

_Now for the hard part. _I thought.

Common sense told me that the best place to be while Edward and Carlisle told Rose and Em what was happening was anywhere but here. But I knew that my _gift_ was very likely to be needed. So I stayed.

Esme and Alice went upstairs, under the pretext of looking for more clothes for Alice's store. It was a wise move on their part.

"Rosalie, Emmett, we need to talk," Carlisle said in a voice that wouldn't have been heard all over the house by human ears.

They joined Carlisle, Edward and I at the dining table immediately.

"What's going on Carlisle? Emmett asked.

Carlisle explained everything. Leaving nothing out. As expected Rose's reaction was one of fury.

"How fucking dare she show her face." She fumed. "She left her little girl. Left her to that monster. She deserves to be a fucking alcoholic. Fuck her and her guilt. Why the fuck are we helping her? Why can't we leave her to drown in her own vomit?"

I don't think I'd ever seen or felt her so furious. I sent waves of calm at her. They didn't appear to be working.

"Fuck off, Jazz." she spat. "Stop with the trying to calm me shit."

Emmett took over.

"Rosalie, we always knew this would be a possibility. Ever since Billy told us about Nadie. We need to deal with this. It doesn't mean Bree will leave us." He pleaded.

"Oh go and grow a pair, Emmett." she shrilled. I sent another wave of calm at her..

"I don't think that this will mean much to Bree," Edward added. "She loves you both. She's a great kid and will want to help her mom. That doesn't mean her feelings for you will change."

"We need to go speak to Billy." Carlisle said.

Rose was still pissed. But she understood that Billy's reaction would be pivotal.

"Well we're coming too." She all but demanded.

"No... sorry Rose, but there is no way that's happening." Carlisle was adamant. "You need to calm down. You being there would be anything but helpful at this point."

Rosalie growled but I could tell from the relief on Edward's face that the worse was over. The rage had suddenly become pained worry and concern. My sister was terrified. It really pained me to feel that from her.

"Emmett, look after her." I told him. "She needs some Emmett love and reassurance."

He nodded, letting me know that he understood what I meant. Keep her here at all cost.

Carlisle called Billy to warn him that we were on our way.

When we reached the border of the reservation, Edward rang Bella to tell her to meet us at Billy's as soon as she could. She said she'd be right there.

As luck would have it, both Jacob and Seth were slouching in Billy's front room. Watching some inane television programme.

"Hi guys," they said in unison.

We greeted them back. The warmth in the atmosphere still surprised me.

Bella arrived a few moments later.

"Hey guys." she said to Jake and Seth. "I've been hunting with Bree and Nessie. Nessie wasn't quite finished, so Bree's still with her. Maybe you could join them? Take them out for the afternoon? Catch a movie or something?"

I watched the boys smile at one and other before giving each other a high five. Seth's face fell slightly and I realised why when Edward went into his wallet. He handed them some cash and told them to look after our girls.

"Thanks, Edward." Seth accepted, a little embarrassed. "We will."

"Make sure it's a child friendly movie, Jake." Bella called after them as they sped out of the door.

"So, what has you visiting today?" Billy asked. "I'm guessing it's not something you want the boys to know about. You weren't exactly subtle, Bella but hey, subtlety was never your strong point eh?"

"I'm impressed by your perception." Carlisle smiled at Billy. "You're right. We'd rather Bree doesn't know what we came to talk to you about. Hence we had to get rid of the boys."

"I understand." Billy said. "But could you get to the reason you're here?"

"Of course, Billy, but I need you to know that what we have to tell you, may not be easy to hear." Carlisle told him gently. "You might not even want to hear it. But we feel you have a right to the information we have."

Billy's anxiety levels raised. He became slightly panicky. I tried to help.

"Thank you, Jasper." He said. Now completely aware of what I was doing.

"Billy, there's really no easy way to tell you this, so I'll just go for it." Carlisle began. "Yesterday when the girls were out looking for premises for their project, Bree came across a scent that made her very uncomfortable. They boy's were there and might have told you?"

"Yes, they mentioned it. Is Bree okay?" The concern he felt for his niece was palpable.

"Of course, Bree is fine." Carlisle realised his mistake. Clearly Billy thought the problem was with Bree. "Edward went back into the diner to see if he could trace the source of Bree's discomfort. He overheard a couple talking. The lady was distressed and the man was clearly trying to help her. Edward believed the woman to be suicidal."

Billy was clearly confused now.

"When the family returned home, they told me about Bree and asked if I'd ever came across a situation like hers. I told them about a newborn vampire, who, although was wild with thirst, found himself repelled by the blood of his father. He told me that to drink from him would have felt incestuous."

Billy's eyes widened.

"Wait, Carlisle, you don't believe that Bree encountered her mother, do you?" He asked, clearly shocked.

"We had to consider it a possibility." Carlisle admitted.

"So, you're saying that my sister is out there and wants to take her own life?" Tears pricked at his eyes.

"Billy, please." Carlisle pleaded. The old man very was very distressed. "Let me finish. Edward and Bella went back to the diner late last night. They traced the woman's scent to an abandoned warehouse. She was unconscious, drunk. They went through her belongings and found a picture of her with a little girl. It was Nadie, Billy. Your sister's alive."

"What did you do? Where is she?" Billy appeared to be trying to get out of his chair.

"Jasper, some more help, please." Edward demanded. I complied immediately, trying to calm the old man's fears.

Edward began where Carlisle left off.

"We found a card on her, Billy. It belonged to the pastor of her church. Bella and I went to see him, told him we were detectives working on your behalf. We asked him to get Nadie the help she clearly needed. We told him that you'd recently come into some money and had been using us to trace your sister. She's safe, Billy. She's in a rehab center in Seattle. She's going to be fine, we hope."

"But... but... how?" Billy stammered. "Edward, I don't have the means to pay for that kind of treatment. Much as I'd do anything to help her... how can I?"

"Billy, don't you understand?" Edward asked. "Nadie is Bree's mom. Bree is family. You are family. You don't need to worry about paying for her treatment. It's all been covered already. You just need to go see your sister, help her through this. Tell her that she's not all alone like she thinks she is. Give her hope and a reason to get better."

Billy was weeping openly by this point. I looked around and spotted a box of 'man-size' tissues on the counter. I picked them up and offered them to him. His were happy tears though. He was relieved, happy and more than anything else grateful.

"I know you'll have a hundred questions for us." Carlisle told him. "We're here to answer all of them. Just please tell us that we haven't overstepped the mark."

"I don't understand?" Billy asked, confused. "What do you mean, overstepped the mark?"

"Billy, we know our new relationship is new and possibly still a little strenuous. I'd hate to think that you were uncomfortable with any of our actions." Carlisle explained.

"Uncomfortable... no Carlisle, I am not uncomfortable. I am ashamed. Thoroughly ashamed. The thing's I've said about your family, the prejudice I showed. I took no time to get to know you and hated you for what you were. I am no better than a common racist. And in turn, what have you done? You've shown me and my family nothing but compassion. You've brought me my niece and now have paid to save my sister. I will never be able to apologise enough to you and your family and I will never be able to repay the kindnesses you've shown me and mine. I have been truly humbled here today. Thank you Carlisle." Another tear escaped and ran down his wizened cheek.

Edward got up and went to the fridge. He pulled out a beer and handed it to Billy.

"I think you might be needing this?" He asked smiling.

"Thank you Edward, son." There was no mistaking the sincerity in his voice or the meaning behind his words.

Billy drank, composing himself once more whilst he did so.

"So, what do I need to know?" He asked.

"I think the first thing you need to know is why Nadie left." Edward said.

"You know why?" Billy's response was quick.

Edward explained the whole phasing situation. To say Billy was shocked was an understatement.

"I had no idea that there were any of your kind in the area back then." He said. "She must have been so freaked out. But to leave?"

"She was very frightened." Edward told him. "She understood that this wouldn't happen again if she had no contact with our kind. So she left."

"I see." Billy said quietly. "And since she left Bree's no good, rotten father, she's been on her own?"

"With only her guilt to keep her company." Edward stated honestly. "Billy, you should know that she told David, the pastor, that her daughter died. I've read some of her thoughts. I think she's actually managed to convince herself that Bree is, indeed, dead."

"We don't want either Bree or Nadie to know about each other, at least until Nadie's recovery is progressing." I said. Finally joining the conversation.

"I think that makes sense." Billy agreed.

"You also need to know that when our name was mentioned earlier, at the hospital, Nadie had a bit of a meltdown." I added.

"Given the circumstances, I suppose I can understand that." Billy said, sadly. "The sooner I can put her in the picture, the better then. You've done so much for me already, but can I ask, would you mind taking me to see her later today?"

"Actually, Billy. That might not be the best plan." Edward said. "Nadie's been an alcoholic for years now. She's in detox. She'll be in pain for the next couple of days. Her treatment will start once she's gotten over that. Maybe you should wait, at least until tomorrow before you go to see her?"

"Whatever you think's best." Billy was eager to follow our lead.

"Actually, now that the hospital and Pastor David think you are a multi-millionaire, it might be best if Alice takes you shopping today?" I offered.

Billy's jaw dropped. Carlisle and Edward just laughed.

**A/N – so am I forgiven for evil cliffie? You got a much longer chapter this time. I am so looking forward to Alice taking Billy shopping for expensive clothes and we have the boys and girls alone time. **

**I need to know... did any of you cry at Billy's reaction? I did.**

**You need to thank my wonderful Courtney0624 – The updates would be much slower if it wasn't for her getting back to me so quickly. She is amazing.**

**Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay firstly... sorry about the delay in updating. You need to blame a fic by the name of An Education by BellaScotia1. I can't stop reading – but it's for over 18's only. Lol. Next... Thank you all so much for reviewing. I've had so many alerts too. Sorry I can't reply to unsigned reviews but I love them all. I got one tonight and I thought... shit I need to do an update. Don't want to lose any of you because I haven't updated. So here you go... it's not the longest but...**

**Chapter 18**

_**Seth Clearwater**_

I was hanging out with Jacob when Carlisle called Billy.

"It would appear that the vamps are about to visit." Billy told us, smiling.

Jacob's head shot up immediately, like me, he'd be hoping that by vamps, Billy meant a particular little half vampire and her full vampire cousin.

Seeing our hopes raised, he dampened them immediately.

"Sorry guys," he said. "It's Edward, Jasper and Carlisle that are visiting, although Carlisle mentioned that Bella might join them."

Jake looked smug. He knew that if Bella did join the others, Nessie was very likely to be with her.

I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. I was desperate to see Bree. Her little 'episode' yesterday had me a more than just a bit worried.

The guys arrived a few minutes later, Bella wasn't with them but she arrived mere moments later. Strangely enough, there was no sign of Nessie. Jake's face fell.

His mood didn't last though. Bella told us that Bree and Nessie were hunting close by and she wanted us to join them and take them out for the day. _I love Bella Cullen._

Jake and I looked at each other, we didn't need to be in wolf form to understand each others thoughts in that moment. We were broke. How could we treat our girls with no money?

We'd forgotten to figure in Edward's mind reading ability.

He handed Jake a bunch of notes and told us to take care of our girls.

We thanked him and left them to their visit with Billy.

"Jeez," Jake exclaimed when we were out of earshot of his house. "There's like two hundred bucks here."

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, I silently thanked Edward. "We can really treat them now." I told Jake.

"Hell yeah." He laughed.

We found our reasons for living just over the border. They must have finished hunting because they were just sitting there, looking around, like they'd been expecting us.

They had, of course. I'd need to thank Bella for this later. I wouldn't get to spend nearly as much time with my girl if Bella didn't arrange it. It's not like Rosalie was exactly happy about our relationship. She seems to have accepted it a bit more now though. I understand her concerns but I wish she'd realise that I'd die before I hurt her daughter.

Nessie threw herself at Jake, whilst Bree and I stole a quick kiss whilst they weren't looking.

"How would you girls like to go into Port Angeles with Seth and me today?" Jake asked.

Bree's smile would have lit up an arena. "Really?" she asked. "We can spend the full day together?"

"Really, we can." I told her. She looked so happy and my heart swelled in my chest. She was just so beautiful.

I took Bree's hand and Nessie jumped on Jake for a piggy-back. We headed back to the reservation to pick up the rabbit.

Jake insisted that I sit up front with him. My preference would have been to join the girls in the back but he wasn't having it.

"Nessie can't sit in front with me, it's too dangerous." He said. "And there's no way she's witnessing you two necking in the back".

I knew there was no point in arguing with him, so I sat up front for the drive into town. We chatted constantly, discussing our options. We would take in a movie, that was a given but we had the whole afternoon. The girls wanted to go to the mall. Who were Jake and I to refuse them.

We parked up at The Landing. It wasn't what you'd call a proper mall, not like the ones in Seattle, but it had a gallery and a lovely little gift store. It was right on the shore and was very picturesque. It was very overcast today, which was necessary of course. I couldn't help but think though, that this place would be very beautiful if the sun was shining. I thought for one second about how much I'd like to go for a stroll with Bree in the sunshine. I dismissed the thought immediately. It wouldn't ever happen. At least not in public.

We spent an hour or so looking round. The girls loved the gallery and the ethnic handmade jewellery that the gift store sold.

We watched them admiring some little beaded bracelets. Nessie loved the pink one. Bree preferred the blue. Once we left, Jake made an excuse of needing to go to the rest room and doubled back to get the bracelets for them. I knew exactly what he was up to, so kept the girls occupied.

We went for a bite to eat at The Smugglers Restaurant. At least Jake and I ate. The girls wouldn't eat of course but Jake and I were happy to totally help them out with that. We ordered a platter for four. There was breaded shrimp, buffalo wings, onion rings and potato skins. It came with a couple of dipping sauces too and it was totally delish. Nessie even joined us by nibbling on a chicken wing. I felt bad for my girl, she tried not to look out of place, but I could tell she wasn't exactly comfortable in this environment.

"Time to go to the cinema?" I asked, taking her hand.

"Lead the way." she smiled back at me and it gave me goosebumps all over.

The cinema wasn't far away, so we left the car and walked. It felt amazing, for once, to be on our own, here with our girls, with no olds watching our every move.

When we arrived at the movie theater there was a little discussion about what we should see.

Nessie wanted to see a re-run of Disney's Finding Nemo. Much as I loved that movie, I wanted to take Bree to see one of the latest releases.

I took Jake to one side.

"Dude, would you mind if we split up for a bit?" I asked. His knowing grin said it all.

"Of course not." He told me. "You guys have a great time. I'll take Nessie to watch Dorry 'just keep swimming'," he laughed.

So here we were, in the back row of the movie theater, watching the latest chick flick. To be honest I wasn't interested in the movie at all. I was just glad that I had Bree to myself for a couple of hours. I dangled my arm over her shoulder and she snuggled right into me. It wasn't long before the film was being ignored. She looked up at me and I couldn't help myself. I leaned down and kissed her. When she kissed me back, my body reacted naturally. I deepened our kiss. It felt amazing. When I felt her tongue graze my lips, my mouth opened of it's own accord. My hand cupped her face, clamping it to mine. We spent the next hour just necking. They way most teenagers would do. I let my hand lower to her breast and she moaned quietly. God, I loved her so much. This was bliss.

_**Bree Cullen**_

I loved Bella for arranging this day. When we got to the movie theater, I'd guessed that we'd be watching whatever Nessie wanted, but Jake agreed to let Sethy and me go our own way. He guided me to seats in the back row and put his arm around me. The theater was fairly quiet, with only another few girls dotted around. The back row was empty apart from us. The movie was about ten minutes in. It wasn't really my thing. I preferred period drama but I knew Seth was trying to please me by choosing to see 'The Proposal'. I looked up from where I was snuggled into his chest and he leaned down immediately, kissing me. It was amazing how warm and soft his lips were. I could have stayed like that for ever but my vampire hormones took over and my tongue demanded access to his mouth. He complied. He pulled me closer and I never wanted to be apart from him. At one point his hand touched my breast and I felt myself moaning. I wanted more though, so much more. I wondered if he felt the same? If he did, what could we do about it?

When the movie was over, we met Jake and Nessie in the foyer. Jake looked at us both, knowingly and nodded. My Sethy blushed. I'd never seen a more gorgeous sight.

"Time to head home?" I asked.

"Just one more thing, before we go." Jake said.

He produced the bracelets that Nessie and I had admired at the store earlier. He handed Seth the blue one, who in turn gave it to me, with a chaste kiss on the cheek. Jake gave the pink one to Nessie. She threw herself into his arms. "Thank you Jake. I love it." she told him.

I felt quite emotional.

"Thank you Seth." I said. "I will wear it, always." and I knew I would.

We headed back to the car. Jacob spun Nessie around his head time and time again. Seth and I just fell in behind them, hand in hand.

When we arrived back at the car, I recognised another car, pulling into the spot opposite ours. I was shocked to see aunt Alice getting out of grandpa Carlisle's Mercedes. I was even more surprised to see who was with her. It was uncle Billy. _What are they doing here_? I wondered. I realised none of the others had noticed them and when I caught Alice's eye, the message there was simple. They shouldn't see. I wondered what was going on, but went with Alice's wishes and got them inside the car...

**A/N not really a cliffy coz we all know what's happening. Hope you liked the Seth/Bree time. I know so many of you were looking forward to it. Thanks as always to Courtney0624 for pre-reading. Review and I will give you a head's up what will happen next. Bribery is my new review tool... lol.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I cannot believe how many reviews this story is getting. Thank you all. I'd love to get past the 300 mark this time. I'm sorry I can't respond to the unsigned reviews. If you've added me or the story to your alerts, thank you also. If you have added me, then would you please consider reviewing? Thanks as always to Courtney0624. You are a brilliant pre-reader. There are so many people who have reviewed each and every chapter. You know who you are. I will mention you all in person at some point. I love you all...**

**Anyway... enjoy.**

Chapter 19

_**Jasper Hale**_

To say the meeting with Billy had gone well, was something of an understatement. He was overjoyed that we'd found his sister. His emotions overwhelmed me. There were so many. Pain, regret, gratitude, hope and relief. They were all in there.

Then there was the shock. When we told him that David and the people at the hospital thought he was a multi millionaire. First there was shock, then unbridled glee. He laughed so much he almost fell out of his chair. Only Edward was able to tell us what was happening.

"He's just finding the whole situation a little overwhelming. His thoughts are all over the place." He told us. "Thinking of himself as a man of substance, when he really thinks of himself as being as poor as a church mouse... He thinks it's just too funny."

Carlisle and I nodded. It was easy to understand. Billy's whole world had just been turned upside down. His laughter was just his way of reacting to it all.

"I have to shop with Alice?" He finally said when he'd stopped laughing.

"There's no-one better to shop with, Billy." Edward said. "Jasper was right to suggest it. Let's face it, Bella wouldn't be able to help at all."

"I can see that, Edward." Billy replied. "I don't see my new persona wearing sweats and a hoodie."

We all laughed at that.

"Okay," Carlisle said. "We should get back and make this happen."

"I'll have Alice pick you up at three pm, Billy." I said. "Is that okay with you?"

"That'll be just fine and dandy, Jasper." He replied, still slightly amused. "I'll have some lunch and be ready, waiting for her."

With that sorted, we left. Carlisle and I headed back home, Edward and Bella were heading back to Seattle to check up on Nadie. They promised to meet Alice and Billy later in the day in Port Angeles with a progress report.

When we entered the house, Alice was cooking with Esme. This was one of her new passions. She was trying to get past the disgusting smells. She wanted to cook for Billy, Charlie and anyone else who'd eat the horrible concoctions they came up with. She was such a perfectionist, my tiny wife.

"Alice, darlin', we need your help." I said.

"Of course, honey." She said, clearly excited. "What do I have to do?"

"Take Billy shopping?" I said it like a question. "He needs to look like a man who has money."

"I can so do that." she giggled. "Is he okay with everything?"

Esme's ears pricked up then, she was always the worrier. She'd need to know how Billy was coping with everything.

"He is fine, a little disorientated, but that's understandable." I told her honestly. "He's desperate to see Nadie, but before he does that, he needs to look the part."

"Is he... you know... comfortable with what we've done though?" Esme asked.

Carlisle answered her.

"Billy's quite emotional right now. Jasper will testify to that."

I nodded and Carlisle continued. "Far from being upset with our interfering, he is very grateful to us. He even mentioned being ashamed at his previous prejudices."

I felt Esme's relief which was immediately overtaken by Alice's excitement.

"So is he expecting me? I can go right now." She was clapping her hands, enthusiasm rolling off her and smacking me right in the face.

"Calm down, sweetheart." I told her. "You have all day. Billy is going to have some lunch. I've told him you'll pick him up at three o'clock."

"Okay, that's fine. I'll go on-line and do some research. See what kind of thing might suit him."

She headed off upstairs.

"You've got your hands full, there." Emmett laughed.

I looked at Rosalie, who still didn't look as if she'd gotten over her earlier tantrum. I nodded in her direction and answered Emmett simply, "and you haven't?"

"Point taken, Bro," he conceded, looking a bit crestfallen.

_**Emmett Cullen**_

Jasper wasn't wrong when he said I had my hands full with Rosie. She'd been distraught earlier. She couldn't bring herself to believe that Nadie being found meant anything other than that we'd lose Bree.

I did my very best to soothe her. Once the others left, I held her tight, whispering that everything would be fine. I knew she didn't believe me, to be perfectly honest, I wasn't sure I believed it myself. But Rosalie was my first priority. The others didn't understand her like I did. Rose's vanity was just her way of dealing with her insecurities. Underneath her brash and sometimes downright nasty exterior, there was a warm and caring person. You only had to see her with Bree to know that she did, indeed ,have feelings. Bree had changed Rose in the same way Bella changed Edward. I was worried about the whole Nadie situation, of course I was. I was more worried about what losing Bree would do to my wife. I really didn't think that it would be something she'd ever recover from. I just needed to trust Edward's judgement for now. He, at least, was always able to tell what Bree was thinking.

"Is there anything you want to do now, love?" I asked.

"Yes, I want to go to that god-damn hospital and throw a bottle of gin down that poor excuse for a human being's neck."

I sighed.

"I meant, is there anything reasonable you'd like to do, Rosalie?" I felt her fear and her frustration. "Why don't I run you a nice soothing bubble bath?" I asked, Rose always loved a soak.

I felt her shoulders lose some tension.

"Only if you accompany it with a back rub." She smiled up at me.

"Anything you want, baby." I took her hand and led her upstairs.

_**Alice Cullen**_

I was making a lamb stew with Esme, when the boys got back from the reservation. I'd been too busy concentrating on what I was doing to _see _that Jazz was going to ask me to do something to help Billy.

He wanted me to take Billy shopping. I was to make him look like a man of means. I could foresee a lot of fun doing that and couldn't wait to get started.

Of course, I got a little carried away and Jazz asked me to calm down. He told me I'd to pick Billy up at three pm, so I had a little over an hour to waste. I decided to do some on-line research. There was very little in the way of designer stores in Port Angeles but I'd need to make do with what they had. If I'd had more time then we could have gone to Olympia. Unfortunately we didn't have more time. I was sure that I'd manage to come up with a few ensembles for Billy that would work regardless.

I didn't really see Billy as a 'suit' type of person. He'd worn one at Bella and Edward's wedding of course but he really didn't look comfortable in it at all. I wondered if I'd probably be better of with some really well cut designer jeans and an expensive cashmere sweater or two. Hell, knowing me, I'd go for the full lot, suit included. I supposed I should have some input from Billy too. I saw this shopping expedition being a little more difficult than most. I also saw that we'd have fun just the same.

I left the house just before three pm. I took Carlisle's Mercedes, knowing that my porsche wasn't exactly practical for Billy and his chair. Sure as his word, Billy was waiting for me just outside his little house.

"Are you gonna manage, Alice?" He asked me. "I kinda need a bit of help getting in and out of the chair." He explained.

"Billy, I may be small, but I'm very, very strong." I laughed.

"I guess you are," Billy laughed with me.

I quickly managed to get him settled in the passenger seat. I folded his chair and put it in the trunk.

"Thanks for doing this for me, Alice." Billy said as soon as we hit the highway. "I can't believe how kind you've all been. To find my sister, I mean, I'm just blown away with it all. But to pay for her rehab too. It's all too much. I don't know how I'm ever gonna repay you all?" He spoke the last bit like a question.

"Billy, stop it. We don't expect you to repay us. I'm sure Carlisle's already told you that. You are family to us now. We have so much wealth. You wouldn't believe just how much probably. But trust me, what we're doing now for your sister is pocket change."

"Still..."

I stopped him then. Not wanting to continue down this line of conversation.

"You need to tell me what you like wearing, Billy." I said. "I can buy you as much designer clothes as I need to, but you need to be comfortable or we'll not pull off 'the look'"

"Alice, I normally buy whatever I can from a thrift shop. Since the accident, I haven't been able to work." He looked down at his legs. "Jacob and I mainly make do with whatever we can afford. We don't go for 'looks'."

"I understand that, Billy. But imagine, if you could afford whatever you wanted. What would you choose to wear?"

"Hmmm, you know what, Alice, I really don't know. It's been so long since I've had any choice. I guess fashions have changed."

"I guess they have," I replied. "So you're happy to try different things, see how you feel in them?"

"Sure honey. I'll try anything once." He told me.

I'm sure he had no idea of what he'd just let himself in for.

"Oh, Billy. This is gonna be so much fun." I laughed. Billy laughed along with me.

We'd just got into the outskirts of the town when I had a small vision. We were almost going to bump into the kids in the parking lot. It would be fine though, only Bree would see us. I'd have time to make up our cover story.

Just as I thought. Bree spotted us, but with one look, I managed to convey to her to get the others into the car and not to mention this.

Bree was a clever kid. I said as much to Billy.

"She sure is, Alice." Billy agreed. "She's had such a rough life. A lot of which was probably down to her mom leaving her. She's came on leaps and bounds with Rose and Emmett taking care of her."

"Rose is terrified that when Nadie gets better, she'll lose Bree." I admitted to him.

"Oh, I don't see that happening. It's obvious Bree adores Rose and Emm." He sounded positive. "I mean, of course I hope that Bree will be able to forgive her mom and they'll reconcile, but I reckon she's happier now than she's ever been. She'll stay where she's happiest."

"Let's hope your right." I said. "Now let's shop."

I'd gotten Billy out and into his chair whilst we had been chatting.

"Lead on McDuff!" He exclaimed.

We headed into the department store and went straight to the menswear department. Billy was true to his word and allowed me complete freedom. We agreed that I'd choose a few different things for him to try. He told me his sizes and I went to find him clothes.

I didn't browse long. I picked out a couple of pairs of designer denims, one blue, the other black, some good quality white tee shirts and a couple of cashmere v-neck sweaters, one black and one a nice silvery grey color.

I returned to where Billy was waiting, near the changing rooms.

"Will you need some help to try these on?" I asked, raising the pile of clothes in my arms. "I could ask one of the male assistants to help?" I offered.

"Alice, honey. I've lost any dignity in that department over the years. I'd feel happier if you helped me, that's if you don't mind. I know you have the strength to help me at least. I'm not sure if some of the young guys in here would be able to." Billy said. "They're not built like Jake."

"I take your point." I told him. "I don't mind helping at all. I better just check that it's okay with them for me to go into the men's changing room."

Before I approached the assistant at the door of the changing room, I went into my purse and took a $50 bill from my wallet.

"Hi," I said as I approached him. He looked about eighteen or nineteen. He turned to me and his jaw dropped. I guess he liked what he saw. He gulped visibly. I took the opportunity to continue. "I wonder if you could help me please? My uncle is sort of incapacitated, I indicated to the wheelchair. He needs a little help to try new clothes. He doesn't like strangers helping though, so, I was wondering if there was any way I could maybe go in and help him?" I chose that moment to wave the bill in front of me.

"Well... er.. strictly that wouldn't be allowed." He stammered. "But as the store isn't really busy right now, and given your circumstances, I'm sure I could make an allowance this once." He was sweating profusely now.

"Aw thanks, sweetie." I told him. "I'll just put these clothes in and then go get him."

"You go right in and get set up. I'll get your uncle." He said as I passed him the bill. "I'll make sure that no-one else comes in."

"Thank you, you're very kind." I said, flashing him one of my best smiles.

He did as he said and wheeled Billy into the large changing area. "I'll leave you to get on then." He said. "Holler if you need any help. The name's James."

"Thank you." I smiled at him again.

He took out a dirty looking handkerchief and wiped his brow. It took all the strength I had not to giggle.

"You are a naughty girl, Alice Cullen." Billy laughed when the boy had left us alone. "That poor boy didn't know what hit him."

It didn't take long to change Billy into his first new outfit of Black Jeans, white tee and black sweater. He looked very classy and handsome. I told him so.

"Alice, you'll have me blushing." He laughed. I wheeled him to the full mirror. "See, it's all true." I insisted.

"Wow, I guess I scrub up quite well." Billy agreed.

"You're not off the hook yet mister." I told him. "How do you feel about a suit? Oh, and I'll need your shoe size."

"Surely this is enough, Alice?" He asked. I guessed he was worrying about cost again. I was not having any of that.

"Billy, this is shopping. It's my thing. I'll say when when we're done. I'm enjoying myself here. Don't spoil my fun."

"Well if you put it like that, who am I to argue." He laughed. I sensed he was beginning to relax and enjoy the attention. "And I'm a size sixteen."

I almost did a double take. "You're a size sixteen? Really? You do know what they say about men with large feet, don't you?"

"I do, and it's all true." Billy was laughing hard by now. I'm sure I'd be blushing if it was possible.

"James, sweetie," I called. "We could use some help."

He was inside like a shot.

"Of course, anything. What can I do?"

"My uncle needs some new footwear. I'm thinking of an ankle boot. Classic, black leather. Pull on preferably. He'll also need some comfortable shoes. Maybe some tan loafers? Could you be a darling and bring us a selection to try? Size sixteen."

It was James' turn to look shocked. "No problem, consider it done." He left quickly.

"I'll just go find you a suit and accessories, Billy. Off the peg goes completely against the grain, but we don't have a lot to work with here." I told him before leaving him alone in the changing room again.

I chose a navy blue cotton suit with a very fine pinstripe. I matched it with a light blue button down shirt and I chose a few ties that I thought would look nice with it.

"Here we go, Billy. Time to change again." I smiled.

He looked even more handsome in the suit. James had returned with a selection of shoes and it was true. Billy was indeed a size sixteen. We chose some nice black leather boots. Billy really seemed to like them so I told James to check to see if they had them in brown too. They did. We also took a pair of plain black leather slip on shoes and a pair of tan loafers which were more casual.

"Do we really need all of these shoes, Alice?" Billy asked. "I usually make do with my one pair of running shoes."

"Of course we need all of them. You'll see why when I'm all done."

"Wait, you're not done?" He asked looking confused.

"No, not yet." I told him. I helped him back into the original jeans and sweater ensemble. "Sorry, but your old clothes are going straight into the trash. Now I know what suits you, I'll pick out some more pants and shirts. I won't be long."

I skipped around the menswear department, picking out another couple of shirts to go with the suit. I kept all the ties that I'd chosen originally. I found some nice chino's and polo shirts. Finally I asked James to point me in the direction of accessories, I wanted to get some cuff links and maybe a watch. Unfortunately those that the store stocked were not up to my standards. I'd pick some up in Seattle before Billy went to see his sister.

Billy had wheeled himself out of the changing area and was laughing at me. He seemed to understand that I was enjoying myself. He was just enabling me.

I was just about to pay for everything at the cash register when a vision told me we were about to get company.

Bella and Edward walked in a few moments later.

"Hi you guys," Bella said. "Is she smothering you, Billy?" She asked, worried.

Billy laughed. "No Bella, Alice has been a real sweetheart. I've had a blast this afternoon. It's not often I get treated so well. She's spoiled me rotten."

Bella looked at Edward for confirmation.

"Yip, he's telling the truth." Edward confirmed. Bella looked astonished.

"I have a new shopping partner." I announced.

"Just a thought," Edward added. "Shouldn't we get the millionaire's son some new threads?"

"Awesome idea, Edward." I said. "Look, Billy must be starving. Why don't you take him for something to eat and I'll pick out some stuff for Jake? What size is he Billy?"

"Huge. That's what size he is." Billy said and we all laughed.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. I might need to just get a couple of things here and visit an outsize store in Seattle for the rest. Is his shoe size the same as yours? I asked Billy.

"Sure is, it runs in the family," he sniggered.

Bella looked at Edward who rolled his eyes.

Bella started wheeling Billy towards the door. Edward carried the bags containing what I'd bought already.

"I'll meet you downstairs in thirty minutes." I told them. Bella nodded and Billy shouted thanks.

"James, sweetie, I might need some help." I said, batting my eyelids.

He looked like he was about to throw up.

"Sure, tell me what else you need."

**A/N... Okay this is my longest chapter ever. I might have got carried away. I'm sure you'll tell me. I just enjoyed writing it so much. I love Billy Black.**

**So please let me know what you thought. Again, the more reviews I get, the quicker the next update will be. I make no apologies for bribery... Go on... hit the button**


	20. Chapter 20

**I have to mention that the shoe size thing in the last chapter was suggested by theunderstudy. She is amazing... go check her stories out.**

**The reviews to Alice and Billy's shopping trip have been amazing. Thank you all. This has been the best chapter ever. I hope I can now live up to your expectations...**

Chapter 20

_**Edward Cullen**_

Bella and I had left Billy's home and went straight to Seattle. Eager to check on Nadie's progress.

We got to the hospital a couple of hours later. We found David easily, tracking his and Jasper's scent. He was in the detox waiting room.

"Hi David, how are you?" Bella asked.

"Oh, hello," David smiled at us. "I'm a bit tired, if I'm being totally honest."

"No wonder," I told him. His thoughts told me that he hadn't left the hospital. He'd been there since he arrived with Jasper last night. "Why don't you tell us what's been happening, then go home and get a few hours sleep?"

"You don't mind hanging around?" He asked.

"Of course not, David." Bella told him. "You look worn out. You should get some sleep."

"Okay, I'll head home now and catch some zz's." David smiled. "You should know that after Jasper left, Nadie calmed down. She's been really sick since though. They've told me it's to be expected though. It's part of the detox. She's not making a lot of sense to me to be honest. I think she must be hallucinating. She's talking about evil. Vampires and the like. I guess her mind's playing tricks on her."

"That sounds terrible," Bella lied, convincingly for once.

"You go get you're head down, David." I told him. "We'll wait here until you get back." I promised.

"Thank you both, God bless you." He said. "I wont be long, just a couple of hours. I want to be here as much as possible through this whole thing. I think she needs me."

"I'm sure she does." Bella agreed.

When David left we found John. He was the hospital's administrator.

"How is Natalie doing?" I asked, using the name that she'd been brought in as.

"I won't lie to you. It's tough for her right now. Detoxification isn't pretty. She's got the shakes and is vomiting a lot. We are just trying to keep her hydrated by getting as much fluids into her as possible. I suspect that she'll get worse before she gets better. At least she's on the mend."

"David mentioned hallucinations," Edward asked. "Are those normal?"

"Oh yes, the mind can play lots of tricks on someone as they go through the DT's. Hallucinating is just one of the manifestations. Nadie's are very specific, though. She thinks that there are vampires coming to get her. I mean... vampires." He shrugged.

"Can we see her please? Is that allowed?" Bella asked. "Her brother is extremely worried about her and I think his mind would be put more at ease if we can say we saw her and maybe spoke to her."

"Of course, come this way." John said and led us to a small private room. "I'll give you some privacy," he said before promising to return in a little while.

"Do you think this is a good idea, Bella?" I asked.

"I think I should go in and see her alone, Edward." She said with a degree of certainty. "With my shield up, I don't think she'll know what I am. I can try to put her more at ease. Explain that we're here to help. Tell her that Billy will visit tomorrow if she's up to it."

"I think you might be on to something with that idea." I agreed. "I reckon it'll help that you're female too."

"Can you keep tabs on her thoughts, please. Come in if you think it's all getting too much for her?" Bella asked.

"Of course, I will. That goes without saying." I told her.

"Here goes nothing then." Bella smiled her beautiful smile at me before disappearing through the door to Nadie's room.

I heard Nadie's uncertainty in her mind when Bella joined her in the room. She was a little startled. Bella clearly wasn't a nurse and her casual attire didn't make her look like staff.

"Who are you?" She asked with alarm in her voice. "Are you a vampire?"

She was clearly terrified, but her current situation made her bold enough to ask.

"Hi Natalie," Bella spoke very softly. "My name is Bella. I'm here to help you. I know your brother Billy. He's very happy that you've been found."

"You didn't answer my question." Nadie spoke again. "Are you a vampire?" Her thoughts were still fairly clear. She was handling herself well.

"What does it matter what I am Natalie? Surely it's more important that you get the help you need?" Bella retorted.

"You don't understand. I need to know. No-one believes me. I think I might be losing my mind." Nadie pleaded.

Her thoughts told me that she did indeed think that her memories were maybe just a figment of her booze addled imagination.

"Can I sit beside you?" Bella asked. I promise that I'll tell you everything, the truth. Just as long as you believe that I'm here to help and would never hurt you?" My darling was playing a blinder.

"O..okay. Sit please." Nadie's thoughts were still calm, curious but calm.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know. That is if you're willing to listen to the whole story?" Bella asked.

"I'll listen. I promise." Nadie said. "I have to warn you though, I'm very nauseous." Nadie said.

"If you get sick, I'll hold your hair back." Bella made her own vow.

"My maiden name is Isabella Marie Swan." Bella began. "I am Fork's chief of police's daughter. My dad, Charlie is one of your brother, Billy's best friends. My married name is Bella Cullen."

Nadie's thoughts turned to us once more but she managed to keep herself composed.

Bella hesitated, waiting for a response, when none came she continued. "I met my husband, Edward, at Forks High School a couple of years ago. Your nephew, Jacob told me what Edward was. I believed him immediately, it was obvious to me that Edward was so much more than human. Nadie, you have to believe me. The Cullens are good people. We know what happened to you. My family, they didn't know what caused the change in your people. If they did, then they'd never have come so close to them. But what happened to you, it must have been terrifying for you. I understand that. I understand why you left."

Nadie spoke then.

"I saw her, the strawberry blonde one. I knew I shouldn't have been in their... your territory, I didn't believe the stories. How could I know?

"That was our cousin Tanya. She was only visiting for a couple of weeks. We didn't know Nadie, they didn't know. You were young. Of course you didn't believe. Jacob didn't either when he told me." Bella told her.

"So I have a nephew? And he broke the treaty? How is it that a war didn't start?" Nadie asked.

"That's because we... the Cullens aren't like others of our kind. We value human life and would never harm any human, even a shape shifter. I know that it's difficult for you to understand, Nadie. But your nephew, Jake is like, my best friend. I love him like a brother, or, a son, depending on your outlook."

"Why would you say that? A...a son?"

Nadie was very confused. I read that her pain level was beginning to increase. She'd need more meds soon. I knocked on the door. Bella needed to know that her time was limited. Once Nadie got more meds, she'd be much less lucid.

"Please excuse me for just a second." I heard Bella say.

She came back out into the hallway. "What's wrong Edward? She seems to be handling this fine?" She asked me.

"Bella, love, you are doing amazingly well." I told her truthfully. "I just need you to know that Nadie will need some more pain meds soon. You might not get to finish telling her everything today."

"I see," Bella said. "I'd best get back in and get as much in as I can." and with that she disappeared back into Nadie's room.

"Sorry about that Nadie," She said. "My husband, Edward's outside and he's concerned that you might need some more medication soon."

"I'm okay for now," Nadie said. "Please continue."

I realised that she would deal with the pain in order to get the answers she craved.

"Nadie, the respect that we Cullens have for human life well let's say, have meant that we've formed a kind of allegiance with your tribe. We are family now. We help our families. That's why we've helped Billy to find you."

"Bella, is that what I call you?" Nadie asked. "You need to explain about this family issue. You said my nephew was your son? Is that it? How can that be?"

"Nadie, I promised you the truth, so that's what you'll get. A lot has happened over the last couple of years. I was a human girl, who's best friend was a werewolf. My boyfriend was a vampire. I'd like to think that my friendship with Jacob helped bring our families together. I was still human when I married Edward. We had a fairly normal honeymoon, if you know what I mean. But we didn't, couldn't, know what that could mean... lead to. We have a daughter. Her name is Renesmee. Bringing her to life almost cost me mine. That's when Edward changed me. Jacob imprinted on her. She adores him. So you see, sometime in the future, your nephew will be my son in law."

"Sorry Bella, I think I'm gonna be sick." Nadie wailed.

I could hear Bella grabbing one of those cardboard things that hospital's have. She got it to Nadie just in time, before she threw up violently into it. Bella soothing her all the time.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Nadie said when she'd finished. "It wasn't what you were telling me. It's just the process."

"I understand, Nadie." Bella told her. "I think you're beginning to realise that we're not the enemy you thought us to be?"

"No, I can see that now." Nadie admitted. "I need to see my brother... explain why I left. Can you organise that for me please?"

"Of course, he's desperate to see you, you know." Bella told her. "But, Nadie, there's a couple of things I need to ask you, if that's okay?"

"Anything, anything at all." Nadie replied.

"Firstly, can you please stop hallucinating evil vampires? That kind of talk wont help any of us." I knew my Bella was smiling when she said that.

I had never heard a mind clearer in that moment. Nadie's thoughts were like _The hospital people must think I'm a complete and utter madwoman._

"There's something else too, Nadie." Bella continued. "Something important I need to ask."

"Fire away, Bella Cullen." N adie said. Clearly much more at ease.

"This wont be easy for you, and for that I apologise." Bella told her. "You had a daughter."

All at once Nadie's thoughts became unfocused, unhinged. I couldn't let Bella face Nadie's meltdown alone, so I went into the room.

Nadie was sobbing. "My Breanne... my little girl... what have I done... what did I do?"

Bella had her arms around Nadie, soothing her. "It's okay Nadie, it's fine."

"It can never be fine, Bella." Nadie wailed. "My beautiful girl, I let her down, I left her and that bastard killed her."

"Nadie, please... please. It's okay. I don't really know why you think that." Bella said. "It's not true... well not really. Bree isn't dead. She lives with us. She is a Cullen now. One of us."

I read a million thoughts in Nadie's head, all at once. Then she fainted...

**A/N.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. I think some of you will think that Nadie accepted Bella a little too easily. My excuse for that is that she needed confirmation that vampires did, indeed exist, she reared them less than she feared that she was out of her mind.**

**So now I can start putting the pieces back together. Thanks as always to Courtney0624 for pre-reading.**

**I got so many fabulous reviews for Alice and Billy's shopping it inspired me to update quickly... so you know what to do if you want more...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi all, * waves *. Sorry this update has taken so long. RL is getting in the way a bit at the moment.**

**Thanks to Courtney0624 for pre-reading and to Cuties16 for offering.**

**I hope you enjoy...**

**Chapter 21**

_**Edward Cullen**_

I must admit to panicking a little when Nadie fainted. I was trying desperately to hear John's thoughts... to see if he was going to come back anytime soon. I couldn't hear anything from him. We had time to sort this out.

Nadie came round. Bella was holding her, soothing her, telling her everything would work out just fine.

"Bella Cullen," Nadie's first words were my wife's name. Her thoughts were thoroughly confused. She was still uncomfortable enough to be using Bella's full name.

"I'm here, Nadie." Bella tried to re-assure her. "I'm right here and Bree's fine. She's more than fine. She's happy. I promise you."

"I need my meds now." Nadie said. She was sobbing. "I need David. I need to sleep. Breanne,"

"We understand, Nadie." Bella said. "This has all been too much for you to take in. David will be back soon. We'll get the nurse to get your meds now. Billy will be here tomorrow, he will explain it all to you. Please, just keep your promise to stop talking about vampires."

"I will, now that I know I'm not going out of my mind." Nadie promised. "I know that I need to rest now. I need David here. I won't tell him any of this right now. I might never tell him. Breanne, I need to know about my daughter."

"Nadie, you can never tell him what we are." Bella told her. "Billy will explain about Breanne. I promise."

The nurse came in then and gave Nadie the drugs she desperately needed. She fell asleep almost immediately. She was still asleep when David arrived back.

"How is she?" He asked immediately.

"She's asleep now. She was asking for you. She really needs you David." Bella told him.

"I'll be here for her as much as I can be. I can promise you that. I do have other parishioners to deal with though. I will try to be around as much as possible."

I could hear that David was struggling, he had an inner turmoil going on, wanting to be here for Nadie but not wanting it to effect his regular duties.

"David, we appreciate everything you've done, we really do." I told him. "Things should get much easier tomorrow. We'll bring Billy here. John has okay'd that. Once they get re-acquainted, then you won't need to be here so often."

"I'd like to be here to meet Natalie's brother. Thank him for making this possible... you know?" David said.

"I'm sure he'd want you to be here too. He'll probably have a lot of questions for you." Bella pointed out.

"Look, David, we're going to head off now. We have a meeting with Billy. Please tell Natalie that we'll be back tomorrow and we'll have her brother with us." I told him.

We bade him goodbye, telling him that we hoped Natalie would be feeling better soon. We headed back towards Port Angeles to meet Billy and Alice.

I hoped that Alice had reigned it in with Billy. I was slightly concerned that she'd have him forced into one of her mega shopping trips. It turned out I was wrong to be concerned. Billy had held his own. He'd actually enjoyed shopping with Alice. In fact, from his thoughts, I saw that it appeared that he'd manage to trump her at least once. Go Billy Black.

_**Bella Cullen**_

We took Billy to our favorite Italian restaurant. The one where we'd had our 'first date'. Billy wasn't very adventurous and ordered spaghetti bolognese. Edward and I ordered a pepperoni pizza to share. We'd take it home to Jacob. Billy was much more interested in how our day had gone with his sister than the food.

"She's going to be fine, Billy" I guessed Edward was responding to Billy's thoughts.

"Bella?" Billy asked. I guessed he knew that I wouldn't palm him off with clichés. "How is she really?"

"I spoke to her today... at length" I told him. "She was a little afraid to begin with. The Cullen name had her totally freaked out. I explained to her how we were friends now... family even. She's one hundred percent in detox. She's shaking intermittently, they thought that she was hallucinating because she was talking about vampires. She's been very nauseous and even puked up. I held her hair back. She doesn't look at all well but I suppose that's to be expected. I don't want you to be under any false illusions, Billy. She's just at the start of a long recovery and she'll only get better if she really wants to."

"I understand that, Bella," Billy replied, shovelling a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed before continuing. "She's never had a reason to get better before, though. Now she will have family and her daughter in her life. If she doesn't take this opportunity now, I don't think she'll ever get better."

Edward nodded. "I think you're right Billy. However, although her thoughts were shocked and confused, I did catch an undertone of determination. She wants to get better. She just needs help. I think she realises that she's gonna get it now."

"What about Bree?" Billy asked.

"David was right about that, Billy. She did really believe that Bree was dead. I told her that she was wrong, that Bree was alive and living with us. She didn't take the news very well." I told him.

"What do you mean? Why would she react badly to good news?" Billy looked very confused.

"It wasn't that she took the news badly." I assured him. "It was more the shock, I think. She fainted, Billy."

"Oh, I see." Billy said, a little shocked. "I take it she came around okay?"

"Yes, she did. She was fine, she just needed her meds then. We've told her you'd explain about Bree when you see her tomorrow. We thought she'd take the news better coming from you." I explained.

"You should know, Billy. She still calls Bree, Breanne." Edward added.

"I'm sure we'll get everything straightened out." Billy promised. "When do you think Bree should be told?" He asked.

"I think it might be best to wait and see how you get on tomorrow. If Nadie really wants to see Bree, then I guess we'll have to tell her sooner rather than later." I said.

Billy nodded and finished eating. Edward paid the tab and we headed back to see if Alice had finally finished shopping.

She looked like the cat who'd got the cream. She was sitting on the hood of Carlisle's car. Looking all pleased with herself. Her smile would have lit up a galaxy.

"Take it you managed to get Jake some new threads?" Billy asked her.

"Of course I did. Surely you didn't doubt me for a second." Alice laughed, she opened the trunk and Billy gasped at the amount of bags she'd managed to fit in there.

"You truly are a force of nature, Alice Cullen." Billy laughed.

"Shall we?" Alice asked, indicating the passenger seat.

"It'll be my pleasure." Billy retorted.

Edward and I left them then. We had to go home and cover for Bree and Seth. I hoped they'd managed to have a good day together.

Rosalie was fuming when we got back. She'd expected Bree to be home earlier and wasn't exactly happy that I'd let her spend the day with Seth.

"Come on Rose, let it go. It's not like they did anything wrong. They just went to the movies." Emmett was pleading with her to calm down.

"Bree didn't tell us she was gonna be out all day. I was worried." She retorted.

"I'm sorry mom," Bree said in a small voice.

"It's my fault," I told Rosalie. "I said that they could go as we were going to Port Angeles with Billy anyway. I should have called and let you know." I said apologetically.

"Well I suppose there's no harm done." Rose conceded. "Just keep your dad and I informed, that's all we ask." She couldn't stay mad at Bree for long.

"I will, mom." Bree said sincerely and hugged her mother.

"Bella," Bree asked me suddenly. "Why were you in Port Angeles with uncle Billy?" _Shit, I hadn't thought of her asking that._

"No special reason, sweetheart." I told her. "He wanted to get some new things for Jake, you know how much he grows. Alice and I offered to help. That's all." I replied, hoping I was convincing.

Rosalie scowled at me. I knew exactly where she was coming from. I shrugged my apology.

It was now night-time. Edward and I took Nessie home, the others went about their usual activities. When morning dawned, I found myself strangely nervous, knowing that today, Billy would be meeting his sister.

_**Billy Black**_

I'd had a great day with Alice. I hadn't expected to enjoy myself so much. I guessed I'd never really had the chance to shop properly before, so it was a bit of a new experience for me. I was slightly uncomfortable with the Cullens spending money on me, but I reckoned, given the circumstances, if the table was turned now and any of them were in need, I'd do the same for them.

Jake was ecstatic with his new wardrobe. He enjoyed the pizza that Bella and Edward sent home for him, then we both hit the sack.

The morning dawned bright and sunny. That was not a good omen for any of the Cullens to join me on my trip to Seattle.

Alice bounded in mid morning, totally unexpected. Clearly unworried about being caught in the sunshine.

"Sorry to arrive un-announced, Billy." She trilled. "I just thought I'd tidy you up a bit.

She shaved me with an open razor, somehow I wasn't worried by it's sharpness. She trimmed my hair and gave me a manicure... _a manicure for fuck's s_a_ke_.

Alice promised me the rain would come as she finished up and left, declaring that by the time I dressed in what she'd chosen, all would be well.

Sure as anything, the clouds came over around lunchtime and by the time we'd agreed for them to pick me up, it was raining.

I put on the outfit Alice had chosen, black jeans, a white cotton t-shirt and the black cashmere sweater. I pulled on the black boots and I felt like a million dollars. Smart but casual.

It had been agreed that Bella, Edward and Jasper would accompany me to the hospital. It made sense for them to be there. Nadie was familiar with all of them, even though she hadn't officially met Jasper.

As we drove down the highway, nearer and nearer to our destination, I got more and more nervous. I felt Jasper trying to calm me and thanked him for it.

"Don't worry, Billy. You'll be fine, I'm sure of it." Bella told me. "Just don't expect too much."

Truth was, I didn't know what to expect at all. I was terrified of meeting my little sister. It had been so long and so much had happened.

We reached the hospital and parked up.

Once inside, it was obvious the others knew exactly where to go. We went into what looked like a small office, although it could have been a waiting area and were joined almost immediately by a man who, in all honesty, looked slightly dishevelled. He had short dark hair, was of medium height and build but oozed the most beautiful persona.

"Billy, meet pastor David Reynolds." Bella introduced.

"David, may I call you David?" I asked. I was suddenly a little overwhelmed. Before me stood the man who'd probably saved my sister's life.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sir." David said.

"Please, call me Billy. I'm really not one to stand on ceremony." I laughed nervously.

"Of course, Billy. It's a pleasure to meet you too. Are you ready to see you're sister?"...

**Runs and hides in the corner... okay don't hate me too much. You know you love cliffies. I promise I won't keep you too long before I update. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I am aiming for 500 on this story. Do you think I'll get there?**

**If you've added me to your alerts or favorite list, please take the next step and review. Join the happy family following my stories... Please?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok, I have to say this was a very difficult chapter to write, so apologies in advance if I didn't get it how you were expecting. I hope you like it regardless...**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 22**

_**Jasper Hale**_

Nervousness was rolling off Billy in massive waves, that were almost knocking me sideways. I could understand his disposition though. This had to be one of the toughest challenges he'd ever faced. I sent some calm in his direction, which appeared to be aided, somewhat, when David joined us in the waiting area.

Once the introductions had been made, David asked if Billy was ready to see his sister. It felt like I could taste the tension in the air at that moment.

"Yes," Billy replied hesitantly. "Does she know I'm here?"

"Of course," David told him. "It wouldn't be entirely appropriate to surprise her at this stage in her rehabilitation."

Billy nodded, slightly embarrassed to have asked such an obvious question.

"Shall we?" David asked, motioning for Billy to follow.

"Bella, would you mind coming with me?" Billy asked.

"Is that okay, David." Bella asked, taking Billy's mottled hand in her own tiny, cold one when David said yes.

Edward and I followed a little behind them. We would stay close by, in case either of our services were needed. We'd hear everything anyway, and Edward would know if it was all getting too much for any of them. We'd promised to only intervene if we felt it completely necessary.

David opened the door of Nadie's private room.

"Natalie, your guest has arrived." He warned her.

I felt her nerves and her fear. I also felt her determination.

_**Bella Cullen**_

It felt like Nadie was trying to see around David, desperately searching for her big brother. She was looking up, clearly anticipating the brother she had known. She didn't know that she needed to look much lower. She didn't know that Billy used a wheelchair now. _Maybe we should have warned her about that._

"Nadie," Billy spoke first. "Nadie, my little sister?" He asked as though he almost didn't recognise her.

"Oh my God, Billy. What happened to you?" She asked, when her eyes finally found him. Her first concern was for her brothers disability.

Billy suddenly seemed to realise what she meant and chuckled nervously.

"It seems we've both had our problems, sis." he said. Then the tears started to flow.

I wheeled Billy over beside the bed and David helped him up so he could sit beside the sister he hadn't seen in almost eighteen years.

They hugged for what seemed like an eternity. Nadie apologising over and over again, Billy soothing her, telling her he was with her now and nothing bad would ever happen to her again. I really felt I shouldn't have been with them. This moment was just so private.

I felt like a voyeur but David indicated silently that I should stay.

Finally the sobbing seemed to dry up and they pulled apart from each other.

"Let me look at you, Nadie." Billy said, taking his sisters face in his hands. "You look so tired."

Nadie dropped her eyes. I guessed she was slightly ashamed of her appearance.

"Don't you dare, Nadie Black." Billy threatened. "Look at me. You're still a Black and we Black's don't look away from anything, you understand. Of course you are tired now, that's because you've been sick, so it's understandable. But in a couple of weeks time, we'll have you fighting fit and when you're feeling much better, I know a little pixie who will love to give you a makeover. She'll make you look like you're sixteen again.

_Oh dear Lord, was there anyone on this planet that Alice couldn't wind around her little finger?_

"She must be a magician then," Nadie commented, before asking David to bring us some coffees. I knew that this was code for her telling him she was okay with everything and that she wanted some privacy. David had whispered it to me earlier. I made to leave with him.

"Please, Bella, stay." What surprised me was that it was Nadie who was asking.

I looked at Billy, who nodded in agreement.

"David, can you ask whatever other Cullens that are in the corridor to join us too please?" Nadie asked.

"Of course, Natalie. I'll send them right in."

Edward and Jasper came in, both looking a little sheepish a few moments later.

"Now big brother," Nadie started. "I might be a raving alcoholic, but even I remember that when I was last at home, these... er... people, they were our mortal enemies right? Or, did I just imagine turning into some monstrous wolf creature one day when I came across one of them?"

Jasper looked shocked at the humour in Nadie's voice. But of course, she needed and explanation and I guessed the reason she wanted us all in the room was to make sure that she got the full story, not just the edited version she reckoned Billy would give her.

Billy began the tale though.

"Nadie, you know the legends and you know they're all true. What happened to you proves that."

"How did you know what happened to me?" Nadie interrupted.

"Edward here sort of guessed." Billy told her, motioning towards my husband. "What you have to understand, sis, is that Edward and a few of the other Cullens have special talents. Edward can read minds. He caught the tenure of you're thoughts and surmised that you had phased. Once he explained it and we realised that some cousins of the Cullens were in the neighbourhood just before you left, it all made sense. I just wish you had come to me, told me about it. I might have been able to help."

"No one could have helped me, Billy. I was out of my mind. When I was told that it wouldn't happen again if I stayed away from vampires and tried to keep calm then I knew I had to leave. I felt like there was no choice."

"There's always a choice, Nadie." Billy replied sadly.

"Right, quit changing the subject. Get back to how we're all friends now." Nadie demanded.

"Well, let's see." Billy began again. "The Cullen family returned to Forks a few years ago and as it always did, it set our mutant gene in motion. Levi Uley's son, Sam was the first, but before long all of the boys started phasing. It was a difficult time, I can tell you. Bella was Jacob's best friend. You know I have a family, right?" He asked. Nadie nodded, so he continued. "Bella'd been dating Edward and of course, I wasn't pleased about that at all, I was worried for her. Her father is one of my best friends. Turns out I shouldn't have been. Anyway we found out that the Cullens had enemies, other vampires who, unlike them drank from humans. Their family values human life, just like we do. Their enemies thirsted for Bella. So Jacob convinced the pack to join with the Cullens to protect her. I suppose at that point a bond was formed between our families. Since then a lot has happened, but the bond has grown stronger and stronger. Only now it's more than that. Edward and Bella, they have a daughter, Renesmee. Jake imprinted on her and, unlikely as it seems, they've accepted that."

Edward and I nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Bella told me about that." Nadie said. "Now I need to ask you all the most important question."

Edward squeezed my hand and Jasper stiffened. I knew what she was going to ask about.

"Breeane," It came out like a whisper. "Billy what happened to my daughter?"

Billy took a deep breath before continuing.

"I can only tell you what I know." Billy replied. "Breeane, or Bree, as she likes to be known now, ran away from your ex husband. She was sleeping rough and I guess she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Anyway, she crossed paths with a vampire and he wasn't a Cullen. He was helping one of their enemies to create an army of newborn vampires. Bree became a recruit."

Nadie froze.

"Bella," she looked straight at me. "You said she was one of you. A Cullen. Is my daughter a vampire?"

I felt Jasper calming the room. Nadie must have been experiencing some extreme emotions.

"Yes, Nadie. Bree is one of us." I told her.

Nadie's breathing changed, it sounded like she was gulping for air.

"Billy," Edward spoke. "Nadie needs to calm down. Her thoughts are all over the place. Jasper, some help please?"

Billy held his sister in his arms again. "It's fine sis, she's fine, she's happy... please," he pleaded.

"But Billy," Nadie sobbed. "How can it be fine?"

"Because it is. Nadie look at me."

He took her head and forced her to look at him again.

"I didn't know it, but you gave me a niece. She's a beautiful, intelligent girl and I love her dearly. I knew that from the moment I met her, even though I didn't know who she was then. You'll meet her and you'll feel exactly the same." He assured her.

"I have always loved her." Nadie insisted, fresh tears flowing from her eyes. "I know it doesn't seem like it, because I left her. But not for one single second did I ever stop loving her. I look at you all, Bella, Edward, Jasper. I see the love you all have for each other. It's a sight for my old sore eyes. Your love could light up an entire room. So, forgive me for being a little shocked, but if my girl is loved by all of you, then she is truly blessed. I just hope that someday she'll forgive the sorry excuse for a mother that she was unfortunate enough to be stuck with."

Billy held her again whilst she sobbed.

"She needs to be told about Rosalie and Emmett." I whispered to Edward and Jasper, my voice too low for human ears to hear.

They both nodded in agreement.

"Nadie," It was Jasper who took the lead. "We need to tell you something about Bree." He said gently.

Nadie's head snapped up. Her eyes questioning Jasper.

"When Bella told you she was one of us, a Cullen, she wasn't just trying to tell you that Bree was a vampire."

"Go on, please." Nadie implored.

"We met Bree in very extreme circumstances. She was about to be killed by the rulers of our kind. Our father begged for her life, promising that we would take responsibility for her. Teach her our rules if you like. Anyway, our sister, Rosalie has always yearned for a child. She adores Renesmee and was always a little jealous of Bella for having her. So when Bree joined our family, all young and waif like, needing to learn and be nurtured, Rose and her husband stepped up to the mark. They took responsibility for Bree. They love her like a daughter and in return she sees them as the parents she never had."

"I see," Nadie's head bowed. "It's understandable that she hates me and her father."

"Nadie, she doesn't hate you. She doesn't know you." Jasper continued. "What I am trying to convey to you is that this journey, you're battle to get better, you're hope that Bree will become part of your life, it's not going to be straightforward. If you push yourself on Bree too much, it could do more damage than good. You'll need to be strong, accept her choices, she's a grown woman now."

Billy spoke again.

"I think what Jasper is trying to say is that you'll always be Bree's biological mother, but what you weren't able to give her, Rose has. I have to say, sis, Rosalie Hale isn't the easiest person to get along with, but she took Bree in, loved her in a way she'd never been loved before. They're a happy little family. I guess we're just trying to warn you about their relationship.

Nadie appeared to be deep in thought for a couple of minutes before she smiled. Her smile was sincere and went all the way to her eyes.

"Rosalie Hale... eh? Breeane calls her momma? I'm positive she's been a better mom than I ever was." She said. "Billy, I won't ever try to take Bree away from her loving parents. If she ever speaks to me again, I'd be surprised. I guess what I'm trying to say is that even if I can only see her from a distance, if she never knows who I am, I'll be happy to watch. I know she wont ever get older, but if I can see her, see her happy, then I'll deal. I'll be happy."

"I'm sure it won't come to that, Nadie." I said. "We have no way of knowing how Bree will react to this news. But even if she doesn't react well, she'll come round, given time. I'm sure of it."

"I hope you're right, Jasper. At least we have time now. Edward, you must know I was running short of it." She asked, bowing her head.

"Nadie, I can hear your thoughts. You're ashamed of those feelings. I see that, but they're in the past now." Edward replied. "What we need to do now is focus on the future, your future and your part in this family."

I realised that Nadie was a little overwhelmed when she realised that Edward meant she was part of the family as a whole, not just her brother's family.

"To think we hated you," She said, embarrassed.

"Now don't you start." Bella laughed, relieving the tension somewhat. "We've already had that line, time and time again from your big brother. Now, Billy, we're going to step outside. You and Nadie have a lot to catch up on. We'll be in the waiting room when you're ready. Just holler, we'll hear and be right back to get you."

Billy nodded and held tight to Nadie's hand as we left the room.

"Thank you," we heard her whisper as the door closed.

**So, how did I do. I really need you to tell me this time. **

**Thank you to everyone who keeps reviewing. I promise to reply to everyone who does. Alicester, I would reply to you, if you signed in before reviewing, please don't think I'm missing you out. **

**As always, thanks and love to Courtney0624 for pre-reading.**

**The next update may be a little bit longer in getting to you. I am going away for a few days this week. A mini holiday if you like. It should still be with you in a week if not less.**

**Now pleeeeaaaassse... hit the button!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi all, I'm so sorry that I've taken so long to update. I promise to try to get back up to speed with my updates. To anyone who has voted for me in the Jasper's naughty girls comp – thank you so much. The results are due in a couple of days. So please keep your fingers crossed for me. If you haven't voted yet. There's still time.**

**So onto the update... enjoy.**

Chapter 23

_**Nadie Tanner**_

What the fuck was happening to me? I remember meeting David in a small dingy diner. I managed to convince him that I was fine. I left him and headed back to the warehouse that had recently become my home, stopping only to spend the money he'd given me on a bottle of Vodka. I downed it quickly before passing out on the floor, hoping my normal nightmares wouldn't be visiting me in my drunken assed state.

When I woke up, I realised instantly that I wasn't in the warehouse. There were bright lights and the air smelt of chemicals. I heard David's voice telling me that everything was going to be okay, before I leaned over and threw up violently on the clean floor.

_Where the fuck was I?_

David soon brought me up to speed. I was in a rehab center. He told me that my brother, Billy, had hired some investigators, who'd found me and paid for me to get better.

I didn't deserve to be found. I didn't deserve to live, to have a life.

David assured me that wasn't the case. The young couple who'd found me had told him that Billy had won some money. He was desperate to see me. Well he'd have to wait. There was no way I was seeing anyone in this state.

_Could I get better? Stop drinking and have a chance at a life? Did I even want to?_

I found myself answering my own question in the affirmative. That surprised me.

When David mentioned the names of the couple who found me, I freaked.

_Cullens? No. Not fucking possible. Damned Vampires. It was one of their kind that caused all of my problems in the first place._

Once they'd got me calmed, I heard their whispering. Apparently I was having hallucinations. If only they knew.

Something in me changed in that first morning though. I found a desire to get better, to beat this shitty disease, to see my brother. _I can do this. I can beat it._

It seemed to me that there were a few new Cullens in the mix. I hadn't ever heard the names Jasper, Alice or Bella. I was intrigued to know how they were involved with Billy and my people. David assured me that they were all friendly like. I just didn't know what to make of it all.

I spent most of my first day at the hospital in bed, puking and sweating. I needed a drink. Badly.

The nurse who was assigned to me was nice. She told me her name was Lynn. She was very patient with me and told me to stop apologising for throwing up. It was to be expected she said. Her kind words didn't help. I was mortified.

It was late in the afternoon when I was told that I had a visitor, Bella Cullen. I was afraid, but curious too. I wanted to see her, challenge who (what) she was. Prove to myself that I wasn't losing my mind.

She told me that it didn't matter what she was. She wanted me to accept her for who she was. I got that.

What I didn't get was why her world and mine had collided. She tried to explain it all to me. I probably wasn't taking as much of it in as I should have. Halfway through her tale, I got sick. She was very kind and helped me. I didn't understand. This wasn't the action of a killer, surely? I knew I was getting to the point where I needed my medication.

Just before her husband joined us, she spoke about my baby girl. I told them that I'd left her, and that Thomas had killed her. They promised that wasn't the case, my baby was alive and well and living with them. Surely that couldn't be right. They must have meant she'd found Billy, she was living with him? I gave up trying to work it out right then, or at least my brain did and it forced me into the cool blackness that I'd come to worship.

When I came round, just a few moments later it was Bella Cullen who was soothing me, explaining that everything would work out fine. They left soon after, promising to bring Billy to see me the next day.

They kept their word and Billy and I had a long emotional talk, he explained it all in more detail and because I felt much more lucid, I think I took it all in much more easily. They explained properly about Breeane. I must admit, I was jealous of Rosalie. Grateful, but jealous just the same. I knew I had no right to be though. I would be happy to be whatever part of my daughter's life she wanted me to be. That's if she wanted me in any capacity at all. All I could do was pray that she would.

There was now a glimmer of hope in my life. Hope was something I hadn't felt in years. So I'd do my best to beat this disease, try to ease my self loathing and do whatever it took to get a hold of my life.

_**Jasper Hale**_

On the way back from our meeting with Nadie, Billy was a little over excited. He was so buzzed to have finally re-connected with his sister.

"I can't wait to tell Jacob." He said.

"Billy, I know that you want all of this to fall into place," Edward told him. "But, you'll need to wait until Bree is told. This involves her more than anyone."

"I understand, Edward." Billy retorted. "Can I please be there when she's told? It's important for me to see what her reaction is like. If it's bad, I might be able to persuade her that it will work out."

"We'll see, Billy." Edward said, hedging slightly. "I think we need to leave that decision to Rose and Emmett. We don't want to piss them off un-necessarily."

"I think we should ask Rose if it's okay to talk to Bree. The final decision should be down to her and Emmett." Bella joined in.

Billy was a bit deflated. I felt his disappointment. I understood that he was desperate to move on with this, but I agreed with Bella, this had to be done properly. I just prayed that Rose would not hold up the process.

We dropped Billy outside his small home. He promised not to say anything to Jake but I, for one, was worried about his ability to keep schtum. He was so buzzed by meeting his sister.

It turned out I had nothing to worry about. Jacob was at our house. He was taking care of Ness, along with Esme. They'd been baking fairy cakes. They smelt disgusting, but Jake was shovelling them down his throat like they were heaven on a plate.

"Hi guys," he said, crumbs flying from his mouth.

Nessie giggled.

"Did anyone ever tell you that it's rude to speak while you're eating, Jake?" Bella laughed.

"So sue me, Bella." Jake retorted. "Where have you all been today?"

"Seattle," I replied. "We had some family business to attend to." I hoped that by me answering, he wouldn't ask much more.

It worked. He didn't ask anything else.

"Jake," Bella asked. "We need to speak to Rose and Emmett about some stuff. Could you call Seth and ask him to come over and you both could take Ness and Bree hunting for an hour or so?"

His face lit up.

"Of course, Bella. On it right now." He said, immediately taking his cell phone out of his pocket. "I have him on speed dial, I'm sure he'll be here in five minutes."

Rosalie, Alice, Bree and Emmett hadn't been around when we returned but they must have been home and heard the last bit of Bella and Jake's conversation. They all emerged almost immediately.

My beloved flitted to my side, instantly.

"What's going on?" Rose asked her hackles up, obviously.

Emmett put his arms around her, I felt his determination to keep her in check.

"There's nothing to worry about." Edward assured them. "We just need an adult chat." He winked at Bree, clearly trying to alleviate any fears she might be having.

Bree was completely nonchalant. She had no idea why there was any tension around.

Jacob was right. Seth showed up a few moments later.

"Hi Dracs." he laughed at his own joke.

"Not funny, Seth." Bree punched his arm lightly.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. "That was sore babe." He whined.

"Well done my girl," Emmett chuckled.

"So who's up for a quick hunt?" Jacob asked after Bella elbowed him in the ribs.

"Me, Jakey." Nessie was enthusiastic.

"Me too." Bree agreed.

"Rose, Em, are you guys okay with this?" Seth asked hesitantly.

"Yeah Seth, you go have your fill." Emmett answered.

Rosalie gave him one of her best 'looks' but didn't disagree.

The youngsters left, leaving the rest of us alone.

"So, spill." Rosalie spat. "What did mommy dearest have to say today?"

I suddenly felt fury from the unlikeliest source. Edward, reading my thoughts, grabbed Bella before she could physically attack Rose. He couldn't stop her words though.

"Rosalie fucking Hale," she shouted. "Are you listening to yourself? How dare you make sarcastic comments about someone you know nothing about? Bree's mom thought she was dead, yes dead. She has blamed herself for that for years. She is ill. Alcoholism is a disease. She is fighting it now that she has help. She told us that she never, not for one second, stopped loving her daughter or stopped blaming herself for what she thought had happened to her. She now knows what happened to Bree, knows that she is one of us and is grateful to you for taking care of her baby. She doesn't want to interfere with your relationship with Bree, she just wants to have a chance to get to know her little girl again. Is that so wrong? What is her fucking crime?"

"Her crime, Bella, well I thought that was obvious. She abandoned her fucking daughter."

I tried sending some calm to both of them, my talent had nothing on the voice that spoke next.

"That's enough, both of you." Esme stepped in. "This is an emotional time for all of us. I know you've had the chance to speak to Nadie, Bella, get to know her a little. But we should not fight each other. Rose, you are afraid of the change, it's understandable. But I'll be damned if our family is divided over this."

I don't think I'd ever felt Esme so angry. I knew her main concern was the dynamic of our family. She was scared that everything would change.

To be honest, I was too.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed Nadie's perspective on things. Next up, we tell Bree. Suggestions on how she'll take things? Let me know your thoughts by hitting that button. You know I love to hear from you and as always I will reply to every review (well the signed ones at least).**


	24. Chapter 24

**Firstly thanks to everyone who voted for me in the JNG comp – I won! I can't believe it. My first win.. Hopefully the start of many... Thanks for all reviews, they are so important to me... Enjoy...**

**Chapter 24**

_**Jasper Hale**_

Rosalie and Bella calmed down pretty quickly after Esme's outburst. I could feel that they were both a little ashamed that they'd managed to push our mother to that.

"I'm sorry, Rose." Bella was the first to back down. "I understand how you feel, I really do. It's just that Nadie is truly pathetic. Actually, I think it might be an idea if you and Emmett went to the hospital and spoke to her before she meets Bree." She continued.

"I'm sorry too, Bella," Rose conceded. "But why do you think that I'd have anything at all to say to that woman?"

"Actually," Emmett spoke for the first time and I felt his nervousness, "I think Bella might just be onto something Rose, darling. It might be good to see how she feels about all of this first hand."

I felt Rosalie wavering. She was drifting between anger and curiosity.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Esme asked. "Bree has to be told about this. I think sooner, rather than later. Let's face it, Bella has told us that Billy is excited about all of this, whilst I'm sure he wouldn't let anything slip deliberately, do we want to take the chance that Bree finds out about this from anyone other than us?"

"Billy would like to be here when Bree's told about it." Edward joined the conversation. "He thinks that he would be able to calm any fears that Bree might have. Is that okay with you both?" He directed at Em and Rose.

They looked at one and other. Apprehension was rolling off both of them in waves.

"I don't have a problem with him being here." Emmett said. "But I think this needs to be done as soon as possible."

"I agree." Rose stated simply.

"Okay, well if we're decided, I will call Carlisle, he's at the hospital right now but I'm sure he'll manage to get away. Rose, call Bree and ask her to make her way home." Esme ordered.

Everyone went into action. I noticed Alice tensing next to me, a vision overtaking her. The others didn't appear to notice but I knew Edward would have. I ushered her upstairs, keen to hear what she'd seen.

"I think it will all be fine." She said. "Rose and Em will go visit Nadie tomorrow and she'll put their minds to rest. Bree won't take the news well though. I see a teenage tantrum coming. It won't be pretty." She concluded.

"I will help all I can." I promised.

"I'm not sure that your help will be enough. Bree is going to need Rosalie more than ever in the next few days. I think I need to speak to her alone before Bree gets here."

I understood immediately and went back downstairs asking Rosalie and Emmett to go upstairs and speak to Alice. They nodded their agreement and went to join my wife straight away.

"Has anyone called Billy?" I asked.

"I did," Bella said. "Carlisle is picking him up on his way back from the hospital."

Bree and Nessie flitted in through the door moments later. Bree was smiling, she had no idea what was happening, obviously. Nessie went to her daddy and embraced him immediately. She was such a daddy's girl.

"Where's mom and dad?" Bree asked.

"They're here, sweetie." I told her. "They're upstairs having a chat with Aunt Alice."

She seemed satisfied with my explanation.

_**Rosalie Hale**_

When Jasper told us that Alice wanted to see us, my cold, un-beating heart sank. I had a feeling that this wouldn't be good news. Still not one to bet against my sister, Emmett and I climbed the stairs at a speed that no human would see.

"You need to speak to us?" I asked when we knocked and entered the room she shared with Jasper.

"Rose, I need you to keep calm." Alice began.

"I will, I promise." I knew that this had to be about Bree and I'd need to keep my head, difficult though it might be.

"I need you both to know that Bree is not going to take the news about Nadie well." Alice announced. "You'll need to be prepared."

I felt slightly smug about what Alice told us. Clearly my face gave my feelings away.

"Rose, It will not be conducive to the situation as a whole for you to encourage Bree to be un-accepting of this. She will have to meet Nadie at some point and it would be better if she felt that you were okay with them meeting."

"I understand that, Alice. It's just so difficult. Emmett and I have finally found the missing piece of our jigsaw and now, this... this woman comes along and threatens to spoil it all."

"I need you to know that when Bree finds out, she'll take off for a bit, not long, just a couple of hours." Alice continued. "It'll be best if you don't try to follow her. She'll need some space just to process the information. Seth will find her and bring her home, so there'll be no need for either of you to worry."

"Thanks, Alice." Emmett said. "It's good to have some warning sometimes. What exactly can we expect, if you don't mind me asking?"

"From what I _saw_, Billy will be the one to tell her and she will not be happy. She'll have a few choice words for most of us and then take off. Sorry, I can't be more precise."

"Thank you, Alice." I know you didn't need to tell us any of this, but like Em says, it's good to have some warning. We appreciate it." I tell my tiny sister.

Emmett and I left her and went to our own room to talk.

"Is it wrong of me to be happy about her not taking this well?" I asked my husband.

He took me into his arms and kissed me quickly on the forehead.

"No, babe. It's not wrong. It's understandable." He assured me. "It will probably be quite hard for Billy, though. So we should maybe try to encourage her to see her mother at some point."

"Only on her terms though, when she feels ready?" I questioned.

"Of course, babe. That goes without saying."

I was glad he was with me on this. I didn't want my daughter doing anything that she felt she'd been forced to do.

We went back downstairs to see what the current lay of the land was.

Alice had already joined Jasper back downstairs and Esme told us that Carlisle and Billy would be here in around ten minutes. Billy would call Jake and tell him to bring the others back when he arrived.

The whole family was going to be here when Bree was told. I was glad of that. Edward and Jasper would be helpful. I knew that.

All too soon, the time arrived. Everyone was gathered around the table. We could hear the excited chatter of Bree, Seth, Nessie and Jacob as they approached the house. A quick silence from Bree and Seth told me they had stopped just a short distance away for one of their moments. I tried not to growl at the thought of that.

They all stumbled in a few moments later and seemed to be surprised at the sight of all of us, especially Billy, clearly waiting for them.

Bree was the first to speak.

"What's up?" She asked. "Why are you all looking so serious?"

My heart went out to her, knowing as I did that she wasn't going to like what she was about to hear.

"Bree, darling, come and sit beside your dad and I." I implored. I'd saved her a seat.

Nessie went and sat on Edward's lap, as was the normal.

Jake and Seth looked a bit out of place.

"Should we go?" Jacob asked.

"No, son, please stay." Billy requested. "This involves you too."

Jake shrugged and sat down.

"What about me?" Seth inquired.

"I want you to stay." Bree demanded. I looked towards Jasper and Edward. Their nods told me that she knew this was about her.

"Please stay, Seth." I asked.

Seth looked shocked to the core at my request and I knew instantly that if it was possible, all color would have drained from my daughter's face.

"You have something to tell me?" Bree asked nervously.

"We do, sweetie." Billy replied. He looked at me before continuing. "Do you mind, Rosalie?"

"Go ahead, Billy." I replied.

"Bree, what I'm about to tell you might come as a bit of a shock. I hope that you will consider it good news though." Billy started.

Bree perked up at his words, clearly hoping for some good news.

"You know that experience that you had in Seattle a few days ago?" He asked. "When you couldn't stay around the human scent you came across?"

"Yes, I remember." Bree replied.

Of course she remembered. She leant in towards Emmett. A little more unsure now.

Billy continued.

"I know Carlisle told you a story about a similar thing that he'd experienced. Well it turned out that Edward and Bella were concerned about the human you felt strange about. They felt compelled to try to find her. They tracked her to an unused warehouse in Seattle."

"What's this to do with me?" Bree interrupted, clearly apprehensive.

"It's okay baby." I assured her. "Just listen to what Billy has to tell you."

Bree quietened, willing to comply with my wish to have her hear Billy out.

"They found the woman there. She was drunk, unconscious. They then tracked down the man she was in the diner with, in the hope that he could help them and her. He did, Bree. He helped get my sister, your mom, into a rehabilitation center. She's sick, sweetheart, she thought you were dead. But, she's getting better. Every day that passes, she's getting stronger. She wants to see you." Billy finished.

"What the FUCK?" Bree raged. "You lot have found my sorry assed, biological mother and now I'm supposed to be happy? Well, guess what? I'm not. So who was in on this? Bella, Edward?" She fumed. "Mom, dad? All of you? Am I the last to know that the piece of shit that abandoned me is an alcoholic fuckwit? Am I supposed to be happy about this shit? Fuck this, I am so out of here!"

And with that she was gone. Just as Alice predicted...

**A/N Thanks to Courtney0624 for pre reading and, news... I have a new Beta... Kymbersmith90. I love you both. You make my story readable and better. Please review. I was a little disappointed at the lack of reviews on the last update. I blame myself. I took too long. Please make it up to me now? I will reply to every single signed review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, I promised you an update at the weekend, and unless you are Australian (yes you know who you are, madnessdownunder). Then I've kept my promise. I had to. I got more reviews on the last chapter than the one before. So it proves my point. More reviews... quicker updates. You inspire me and I lubs you all...**

**I hope you enjoy this...**

Chapter 25

Jasper Hale

"That couldn't have gone much worse." Billy said despondently.

I could almost taste his disappointment.

"I'll go after her." Seth offered.

"No, Seth. Let her be. She needs some time to come to terms with this." Carlisle was firm in his refusal.

There were so many emotions in the room at that moment. I had to try really hard not to let them overwhelm me. Esme was almost as disappointed as Billy, but for a completely different reason.

"Rosalie, Emmett." You need to talk to Bree about her language. I just won't tolerate that level of cursing in my home.

"Mom," Rose retorted. "I think we have much bigger fish to fry here than Bree's emotional outburst.

She was right, for once. I doubted I'd ever felt anything like the amount of fury that came from Bree when she realised what she was being told. She'd also felt very let down by all of us. We had to question whether or not we'd handled the whole situation appropriately. Right now, it didn't feel like we had.

"I understand that Rosalie," Esme retorted. "But you and Emmett... you allow Bree to get away with far too much at times. She needs to know her boundaries. She overstepped the mark tonight."

"Rose is right, sweetheart." Carlisle told Esme. "I'm sure they'll speak to Bree about the way she reacted and tell her that cursing is not acceptable, but she was very upset. We need to sit down and discuss where we go from here."

The tension in the air was palpable. Everyone was feeling a multitude of different emotions. I just hoped that I'd cope with all of them.

"I'm so sorry," Billy began. "I was wrong to think that she'd consider all of this as good news. I guess I was just hoping that she would at least accept the situation for what it was."

"It's not your fault, Billy." Bella assured him. "I'm sure Bree'll come round. She's a smart girl. She's just been given huge news. It will take her some time to process all of it."

"Bella's right, Billy. Bree will come round." Alice went to Billy and put a soothing arm around his slumped shoulders.

I felt genuine affection from both of them in that moment.

I felt Carlisle's slight nervousness before he asked his next question.

"Emmett, Rose, you're the closest to Bree. What do you think we should do now? How should we progress from here?" He asked.

I felt he was anticipating one of Rosalie's epic tantrums and he was relieved when it didn't come.

"I think we should take your advice, pops." Emmett answered. "I don't think she'll go far. She just needs to clear her head a little. We'll give her an hour, Seth, would you mind going after her then? She might talk to you; tell you how she's feeling?"

"Of course, Emmett," Seth agreed immediately. "I'll do whatever I can to help."

Emmett looked at Edward who nodded. I reckoned I'd understood their silent exchange. Seth wouldn't want to break any of Bree's confidences. He'd do his utmost to hide his mind from Edward. He'd be unable to help himself when he phased though. Edward would be able to extract that information from either Jake's mind or directly from Nessie as Jacob would tell her anything she wanted to know. _Sneaky._

Bella spoke next.

"Jake, have you taken all of this in?" She asked.

He looked a little bewildered. His emotions were confused.

"You've found my aunt. Dad is happy. Bree is angry? Is that about the size of it?" He asked.

"Jake, son," Billy implored. "I've met my little sister again, she's sick but she's getting help, thanks to Bella and Edward. I can't thank them enough for that."

"Alice," Jacob looked at my wife. "Can you see where this is going?" I felt Jacob's desperation. He didn't want to take any side in this.

I felt Alice concentrating on the future beside me.

"All I can say, Jake is that there are tough times ahead." She said. "Bree will not be as accepting of these changes as we'd like. But my feelings lead me to believe that it'll all work out okay in the end."

Jacob nodded. "Well, like Seth. I'll do whatever I can to help keep things as peaceful as possible."

"I appreciate that, son." Billy told him. "I'd love you to come visit your aunt with me tomorrow. Would you like to do that?"

"Sure, dad. That'd be cool." Jake answered, not quite mustering the level of enthusiasm that Billy was hoping for. Billy hid his feelings well though.

I felt total confusion from our youngest family member. Nessie had no idea what had just happened and she was a little afraid too.

I shouted my thoughts to Edward, who picked up on them instantly.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" He asked her gently.

"I don't know, daddy." She said quietly. "I don't really understand. Who is Nadie? Why is Bree so angry? Will she come home?"

Her confusion and worry for Bree saddened me.

"Oh Baby," Edward soothed. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Let me explain. Nadie is Billy's sister. She ran away from home a long time ago because she phased when she came across your Aunt Tanya. She was very frightened by that experience and so she fled. Then she met and married Bree's daddy. He wasn't a very nice man and once she had Bree, she left her with her daddy. Since then she's felt very, very guilty about leaving her little girl. She feels so bad about it, she drinks alcohol to forget. She is really a nice person, but she's sick. Your mom and I found her. She's seeing doctors now, in a hospital. They'll make her all better and Billy is very happy about that. Bree, on the other hand is angry at her mom for leaving her. It might take a while for Bree to forgive her momma."

"Mom," Ness started. "You won't leave me, will you. I love daddy to the moon and back, but I don't want you to leave, not ever."

Nessie was sitting in Edward's lap with Bella beside them both. I heard Bella's breath hitch and she gathered Nessie to her in a flash.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," she almost cried. "I love you and your daddy to the moon and back too. I will never, ever leave either of you."

"So why did Bree's mommy leave her then?" Nessie asked.

Carlisle stepped in.

"Nessie, what you need to remember is that Bree's momma was very young. She had no money of her own and Bree's daddy wasn't a very nice person. She felt she like had no choice but to leave for her own safety. She believed Bree would be better off with him, because at least that way, she had a place to live."

"Grandpa, do you mean that Bree's momma had nowhere to live when she left?"

I felt Nessie's shock at something she clearly found incomprehensible.

Bella took over, her maternal instinct to protect her daughter rolling off her.

"Darling, what you need to understand is that not all people are as fortunate as we are. We have a lovely home and a lot of money but some humans are a lot less well off. You know that Bree and I are starting up a drop in center?"

Nessie nodded.

"Well that's to help people like Bree's momma. They might be homeless or just a little bit down on their luck and need somewhere to get a meal or just get out of the cold." Bella continued.

Nessie's confusion increased.

"But mom, if you and Bree want to help people like Bree's momma, then why is she so mad at her?" It seems to me that she'd want to help her own mom more than anyone else?" Nessie questioned.

"Sure, you'd think that, but Nessie, Bree is angry with her mom for leaving her. So this situation is a little more complicated. Do you understand?" Bella asked

"Not really," Nessie replied honestly. "But it doesn't matter. I know Bree, she won't stay angry for long, will she Jakey?"

"What... er., no. I don't think she will." Jake answered, giving the answer he thought Nessie would most like to hear, as always.

I for one hoped he was right.

Emmett turned to Seth then.

"Seth, do you want to go see if you can find Bree?" He asked.

"Sure Em. I'll go now. I'll find her and bring her home, even if it takes all night." Seth replied.

"Thanks Seth." Billy said sincerely.

"Do you want any help?" Jake asked.

"No, thanks but I think I should go alone. I wouldn't want her getting scared off. or running further away." Seth replied, heading out the door.

_**Seth Clearwater**_

_I'd never seen Bree so angry. It seemed to me that she felt more annoyed about being kept in the dark about what had been happening with her mom than she was about the fact that she'd been found. Only time would tell. I hoped I'd find her quickly and prayed that she'd talk to me, let me in and help her if I could._

She hadn't gone far at all. I found her in the woods next to Charlie's house. She was sitting on a large tree stump just staring up at what used to be Bella's bedroom window.

"Penny for them?" I asked as I approached.

She budged up and allowed me to sit down next to her. I ran my hand through her hair and left it sitting loosely on her shoulder.

"Why was it so different for Bella? Her parents broke up but they both loved her enough that she had a room in both their homes."

She looked utterly despondent and my whole heart went out to her.

I rubbed her arm gently, thinking about the best way to respond. I turned towards her and kissed her forehead.

"I don't know, sweetheart." I told her honestly. "I guess their circumstances were different. I... I mean Charlie didn't beat on Renee, did he? Renee wasn't frightened of him and she had somewhere to go when she left him. Somewhere she could take Bella and make a home for them both."

"So why didn't my mom take me with her? Why did she leave me with him? He was a monster, Seth. He made me do all the chores and he hit me when I didn't do them to his satisfaction. When I got old enough and he started to... well you know, make other advances, I knew the time had come. I had to leave. I didn't have a cent but I didn't care. I had to get out of there."

My temper soared. I had to fight the urge to phase. I was just glad the Bastard was dead because it saved me the trouble of having to kill him. Which I undoubtedly would have.

"It seems to me that your mom didn't have much of a choice either, Bree." I felt her take a sharp intake of un-necessary breath, so I continued quickly. "I bet she thought that he wouldn't ever hurt you and that he'd step up to the mark once she left. What I'm saying is I don't know, can't know why she left you behind. You have all of these questions in your head. There's only one person who can answer them Bree. I know you don't want to see her or have anything to do with her but maybe you'll have to see her, even if it's just the once. When you get your answers, then you can decide how you feel about her." I shrugged my shoulders.

Suddenly Bree turned and kissed me. It was a long, lingering, passionate kiss and I enjoyed it immensely. When her body pressed right up to my own, I pulled back from her. It felt wrong. I knew where this might lead and I also knew that this was a great opportunity because none of the rest of them were looking for us, or expecting us back any time soon. But I was well aware that I could be accused of taking advantage of her emotional state. I was determined that when we made love for the first time, it wouldn't be down to an irrational reaction to something. It would be because we loved each other and wanted to show our love in the most natural way.

"Bree, I should get you home." I said. "Rose and Emmett are worried sick. They all are." I assured her.

"Even Uncle Billy?" She asked. "I bet he hates me right now."

"No Bree," I answered, standing and offering her my hand. "No one hates you. They understand that you are angry. They know they didn't handle things in the best way either. They're upset that you feel let down by them. But mostly, they just want you home."

"Well, I suppose I'll have to face the music at some point." She sighed, taking my hand. "It might as well be now. Will you stay with me Seth? I don't want to face them on my own."

"Of course I'll stay with you, silly." I promised. "Oh and you should maybe prepare yourself for a lecture on your choice of language. Esme was not happy about that."

"Yikes." She said. "Thanks for the warning."

And with that we headed back towards the Cullen home.

**A/N so how did I do. I really liked this chapter and hope you did too. Please send some love to Courtney0624 who pre-reads for me and even more to Kymbersmith90 who is the best and quickest beta out there.**

**So with no more ado... hit the button... please!**


	26. Chapter 26

A/N Firstly thank you for an amazing number of reviews. I am sure that I'll get past 500 before this story is finished.

A HUGE thank you to Courtney0624 and Cutie1695 who nominated my stories for an Emerging Swan Award. I love you both.

**Chapter 26**

_**Jasper Hale**_

Seth had been gone a little over an hour, and already Rosalie was getting irrational and it didn't look like her mood was going to improve anytime soon.

"Emmett, maybe...," she started, more than once whilst pacing the floor frantically.

"Rosalie, love, calm down. Seth will find her and bring her home." Emmett promised repeatedly.

Alice tensed beside me momentarily, a sure indication of a vision overcoming her.

It didn't last more than a few seconds and I doubted that anyone other than Edward and me would have noticed.

"Rose, it's going to be okay." Alice assured her. "Seth has already found her. They're talking." She continued.

Rose calmed visibly, her manner instantly relaxing. She accepted Emmett's offer of the seat beside him.

"I know I'm being ridiculous," she said apologetically to the rest of us. "It's just so out of character for her to act like that."

Everyone nodded, both in agreement with Rose's statement and in acceptance of her apology.

"Do you know how long they'll be, Alice?" Billy asked. I sensed that he was really tired now and wanted to know whether or not he should wait to see Bree again or just go home.

"They should be home in about half an hour." Alice replied. "It's getting late. You must be tired. Would you like me to take you home?" She asked.

"I don't really know what to do for the best," Billy conceded. "I don't know whether being here will just annoy Bree further. I really wouldn't want that. Maybe it would be best all around if I just went home now. Maybe you could call me in the morning and let me know what transpires?" He looked towards Carlisle for a reply.

"I think that might be a good idea, Billy." Carlisle said, before throwing his car keys at Alice, who caught them deftly. "Alice, would you do the honours please?"

"Of course, pops." She replied, laughing. "Are you coming too Jake?"

Jake's ears pricked up when he heard his name.

"Sorry... what?" He'd been too busy amusing Nessie to hear the question.

"Alice was just asking if you wanted to go home with Billy." I re-iterated my wife's question.

"Is it okay if I wait for Seth, dad?" He asked. He'd been enjoying his time with Nessie and wasn't keen for it to end any time soon.

"Of course, son, that's fine." Billy laughed at his son's obvious adoration of the youngest Cullen girl. "I'm pretty sure that I will be fine in Alice's capable hands."

"You will." Alice assured him.

"Do you need my help?" I asked. Unsure if Billy would want a tiny female vampire assisting him with his night time regime.

"I don't need your help," she smiled. "But I'd love the company."

"Let's go then." I said.

Billy wheeled himself to the door and I felt his slight embarrassment at what would happen next.

Someone would need to carry him downstairs to the car. Normally Jake would do this but as he was pre-occupied with Nessie, I volunteered to step in. I thought that it would better if it was me that did the honors rather than my petite wife.

"Night all." Billy addressed the room.

"Goodnight, Billy." The others replied.

"I'll call you in the morning." Carlisle promised.

With no more ado, I lifted the old man into my arms, whilst Alice folded his wheelchair and carried it to Carlisle's Mercedes placing it carefully into the trunk. Once Billy was settled in the back of the car, I jumped into the passenger seat. Alice was the driver out of the two of us. I much preferred my motorcycle that Edward gifted me when he realised that buying it for him to ride with Bella wasn't one of his better ideas.

The drive to La Push was short. No-one said much. We arrived at Billy's small home in less than 10 minutes.

Alice took Billy's keys when he offered them to her. She unlocked the door and took Billy's chair into his house.

I carried him in and placed him in his chair as gently as I could manage.

"Thank's guys," he said. "I should be okay from here."

I was confused. Billy's emotions were conflicted. I sensed that he needed more help than he was willing to admit.

"Don't you need some assistance with getting washed and changed into your night clothes?" I asked.

I felt his acute embarrassment. It was humbling to know that this proud man was ashamed to ask for the help that he clearly needed.

Alice, clearly having 'seen' this at some point in the drive here decided to step in and take control.

"William Black, you are _so_ not going to bed in your day clothes." She announced. I got you some new PJ's the other day when I was shopping for Jacob. I forgot about them when we were together. I will be insulted if you don't use them. You have a seat in your shower, right? Jasper, can you please help Billy get ready to have a shower. I will get his PJ's ready for him." She commanded. She was actually quite scary when she took charge.

Billy was taken aback by Alice's outburst, but, like me, knew it would be futile to argue. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Alice went into Billy's bedroom, clearly looking for the aforementioned PJ's.

"I'm sorry about...well you know." I told Billy. He understood immediately that I was referring to the whirlwind that was my life, my wife.

"She's quite a handful," Billy laughed.

"She is." I agreed. I felt a sudden need to quantify though. "I wouldn't change her for the world though."

"I don't blame you." Billy smiled.

I got a sudden sense of uneasiness from Billy. I realised that he needed help in getting undressed and into the shower.

"Did you know that I was a Major in the confederate army, Billy?" I asked him. "We had to share showers all the time. So please don't be embarrassed by me helping you. I'm almost 150 years old. I've seen it all before, trust me." I implored.

He chuckled.

"I didn't know that Jasper. I'd love to hear more about your human life. The civil war fascinates me." He said.

"Tonight's not the night for my story." I told him. "Let's just get you washed, changed and into bed. I'd like to get back before Seth and Bree get home."

He nodded in understanding. I got him stripped and left him to shower alone. He called me when he was done and I helped him into the PJ's that Alice had provided.

"Are you good from here?" I asked. Keen to make sure that he could get from his chair into his bed un-aided.

"Thanks Jasper, Alice. I can handle this myself now." He said sincerely.

I knew that he was telling the truth.

"Let's get back, Jazz." Alice suggested. "Seth and Bree are headed home. We should be there when they arrive."

_**Seth Clearwater**_

"Shit, Seth." I don't know if I'm ready for this?"Bree told me as we reached the house.

"You'll be fine babe." I told her. "They understand why you said what you did and why you ran."

"Are you sure?" She asked me.

"Of course I am. Would I lead you like a lamb to the slaughter?"

We stopped briefly before going into the house. I kissed Bree, hoping that this would calm her nerves a little. She tried to lengthen the kiss, pressing herself up against me wantonly. I had to force myself to ignore her advances, knowing that she was just trying to put off the inevitable.

"Let's get this over with." I told her.

"Okay," she conceded. "It's time to face the music."

I took her hand and led her indoors.

It was fairly obvious that the living room was slightly less crowded than it had been when I left. A quick check confirmed that Alice, Jasper and Billy had left.

I had no sooner had that thought when I heard a car draw up. Seconds later, Jasper and Alice stepped in behind us.

Bree was standing next to me, holding my hand, her head down, both embarrassed and slightly ashamed.

"I'm sorry." Bree said quietly. "I know that you are angry with me and that I overreacted. I'd just like the chance to explain myself please?" She asked.

Rosalie got up and opened her arms. Bree ran into them instantly.

"I'm so sorry, mom." She said, her breath hitching slightly.

Rose held her and ran her fingers through Bree's long dark hair.

"It's okay, sweetheart. You had a shock, we know that. We just didn't expect such a strong reaction from you. Can you tell us how you feel now?"

Bree took a few moments to get her head together before speaking.

She looked around the room, her eyes resting on Esme's

"Grandma, I should never have spoken like that. I know my language was completely unacceptable. I promise I won't ever speak like that again."

Esme nodded her acceptance of Bree's apology.

Bree continued.

"I know that Uncle Billy is happy to have found his sister. If I am honest, I am happy for him. I know he missed her a lot and felt guilty about her leaving in the first place. I just need some time to think about how I really feel about all of this. She was supposed to be my mother. She was supposed to take care of me and instead she left me with _him."_

She almost spat out that last word and if it was at all possible, I hated him more in that moment.

"Bree, I need to tell you something. Explain if you like." It was Edward who spoke.

He proceeded to tell my love about how he'd read Nadie's mind. That he knew that Nadie had lost all interest in life and that she'd wanted to die.

"Bree, I know you think we let you down, that we should have told you what was happening and maybe we should have. But you have to believe that none of our actions were meant to hurt you. I blame myself for starting this, but I don't apologise for saving Nadie's life. If you choose never to see her or get to know her, then at least you'll have had that choice. If we'd left her to die, you'd never have had the chance that you do now, or the choice."

Edward's words seemed to have had a calming effect. I understood that Bree was processing all of this new information at vampire speed.

She nodded.

"I understand, Edward. Really I do." She conceded. "It will just take me a bit of time to decide what I do next. What choice I will make."

"Jake, Seth, thank you for everything you've done for us tonight." Emmett said.

Nessie was asleep in Jacob's arms.

"I think we should maybe give each other some time now to have a think about what's transpired here tonight." Carlisle spoke with a definite air of authority.

"We should get Nessie home." Bella said.

"Can I come with you?" Bree asked. "I have some questions for both of you."

I took that as my cue to leave.

"Jake, bro, you ready to go?" I asked.

"What... oh... yeah." He was on the verge of sleep. I'd caught him in the nick of time before he started snoring.

He passed Nessie to Edward and we bade everyone a good night. I gave Bree a quick peck on the cheek before we headed off into the night.

A/N (2) This chapter would not have read the same if it wasn't for my amazing Beta Kymbersmith90. Please send her some love. As always thanks to Courtney0624 for pre-reading.

Finally I have a couple of recs for you all. Please read When It rains by Idealskeptic; Torn by Dooba and Take my hand by Kokocat23.

You will see why I am rubbish in comparison

Please review. Your reviews make my day/week/year and if you are enjoying this story...tell ur friends


	27. Chapter 27

Hi All. I hope you are all well. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I love getting my reviews and always respond to them. I am humbled that so many have added me to author/story alerts and favourites. If you have added me and are following the stories, but haven't reviewed yet, please, please start.

Mega thanks to my awesome Beta kymbersmith90 and my superstar pre-reader courtney0624 – You ladies make my story better.

Thanks too to courtney0624 and cutie1695 who have nominated TCO Baby and Business for an Emerging Swan Award. Your loyalty to my stories is appreciated.

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Bella Cullen**_

The moment when Bree asked if she could come home with us, I realised this was going to potentially be a really difficult night. Edward squeezed my hand. I knew he couldn't _see_ what was going on in my mind, but he had clearly picked up on my nervousness and was re-assuring me. I really had no idea what Bree wanted from us. I just hoped with all my un-beating heart that whatever cracks had appeared in our relationship could be cemented over. I didn't want to lose her as a friend or as a niece. She was that important to me.

We said our goodbyes to the others once Jake and Seth left and walked back to our cottage. The night air was crisp and fresh with just a hint of dampness. I loved the fact that I could differentiate the smells in the foliage now. Normally we'd have run home but I was in no rush to get back and begin the conversation with Bree. So we meandered, taking our time, no-one speaking.

All too soon we arrived at the door to our little oasis.

"Bree would you mind giving us five minutes?" Edward asked. "We just want to put Nessie to bed, together, if you don't mind." Although it was a question, his tone gave her no choice in the matter really.

"Of course, Edward, please see to Nessie. I'm not going anywhere." She stated simply before making herself comfortable in the living room.

Edward and I went to Nessie's room. I took our sleeping daughter from my gorgeous husband and quickly got her undressed and into her pyjamas. She barely stirred.

I placed her gently in her cot bed and pulled her quilt up to her chin. I ran my fingers through her bronze curls and cupped her face gently.

"Mommy and daddy love you so much, sweetheart." I whispered softly in her ear. I bent over her small frame and kissed her forehead. "Night darling," I told her.

Edward kissed her too, before we both left her room and went to join Bree in the living room.

We sat opposite her, holding hands for moral support.

After a few moments where Bree appeared to be deciding where she should begin, she spoke.

"Edward. I understand why you saved my mom, I really do, but why on earth did you keep what was happening from me? Surely I should have been the first person, not the last, to be told. After all, she's my mother. Why was I the last to know what was going on?"

I decided to answer.

"Bree that might have been my fault. When we got Nadie to the hospital, she was unconscious. We had no idea what to expect from her when she woke up. She could have quite easily refused any help offered and fled. She could have accepted our help but still not wanted any contact with Billy or you. I felt, and the others agreed, that until we could determine exactly what Nadie wanted to do, it was best not to tell you, get your hopes up or upset you in any way. I know now that I was wrong to do that. We should have given you your rightful place and told you about everything from the start. I see that now. I'm sorry."

Bree nodded, again appearing to process what I'd said.

"Thanks for admitting that you might have been wrong, Bella. I appreciate your apology. But now I want to know everything from the start. I want you both to tell me exactly what's happened over the last few days and I want no detail missed. No conversation, no thoughts, nothing. Can you do that?" She asked, looking straight at Edward when she mentioned thoughts.

"We can do that, Bree. I promise we won't skip anything." Edward agreed readily.

Edward told her everything as she'd asked. She stopped him when she wanted to ask a question but for the most part let him carry on, that was until he told her about telling Billy he'd become a millionaire.

"Oh my good God," she laughed. "I'll bet he had a fit." She was almost in hysterics.

"Actually no, he quite enjoyed it." I told her. "Alice took him shopping for more appropriate clothing, so when he went to the hospital, he looked the part."

"Wait, no, sorry. I am not hearing this right surely. Alice took Uncle Billy clothes shopping?" Her giggles were infectious. I found myself laughing with her.

"She did," I laughed. "And you'd never guess it, but he had a blast. He got a whole new wardrobe and they almost gave the young salesman a coronary."

The atmosphere had changed slightly, it had gotten lighter, much more like what was the normal for Bree and myself.

Edward continued the story until the end, explaining that Nadie had believed Bree to be dead. She got a little melancholy then but seemed to understand the reasoning behind Nadie's belief.

When Edward finally finished, there was a long pause before Bree spoke.

"Do you believe that she'd be happy to have me in her life but accept that I think of Rosalie and Emmett as mom and dad?" She looked uncomfortable at calling them Rosalie and Emmett which was very sweet.

"I think she would, Bree. I believe that she has no greater regret than leaving you and is just relieved that you are _alive_ and happy now." I told her honestly.

"No one will force you to see her," Edward admitted. "When and if you make that choice is entirely up to you." He tried to reassure her.

She bit her bottom lip. It was obvious that she had something on her mind that she was struggling to vocalise. Luckily Edward could see what it was.

"They will understand." He told her. I didn't quite know what he meant.

"Bree is worried that if she chooses to meet Nadie, Rosalie and Emmett will be upset or disappointed." Edward explained.

"Oh, Bree," I moved to hug her. "I can understand your worries but you love Rose and Em. They know that. I won't lie. If you choose to meet Nadie, they'll be insecure and worried about losing you. But, at the end of the day, only you can re-assure them that they are your parents in your mind. They will accept that you are curious and have questions for the woman who gave birth to you."

Her next question took me by surprise.

"And what about us Bella? What about our plans? Are they all to be put on hold while you work on your new _project_?"

At first I wasn't exactly clear where she was coming from. Then it came to me. She was talking about our plans for our homeless shelter. Surely she didn't think that I'd given up on it?

"Bree, I am so sorry." I told her. "But Nadie isn't my new project. Ours will always come first. I can assure you of that."

She didn't look convinced.

"Tell you what," I said. "Why don't we head to Seattle tomorrow? We can speak to Jenks and see how the negotiating is going. If all is well, we can maybe go do some measuring up and make some more plans?" I asked

Bree immediately became her normal excited self.

"Are you sure, Bella? Can we? You don't need to go see my m... Nadie?" She asked.

"No of course I don't." I assured her. "Your Uncle Billy, Jasper and Alice can go see her. I'd love to spend some time with you; we can get things with the shelter back on track." I told her.

Edward nodded in my direction. This was what Bree needed to hear apparently.

"We need a name for it," Bree concluded.

"That we do." I agreed. "Do you have anything in mind?" I asked

"I do," she replied, I sensed she was a little bit shy and insecure about her ideas.

"Go on then, tell me." I insisted.

"I've had one or two ideas, but one sticks out in my head." She said.

"Come on, Bree. Spill. It's not like you to be so unforthcoming." I laughed, hoping to encourage her. I felt that we were finally getting back on track.

"New Horizons," she whispered. "It's like there is a possibility of something more in the future. A fresh start if you like."

"Bree, I absolutely love it. You've hit the nail right on the head with that. New Horizons it is." I was getting excited about our venture again. I was ashamed that I'd forgotten about it what with everything else happening.

Bree looked absolutely delighted. I looked at Edward who nodded. I was right. Bree was just a bit insecure, we'd made so many plans together and she thought that I'd forgotten them. Nadie's recovery would need to take a step back in my priorities. She had Billy and David to fend for her. I needed to make Bree and our plans my first obligation, for a little while at least.

Tomorrow I'd go to Seattle with Bree, probably taking Emmett, Rose and Nessie with us. We needed to revisit our property and start making plans for it.

A/N And congratulations go to cloudstrife3180 who came up with the name for the shelter. Send her some love... Thank you for all your suggestions. New Horizons just fits so well with what the girls are trying to do. I had to go with it.

If anyone has a comment for me or a question, please hit the review button and comment/ask away. I will give spoilers to anyone who wants them when I can.

I have another rec for you. The Long Walk Home by Lulabelle98 is what I am reading right now. You should check it out.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Firstly. Thanks to everyone who voted for me in the emerging swan awards. I will let you know how I got on in my next update. Voting has closed now and I should hear the results tomorrow.**

**Secondly and much more important. This chapter is going out un-beta'd. My wonderful friend and beta, Kymbersmith90's little boy is very very poorly. So if there are mistakes, please excuse them. My thoughts and prayers are with Kym and her family, especially little Dex. If any of you want to send love or a message, do so in a review and I promise I will pass them on...**

_**Chapter 28**_

_**Rosalie Hale**_

"Emmett, what if she changes her mind, wants to be with her mom?" I asked for what seemed like the millionth time since our daughter left with Bella, Edward and Nessie.

I was standing at the large glass window in our bedroom, staring out into the darkness in the direction of my brother and his wife's tiny cottage.

My husband came up behind me and encased me in his brawny arms. He gently kissed up and down the side of my neck, trying to soothe me.

"You heard Bree, love. She was mad at all of us because we've brought Nadie into her life. That doesn't sound like someone that's about to forgive the woman who abandoned her and leave parents who adore her to be with her."

"I know," I replied. "But she might change her mind. She's a smart girl Emmett. She's also kind and compassionate. She will forgive Nadie. It's what's going to happen when she does that worries me."

Em lifted an arm and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Please don't worry, Rosie." His tone was gentle. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. If we come to it."

_I loved this gentle giant that was my husband so much. Sometimes I'd been overly harsh with him and after those times I'd felt that I didn't deserve him or his love. But no matter what we had faced over the years, we'd faced it together. He was my rock, my guiding light. He grounded me. Since Bree had came into our lives, our relationship had changed. I wasn't as much of a cow as I had been, our passionate love making, whilst still there, had mellowed into something more quiet and intense. We'd become more sensitive to the others around us. I supposed that came with being a parent. We no longer threw caution to the wind. I was no longer the Martini girl with an any time, any place, anywhere attitude. I'd come to appreciate our alone time._

I turned into his embrace.

"I don't expect Bree to be back any time soon. Would you like to take a walk with me McCarty?" I asked, using his own name in a teasing manner, so he'd know exactly what I had in mind.

"Don't mind if I do Ms Hale." He replied.

We joined hands and headed downstairs and out into the forest.

_**Carlisle Cullen**_

To say I was proud of my family would be the understatement of the millennium. I'd stood as head of my family since I changed Esme, so long ago. Before then, for a few years, it had just been Edward and myself, hardly a family unit. More like a guard and his prisoner. Edward's first couple of years in this life had been difficult. Once I changed Esme, things changed. Edward helped me to help her through the newborn stage and to an extent it grounded him. Then there were the others. Rosalie first. I often thought that changing her had been my single biggest mistake. Even when she brought Emmett to us and fell so deeply in love with him, I still sensed her regret. It pained me greatly. That is until the whirlwind that was Bree arrived in our midst.

The changes I'd seen and felt in Rosalie were unimaginable. She was a completely different person, somehow like Edward had changed when he fell for Bella.

Now the family unit as a whole has changed again. We were no longer the enemies of the Quileute tribe. In fact they were family now too. Who knew?

It was in my nature to worry about my family. Right now my biggest worry was how Bree would cope with everything that had happened.

She was so close to Bella. Their idea of setting up a drop-in center for Native Americans was pure genius in my opinion. Christ, I'd be happy to bankroll the whole thing if it would help. It's not like it would be a slight stretch for me.

Edward and Bella finding and saving Nadie had changed things though. I knew that Jasper could feel Bree's pain. Jesus, she must now be re-living the abandonment she'd felt when her mother left her. I just hoped she could get past that. I also hoped that she would consider Rosalie and Emmett's feelings when she made the necessary decisions.

My main concern was what would happen if Bree chose to be her mother's daughter again. If she chose that path, as would be her right, it would destroy Rosalie. I had no idea how we could bring her back from that. I don't think it would be something even Emmett could fix.

In the meantime, all we could do was wait. We'd all know more tomorrow, once she'd had a chance to process everything and ask Edward and Bella about what they'd done.

For the first time, in a very long time, I prayed.

_**Alice Cullen**_

"I foresee...," I said.

Jazzy laughed. So used to those words.

"What do you see darlin'." he asked, he was always so attuned to me. Sometimes it was frightening.

"I see fun in our future Jazzy. Bree will accept what's happened and she'll demand to come shopping with me, Billy, Seth and Jake."

"Well that sounds like your kind of day out, honey." Jasper smiled. "Don't I get to come along for the ride?"

"You can always join us if you want to baby. But I know shopping is so not your thing."

"I know, but I _felt_ how happy you and Billy felt after your other expedition. It was quite addictive."

"Well feel free to come along." I told him

I_ was worrying about Bella and Bree. I didn't want to search too far into their future but I couldn't help myself. I needed to know that they would get over their differences. I could see that they would. Their joint project meant so much to them. I couldn't wait to help with my own second hand boutique. That's how I chose to see it anyway._

_They'd go to Seattle tomorrow. Jazz and I would visit Nadie. I didn't quite know how I felt about that. I'd never met this lady. I had no idea how she'd react to me. Once I met her, then I was sure I'd see more of her future. I wasn't sure that that was a good thing. What if I saw her relapse. Should I try to prevent it or just let everything take it's course? This was definitely a journey for all of us._

Dawn broke and the sun came up, as almost always masked by clouds and the constant drizzle of rain that seemed to be the normal for Forks.

I knew that Bella, Edward and Nessie would arrive in a couple of hours or so to pick up Bree. She'd arrived home a couple of hours ago and told Rosalie and Emmett about the plans she'd made for them for today. Emmett was, of course, delighted to be included and his excitement was catching. There was much more of a happy vibe in our house this morning.

Esme and Carlisle came downstairs. They picked up on the cheerful atmosphere immediately.

"I'm glad you all seem to be much happier this morning." Esme commented.

Bree beamed. Her smile could light up a room.

"Bella and I are going to visit our shelter this morning, Grandma." She smiled.

"Oh, that sounds like you'll have fun, Bree. Remember to take some measurements. That way us girls can get together and start designing the interior." Esme was clearly happy to have a new project to work on.

"Bree," I said, hesitating a little. "Jasper and I are going to see Jenks this morning. We'll find out how the negotiations are going and if he's managing to get around the planning department and stuff. We...we were considering dropping in on your... er.. Nadie once we finished. Would you mind?" I asked, never taking my eyes from hers. I wanted to see her reaction and not just listen to her response.

To her credit she just shrugged. "Why would I mind, Alice? I get that you are all concerned about her and I understand your reasons. Just please don't try to push me into meeting her. I am not ready for that and don't really know if I'll ever be."

It seemed that her talk with Bella and Edward had cleared more than just the air. Bree seemed much more accepting of the whole situation now.

"While we are on the subject of Nadie," Bree continued. "I was pretty vile in front of Uncle Billy, wasn't I? Alice, do I have time to go see him before Bella gets here?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"They will arrive in just over an hours time, Bree." I answered. "So you have time if you want to go see him. I reckon he'd appreciate the gesture."

"Mom, Dad, is it okay for me to go?" Bree asked politely.

"Of course it is sweetheart, you go right ahead." Rosalie told her. "We'll be ready to leave when you get back. Say Hi to Billy for us."

"I will, Mom." Bree laughed, already half way out the door.

_**Billy Black**_

_I didn't sleep well. I guess that wasn't entirely surprising given what had happened at the Cullen's last night. I suppose I'd been extremely naïve to expect Bree to be happy that her mother had been found. I realise that now. Of course she'd been upset and rightly so. I just hoped that she'd understand and forgive me in time. I'd hate to think that finding my sister would mean losing my niece. I had even given some thought as to which one I'd choose, if it came down to a choice between them. I prayed it wouldn't come to that but if I was being completely honest with myself, I knew I'd choose Bree. Nadie was a grown woman, she'd made her choices, most of them bad ones. But Bree had no choice in the horrific life she'd been left to, and yet, here she was, happy and secure in the love of the Cullen family. I'd choose Bree every time. Of course I'd ask Carlisle to make sure my sister was cared for. I wasn't a proud man. I'd need to ask for help. I had no finances to speak of. I'm certain that Carlisle would help. If necessary..._

The shrill ringing of the telephone brought me out of my reverie.

"Billy Black," I said as I answered.

Sure enough it was the head of the Cullen household on the other side.

"Billy, I just wanted to warn you that you have incoming." Carlisle laughed. His mood clearly much better than it had been when I'd left last night.

"Incoming? Incoming what?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Incoming little vampire, goes by the name of Bree." He chuckled down the line.

"Oh, I see." I said. "Should I be worried?" I asked.

"I don't think so." Carlisle assured me. "She seems to have managed to process everything now. She's a little ashamed about her outburst last night."

"Well thanks for calling to warn me." I laughed back.

I'd just replaced the receiver when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in.." I hollered.

**A/N (2) I hope you enjoyed. We will be getting back to Nadie really soon but I just felt the story needed a little light relief for a bit. The next chapter is almost ready and will go out un-beta'd too.**

**Thanks as always to Courtney0624 for pre-reading. Please pass your love and best wishes to Kym. For once I don't really care about your reviews (well okay I do) but when a small child is sick, reviews and stories pale into insignificance in comparison. Dexter will be 1 year old on Monday. God Bless Him. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	29. Chapter 29

Hello peeps. Thank you all so much for your reviews and your thoughts and kind wishes for my beta. I need to give a big shout out to lulabelle98 and tothedreaming for pre-reading. I have to say that they were way too good and I thought it would take way too much time to do the corrections that were suggested. So this is it... it probably sucks...

_**Chapter 29**_

_**Billy Black**_

Bree stepped through the door as she'd done so many times in the past. This time, though, instead of the excitable happy little vampire I'd got used to having around, she was staring at her shoes, her head bowed, her whole demeanour uncertain.

"I'm sorry Uncle Billy." She said, so quietly it took me a few seconds to process what she'd actually said.

"Bree Cullen, look at me." I said. "You have nothing and I mean nothing to apologise for." I tried to assure her.

"You're wrong." She said, her long dark curls tossed from side to side as she shook her head vehemently. "I was rude, I cussed and shouted at you all. I shouldn't have done that." She bowed her head again.

Something in that action made me mad.

"Bree Cullen, don't you dare bow your head like that. You have the blood of my forefathers flowing in your veins. You are part Quileute and that makes you a very proud person. Last night you felt wronged. Like your choices had been taken from you. You were absolutely right to stand up for yourself and your feelings. In fact, I'd go as far to say that I was quite proud of you for doing so." I'd probably raised my voice slightly more than I'd intended to.

Bree's head shot up as I was speaking and towards the end of my speech, I swear I saw the flicker of a smile play at her mouth.

"So, you're not angry with me?" She asked.

"Look Bree, I'll be honest with you. I was never angry at what you said. I was a little annoyed at _how _you said it, seeing as it upset Esme. But you had a right to get your feelings over. I just hope you've made your peace with Grandma Cullen. I'd hate it if she stopped sending food parcels over."

She giggled then and flew into my arms, kneeling down beside my chair.

"I love you Uncle Billy. You make me laugh."

"We'll you kind of brighten my days now too, so I guess we're even." I laughed with her.

I knew I had to get back to the seriousness of our current situation though.

"So, Bree. You've had some time to think. Do you mind if I ask how you're feeling about everything now?" I asked tentatively.

She puckered her eyebrows and pursed her lips. I'd noticed her pulling that silly face before when she was thinking about what to say next.

"I know that Nadie is your sister and I know that you are happy to have her back in your life." She started. "You have to understand, Uncle, she didn't let you down nearly as much as she let me down. I guess it's easier for you to just forgive her than it is for me. I'm just not ready to see her right now. Maybe I will be someday, maybe even soon, but not now. Is that okay?"

"Whatever, whenever, Bree. That choice will always be yours and yours alone." I assured her.

"So you won't be disappointed if I don't go to see her until I'm ready?"

"Bree, I don't think I could ever be disappointed in you." I told her sincerely. "And, before you ask, I don't expect you to ever want to give up Rosalie and Emmett. They are your parents now. They are probably better equipped to be parents to you, given that they are vampire's too. I just hope that maybe you and your... m... Nadie can be friends." I smiled weakly at her.

"I hope so too. I really do. I just think that we've along way to go before that can happen." She replied honestly.

Bree got up and went to the refrigerator.

"Can I make you some breakfast? I'm guessing Jake's not around?"

"You guessed right, he left around 3am to run the morning patrol. Seth is with him. They should be home soon."

"Maybe I can make an omelette, big enough for all of you then? You still have some of Esme's bread in the fridge that I can toast if you like too?"

She looked so enthusiastic, I didn't want to let her down. Unfortunately I'd found out that Bree's cooking skills were not quite up to the standards shared by Esme and Bella.

"That sounds great, sweetheart." I told her. _Surely she couldn't go very far wrong with some eggs and milk?_

She quickly busied herself, pulling out pots, pans and ingredients. I turned on the television and settled down to watch the news whilst Bree created.

It was good that she'd chosen to cook for all of us, as not ten minutes later the laughter of Jake and Seth could be heard as they headed through the small yard of our house and through the door.

Seth's face lit up like a Christmas tree when he seen our visitor.

"Hi Bree." His face flushed as Jake gave him a playful punch on the arm. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I just came to apologise for my behaviour last night." She said, before adding "And I decided to stay and may you guys breakfast."

Jake gave me a horrified look, he'd been subjected to Bree's cooking before too. Seth didn't seem to notice. He was too busy swooning. He moved over to where Bree was mixing eggs.

"Can I help?" He asked her.

"Sure, you can grate some cheese in please." She handed him a block of cheddar and the cheese grater.

They chatted animatedly whilst Jake set the table with no enthusiasm whatsoever. I sniggered to myself inwardly.

"Can she poison us, do you think?" Jake asked me so quietly that Bree and Seth wouldn't hear.

"I doubt it son." I whispered back. "Just try to ignore any eggshell and pray for the best."

Ten minutes later Bree was done. There were three steaming plates of cheese omelettes in front of us, accompanied by orange juice and toast.

"Enjoy boys." She announced.

Jake grimaced as he sat down. On the other side of the scale, Seth looked positively ecstatic that his girl had cooked for him.

"Here goes." I mouthed at Jake.

To be fair, Bree's eggs were far from the worst I'd ever tasted. In fact they were fairly good. I was mildly surprised. I wondered who'd been teaching her. The omelette was almost fluffy and the toast wasn't burnt.

"That was wonderful, sweetheart." I told her, genuinely when I'd had my fill.

Jake nodded, equally surprised and appreciative.

"Awesome, baby." Seth coo'ed.

Bree's responding smile said it all. She was unbelievably happy to hear such praise.

"Thank's guys." She beamed. "Grandma has been helping me, a lot. Seth helped too though." She breathed, clearly keen to give him kudos. "I'm glad you had a good breakfast, but I'd better be getting back. Bella and I have work to do in Seattle today." She announced.

Seth appeared conflicted. He clearly didn't want Bree to go but was so tired, it was obvious he needed some rest. Luckily he had no real choice in the matter.

"I'll walk you back a bit." He offered Bree.

He was rewarded with another smile.

"Bye Uncle Billy, Jacob. I'll see you both really soon." She promised before taking Seth's hand and leading him from our small home.

_**Bree Cullen**_

_Okay, job done. I'd apologised to Uncle Billy, made the boys breakfast. * note to self * I should thank grandma for showing me how to make an omelette just right. Now it was just me and Seth. He'd offered to walk me back home. We were alone and no one knew. What should I do?_

"Did everything go okay after I left you last night?" Seth asked.

I slowed our pace.

"Yes, I spoke to Bella and Edward, got everything sorted in my head." I told him. Inwardly I was more concerned if I was brave enough to stop the conversation and start something else altogether.

"Seth..." I mused.

He picked up on my concern immediately.

"We need to talk." I was completely honest.

"We do?" He asked. "What's up Bree?" The concern in his voice made me love him all the more.

"You know I love you, right?" I asked him.

"Of course I do, although I've no idea what I ever did to deserve you." He was such a silly boy at times.

"Well, people in love, it's normal for their relationships to progress. You know like the...the physical side of their relationships." I knew if I was still human I'd be blushing beet red by now.

"Oh, you mean... do you think? Do you want?" Seth was stammering now. He was clearly as nervous about this as I was.

I stopped walking altogether and turned to face him.

"I do want to." I said with as much sincerity as I could muster. "But I am worried that it might not be that simple for us. I mean my strength. I might hurt you. Or you might lose it and phase. Have you thought about any of that?" I asked.

"I haven't given it much thought, Bree." He told me. "I mean of course I've thought about... well you know. I'm a teenage boy after all. He laughed but I knew that it was nervous laughter. "I guess I didn't want to get my hopes up that you'd ever want to... you know... with me." He was blushing.

"I love you Seth, of course I want to. I just don't know if it's going to be possible. I think I'll have to speak to my mom about it."

"Oh dear Lord, she'll tell your dad and he will kill me." Seth said, panicking suddenly. "Maybe we should just wait." He continued, his earlier confidence gone.

"Tell me honestly, Seth." I pleaded. "Do you really want to wait much longer? I know I don't. I love being with you, holding you, kissing you. It almost kills me to stop. I think I need more." I'd laid myself bare. Told him how I felt and opened myself up to his rejection. If his fear of my father was greater than his need for me, I didn't know how I'd deal with that.

"In that case, you should definitely speak to Rose." Seth concluded. "I want you really bad too. I want to make love to you Bree."

I felt so relieved. I kissed him with all that I had, trying to show him that I loved him with all of my heart and soul. And once more it pained me when we had to stop. I knew I had to get home. Bella would be there any minute.

"I'll speak to my mom tonight." I told him.

"You better text me if Emmett goes on the rampage." He laughed.

"I will. I promise. I love you." I told him, before taking off at full speed back to the house.

A/N - thanks as always to Courtney0624 for reading... I love her so much... she never sees my mistakes.

Please feel free to slate me on grammar etc... I deserve it.


	30. Chapter 30

All right... so what's up... only 6 reviews for Ch 29? Clearly I am boring you and should stop?

_**Chapter 30**_

_**Jasper Hale**_

I'd noticed Alice having a vision just before Bree got home. Seeing as she cornered Bree the second she got through the door, I guessed it involved her directly.

Bree seemed happy enough, if maybe a little nervous. I wondered why that was.

I followed my wife and niece upstairs. Alice would soon tell me if I wasn't to be included in this conversation and right enough as we got to the top of the stairs she turned to me.

"Maybe you should sit this one out Jazz. We need to do some girl talking." She nodded in Bree's direction.

I held my hands up in a surrendering motion. "Fine, no worries darlin,'" I told her and headed back downstairs.

_**Alice Cullen**_

Most of my visions involved my family. I reckoned that was understandable, they were the most important people in my life. Sometimes I tried to block things that I felt were intrusive or none of my business. The vision I'd just had of Bree and Seth might have fallen into that category but for some reason I felt that I had to speak to her about what I'd seen.

"What is it Aunt Alice?" Bree asked as soon as we entered mine and Jasper's room. "There's nothing wrong is there? Nadie's okay, right?"

It didn't surprise me that she'd jumped to that conclusion. I suspected that her birth mother was on her mind more than she'd like to admit.

"No, it's nothing like that." I promised her.

"Then what is it?" She was a little worried. I didn't need Jasper to confirm that.

"Bree, I don't quite know how to put this and please tell me to butt out if you think I am overstepping the mark here. I won't be offended." I told her honestly. "It's just that I kind of saw that you were going to have a little talk with your mom."

"Aha, I see." Bree said, understanding immediately. "You think it's a bad idea?" She asked.

"No, on the contrary. I think it's a great idea and I know that Rosalie will be very proud that you feel that you can talk to her about those kinds of things." I told her. "It's just that I think you should be careful about how you bring it up with her. I don't think you should just spring it on her if you know what I mean."

"I think I do," Bree answered, appearing a bit confused. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"This is going to be hard for your mom and dad to hear."

"I realise that." Bree said honestly.

"I know they'll appreciate you being straight with them though." I told her. Would you like me to give Rose some warning about what's coming?" I asked.

"Auntie Alice, If you think that would help, I'd love you to."

_So that was that. I'd need to warn Rose what was coming. I prayed that she'd be fine with what I was to tell her. After all, Bree was being completely responsible, warning her parents in advance._

_**Emmett Cullen**_

"Hello... anyone home?" Nessie hollered as she came inside with Bella and Edward.

It was a pointless question as I am sure she would be able to _hear _exactly who was home and guess that anyone else wasn't.

"Hi Grandma," she said sweetly before bounding over to give Esme a hug.

"I swear you're getting bigger and bigger each day." Esme said, holding Nessie out to look at her with a beaming smile on her face.

"Where's Bree?" This was almost always Nessie's first question.

"She's upstairs with Aunt Alice." Jasper jumped in. "I don't think they'll be long, but I think you should leave them to get on with their little chat on their own." He added, giving Edward a knowing nod.

"Nessie, can you help me?" Esme asked, clearly attempting to diffuse any awkwardness. "You can help me gather up what we need for measuring and things today."

"Sure, Grandma, I'd love to help." Esme's plan had worked. Nessie's mind was now on the task in hand.

I wondered what that was all about. Rose had gone to check on the cars. She used any excuse to get under a car bonnet.

When Bree got home I didn't need Jasper to know she was nervous. She was as jumpy as a cat on a hot tin roof. Alice seemed to know what was going on and invited her upstairs almost immediately. Jasper followed but came back down seconds later, clearly not required. I was slightly concerned about what Alice had seen that had her almost abduct Bree the second she got back from Billy's. I hadn't much time to process my worries though as Alice and Bree came back downstairs just seconds later.

"Rose in the garage?" Alice looked to me. I nodded and watched Alice almost dance her way out of the door.

"Is everything okay with you squirt?" I asked Bree, who'd suddenly appeared to have a great interest in her fingernails.

"Yes, dad, everything is good." She replied a second too quickly.

_Edward a little help here maybe._

He smiled, knowingly then shook his head.

Whatever was bugging Bree, he wasn't going to tell me. Shit.

Alice and Rose came back through the door.

If it were at all possible, I'd have said that my Rose looked paler than normal. This shit was getting really weird. Patience had never been my strong point. I needed to know what was going on.

"Rose, Alice, Bree?" I asked. "Could you ladies spare this old man a second of your time?"

_Again I didn't need Jasper to see the sudden fear in Bree's eyes. What could she possibly be so afraid of. If it was someone? I'd tear them lmb from limb, totally annihilate them. It had better not be that dog. I mean Seth seemed pretty harmless but you could never completely tell, could you?_

Bree got up off the chair quickly. She looked first to Alice, who nodded at her. She took Rosalie's hand and indicated for me to follow them upstairs.

I was certain that I wasn't going to like this, whatever it was.

"Do you want to start this conversation Bree?" Rosalie asked.

Bree looked more sheepish than I'd ever seen her before.

"It's hard... embarrassing." Bree admitted.

"What is?" I asked, getting more and more confused.

"Alice has saw that Bree has developed much deeper feelings for Seth recently." Rose said.

"If that was supposed to be an explanation, it fell way short of the mark babe." I shrugged. We'd both noticed that Bree's feelings for Seth had deepened.

"Well, you know what normally goes along with deepening affections?" Rose asked.

I don't know who gulped first. Me as the penny finally dropped, or Bree as she'd realised it had.

"You... you want to get physical with the dog? Seriously?" I stuttered. Completely horrified.

Rose punched me hard on the arm. "I think Bree wants to talk to us about her relationship with Seth. Trust you to take it to gutter level." She drew me daggers.

"Sorry, Bree. Go ahead." I offered.

"Well Seth and I, we love each other. We've taken things really slowly but I've been thinking that its maybe time that we got past just kissing. You know what I mean?" She was staring at the floor.

"Bree Cullen stop looking at the floor right now. Your feelings are normal. Your desires are too." Rosalie told her.

_What the Fuck? I'd expected Rose to be on my side here. When did she go all understanding about Bree and the Mutt? _

Another penny dropped, Alice had seen this coming.

Rose continued.

"Your dad and I are extremely proud that you felt comfortable enough to talk to us about this."

_Are we? Really?_

A quick kick to the shins answered my unspoken question.

"Er.. yes. Your mom's right, Bree. We are very happy that you could talk to us about this shit... er I mean stuff."

"So you don't mind?" Bree asked softly.

_Mind? Of course I fucking mind! I want to rip Seth's throat out right now. He really wants to give it to my baby. No doubt doggy fucking style! _

"Of course we don't mind. It's just human nature after all." I told her.

_Fucking human nature. You're not human... you are a vampire and he's a stinking god dam werewolf!_

"We are kind of worried about trying though." Bree said sweetly. "About the dynamics of it... you know"

_You're right to worry, Seth Clearwater! Fuck the dynamics... touch my daughter with your doggy dick and you can kiss it goodbye!_

"I think you're right to worry," Rose told her. "Making love is a powerful thing for us vampires. You are much stronger than Seth, you wouldn't want to hurt him. And he'd need to be sure that he wouldn't phase. I think we need to speak to Carlisle and Edward about this. Carlisle may have an idea of what may or may not happen and no-one knows more about self controlled love making than Edward."

_It would be awesome if she hurt him... Death by fucking... That could work._

"Would you prefer it if your mom and I spoke to them for you?" I offered, hardly believing I was being so controlled.

"Would you dad?" She asked. "That would be so good of you to do that for me, for us." She gave me a great big bear hug.

"Of course we will, sweetheart." Rose agreed. "Now don't we have a trip to Seattle to make? I'm sure Bella's busting to get a move on."

A/N.. Sorry its a short chapter.. Only got 7 reviews... might give up? Do you want me to continue writing?


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N Firstly I am so sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I've been busy. Thank you all for reviewing. It seems my threat worked. I'm sorry about that too. Purradox was right (amongs others) to tell me that I should be writing to enjoy... not for the reviews.**_

_**Thanks as always to my pre-reader Courtney. I would also like to thank tothedreaming for her help. Mostly I thank Kymbersmith90 for being the best Beta in the world.**_

_**Chapter 31**_

_**Rosalie Hale**_

I wasn't wrong. Bella was desperate to get moving and Nessie was bustin' a gut to speak to Bree.

"Are we going to make more plans today? See what will go where and stuff?" She asked.

"Hopefully, we'll be able to do that Ness," Bree told her. "First your mom needs to visit our lawyer to see if it'll be okay to get into the premises and see how far we've got with the purchase and other negotiations."

"Are we all ready?" I asked.

"Yes, let's go." Emmett replied. I knew he was worrying. Our conversation with Bree had gone well but I knew that he had things on his mind that he wanted to talk over with me.

"Can you take Bree with you?" I looked towards Edward, knowing he'd see where I was coming from. "Esme, would you join Emmett and I please? We'll take my car."

"Yay, Bree, you get to come with us." Nessie said excitedly.

We got into our separate cars and as I suspected, we didn't get far before Emmett started.

"Rose, how can you be so cool about this?" He asked.

"About what?" Esme was confused. She had no idea about the conversation we'd just had with Bree.

"Bree is considering taking her relationship with Seth to the next level," I told her honestly.

"Oh, I see." Esme's response was as short as I expected it to be.

There was silence for a few seconds before Esme continued.

"Rose, Emmett. This must be very hard for both of you. If I am guessing right then you've both handled Bree's questions very well and I could not be prouder of both of you for that."

She was spot on. I felt that we'd both conducted ourselves amazingly well over the whole situation. I also knew that Emmett wasn't being honest with himself over his feelings about this.

"Mom, I think we both said the right things, but I don't necessarily think we were completely honest about our feelings with Bree. Were we dear?" My question was was directed straight at my husband.

"Honest? Rosalie? Nothing we told her was honest. Do you imagine for one second that I didn't want to head straight down to the reservation and start a war? That puppy wants to make love to our daughter. How do you imagine I feel about that?" he ranted.

"That's enough, Emmett." Esme retaliated. "You and Rose did exactly the right thing in the circumstances. You may not want Bree to have a physical relationship with Seth, but that is not your choice to make. She came to you for advice and you gave her your opinion, it may not have been an honest opinion but hear me now.

Bree is a vampire. Her senses are extremely heightened. Her needs are more than any human girl of her age. I would very much advise against trying to stop her from getting what she needs from Seth. He is her mate, werewolf or not. They belong together. If either of you try to stop them, they will resent you. Do you remember how it was for both of you at the beginning of your relationship? You might have had control of your bloodlust, but trust me, neither of you had any control when it came to your other lusts."

"Oh come on, mom, we weren't that bad." Emmett shrugged, embarrssed.

I knew that mom's response wouldn't please my husband. She didn't disappoint.

"You weren't that bad?" She started, not shouting, which impressed me. "Emmett, you smashed houses to the ground. You were completely and utterly insatiable, your father and I had to ask you both to leave for a while. Edward threatened to leave otherwise."

I looked at my feet, feeling suitably chastised. I punched Emmett's arm in the vain hope that he'd stop this conversation.

"Ok, mom. Point taken." He whispered, appearing slightly embarrassed. "But Bree...she's our little girl. How can we stand back and let the dog get his wicked way with her?"

Mom giggled. "I understand, son. I really do. But, trust me on this. Trying to keep Bree and Seth apart would probably only push them further together. You cannot interfere with the natural progression of their relationship. If you do, you could lose her completely."

I gasped, horrified at that particular prospect.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen," I addressed him using his full name as I always did when I needed him to know that I meant business, "You will reign in your feelings on this matter. You will refrain from making your usual crude comments and you will absolutely not threaten Seth Clearwater. Do you hear me? I WILL NOT lose my daughter over this."

Emmett sighed in defeat. "Okay Rosie. I'll behave." He promised sincerely.

I caught Esme's eye in the rear view mirror from where I sat in the driving seat and she winked. It appeared that we'd won this battle. I knew, however that it didn't mean we'd won the war.

We drove the rest of the way to Seattle, discussing Esme's ideas for the center. She told us that she'd drawn up some floor plans that she wanted the girls to have a look at. She said they were just a first draft but was hoping that they'd be incorporated somehow into the final look of the place.

"I'm sure Bella and Bree will love your ideas, mom. You're so talented when it comes to interior design." I told her. "Do you have any ideas about color schemes yet?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"I'm glad you asked that, Rose." She replied. "I've been doing some research on similar premises, you know shelters and hostels. Most seem to go with a homey feel, neutral colors, pastels. I'm not convinced that those colors really work though. Giving a homeless person a home from home that they ultimately have to keep leaving might only serve to depress them further. I was toying with using bright, bold colors. I think that would give off an air of a fun place to be." She said. "What do you think?"

"Well, it's far from my area of expertise," I admitted, "but it sounds like you could be onto something there."

"I've also come up with an idea for some of the yard space," mom continued. "Again I've not had the chance to discuss it with the girls but if they decided to go with it, it would require quite a bit of input from you Rose."

_Now I was intrigued. What could she possibly want to do that I'd be able to help with?_

I looked over at Emmett and he shrugged his shoulders, he had no idea what plans Esme could have that included me either.

"Are you going to expand on that statement?" I asked.

"Sorry, darling. I can't really give you any details until I've ran my idea past the girls. This is their baby after all. I just wondered if you'd be up for getting more involved if it came to it?" mom asked.

"Well, I told Bree that I'd help her in any way that I could. We both did." I said, indicating that I meant the same for Emmett.

"I thought that would be the case. So now I just need to run everything past the girls. Then we can discuss it with you."

I hated being left high and dry; not knowing what may or may not be happening. I also knew that pursuing this with Esme would be pointless. So I didn't.

Emmett leaned over and rubbed my leg in a soothing way. He'd know that I would be slightly frustrated with the turn in the conversation.

We pulled up next to the shelter just a little later. We knew we'd have a bit of a wait before the others would join us as they were seeing Jenks first.

"Is there anything we can do from outside?" I asked.

"Actually, I think there might be," Esme said with a slightly wicked glint in her eye. "The last time we were here, I walked around the whole building. There is a yard at the back on the other side of the alleyway that goes between the center and the shop. I wasn't sure if it was part of the property as a whole, so I called Abigail and asked. She said that the yard did indeed form part of the unit. She didn't bother to show us as it wasn't originally being included in the sale. She said it was normally used for employee parking. I got her to ask the vendor if he'd consider including it in the sale and she called yesterday to say that he'd be glad to include it, for a price, of course. He'd originally considered using the space to open a small parking lot as it's relatively close to the center of the city. I think we should check it out."

"Esme Cullen, what on earth are you planning?" Emmett asked, now as intrigued as I was.

"I couldn't possibly say." She chuckled back at him. "Follow me," she instructed us.

We followed her around the building, and sure enough, there was a yard. It was fenced off and gated. It looked to me like it would probably hold around twenty to thirty cars. The gates were locked.

"That's a pity." I said.

"Surely that itsy, bitsy lock wouldn't be able to keep daddy bear out?" Esme asked, nodding towards Emmett.

"Mother, I'm shocked." Emmett laughed, clutching his chest in mock horror. "You do know that would be considered breaking and entering? It's a felony. We could be jailed for years if we got caught." He laughed.

"We'd need to actually get caught first though. Then there's the matter that I've already sent a check to pay for the yard to the vendor. It's my gift to the girls. So I think we'll be good... Emmett?"

With no further ado, my monkey man crushed the lock in a nanosecond. We opened the gates and stepped into the yard. It seemed larger once we were through the gates.

"Let's measure up," Esme said.

By the time we were done, we'd almost exhausted all possibilities of what we thought Esme was planning, but, true to form, she gave nothing away. My cell rang. It was a message from Bella to say they'd arrived. They were wondering where we were, so I told her where to find us.

Nessie was first to join us, running ahead of Bree, Bella and Edward.

"What have we here?" Edward asked, smiling. The look on his face told me that Esme hadn't been able to hide her thoughts from him and he was apparently delighted by what he saw.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Our meeting with Jenks couldn't have gone any smoother. The exchange of contracts had taken place and all he needed were Bella and Bree's signatures on a couple of documents and the place was theirs.

"You should understand that although you now own the place, I've not yet managed to secure the necessary planning permissions for you to make the changes that you want." Jenks stated.

He was nervous telling them this, and as was normal with him, sweating profusely. I read in his thoughts that he was glad he was dealing with my wife rather than his normal contact with our

family, Jasper. I decided to play with him a little.

"Can you give us any inclination of how much longer that might take?" I asked. "Jasper is keen to get the work started. He might pop in next week to check up if it hasn't been sorted by then." I told Jenks.

"Mr Cullen... Edward... can I call you Edward? I am sure there will be no need for him to check up on the progress. I am pretty sure everything will be in place by the end of the week, if not, Monday at the very latest." Jenks declared.

"You may call me Edward. I'm sure my brother will be glad to hear that. I know he has business to attend to in Seattle towards the end of next week. He may just look you up either to thank you or hurry you along." I said.

Jenks gulped visibly and I had to try not to laugh as he mentally considered how successful a trip overseas would be to get out of meeting my empath brother.

"So, we actually own the premises now?" Bree asked.

"You do, little lady." Jenks answered. "Actually you own.." I coughed to stop him from saying anything more.

I'd _heard_ some vague plans that Esme had been making. I knew she wanted to surprise the girls. I didn't want this horrible little excuse for a human spoiling them for her.

"That will conclude our business for today then." I told him pointedly, concluding the meeting immediately.

Bella looked a little confused. I nodded to show her that I knew what I was doing. She accepted my explanation without question.

"Shall we go now then?" She asked. "The others will be waiting for us."

"Oh, I am so exited!" Bree exclaimed. "I can't wait to see the plans that Grandma has drawn up."

"Me either." Bella agreed. "I'm sure they will be perfect."

We took our leave from Jenks, Nessie accepting a lollipop from him for being a good girl while the adults chatted.

The moment we were out the door, she threw it in the trash. "He stinks." She announced.

We were all in fits of giggles as we got in the car and drove from his downtown office to the latest premises owned by the Cullen family.

**A/N 2 Thanks to all of you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. If you did, please let me know. If you didn't, then let me know in a constructive way...**


	32. Chapter 32

A/N Thanks to all of you who are sticking with my story. I am overwhelmed by your reviews. I love each and every one of them. More at the bottom, but for now...Enjoy

_**Chapter 32**_

_**Esme Cullen**_

"What have we here?" Edward asked, smiling. I realised immediately that I'd been completely unsuccessful at hiding my thoughts from him. I also knew that my son wouldn't have given away my little surprise. His smile told me he liked my idea. I just prayed the girls would too and I hadn't overstepped the mark in any way.

Bella and Bree both looked a little confused but I didn't need Jasper's skills to see how excited they were too.

"What's this place then, Grandma?" Bree asked me.

"This yard forms part of your premises," I told her. "It wasn't included in the original sale, so Abigail didn't show it to you. I noticed it and thought that it had some potential to help your cause, so I contacted her and made the vendor an offer. It's my gift to you. I truly hope you don't mind what I've done?" I was a little nervous for the first time awaiting their reaction. I needn't have worried.

"Mind? Why on earth would we mind?" Bella's hands were resting on her chest, her mouth open in wonderment.

"Oh, Grandma, it's a wonderful gesture." Bree appeared equally pleased. "Is it like a car park for New Horizons?"

"Well it could be," I told her. "However, I do have another idea that I'd like to put to you all." I admitted.

"Is this where I come into your plan?" Rose guessed correctly.

"Yes, it is. Shall we go inside and discuss it fully?" I asked.

Edward handed the keys to the girls so that they could unlock their shelter for the first time. His smile never faded as they stepped inside. I understood how proud he was of Bella in that instant, because I too, felt extremely proud of both girls. I looked at Rose, who was squeezing Emmett's hand. They were both beaming too.

Once inside, the girls (Rose included) all looked at me expectantly. It was my turn to take centre stage.

"Okay, please hear me out and don't worry that I will be upset or annoyed if you decided not to go with my idea. The yard is yours to do with as you wish. I promise you that. I was just thinking that you might be able to help people in more ways than you originally intended too." I took out my plans and laid them on the floor. "I think it's incredible that you want to help people by giving them somewhere to come and get a bite to eat and some shelter. But I think that you could take things a step or two further. Maybe, and it is just a maybe, you could help them to help themselves," I continued.

"I'm not sure what you're getting at." Bella was still confused.

"Look, here." I told her, pointing at the plans. "This is what will become Alice's shop. See how that wall backs onto the yard? I was thinking that if we extend her space, out into the yard, then she could set up another room, maybe with some desks with sewing machines and the like. Then she could set up some classes, teaching dressmaking to anyone interested."

"Oh... oh, I get it now!" Bella exclaimed. "That is brilliant, Esme. What a wonderful idea. Teaching them a new skill to help them get work. I love it."

"I do too, Grandma." Bree said. "You're so clever thinking of it."

"I don't understand," Rose added. "Where do I come into that plan?"

"Well, Rose, that would only take up a small part of the yard. I was thinking that we could build a car pit on the other side, with a small workshop around it. You and Jacob could teach a few mechanical workshops, not only to the homeless, but to any youngster wanting to get into that line of work."

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Rose said. "I get to work with the dog."

Nessie hissed at her, immediately defending Jacob. "Auntie Rose, play nicely." she told her.

Rosalie had the good grace to look a little ashamed. "Sorry baby."

"Obviously you'd be in charge of it, Rose," I told her in an attempt to placate her. "Jake will be in school for a while yet. But he could help out at weekends and during the holidays."

"I guess I could cope with that," Rose said, a slight smirk playing on her face.

I looked at Edward. He nodded, confirming my suspicion that Rosalie was actually delighted to be included in all of this.

"I wish I could teach something." Bella admitted.

"Ah, but you can." I told her. "See here, where the kitchen is? Well once the new kitchen is installed it will mainly be used for cooking for your visitors. But what's to stop us putting in a few more workspaces with built in ovens that can be used, where you and I can give cookery demonstrations?"

Bella's returning smile could have lit up a Christmas tree. I was sure of it.

"Really, Esme, you'd do that for me? With me? You are a genius," she beamed.

"Bella, sweetheart, it would be my pleasure. I do sometimes get bored and lonely when you are all out and Carlisle's at the hospital," I told her honestly.

"So, mom, what do me, Jazz and Eddie do?" Emmett was clearly worried that he'd be left out.

"Emmett, there will be lots for you to do. I haven't got all the details straight in my head, but I was thinking that maybe you and Jasper could give some self defence classes?"

"And me?" Edward asked. I knew that he knew what I thought, he just wanted me to vocalise it for the others.

"Well, that's down to you, Edward." I've spoken to Carlisle about it and we both agree that it's about time you started using your medical training. Carlisle has agreed to hold twice weekly health clinics here. He'd like you to assist him."

"You've really thought of everything, haven't you?" he smiled.

"Well, I for one think she's right. You should put your medical training to good use," Bella backed me up. "Please?" she asked, no doubt knowing that he'd never refuse her.

"Okay, my love," he agreed. "I will help Carlisle.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to agree so quickly." She was clearly delighted.

"Now this project is something that the entire family can get involved in. That is so cool," Bree announced. "Thank you so much Grandma. You really have thought of everything."

I was delighted with their reaction. I couldn't have asked for anything more.

_~TCOB~_

_**Jasper Cullen**_

Alice and I had agreed to visit Nadie, taking Billy with us again today. When we got to the reservation to pick Billy up, he was ready and waiting for us.

"Hey guys," he said as we pulled up in Emmett's jeep. "Do you mind if Jake tags along today? He's decided he'd like to meet his aunt."

"Of course that's not a problem," Alice told him.

I felt some hesitation from Jacob, who'd just emerged from the small red and white house that they occupied together. I quickly realized that Jacob had been slightly coerced into meeting his aunt, he certainly hadn't volunteered for it. I got the impression that he wanted to keep favor with Seth as he got to see more of Nessie when Seth was with Bree. He was worrying in case Bree would be upset about him seeing Nadie.

Jake and I helped Billy up into the back of Emmett's truck. It was the only suitable car available to us today. There was no way that we could all have fitted into my pixie's yellow Porsche. Alice put Billy's chair into the truck bed and we got settled in for the ride.

"This is some machine," Billy observed. "You get an entirely different perspective from way up here." he laughed.

I could tell Billy was in a very good mood, he was proud to be taking his son to meet his little sister.

He was dressed in more of the new clothes Alice had bought him and even I had to admit that he looked very smart.

Jacob looked much better dressed than he normally did too. We were used to seeing him in nothing more than a pair of cut off denims and some dirty sneakers. Today he was wearing a pair of well cut jeans and a plain white button down shirt. On his feet were simple black leather shoes.

"You both look very dapper today guys." Alice turned and smiled at them in the back of the truck.

"Oh, Alice. I've never had the chance to thank you for the clothes," Jake said. I felt his discomfort; he was embarrassed that he'd not thanked her before. "They are great, honestly. I love them. Thank you so much for doing that for both my dad and me."

"Don't mention it, Jake. Any time either of you are in need of a little retail therapy, you know where to find me. I am always available for shopping," Alice replied.

"Er... as much as that might be fun, Alice," Jake said, "we would never have the readies to allow us to keep up with you."

"Well, that's not strictly speaking the case," my wife retorted. Even I didn't know where she was going with this. "We are working on the belief that you are men of means, right? So with that in mind, I have a little gift for each of you."

With that said she reached into her purse and produced two envelopes for each of them. The sheer glee and excitement that was radiating from her was contagious.

"Alice, what have you done?" Billy asked as he accepted both of his envelopes. They were brown and very official looking.

She handed the other envelopes to Jake with a wicked grin on her beautiful face.

"Nothing much," she told them. "Just open those and see, please."

I watched them open their mail in the rear view mirror. I both saw and felt shock and confusion from them both. Their mouths dropped open and their eyebrows rose in question.

"Awesome," Jake almost yelped.

"No way, Alice. We cannot accept these," Billy said at almost the exactly the same moment.

"Yes you can, and you must. I insist," I heard my wife say. She'd lost some of her earlier confidence though.

"Alice?" I asked

"It's okay Jazz," she told me.

She'd given them both platinum credit cards, good for up to a million dollars each, along with bank accounts with the same amount deposited in each. I knew that due to Alice's skill playing the stock market, these four million dollars were pocket change to us. I understood immediately that this money had come from our personal stash. The others knew nothing about her gift to the Blacks, not that any of them would have minded. In fact, it would have been likely that Carlisle would have insisted on adding to the values.

"Billy, what you need to know is this. "Edward is covering the cost of Nadie's treatment. He set up a different account in your name in order for it to appear that you were paying. You allowed him to do that. So, please, allow me to do this. I haven't had as much fun shopping in decades as I had with you in Port Angeles that day. I want you to ask me to go shopping again. You too, Jacob. I knew you'd never ask though, because you'd be too proud to allow me to buy you things. By doing this, you have your own spending power, and trust me, I won't be adverse to you spending a little of your new found wealth on me," she trilled.

"Dad," Jacob said. "I know that you're a proud man, but Alice wouldn't do this for no good reason. I for one really want to go shopping with you both someday soon. From what you told me, your last expedition was a lot of fun. Thank you Alice, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. No one has ever done anything like this for us before. We've struggled financially for years. You've given us back our independence and so much more besides. I promise we won't go spending stupid amounts on frivolous things. I need to ask you, though. Are there any limitations on what or who we spend money on?"

Alice was buzzing now, delighted that Jacob at least was accepting her gift.

"No, Jake. There are no limits. The money is yours, to spend as you please. My only ask is that you don't do anything to draw unnecessary attention to yourselves. That might make people ask awkward questions. We could all do without that," she told him.

The remainder of the drive went by quickly. Jacob's excitement was almost overwhelming as he thought of all the things he could do with his money.

We were almost at the hospital when Alice's eyes glazed over, a vision clearly presenting itself. It didn't last long.

"Jasper, stop the car," she demanded. "Oh no... no... Carlisle. Jazz, get Carlisle on the phone. I need him right away."

I had my cell open and was dialling our father before she'd finished speaking. I felt the fear and concern emanating from her. I knew someone, somewhere was in trouble.

A/N (2) Sorry for the cliffy, but I felt it was time for a little vamp action.

Massive thanks to my wonderful pre-reader Courtney0624 and even more to my beta, the ever patient and brilliant Kymbersmith90. Take a bow ladies. I couldn't do this without you.

Please keep reviewing. I am getting so close to my target, I can almost taste it...

I promise I will reply to every single signed review. But you knew that already – right?


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi All. I hope you are all well. I have a few announcements. Firstly I have reached my target of 500 reviews... woo hoo. I'd like to thank each and every one of you who review regularly, some every single chapter. A special thank you to animechick1998 who wrote 21 reviews in a row just to get me to 500.**

**As always, I couldn't do this without my wonderful pre-reader Court0624 and the awesomeness that is Kymbersmith90. The best Beta in the fandom.**

**More from me at the bottom, but for now...enjoy!**

_**Chapter 33**_

_**Jasper Hale**_

We were almost at the hospital when Alice's eyes glazed over, a vision clearly presenting itself. It didn't last long.

"Jasper, stop the car," she demanded. "Oh no... no... Carlisle. Jazz, get Carlisle on the phone. I need him right away."

I had my cell open and was dialling our father before she'd finished speaking. I felt the fear and concern emanating from her. I knew someone, somewhere was in trouble.

"Alice, tell me," I pleaded. She took my phone and waited for Carlisle to pick up.

Billy and Jacob sat confused in the back. They knew about Alice's visions but had never experienced one up close.

"Hi Jasper, I hope there's nothing wrong," I heard our father answer.

"Carlisle, it's me, Alice," she said, the panic in her voice evident. "You need to listen to me. Charlie's in trouble. There's gonna be an armed robbery in Port Angeles. I will try to nail the time down once I get off the phone but I think it will be in about half an hour. He's in the area. It's not looking good. Charlie is going to get shot. He's going to die. Carlisle you need to get there and stop this."

"Where are you Alice? Where are Edward and Bella?" He sounded equally alarmed.

"We are in the car, en route to Seattle to visit Nadie. Edward is already in Seattle. You are closest. You need to leave right now. We will join you as soon as we can."

"Alice which bank?" I heard Carlisle ask.

She handed the cell phone back to me and put her hands on each side of her head.

"Wells Fargo. Jazz tell him it's the Wells Fargo bank on East Front Street."

I repeated this unnecessarily to Carlisle, who'd hung up the phone as soon as he'd heard Alice.

"Jasper, Alice, what can we do?" Jacob asked. Billy's head was bowed in a mixture of disbelief and grief.

"Jake, we need to get there. There is nothing you can do. You can't phase and run, but we can run," I told him as quickly as I could. "You take the Jeep. Take your dad to the hospital, either that or call David and tell him that you can't make it today. Then drive to the Olympic Medical Centre and call us. We will know by then what's happened. Don't go in before you call. Charlie might not make it. I am so sorry, but we have to go right now." I threw him my cell, knowing that Alice would have hers with her, and we took off, running faster than we'd ever run before.

~TCOB~

_**Edward Cullen**_

Esme's plans had everyone excited. Emmett's mind was full of the classes he and Jasper could teach; Rosalie was secretly delighted to have been included in the grand plan. Esme was quite simply ecstatic.

We were getting ready to measure up some more and see what would go where when my cell rang. It was Alice. I hadn't expected to hear from her, so I guessed it must be important.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" I asked.

I could hear the wind rushing past. I knew she was running. "Edward, I'm so sorry, it's Charlie. He's going to be shot in a botched bank job. It'll happen in Port Angeles in less than an hour. Carlisle's on his way. You need to bring Bella. You need to ask her what she wants Carlisle to do. He will get there; I can see that now, but not necessarily on time. It's close. Bella needs to make the choice." I knew immediately what she meant. She wanted my wife to choose; to save Charlie by turning him or to leave him to die. _Fuck._

"Esme, Rose, I need you to take care of Bree and Nessie for us. Bella, Em, we need to leave right now," I ordered. "I will call to explain once we are on the road."

"Rosalie, I need your keys... now." I demanded. I threw her the keys to my Volvo at the same time she threw me hers. Her car was faster than mine. The girls all looked concerned but I couldn't concentrate on that right now. We needed to move...fast.

Bella followed me, like she always did, trusting my every move like she always did, unknowing that her father was in grave danger.

"Eddie, what the fuck is this all about?" Emmett asked as soon as we got on the road.

I was driving as fast as the car would allow. I knew I had to break the news to Bella and ask her _that_ question. I just didn't know how to. I decided to be completely honest.

"Bella, sweetheart, Alice had a vision," I began. "Charlie is going to be involved in an armed bank robbery. In her original vision he was shot and died."

"NO..."

It broke my dead heart to hear her strangled cry.

She was sobbing, tearless hitching cries. "No, not Charlie, please not my daddy."

"Bella, stop, please," I implored. "That was only Alice's first vision. It's changed now, but I need you to listen to me. Carlisle will get there. He might not make it in time to save your father by human medical means. I need you to tell me if he should do _everything_ he can to save Charlie."

I knew she understood. There was a choice. Did she want Carlisle to save Charlie at all costs?

"Edward," she choked back more sobs. Tell Carlisle to give him the choice."

~TCOB~

_**Carlisle Cullen**_

It was a particularly quiet morning in Forks General. Then the call came. I wondered why Jasper was calling me. He'd planned to take Billy with himself and Alice to Seattle to visit Nadie.

"Hi Jasper, I hope there's nothing wrong," I said.

Then the world as I knew it fell apart.

Alice told me that she'd had a vision. Charlie Swan was going to be shot and killed in a bank robbery. She told me that I had to stop it. _How could I? Alice said Charlie died and she's rarely wrong. _I asked which bank and heard her hand the phone back to Jasper. When I heard her telling him what I needed to know, I took off. I had to save him. Charlie was Bella's father for fuck sake. I could not let him down. I could not let him die.

I ran as fast as I could. I knew that the timing was close. Just before I reached Port Angeles my cell rang again. It was Edward.

"Son, there's no time." I said.

"Carlisle, Bella said give him the choice." The line died.

Alice called again.

"Carlisle, no ambulance can get there on time. You are the only one that can."

When I reached the bank, there was a commotion out front. My vampire mind took in everything at once. The bank had been cleared. All of the hostages and staff had been released. Charlie's deputy, Steve, was guarding the door, awaiting back up. He'd shot and killed the perpetrator. Charlie was still inside. Alone and dying. I could tell that Steve was struggling with keeping order or seeing to his friend and colleague.

I approached him at human speed.

"Carlisle Cullen. I have never been so glad to see you doc. Charlie's inside, he's in bad shape. Please help him, he's been shot."

I could smell the blood. I easily recognised Charlie's and rushed to his side. He was conscious, but just barely.

"Charlie, I'm here," I told him.

"Car...Carlisle?" he croaked.

"Hush now Charlie. Save your breath." I realised that I had more time than I'd thought. He was bleeding internally and would lose consciousness soon, but he'd make it to the hospital if the ambulance got here quickly. "Charlie, I need to ask you something. Don't try to speak. Squeeze my hand, once for yes, twice for no, okay."

I felt him squeeze my hand once.

"Charlie, you know my family, your family, is different don't you?"

One squeeze.

"Do you know what we are?"

One squeeze.

"Charlie, I won't lie to you. You are in bad shape. You might not make it."

One squeeze.

"If the worst comes, do you want me to do everything I can to save you?"

Two squeezes.

"You'd rather die? What about Bella?"

"She... Bells... will be fine. She has Edward. She has all of you," he whispered.

"Charlie, you understand the choice I've given you?" I had to be sure.

I felt one last faint squeeze on my hand before my friend, my daughter in law's father drifted into unconsciousness.

_Where the fuck was that ambulance?_

I could do nothing but plead to Charlie to hold on. I knew he was in real trouble and I felt his life ebbing away. I hadn't felt fear like this since Bella's pregnancy. Not even when the Volturi came to kill us all. _Why did Bella give him the choice?_

I heard the siren seconds later. I lifted Charlie's lifeless body and carried him outside. He was clinically dead.

I passed him to the paramedics and demanded that they allowed me to work on him on the way to the hospital. I told them to get us to the nearest medical facility as quickly as possible.

I used the defibrillators more than once and finally managed to get Charlie's heart beating again.

I offered up a silent prayer. _Thank you Lord._

"Stay with me Charlie, fight," I told him over and over.

We arrived at the Olympic Medical Centre a few minutes after Charlie started breathing again. I flashed my credentials at the staff and rushed with him to theatre.

I knew where he was bleeding internally, I could smell it. I guided the surgeon to where he should start. All I could do then was watch and pray.

It seemed like time had stood still. I watched while they worked on him. The bullet had pierced one of Charlie's kidneys. I knew he'd have to have it removed, but it appeared that miracles do happen and Alice isn't always right. Two hours later we emerged from the operating room. Charlie had lost a lot of blood and one of his kidneys but he was alive. Better still the prognosis was good. I was sure that he'd make a full recovery. It would be a long slog back to full health, but he'd make it, I was sure of it.

~TCOB~

_**Bella Cullen**_

_Since starting my new life as a vampire, I'd never felt as human as I did when Edward told me about Alice's vision._

_My dad, my beloved Charlie might die. Even my vampire brain was struggling to comprehend that fact. Edward asked me what to tell Carlisle to do. Save him, was all I could think._

"Tell Carlisle to give him the choice." I implored. I understood that my decision might mean that I'd lose him, but having understood Rosalie's story, he deserved to be given the choice.

When we arrived at the hospital, Jake and Billy were waiting in the parking lot in Emmett's Jeep.

"Alice and Jasper just came out," Jake told me. "Alice was still not sure about what was happening. She told us that Carlisle had managed to get Charlie's heart going again in the ambulance. He's in surgery now."

_Carlisle had got his heart going again. My father had died. Why did I tell Carlisle to give him the choice? Why did he choose to die?_

We rushed in, telling Jake and Billy to follow and found Alice and Jasper quickly. Alice was smiling. That had to be good, surely?

"Alice... what have you seen?" I asked immediately. I felt Edward's arms around me, pulling me close.

"It's okay baby. Charlie is very poorly but he will pull through," he whispered to me.

At that point, my whole world seemed to turn on it's axis, Edward caught me just before I fell to the floor.

**A/N – I am going to hide behind the sofa now. I've never written action like this before so tell me what you thought. Be gentle please. **

**Now as an extra thank you, I'd like to mention a few of the people who keep me writing this. I hope you don't mind.**

**Stargazer1364; Purradox; Razzbaby; Madnessdownunder2; Cutie 16; Cloudstrife3180: Ardana: Elletee; MissEllen I love you all. If I've missed any of my regulars out, I am so sorry. Tell me and I will rectify in the next chapter. No go hit the button. You know you want to...**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N I made a huge mistake on my last note. I forgot to mention Rjcarreno77. Not only does she review every chapter. She gives me wonderful detailed reviews. I am so sorry hunni. I love you.**

**Thanks as always to all of my readers and reviewers. Special thanks as always to my wonderful pre-reader Court0624 and my amazing beta Kymbersmith90 – I love you all. **

**More at bottom but for now... Enjoy**

"Alice... what have you seen?" I asked immediately. I felt Edward's arms around me, pulling me close.

"It's okay baby. Charlie is very poorly but he will pull through," he whispered to me.

At that point, my whole world seemed to turn on its axis; Edward caught me just before I fell to the floor.

_**Chapter 34**_

_**Bella Cullen**_

"Bella," I heard Edward's voice, he was panicking, "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

I took hold of myself. _What is going on with me? Get a grip Bella. _"I'm fine, honestly," I told him. "I'm maybe just a little overwhelmed by all of this. It came so out of the blue and everything's happened so quickly."

"Edward, she's fine," Alice backed me up. "Like she says, this has been a shock for her. Carlisle will be here in a few minutes, he'll have more information for you Bella," she told me.

Billy and Jake had joined us, both as clearly relieved at Alice's news as I was.

_Charlie was going to be fine. He'd heal. I had to assume that Carlisle had given him the choice like I'd asked him to. He'd chosen to die rather than be with me forever. Maybe I shouldn't have told Carlisle to ask. Now I had to deal with the consequences of the decision I had made. _

Edward ushered all of us to the Relatives Room. We stood there in silence; Alice, Jasper, Billy, Jake, Edward and I. Edward's cell phone bleeped incessantly, indicating incoming messages. He ignored it.

Carlisle joined us a few moments later. He looked completely shattered; I'd never seen him look so tired or dishevelled.

"Bella, it's good news," he smiled. "Charlie is going to be fine, he's lost one of his kidneys and a lot of blood, but we've managed to stabilise him. He will make a full recovery."

I rushed to my father- in- law and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Carlisle, thank you." I sobbed against his chest. It took a few minutes but once I composed myself I asked, "Can I see him?"

"Of course you can, he's in recovery right now. Once he's settled you can all see him, for now it's only you Bella."

I looked at Edward, not willing to leave him, but really needing to see Charlie.

"Go, sweetheart, set your mind at rest," he told me.

Carlisle led me to him; he was hooked up to so many monitors. It scared me. _ Oh, daddy, what's happened to you? _There was something 'off' about his scent too.

"Carlisle, he doesn't smell like Charlie any more. Why is that?" I asked.

"He's had several transfusions, he had internal bleeding which we managed to get under control. So really his blood is not his own right now. It will be back to normal in a day or two." He assured me. "I'll leave you alone now." He said as he slipped out of the door.

I sat in the chair beside my father and took his hand.

"Charlie Swan, you get better for me. You hear me? I need you," I whispered in his ear.

~TCOB~

_**Jasper Hale**_

The atmosphere in the Relatives Room was one of shock and relief. Everyone believed Carlisle completely. Charlie would live. I personally thanked the Lord for that.

Bella left with Carlisle to see her father. As always, Edward was a little distraught to be away from her but he understood. Billy was frightened for his friend but he was also worried about Nadie. I could take care of that.

"Billy, Jacob," there is nothing you can do here. "Take the Jeep, go back to Seattle and see Nadie."

I watched, transfixed as my wife had yet another vision.

"Alice?" I asked.

"It's fine Jazz. Billy, do what Jasper said. Visit your sister, see David. This is all going to work out wonderfully."

I felt a buzz from her. She was happy, hopeful and optimistic. I couldn't wait to get her alone to ask what she'd seen.

I felt confusion from Billy. I understood that he didn't want to leave with his best friend so sick, but he, like the rest of us, would take Alice's word for everything.

"Thanks Jasper," he said. "Jake, you ready?"

"Always, Dad," Jacob replied.

They left then. I hoped they'd find Nadie getting better, and have a chance to speak to Pastor David about her recovery. The treatment he'd recommended was almost half way through. I hoped everything was going to plan.

~TCOB~

_**Bree Cullen**_

Edward and Bella left so suddenly, taking my dad with them. I had no idea what was happening. Mom and Grandma didn't either. All we knew was it had to be serious for them to take off like that.

_I needed Seth. He'd calm me. I had no way to get hold of him though._

"Let's continue measuring," Esme suggested.

She was fooling no-one. She was just as worried as the rest of us.

"What's wrong?" Renesmee asked. "Where did mommy and daddy go? Why did they leave so quickly?"

Mom's cell phone rang. I heard her talking to Dad. Their conversation was hushed, intense and very brief.

Mom's horrified face when she hung up spoke volumes and I was very concerned. It was obvious now that what was happening wasn't something good and we were about to find out what it was.

"Nessie, sweetie, can you jump into grandma's lap please?" Mom asked, her tone very gentle; "I have something that I need to tell you all."

Nessie did as mom asked. "What's wrong Auntie Rose?" she questioned.

"Well, there's no easy way to tell you this, but the phone call that Edward took, it was from Alice. She'd had a vision and it wasn't a good vision."

"What did she see, Rose?" Esme asked.

"It was about Charlie, he'd been called to a bank robbery in Port Angeles. The robbery went wrong and well... Charlie... Charlie was shot."

"Grandpa Charlie got shot? Is he going to be okay?" Nessie asked, tears rolling down her beautiful face.

"I don't think so sweetheart," Mom answered.

I gasped, as did Grandma.

"You don't think so?" Grandma asked Mom, swallowing back a sob of her own.

"In Alice's vision he doesn't make it. I am so, so sorry. All I know is that Dad is on his way. He will do everything he can to help... to save him."

"Everything he can?" Grandma's question was loaded. I understood exactly what she meant.

"Bella has requested that he's given that choice," Mom replied.

"I don't understand." Nessie's face, wet with tears was heartbreaking.

Grandma composed herself enough to explain.

"Darling, Renesmee," she breathed, running her fingers through Nessie's curls. "What Auntie Rose means is that your mommy wants Grandpa Carlisle to give Grandpa Charlie the choice to die as a human or be changed into one of us."

"Oh, I see," Nessie said, her whole appearance changing. "Well that's alright then. Grandpa Charlie won't die; he wouldn't choose to leave us. Everything will be okay."

I wished I had her confidence.

"Let's hope that you're right Ness, but for now, I think we should get to Port Angeles," Esme concluded.

"No, we should finish up here first. Emmett insisted that we did. Sam and Seth are on their way here to help. It's going to be important for Bella to have something she can focus on... just in case." My mom said.

_Fuck this is really bad._

We carried on as planned, measuring windows and floor space. None of our hearts really in the job at hand.

My Seth arrived with Sam about half an hour later. Esme was busy re-designing the whole kitchen area, whilst Mom, Nessie and I were concentrating on the second level, trying to establish how we could convert the space into some overnight accommodation with a couple of shared bathrooms and storage space.

Seth came upstairs immediately and took me in his arms in a bear hug. I felt better instantly. His very presence soothed me.

"I'm so sorry about Charlie," he whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sad but fine," I told him. "I'm more worried about Bella and Nessie. Have you heard anything else?"

"No, nothing since Jacob called us. He's taking your Uncle Billy to the hospital in Port Angeles. They are worried sick. It's not been that long since... well since Dad... you know?"

I hadn't had the honor of meeting Seth's father, but I knew how much he'd been loved. He'd been best friends with Uncle Billy and Charlie. I prayed that Uncle Billy wouldn't suffer another loss like that and that Bella wouldn't lose her beloved father.

Sam had stayed downstairs with Grandma. A moment or so later I heard them calling for Mom to join them.

"Take care of your cousin please?" Mom asked, her head nodding to a subdued Nessie who was wandering around, somewhat aimlessly.

"Of course," I responded immediately.

"Did Jakey call you Seth?" she asked. "Why hasn't he called me?"

"I don't know Squirt," he told her. "He doesn't have his own cell phone with him though; he was using your Uncle Jasper's phone. Maybe he felt guilty for using it or maybe the battery has gone flat," he said, trying to appease her.

We all heard Mom's phone ringing seconds later. We were downstairs in a flash.

I could hear Dad's voice but just couldn't pick up what was being said. When Mom hung up though, it was obvious that she'd been told good news. Her whole demeanour had changed. She turned to where we were all waiting with baited breath. "He's going to be okay. Charlie, he's going to live. Dad got to him in time. He saved him." Then she started crying, huge, tearless sobs.

Seth and I rushed to her side and I held her, happy to be the one doing the comforting for once. "It's okay Mom, everything's going to be fine," I tried to assure her.

With the exception of Sam we all had a quick group hug.

"You should get going now," Sam said. "Bella will need you all. Esme, tell me what you need me to do here."

"Oh Sam, thank you," Grandma replied. "Can you please see what needs to be done in the yard? We need to dig a pit out so that Rose and Jake can start up a workshop."

"Great idea, Esme," he replied. "Seth and I will make all of the necessary calculations; you ladies get yourselves to the hospital. We'll come and see you tonight if that's okay?"

Grandma moved to hug him, at first he backed off slightly.

"I'm sorry, Sam," she told him. "I understand."

"No Esme, I'm sorry," he replied, taking my grandma in his arms and squeezing her tight.

**Bottom Note: I apologise to anyone who found this a little repetitive. I just felt that it was important to show how the whole family felt about such a pivotal event. I had so many requests for action, so I hope these last two chapters covered it for you.**

**Next up we will get back to Nadie's recovery and maybe a little Bree/Seth time. They need to speak to Carlisle.**

**Please tell me what you thought by reviewing, unless you hated it.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hi all, thank you so much for all your reviews. They mean a lot to me. **

**I've written a one-shot for fandomforfamine. You can only read it if you donate at the moment, but it is for a wonderful cause and you get the whole compilation... Trust me it's worth it... see the link on my profile.**

**As always thanks to Courtney0624 for pre reading and Kymbersmith90 for beta'ing. This story wouldn't be the same without them... more at bottom but for now... Enjoy**

_**Chapter 35**_

_**Billy Black**_

I felt so guilty leaving the hospital in Port Angeles with Jacob. My best friend had just been shot and had undergone major, life saving surgery, yet here I was, leaving him to visit my alcoholic sister.

"Dad, stop worrying," Jake said. "Carlisle said Charlie was going to be fine, so I'm pretty sure he will be."

"I know he will, Son, I just don't like leaving without seeing him first."

Jake nodded and helped me into Emmett's Jeep, he threw my chair in the flat bed and we were on our way.

We made the usual small talk en route, but it wasn't as easy as our banter normally was. I knew that it was because of Charlie. I couldn't get the idea out of my head that, yet again, the Cullens had saved the day. What i_f Alice hadn't seen it? What if Carlisle hadn't got there in time? I don't think I could have faced burying another friend so soon after Harry._

"Dad, will you just relax, please?" Jake asked. "Doctor Fang has everything under control, he promised that Charlie will be fine and he knows what he's talking about."

"Don't call Carlisle that, Son," I told him.

"You've changed your tune," he smiled. "I remember when it was me asking you why we couldn't go near Forks General."

"I was wrong, Jake. I am happy to admit that. Carlisle Cullen is one of the most decent men I've ever met. He is more human than those who have the right to call themselves that."

"And the others? How do you feel about them?"

I laughed. "They are quite the family, aren't they? Let's see... Edward, well he is the control freak. I mean; is there anything he doesn't worry over? Then there's Alice. She has the most beautiful soul I have ever come across."

"Soul? Seriously, Dad, you think the un-dead have souls?"

"Well, Son, I can't be sure about that," I tried to give him my new view honestly, "but if there is a heaven above us, then I cannot imagine it without Alice or Carlisle Cullen."

"So what about Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Bella and even Bree?" Jake asked slyly.

"Shit Jake, what is this? The third degree? I've already admitted I was wrong about the Cullens. They are the same as our tribe, protectors of the human race. I can't say I think that they've made all the right choices, they've made mistakes, but don't we all?"

"Sorry, Dad," Jake was clearly amused. "I just wanted your take on them all individually. Maybe to see if you'd formed similar opinions to my own."

"Okay, Son, you asked, so I'll give you my opinions... First, what can I say about Bella? She made her choice. I can't say that she made the choice I'd have chosen for her, but you were right to let Edward change her. I'd rather have her with us, than not. Then there's Jasper, well he's a strange one. That's about all I can say about him, I kinda don't completely trust him. I don't know why.

Rose and Emmett? They are Bree's parents now... they took her in and looked after her. They could have left that to Carlisle and Esme but they stood up to the task and I can't fault them at all. That just leaves Esme...you know in some ways she reminds me so much of your mother. She just wants to take care of her family and everyone involved with them. She is wonderful," I finished.

"I know you don't smell them like I do," Jake laughed. "They don't stink as much to you as they do to me, but honestly, that's the worst I can say about them. Their sweet stench is awful but that's no reason to hate them, right?"

"Right," I agreed.

We pulled up outside the hospital minutes later. "You ready to meet your aunt?" I asked Jake.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Dad."

We walked together into the hospital and found David in the corridor outside Nadie's room.

"Hey David, how are you? This is my son Jacob," I said, making the necessary introduction.

"Billy, good to see you. I'm pleased to meet you Jacob," he said shaking Jake's hand. "How is your friend?" he asked, with a genuine look of concern on his face. I nodded towards the Relatives Room, thinking that would be a better place to speak. When we got there, I addressed David's question.

"From the little information we have, it was touch and go for a while, but he seems to have turned a corner. We've been told he'll recover," I told him.

"Thank the Lord," He replied. "I'm so happy to hear that. Nadie told me he was related to Bella?" he asked.

"That's right, Charlie is Bella's father. She is very upset, as you'd imagine, but Edward's father, Carlisle, is a doctor; he was the first person on the scene and he's assured us that Charlie will make it."

"How is my aunt?" Jake asked, changing the subject.

"I have to say, she is doing brilliantly. She had her first session of group therapy today and she's very up, if you know what I mean?"

"What, she's ready for group therapy already?" Jake asked.

_What could Nadie possibly be sharing in group therapy?_ I thought.

"Jacob, this treatment centre is very different from most. They try to get their patients better in a matter of days, rather than weeks or months. Your aunt is responding very well to the treatment; it seems like, at last, she has a reason to get herself better."

"Can we see her now?" I asked.

"Of course, Billy, Nadie is in her room. I've explained to her why you and Jacob didn't get here earlier. She understood."

"Thank you so much David. Your help today has been invaluable."

"You should both go and see her now," he replied.

I left the Relatives Room, with Jake following a step behind. We reached my sister's room a moment or two later and went straight in.

"Billy," Nadie said, instantly. "I'm so happy to see you; and who is this you've brought with you?" she asked.

I turned to Jake. "Jacob, this is your aunt, my sister, Nadie."

I looked from one to the other. Jake stepped around me and moved over to where Nadie was sat in a high backed chair. "It's very nice to meet you at last. Dad's told me so much about you over the last few days." He leaned forward and gave his aunt a quick hug and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

When she was in full view to me again, I noticed a single tear falling from her left eye.

"My nephew," she looked as though she was drinking all of him in. "I've missed out on so much of your life. You are so tall for your age, more man than boy. I hope you let your old aunt get to know much more about you now."

"Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves,." I interrupted. "You need to get yourself well again. That's the most important factor for now."

"Speaking of getting well; how is your friend?" she asked nervously.

"He's a very lucky man," I told her. "If Alice hadn't had her vision and if Carlisle wasn't able to get to him on time, things wouldn't have ended well. As it is, he's had surgery and lost a kidney, but he's alive and will get better."

"Well, I never imagined myself saying this, but thank the Lord for the vampires of Forks," Nadie said sincerely. "I truly like Bella and her husband. I know they probably saved my life. I'm glad that Bella hasn't lost her father. I just wish I could do more to help. Pay her back in some way."

I pondered what my sister just said. _Maybe you will be able to help Sis, I thought, a plan beginning to formulate in my head. _ Charlie would probably need quite a bit of after-care once he left the hospital and Nadie would need a project or something to stop her relapsing. Maybe, just maybe they could help each other out? I'd need to speak to Carlisle about it of course. But they might just be exactly what the other needed. I knew Charlie wouldn't want Bella caring for him, washing him etc.

"What's going on in that head of yours Brother?" Nadie had noticed my little visit to cloud-cuckoo- land.

"Dad, what are you thinking?" Jake asked.

"Oh, nothing," I said. "I was just thinking that your aunt almost got to meet the whirlwind that is Alice today. Unfortunately Charlie's accident stopped that from happening," I lied.

"Everyone speaks so very highly of this Alice, she must be quite something?"

Jacob laughed, his genuine chuckle resonating through the small hospital room.

"Oh she's something else indeed, Aunt Nadie. Alice is the smallest of the Cullen family, she's truly tiny, but she has the biggest personality of them all. She's kind, incredibly funny and even though her heart doesn't beat, it is so full of love. She's amazing. Oh and she bounces."

"She bounces? What exactly does that mean?"

"It means exactly that, Sis. Alice does nothing by half; she is so full of energy that most of the time it would appear that she is bouncing."

"Well, in that case, I can't wait to meet this Alice."

"You still have to meet Carlisle and Esme too," I added.

Nadie's face fell slightly and she took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Not to mention Rosalie and Emmett," she whispered.

I decided to address the elephant in the room.

"Bree's not ready to visit you yet. I'm sorry Sis, but I don't want to try to force her to. I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Of course, you mustn't force her, Billy. I wouldn't want that. I understand that Bree will make the choice of whether or not to see me. I would like you to ask Rosalie and Emmett to stop by if they have some time though. I want the chance to speak to them, tell them that I have absolutely no intention of pushing them away from Bree. I am going to have enough on my plate with my recovery. I'm not mentally or physically equipped to cope with a teenage vampire right now. I need to convince them of that. I also need to thank them for doing what I didn't; for taking care of my baby."

A/N Next up will be a little more Seth/Bree. They need to speak to Carlisle... Also an update on Charlie.

Thanks to these wonderful authors for their help in W/C:

lulabelle98; doobawrites; tothedreaming; ladytazz7 go read their stories... they are amazing authors


	36. Chapter 36

_**Hi All**_

_**Sorry for the delay in this update. RL has got in the way a bit recently. Swimming season has started and for those of you who don't know, my son swims competitively, his training and comps have taken up a lot of spare time.**_

_**Major Announcement. I've had to change the rating of this fic. I decided it was time for Bree and Seth to start moving there relationship to the next level so from here on, this is an M rated fic... Please stop reading if you are not of age. On the plus side if you are too young to read, please PM me and I will send you an edited version. I don't want anyone to not be able to get to the end. That would be unfair.**_

_**Chapter 36**_

_**Bella Cullen**_

Hours had passed since my beloved father had been almost fatally shot in a bungled bank robbery, hours where I'd experienced every kind of human emotion possible, except now they weren't human emotions, they were heightened a thousand times by my vampire abilities to feel.

Words cannot describe how I'd felt when Edward told me Charlie'd been shot and it was likely that he'd die. They failed me again when Carlisle explained that he was going to be okay. I'd never loved my father-in-law as much as I did in that exact moment.

I'd spent the next few hours sitting by Charlie, explaining to him that he was going to get better and telling him over and over again that I loved him. Edward finally managed to pry me away by telling me that there was work to be done elsewhere, work that would help Charlie to heal.

Alice and Bree took over from me when I left the hospital; I'd only agreed to leave if they promised never to leave him alone and to call me the second that Alice 'saw' him wake up. I needed to be there for that.

Edward surprised me by driving us straight to Charlie's house. What surprised me further was the fact that most of the others were already there, including some of the wolves, albeit in human form.

The house was a hive of activity and strangely my tiny unassuming mother-in-law appeared to be in the centre of it all, barking out orders.

"What's going on, Edward?" I asked. "Why are they here, what are they doing?"

"Shhh," Edward soothed me. "Bella, Charlie is going to need some help whilst he recovers his strength, but knowing how stubborn and proud he can be, Esme thought it would be an idea to make things as comfortable as possible for him, before he got the chance to say no; so to speak."

"Bella, sweetheart, how are you? How's Charlie?" Esme joined us on the side walk.

I knew I must have looked a little startled by everything as I told her, "he's still asleep. Alice will call when it appears that he's going to wake up."

"Bella let me explain what we're doing. Carlisle told me that Charlie might struggle a little physically to begin with when he's allowed home. Knowing Charlie, he wouldn't want to impose on anyone any more than was strictly necessary, so I came up with a plan to do a little re-modelling of the ground floor of his house. I hope you don't mind?"

"Mind? Why would I mind Esme? You're doing this to help Charlie – right? Thank you." I assured her. "So what's the plan, tell me what I can do to help?"

"Well, all of these great hulking men will be doing most of the hard work," she chuckled nodding in the direction of Emmett, Sam and Jared, who seemed to be moving huge timber beams around like they were tiny twigs at the side of the house. "I just need you to tell me what you think should go where, Bella."

Edward took my hand and we followed Esme inside.

"What I was thinking, Bella, is that we could use the side of the house nearest the woods. We'll knock a hole through the wall on the far side of the kitchen for a door and construct a small corridor that would lead to a single room with an en-suite shower room. The bedroom would have some patio doors, leading to a small deck where Charlie could sit and enjoy some fresh air now that the weather is getting better. It would be at the back, so he'd enjoy complete privacy."

Given everything else that I'd had to take in today, I found it strangely easy to wrap my head around good news.

"That sounds wonderful, Esme. Don't we need planning permission or something though?" I really didn't want the town planning committee showing up to ask us to take this down, just as Charlie got home.

"Jenks," the name seemed to be shouted at me from several directions. Edward whispered it; Esme said it and the other Cullens in the vicinity just called it... _Of course, I should have known better._

I helped Esme and Rosalie move the crockery and white goods from Charlie's small kitchen into the dining room. Eventually this would become just one room, a kitchen/diner. This would allow us to make optimum use of the small space, whilst still keeping a separate living area, Esme explained. It felt somewhat strange to watch my mother-in-law take charge. I was more used to her just being a mom to all of us. It was easy to forget that she was an architect and interior designer. There was a buzz in the air and not just from the power tools either. It was obvious that everyone was up for this bizarre challenge. They all had the same goal, to help Charlie. I felt humbled.

My cell phone rang an hour later and I made my way straight back to the hospital, assuring Esme before I left that I would keep this all a secret from Charlie and that I'd pass on her love to Carlisle.

Alice and Carlisle met us at the door of the hospital. Bree was keeping her promise by not leaving Charlie alone for a second.

"He'll be awake in around five minutes, Bella," Alice told me. "He's going to be confused and groggy but Carlisle will be with you. He'll give him any necessary meds." Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"Wait, Edward, are you not coming in with me?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Bella, I had to get the hospital administration to bend the rules to allow Alice and Bree in with Charlie," Carlisle explained. "In ICU, only his next of kin is allowed. So you should be with him alone when he wakes up."

"I have work to do back at Charlie's house," Edward said. "I'm sure you wouldn't want everyone else to do all the work."

He had me there. There was no way that I'd expect my family and the wolves to do all of the work. Edward would be doing his share, on my behalf.

"Thank you," I told him and kissed him gently before joining Carlisle.

I thanked Bree, who left as soon as we entered the room. Charlie still looked bad, all hooked up to wires and drips. It shocked me to the core to see him like that, all vulnerable.

I took my place by Charlie's side, Carlisle hovered in the background. I took my father's hand and a few seconds later his eye lids fluttered as he became conscious again.

"Dad," I whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"Bells?" he seemed confused.

"It's okay, Dad, you're in hospital. You got shot. Carlisle reached you in time. You're gonna be just fine."

"Carlisle, he asked me..."

"Hush, Dad, save your strength. We can talk about that tomorrow." I knew exactly what he was thinking.

Carlisle adjusted his IV, giving him more morphine.

"I'm so sorry Bells," he whispered before falling asleep again.

I knew he wouldn't wake up again for some time.

"You know that Esme is re-modelling his house?" I asked Carlisle.

"I didn't," he answered. "But it doesn't surprise me. She is always looking for a new project."

"She sends her love," I told him. "She is quite a fiery character when she gets the bit between her teeth, isn't she?"

"She sure is, Bella. She loves you so much; she'd do anything for you and Charlie."

"I'm beginning to understand that now," I chuckled. "She's not the quiet, un-assuming sweet-pea that she portrays."

Carlisle laughed. "She's far from that person. She has more strength than the rest of us combined," he said proudly.

**~TCOB~**

_**Bree Cullen**_

To say that I was happy that Grandpa Carlisle had saved Charlie would have to be the understatement of the millennium. I couldn't imagine what it would have done to Bella if he'd died. So, when Aunt Alice text me to ask if I'd mind sitting with him at the hospital, I was delighted to be able to do my bit to help.

When Bella got returned, I headed back to Charlie's house, eager to do my bit to help with the re-build. Aunt Alice had explained Grandma's plan, and even though I was small, I was strong and I was determined to do my bit to help. I soon found out that my dad had other ideas.

"You don't have to help sweetie," he told me. "The guys have it covered."

I was not having any of that.

"So what am I? Chopped liver? I want to help, Dad. Let me help."

Mom came up to us then and smacked Dad, hard on the arm. "Do not dare patronize her, you fucking halfwit. Bree, we need the decking cut to size. Can you use a saw? Seth is already doing the same."

"I'm sure that Seth will be happy to show me what to do," I answered. "Where is he?"

"Behind the house, sweetheart. Go help him."

"Thanks, Mom."

I made my way past Uncle Jasper and Paul, who were cutting large pieces of MDF to size and found my Seth behind the house.

"Hi baby," his smile would have lit up a stadium. "How's Charlie?"

"He's about to wake up. Bella and Carlisle are with him."

"He's in good hands then. How are you holding up? Today can't have been easy for you."

"I've had better days," I admitted. "I could use a hug."

He dropped the tools he was using instantly and gathered me in his arms. He was so warm that I couldn't help but feel safe there.

"Thank you, I needed that," I told him.

"Any time, sweetheart, you know that."

"Kiss me Seth," I implored

His lips were on mine instantly, his warmth saturated me and I melted. His tongue pressed on my lips and I opened them, allowing him access to my mouth. I shuddered, knowing I both wanted and needed more.

"Seth, please," I groaned.

His kiss continued, whilst his hands roamed over me, sending my senses and body into overdrive. _God I wanted him badly._

"Bree, I love you so much," he told me. "But we can't. We need to talk to Carlisle first, although I have to say the wait is killing me."

A truth dawned on me suddenly.

"No, you're right, we can't. Not yet at least. But I can please you, if you'll let me?" I asked, placing my hand on his erection to show him exactly what I meant.

"Oh hell, Bree. Are you sure?" Seth asked.

I'd never been more sure of anything in my life. The only problem I could see was our vicinity to the others. They would hear and smell everything. I didn't want that.

I took my Seth by the hand and led him into the woods. I knew we'd have to be quick, so as we wouldn't be missed.

When we'd gotten far enough away, by my calculation, I turned to my wolf man and kissed him deeply, my hands wandering over his body until they reached my desired target.

The growl from his throat told me all I needed. I pulled back from our kiss and worked my way down his torso, stopping only when I reached the top of his shorts.

"May I?" I asked.

"Oh fuck, please,"

I unzipped his cut off jeans and released his manhood. I thanked the Lord that it didn't appear to be too big. It was thick certainly, but not too big.

_Okay Bree, you can so do this... _I was slightly uncertain about how the venom in my mouth would affect him... I had to say something.

"Err, Seth, before I do this... you need to tell me if it hurts you in any way."

"What, why would it?"

"My venom."

"Bree, please, I'll shout out if it's sore."

I knelt down and kissed the tip of his erection, then slowly took him inside my mouth.

"Jesus H Christ!" he exclaimed.

"Is it painful?" I asked.

"No, it's kind of tingly. It's an amazing sensation," he assured me.

Glad and re-assured, I started again. I licked and sucked, not really knowing what I was doing. I used my hand to stroke him at the same time.

His moans, growls and groans told me I was doing this right.

"Bree, I'm close baby," he moaned, I could feel a change in how he felt in my mouth, so when I felt a light pulsing sensation, I guessed that he was about to cum. I knew that I wouldn't likely be able to swallow, so I took my mouth away and just continued with my hand alone. Seconds later, his body seemed to lurch as he wailed my name and climaxed. His semen covered my hand.

I felt strangely empowered that I'd been able to do that for him. It was a pity that it had made me extremely horny too though. There was no way that he'd have time to reciprocate, even if he wanted to.

"Bree, that was just... amazing. Thank you so much," Seth breathed, straightening himself out. I was standing up again and he took me in his arms and kissed me. "Can I do the same for you? I want to." He was looking at me shyly and I loved him all the more for it.

"Maybe, soon, but we need to get back to Charlie's and finish the decking, hopefully we've not been missed," I insisted.

We got back to the house and started cutting the timber to size just before Alice joined us.

"Bree, Seth," she eyed us knowingly and I swore I'd have blushed if it was possible. "You need to speak to Carlisle and soon." She said before walking away.

"She saw, I am so mortified." Seth said.

"No, she couldn't have, she can't see you guys, remember?" I asked, referring to the holes in Alice's visions. She'll maybe have seen us disappearing and put two and two together. She's right though, we need to speak to Carlisle tomorrow." I admitted.

"Tomorrow," Seth agreed...

**~TCOB~**

_**Bella Cullen**_

Charlie had a fitful night, he tossed and turned a little. Carlisle stayed with us for the most part and administered pain relief whenever my dad moaned or cried out in pain. It pained me to see him so weak. Charlie was one of the strongest men I'd ever known and I'd thought that he was invincible. He wasn't though. He was human, a mere mortal and had chosen to remain that way and die rather than let Carlisle change him. I had all night to try to make sense of that fact but I couldn't. I just couldn't come up with a reason for him wanting to leave me.

"You're quiet, love," Carlisle commented.

"I'm just trying to think things through, work out what I am going to say to him when he's strong enough to have that conversation."

"Ah, I see, you mean about him not wanting to be saved at any cost." Carlisle nodded knowingly.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened?" I asked. "It might help."

So Carlisle gave me the blow by blow account of what happened at the bank. I knew he had left nothing out. His memory, like those of all of our kind, was impeccable.

Unfortunately it didn't help my dilemma in the slightest. I wondered if it would be better to ignore the situation completely.

"I'm just going to slip home and change, Bella," Carlisle said. "Charlie's comfortable now, I've just topped up his morphine. I won't be long, I promise."

"Oh, of course you must go, Carlisle. I shouldn't have kept you here so long. Could you bring Edward back with you? I'd like both of you here when I talk to Charlie. Jasper and Alice too if it's at all possible."

"If you want Jasper and Alice to be with you when you speak to Charlie about his choice, you may have to wait until he's moved out of the ICU. As I said earlier, it should really just be you in here. Let's wait and see how he is later this morning. If I think Charlie is fit enough, I will make the necessary arrangements to have him moved back to Forks General. I'll make sure he has a private room, where you wont be disturbed."

"Thank you, Carlisle, I'd really appreciate that." I told him sincerely.

"I'll get going now, I'll be right back."

And with that he left, leaving me to my thoughts.

**~TCOB~**

_**End Notes**_

_**Thanks go to my brilliant pre-reader Courtney0624 and to my awesome beta Kymbersmith90. I couldn't do this without you. Thanks also to Hkp_Jen_73 for her assistance on the final bit of this chapter.**_

_**Animechick1998 made me a banner for this fic. Check it out, it's on my profile. Thanks babe.**_

_**Finally thanks to every single reader who have added me to alerts and favorites. Your reviews keep me doing this. I appreciate every single one. So please, please review. I will reply to each and every one.**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Almost 550 reviews... I am overwhelmed. Thank you all so much... I appreciate every one of them. I am sorry if anyone didn't get a reply to a review. Fanfic is playing up. Send me a message if you want to ask a question.**_

_**Thanks as always to my wonderful pre-reader and amazing Beta Courtney0624 and Kymbersmith90**_

_**Chapter 37**_

_**Bella Cullen**_

Carlisle was as good as his word. He was back in just over an hour and brought Edward with him. I was so happy to see my husband; every hour we were apart seemed like an eternity to me. It felt like I was missing a limb.

He pulled me into his arms and held me tight. "How's he doing?" he asked, indicating to where Charlie lay.

"He's mostly been asleep. Carlisle's been topping up his morphine regularly to keep him comfortable."

Edward nodded. "Can we step outside for a moment?" he asked. "Esme has a few questions she'd like me to ask you and I'm sure Carlisle wants some time to organise Charlie's move back to Forks."

I nodded in agreement and he led me by the hand down the corridor, into the hospital's reception area and finally outside.

The morning air was fresh and the weather was typically Pacific coast, dull, grey and gloomy. Just the way we needed it to be for my family of vampires.

"You won't believe the difference we've made to Charlie's house already," he smiled. "Esme really is a little tornado when she gets going. She's worked everyone so hard. It's lucky that Bree and Alice have been studying her cooking so much, they've been keeping the pack boys fed all night. I think that's the only reason that they kept going."

"How did they manage that?" I asked, knowing that Charlie's fridge and cupboards would be almost bare.

"They weren't overly confident to begin with," he admitted. "Then Sam suggested that he'd call Sue and have her meet them at our house, not the cottage, the big house. Esme keeps the refrigerator and freezer well stocked for Nessie, Jake and the boys.

"Is Nessie okay?" I asked, suddenly feeling guilty for not being with her.

"She's fine, Bella. You don't ever have to worry about her. Jacob wouldn't let any harm come to her any more than you or I would."

I took some re-assurance from that. I'd been so worried about Charlie. I realised that I hadn't given my wonderful daughter enough thought over the last day. The fact that I hadn't only proved that I knew she was always protected, not only by Jacob, but the whole pack, not to mention our entire coven of vampires. She was one lucky young lady.

"So what did Sue do?" I asked.

"Well she was keen to help out in any way she could, so she met Bree and Ness back at the house and helped them to make dozens of bacon subs, waffles and I think it was four different types of grilled cheese sandwiches, onion, ham, tomato and mushroom."

"How many were they trying to feed?" I asked, _surely the whole pack couldn't have got through that lot._

"You'd be surprised about how much support we've had." Edward told me. "As usual they took it in turns to run the perimeter of our lands, but they all showed face at some point. They all love Charlie."

I felt my breath hitch slightly in my chest. My father meant so much to so many. I had never even realised it when I'd lived with him. He was always so quiet, so private. The fact that he'd chosen to die if necessary hit home. He truly was my hero.

Edward kept me outside, telling me about the progression of Charlie's house renovations. There were things that were needed for his new en-suite bathroom that couldn't be bought until the stores opened today, but it appeared that most of the exterior work had been done already.

"Edward, I want him to have the best of everything. You don't mind, do you?"

"Bella, Esme wouldn't have it any other way," he assured me. "Don't you realise how important you are to our family yet? Charlie will have nothing but the best. I promise you that; maybe you should help Esme pick out the fittings?" he asked.

"I'd love to help, that would be a shopping trip I think I'd enjoy for once." I smiled at my gorgeous husband, slightly over-awed by the quick progression of the extension and the generosity of my family and friends.

Edward told me about the rest of Esme's questions. Most of them were about his personal tastes. What type of bed and bedding he'd prefer etc. To be honest, I didn't think Charlie would have ever taken his own personal tastes into account. He probably had just gone with what he thought mom and I would have liked, or whatever was most economical. To think that I could actually think about what my dad would have really liked; along with the knowledge that I could afford to get him these things had me really buzzing. I was suddenly elated. I had visions of a black and white en-suite bathroom; with chrome accessories; a total bachelor pad type of bathroom. Charlie would be so stoked.

_His bedroom would have none of the floral bedding that his current one had; a throwback to Renee's time here in Forks. Clearly dad hadn't thought of re-decorating once over the years. _

_No, he'd have duck egg blue and brown walls with matching bedding with a plain, but extremely rich and plush mink colored carpet. One that he'd lose his feet in almost up to his ankles. That would be so cool for him. I was having a lot of fun envisioning what his room would look like. I knew deep down that Charlie would love a football or baseball themed room, but he'd made a very grown up decision and so he was going to have a grown up room... one that I hoped he'd be proud to bring a lady friend to eventually. _

Edward brought me out of my thoughts by asking, "Should I call Esme and let you speak to her?"

I nodded, "Yes please, I would like to be involved in this."

Edward took out his phone.

"I'm going to see how Carlisle's getting along while you speak to mom," he told me.

I nodded in agreement and took his phone from him. I heard it ringing on the other end as Edward disappeared back into the hospital.

"Hi, Edward," Esme answered.

"Hi, Mom," I replied. "It's not Edward, it's me, Bella."

"All the better, sweetheart," she told me. "Has Edward filled you in on everything?"

"He has," I assured her. "I want to help Esme; I have so many thoughts for Charlie's room and bathroom," I told her.

"Wow, that's wonderful," she said. "Alice has already thrown in her two cents, but I'm sure you'll know best what you're father would want."

"I'm sure Alice's thoughts might not be too far from my own, but why don't we go shopping in Seattle this afternoon? We could go when Charlie is being transferred back to Forks? I'm sure we won't need much time. I have a clear idea of what I'd like for him."

"Really, you do?" My mother-in-law sounded surprised, but I'd spend more than two years in Charlie's small house, washing his clothes and keeping things tidy. I'd had plenty of time to ponder why he'd never changed his style. I'd come to the conclusion that he'd found no need to. I'd re-styled his bedroom more than once in my head, thinking of how he could have made it nicer for him. He'd saved every penny he'd had towards my college education and I'd thrown that back in his face to an extent. Now was the time for payback.

"I really want to," I told Esme sincerely. "Could you arrange for Alice to come with us? I'll get Edward to stay with Charlie until the ambulance arrives to take him back to Forks General, so we can meet and go then," I suggested.

"That sounds wonderful, sweetheart," Esme agreed. "I'll speak to Alice; we'll be waiting for your call."

"No need, I can be out of here in twenty minutes or so, I just need to check on Charlie first. Can you pick me up here?

"Of course we can; we'll be there as soon as we can." Esme assured.

I turned Edward's phone off and headed back into the hospital. When I reached Charlie's room I found him awake and more alert than he'd been previously.

"Hi Bells," he greeted me. Edward and Carlisle were hovering nearby.

"You're sounding better and better," I replied.

"Carlisle's explained what's going on; I'm getting an ambulance transfer back to Forks." He smiled, clearly trying to avoid wincing in pain.

"That you are, Dad," I agreed. "You'll feel better closer to home. Do you mind if Edward and Carlisle go with you? I have a few errands to run."

"Of course not, you do what you need to do," he responded, exactly like I'd expected.

"I'll stay with you, Dad, till the ambulance arrives to take you back, then Edward will be with you until you are settled back in Forks. I'll be back as soon as I can be," I assured him.

"Bells, it's fine," he winced.

"Carlisle?" I asked, worried.

"Bella, for Christ sake, I'm fine," Charlie told me.

"Charlie is just a little uncomfortable," Carlisle assured me. "He'll be taken to the ambulance within the next half hour," he promised me.

"Am I good to go now dad?" I asked.

"Of course you are, Bells. I know Edward and Carlisle will take care of me from now on in," he replied.

~TCOB~

_**Edward Cullen**_

Whilst Bella was talking to Esme on the phone I went back into the hospital and joined my father in Charlie's room.

"Bella's going to be going shopping with Esme," I whispered to Carlisle. "Is there any reason that she shouldn't? Will she need to sign anything or the like for Charlie to be re-located?"

"_None whatsoever," came his silent response. "Charlie is doing better than I'd hoped, he's a fighter."_

I nodded to assure him that I'd understood.

Bella came back shortly after and explained to Charlie that she had some things she had to do. I heard him thinking some relieved thoughts. He wanted as little fuss as possible and he didn't want Bella to know how much pain he was in.

The private ambulance turned up just minutes after she left.

"Before we go, Carlisle, is there any chance you could top up my pain meds?" Charlie asked. "I'm starting to feel a little sore again and I have the feeling that the move won't help me much."

"Of course," Carlisle responded immediately, adjusting Charlie's IV to release a little more morphine.

"Thanks." Charlie said and I heard him hoping internally that he wouldn't drift off again. He had questions for us.

Unfortunately these were questions that we wouldn't be able to answer until later. We'd decided that we'd face this together as a family. It wasn't a conversation that I was looking forward to. I felt that Charlie may want to go for his gun, and although it couldn't harm me, I didn't really fancy being shot by my father-in-law.

"Are you ready now?" Carlisle asked Charlie.

"Sure am, Doc."

Carlisle called for the orderlies to take Charlie to the ambulance and we followed on behind. Once we were settled in for the journey, I heard Charlie thinking about how to pose the question. I decided that attack was the best form of defence.

"Charlie, I know the last two days have been very difficult for you and I know that you must have a lot of questions for Carlisle, both about what happened to you and what he asked you, but I think these questions would be better left until Bella can be with us to explain the answers to you properly."

Charlie looked shocked. That didn't surprise me.

"How...how did you know?" Charlie asked.

"We will explain everything to you, Charlie. I promise you that. But for now you should rest, get some sleep," I implored.

"And you promise you'll tell me everything?"

I nodded and heard Charlie giving in. He closed his eyes and drifted off into oblivion...

~TCOB~

_**A/N I hope you enjoyed the chapter... Next up will cover the talk with Charlie. I know that a lot of you are looking forward to that. Seth and Bree will speak to Carlisle too, so questions and answers all round. There will also be a little surprise...**_

_**Please review.**_


	38. Chapter 38

I would like to apologise for the delay in updating this. Holiday season is difficult. You think there are days off work when you can do nothing but write. Unfortunately it never pans out like that. I've been lazy... Sorry, but I needed the rest. I will get back into the swing of things now... I promise.

Chapter 38

_**Edward Cullen**_

I watched while my father oversaw Charlie being transferred to the ambulance that would take him back to Forks General. He made sure the orderlies treated him with the utmost respect. Charlie only stirred once during the transfer; in the ambulance, he murmured something about mythological creatures. I could have been mistaken though, but his dreams were filled by vampires, werewolves, Cyclops and witches. This was going to be a difficult discussion...

When we got back to Forks Charlie was taken out of the ambulance and placed in the private room that Carlisle had previously organised for him. We'd only been in the room around thirty minutes when Charlie regained consciousness again.

"Bella?" he whispered. "No, Charlie, she's not here. She's gone to run some errands with Esme; remember, she told you?" I responded.

"Oh, yes, I remember now." He still looked very weak and I had to wonder if he was going to be up to the conversation he wanted to have with us.

"Bella will be back in a couple of hours," I told him. "If you still want to talk, I'll make sure it happens."

"I do, Edward. I'm aware that I may not be exactly well enough for it and that I didn't want answers before, but I do now. I need to know what my daughter has become and what I am dealing with now. I need to know that my Bella is safe."

"I understand that, Charlie. If it wasn't for the fact that you now _need_ to know what's happening with you and Bella, we wouldn't be having this discussion until you were much better." I told him. I can assure you though that Bella is safe, probably more than she's ever been before and I don't mean any disrespect to you by saying that. But, please, rest now so that you are able to take in our family's story."

"Okay, Son, I'll sleep now."

I left Charlie in my father's capable hands. "I'm going to go back to Charlie's and see what I can do to help." I said as I left. "Bella should be back with Esme and the others in the late afternoon. I will call Billy and arrange for him and Jake to meet us back here; say around six pm?"

"That should work just fine. I will make sure he's comfortable but not too out of it."

With that arranged, I made my way to Charlie's house. The progress was unbelievable. The outside walls were all but complete. Jasper and Emmett were working on the roof of the small extension while Sam, Jared and Paul were nailing down the decking at the back.

"What can I do to help?" I hollered, trying to make myself heard above the sound of nails been hammered into soft wood.

Rosalie appeared at the new door. "I'm just about to try to glaze the new windows. You can help me if you like?" She smiled.

"Of course, that would definitely need two people."

"How's Charlie?" She asked as I held the glass in place whilst she sealed the units with silicon PVC.

"He's recovering well, a little too well. I just hope this evenings revelations won't set him back."

"Are we really going to tell him?" she asked as we continued on to the double patio doors at the rear of the little extension.

"I don't think we have any choice; sorry Rosie, you missed a bit, I pointed to the top corner which hadn't been sealed as effectively as it could have been; what with what Carlisle offered along with what he's already guessed."

"I suppose you're right. I just hope he deals with it okay." She replied aiming the silicone gun at the area I'd pointed out.

When we'd done the glazing, we headed outside to see how the boys were getting on. Jasper and Emmett were strangely competent at the roofing. I wondered who'd shown them what to do. DIY wasn't normally their forte. "You guys are making a great job of that," I enthused.

"Cheers, Eddie, it's kinda fun once you get going. Billy and Sam taught us how to fit the tiles together this morning, it's easy when you get used to it." Emmett laughed.

"We might start up our own business when we're done here." Jasper continued, smiling.

"You will not, I'm sure Bree will rope your new skills into the redevelopment of her and Bella's drop in place." Rosalie intervened.

"Ah yes, we will be able to help there more now, what with our awesome new skills." Emmett agreed with his wife as usual.

It was just the normal family banter only at Charlie's place instead of our own home.

A few moments later we heard the familiar giggles of our families two newest members and they emerged from the lush forest at the back of the house. They were closely followed by Jacob and Seth, who were carrying bags stuffed full of food.

"Tea time for the workers," Bree exclaimed as she and Nessie started setting out the food on the table that used to be in Charlie's kitchen but was, at present, in his tiny lounge. There were Buffalo chicken wings, cheeseburgers and three different types of pizza.

Sam, Jared and Paul didn't need to be asked twice. They came in immediately and tucked in along with Jake and Seth; even Nessie had a little chicken and pizza.

"How's grandpa Charlie?" She asked. Her concern was sincere and sweet.

"He's getting much stronger." I told her. "Please don't worry about him. Grandpa Carlisle is looking after him. He'll be just fine."

She seemed to relax visibly in front of my eyes. Bless her, she loved all of her Grandparents but seemed to have a special place for Charlie in her heart. I guessed it was because he wasn't quite as indestructible as Carlisle and Esme.

"When will Mom be back?" She asked. "We need to start decorating this place soon if it's going to be ready for Grandpa Charlie."

"I'm sure she won't be long." I replied.

"Are we really gonna tell him about us?" her questions were coming thick and fast.

"We sure are, baby. I think you should be with us when we do. He might listen more to you about us not biting him or anyone else."

She giggled.

"I don't think Grandpa Charlie would taste very nice." She laughed. "Maybe better than a frog, but not much else."

"You've drank frog?" I was shocked.

"Yes, daddy. Jakey told me that frog's legs were a human delicacy in France. He dared me. It was revolting."

I'd had to have heard everything then.

"Jacob Black, get in here."

~TCOB~

_**Bella Cullen**_

I can honestly say that I'd never had so much fun shopping in my life; knowing that I was shopping to improve my beloved father's lifestyle made it completely different.

We went to Walmart, knowing we could take care of the smaller electrical items for the kitchen like a kettle, toaster, microwave etc. We chose a set, finished in brushed purple metal. It was very smart and masculine. Next of we headed to the home furnishings aisles and chose some drapes and bedding. All in the colors I had in mind, duck egg blue and pale brown. They were all in the higher end of the price range and even Alice approved. She insisted that we went to a proper décor store for the wallpaper and paint though and we were soon bogged down in sample books. It suddenly occurred to me that my father should have some say in what we were doing for him, so asked if we could borrow the sample books and come back the next day. The salesperson was happy to allow me to take the samples away. _Now I had a way of changing the subject after the difficult talk._

"You're not going to give away the surprise, are you?" Esme asked. I knew she was looking forward to seeing Charlie's reaction when he arrived home.

"Of course she's not." Alice answered before I could stop her. "Bella is going to offer to re-decorate Charlie's bedroom whilst he's in hospital. He'll think she's doing it just to cheer him up a little. All will be well." she assured our worried mother.

We needed furnishings for Charlie's new bedroom and I knew the most important ones would be his bed and his TV. So we went to Macy's, knowing their home store would have everything we were likely to need.

Alice was in her element as we discussed the merits of different bed sizes and the qualities of the different mattress choices. We decided on a walnut queen sized bed frame with a good firm mattress that was sure to last years. We chose matching bedside tables and a tallboy. We accessorized with matching lamps for the bedside tables and a large mirror which would go on the wall opposite the TV.

We chose a forty two inch LCD TV which we were assured by a grateful salesperson could be mounted onto the wall with ease.

"Charlie is going to love it." Alice stated simply. "I can see it."

I didn't need Alice's vision to know that Charlie was going to be delighted with his new room. He'd never had nice things like these before and would never have allowed us to change anything whilst he was fully functioning. He was such an old stick in the mud.

His hospitalization had done us a favor in a way. Now he'd no choice in the matter.

I paid for everything and arranged for it all to be delivered the following afternoon. Esme had assured me that everything else would be ready by then and Alice said Charlie would be coming home from the hospital the day after.

Shopping done, it was time to go home and face the toughest conversation of my life.

~TCOB~

_**Carlisle Cullen**_

The family gathered in the reception area of the hospital as arranged at six o'clock along with Jacob and Billy.

Bella looked very nervous and had taken up chewing her lower lip, a habit I'd thought life as a vampire had cured. Edward was rubbing soothing circles in her back.

It had been discussed and decided that we would all go into Charlie's room unless that appeared to overwhelm him, that way he could ask questions of any of us. Edward, Bella and Nessie would sit on one side of the bed. Billy, Jake and I would sit on the other. The remaining family members would stay back, only coming forward if and when necessary.

"It's time," I said and indicated that we should head for Charlie's room.

We all filed in and sat where I'd deliberately left chairs earlier.

"Well, looks like I'm popular today," Charlie smiled. I looked at Edward for guidance. He nodded to me and smiled awkwardly to let me know that Charlie was fine but a little nervous. He then gave a similar nod to Jasper, asking him to keep everyone calm.

"As head of our family, Charlie, would you mind if I opened this discussion?" I asked.

"Sure doc, go right ahead. It's time I knew what was going on around here."

"I'm not sure where to start, to be honest. You were always just so accepting of the fact that we were different without needing to know why. Can I ask what changed your mind?"

"Carlisle, getting shot is one thing, knowing you're probably going to die is another, but you gave me a choice, you told me that I didn't have to die. Now I'm sorry but in my book, and I'm no religious man, only God above has the power to make that choice. Are you telling me you are a God, Carlisle?... No, I didn't think so. So what are you?"

"What do you think I am? We are?" I asked, indicating my family as a whole.

"I don't know, I mean Jake here, he's a frikkin wearwolf – right? I thought those were only real in the imaginations of horror writers.

"Dad, please," Bella said taking his hand. "Calm down. Jasper some help?" she pleaded as Charlie was getting a little agitated.

Nessie hopped up onto the bed beside her grandfather. She was careful not to get entangled in any of the wires attached to him and gently lay down beside him and stroked his stubbly face, taking care not to use her gift to _show _him anything. "It's gonna be fine gramps." She cooed.

"Wait, Bella. What did you ask Jasper to do. How come I feel less stressed all of a sudden."

"Charlie, some members of my... our family are talented so to speak. Jasper has the ability to control the emotions of those around him. He's keeping you calm."

"Oh..." Charlie's reply was short. "And the rest of you?"

Alice stepped forward.

"I have visions of the future. I am a psychic if you like." she chirped, all pleased with herself as usual.

"I can read minds," Edward said.

"Woah, what did you just say?" Charlie stared at Edward. "You can read minds? Then you'll be aware that I am not happy about that. Did you use your talent to manipulate my daughter into being with you?"

"No, Sir, I did not. Bella's is the only mind that I can't read. I struggle with yours too. I can only get the tenure of your thoughts."

Charlie looked quite smug at that revelation.

"Is this right Bella? He can't read your mind at all and mine only a little?"

"Yes, dad. He's telling you the truth. He can't read my mind unless I let him."

"You let him? What does that mean?"

"Dad, when I joined the Cullen family properly, you know after mine and Edward's honeymoon. I realised that I had a gift too. I'm what's known to our kind as a shield. I can protect those around me and no-one gets past my barriers."

"Your kind, and what exactly is your kind?"

"Dad, be honest, you saw a difference in me when you saw me for the first time after we got home. What did you see, what did you think? Edward knows you were confused and that you were maybe in denial about some things. It's time for you to be truthful with me."

Charlie took a deep breath. "I saw you, Bella, but you were different. You seemed nervous; your eyes were a different color; your skin was paler but if possible you were more beautiful than ever. Then there was Renesmee. I never did think she was Edward's niece, not really. She has your eyes, Bella. It was obvious but impossible that she was your child, my grand-daughter."

A hitching breath from behind us told me my wife would by crying now if it were possible.

"You're more observant than we gave you credit for," Bella replied. "You know we're different now, and your right of course, Nessie is your grand-daughter. I conceived her on honeymoon. We didn't know it was possible but it was. My pregnancy was difficult to say the least and I got very sick. I'd already made the choice that you were offered and I chose to live."

"So Carlisle, he..."

"No, Dad. Edward did it. He saved me."

"But I thought... Carlisle?"

"Dad any of us Cullens could have given you that choice. All except Nessie."

"I don't understand, so Carlisle's not a God? Then what, Bella. What are you?"

Bella looked around the room and we all nodded. It was time.

"We're vampires dad. Plain old bloodsucking vampires..."

**A/N I am so sorry it took me so long to update... my beta kymbersmith90 has just found out she is having a baby – please wish her congratulations... **

**I may have to do the rest of this un-beta'd unless any of you want to volunteer? **

**I am gonna concentrate on this story and finish it before I continue GREED... Just saying...**

**Please, please review...**


	39. Chapter 39

A/N – Thank you to every single reviewer. I love you all and you bring light into my life. Many, many thanks to my new "team". Courtney0624 is joined by Elletee_: for pre-reading and Stargazer1364 is beta'ing until Kymbersmith90 gets over her morning sickness and perhaps beyond...

Enjoy...

Chapter 39

_Edward Cullen_

Charlie's thoughts were more jumbled than they were normally. "B…but there's no such thing as vampires, correct?" he asked, a little bewildered.

"Charlie, a few months ago you thought there was no such things as werewolves," Jacob addressed him, "but you saw me change. You know what I am."

Bella's father gulped visibly. "Vampires. . . you are vampires? Are vampires not evil creatures who kill people by drinking their blood? You don't do that, do you? Bella, please tell me you're not a murderer. Tell me the stories are wrong." Charlie was distraught now.

I nodded to Jasper, who complied immediately, calming Charlie.

"Charlie, please let Jasper help you; otherwise I may have to sedate you some more," Carlisle said, his tone letting Charlie know he meant business.

"Dad, please, as if," Bella soothed him by stroking his hair. "Let me explain; just hear me out. Then you can ask as many questions as you like."

Charlie nodded.

Bella began, "Okay, firstly you need to know what is real and what isn't as far as our world goes. The number one issue for most people is our diet, and yes, we do need blood to survive. Before you have a stroke, though, we don't drink from humans. We drink from the blood of animals, so in the same way you are fine eating the flesh of a cow, I'm fine with drinking its blood."

She paused for a few seconds to allow her father to process this; when it looked like a light had gone on behind his eyes, she continued. "Sunlight doesn't bother us. It doesn't burn, but our skin is as hard as marble and appears to sparkle when we're in the sun. We have one law of our kind: we do not do anything to make humans aware of our existence. Because of that, we can't really go out in the sunshine as people would notice that we were different. Crosses and garlic are another myth. In fact it is almost impossible to kill one of us; the only people who are up to the task are other vampires and the wolves. We're immortal. I won't ever get sick, and, providing we stick to the rules, I get to be around forever."

I could tell Charlie was struggling slightly with this information overload, so I squeezed Bella's hand, a previously agreed indication for her to stop there and give him time to ask questions he might have.

"Dad, are you okay? Do you understand what we've told you so far?"

He nodded, his face sombre. "I understand; I'm just having a hard time believing that my daughter is a vampire, even if it is a nice humane vampire."

"I'm only a half vampire," Nessie piped up. "But I'm still strong, I could easily kill you, Gramps," she said quite matter-of-factly. "Not with my teeth, though. I don't have any venom," she explained. "I'm very careful not to kill you though, Gramps, because I love you this much." She stretched her arms out as far as she possibly could, and we all giggled along with her, Charlie included.

"I love you too, Renesmee Cullen," he responded, hugging her as tight as his injuries would allow.

"You must have a million questions," Carlisle stated.

"Maybe not a million, but definitely a few. You knew what they were, Bella, before you married Edward? You walked into this with your eyes open?"

"I promise you that I did, Dad. I was never lied to or coerced in any way. I married Edward because I love him with all my heart. It didn't matter to me what he was; to me, he was Edward, the man who loved me for me. The fact that he was in pain from the scent of my blood every second he was with me and he endured it only made me love him more."

Charlie nodded.

"I'm guessing that if vampires do exist, then they're not all like you? They don't all follow your particular diet?"

Carlisle answered. "Yes, Charlie, you're right about that. There are only two covens including ourselves that follow our diet. The others drink in the traditional fashion."

Charlie shivered liike someone had walked over his grave.

"And what you were offering me, Carlisle? Was it to change me into one of you?"

"It was, Charlie; Bella said I was to offer you the choice."

"And I chose to die. That must have been difficult for you to accept, sweetheart," Charlie acknowledged, bowing his head.

"Dad, that's a conversation for another day. I think you've had just about enough excitement for one day. I've just got a couple of things that I need to ask you on a completely different subject before you get your nighttime meds and get to sleep."

Charlie nodded and thanked everyone for coming along and being so honest. Everyone filtered out except my little family. Bella had told me that she wanted Charlie to look at wallpaper and paint samples.

"Dad, we wanted to surprise you a little bit, to cheer you up, you know…" Bella started; "so we kinda thought that it might be nice to give your place a little makeover; make your room a little bit more comfortable. Would you like that?"

"Do I have a choice?" Charlie asked, smiling, knowing perfectly well that he didn't. "I don't want anyone to go to any trouble on my account."

"No-one is going to any trouble, Dad. Oh, and that reminds me, we are really fast. Edward and I could have your bedroom done in an hour tops; and… no, you don't have any choice other than to help me choose some wallpaper and paint."

"If you're that fast, maybe you could do the whole house," Charlie muttered under his breath, completely unaware that we could hear everything he said.

Nessie giggled.

"What are you laughing at, you little monster?" Charlie asked.

"Gramps, we have super-duper hearing too. I get the idea your last comment wasn't meant to be heard?"

"Marvellous, just flippin marvellous," Charlie laughed. "So nothing's a secret or private any more? Right Bells, let's have a look at the samples…" 

~TCOB~

_Billy Black_  
>"I think that went as well as we could have expected it to," Carlisle said as soon as we got back into the hospital's reception area.<p>

"To be honest, Carlisle, I thought Jacob and I got off very lightly, although I'm sure we'll get it in the neck once he's thought everything through."

"You could be right," Carlisle agreed. "Are you off home now? Do you need a lift?"

"No, we need to head to Seattle, David called today and said that he needs to speak to us. Actually we were hoping, if it's not too much trouble that, maybe, one or two of you could maybe tag along?"

"Uncle Billy," Bree came up beside me, "would it be okay if I came with you? I want to see Nadie. After everything that Bella's gone through; what with nearly losing Charlie, I'd like to see her, speak to her."

I wasn't sure how to answer her. I looked toward Emmett and Rosalie who both looked a bit shocked.

"Are you sure you want to do this, sweetie?" Rose asked, joining us hand in hand with Em.

"Yeah, Mom, I need to. Talking to her won't make a blind bit of difference to us," she indicated to them both. "But she gave birth to me, and I should speak to her and tell her how it's gonna be if she's to become part of my life."

"I understand, honey; do you want me or Dad to come with you?"

"Well to be honest, I'd prefer it if Dad came along, and I'd like Seth there too if that's alright?"

Rose's face fell ever so slightly; it was obvious to me that she wanted to come too.

"Why don't you and Emmett both come with Bree?" I suggested, looking at Rosalie. "We can bring Seth in Jake's Rabbit."

"Are you sure we won't be crowding you?" Rose asked.

"I'd tell you if you were, Rose; I'm sure Nadie won't mind a couple of extra visitors. She'll be so thrilled to see Bree that she'll probably not even notice the rest of us."

A couple of hours later, we were waiting in the small family room along the corridor from my sister's room. David had joined us and explained that the hospital administrator had indicated that Nadie was almost ready to go home. However, there was some concern over where home was exactly, and they were reluctant to discharge her if she couldn't give them an address and contact number.

"Of course she'll come home with us," I said. "Jake and I will take great care of her."

"I thought that would be the case." David nodded. "I don't mean to be sticking my nose in where it's not needed, but are you sure that's the best idea, Billy? From what I already know, there will be people who'll ask questions; Nata... sorry, Nadie might not be in the best position to give answers right away."

"Don't worry about that, David. I'll make sure that she's given all the space she needs to fully recover. No one will bother her, unless she wants them to, of course."

"Would you excuse us a moment?" Rose asked, pulling Emmett outside.

"Are you ready to meet your mother, Bree?" I asked.

"I'm ready to meet Nadie," Bree answered nervously. "My mother is just on the other side of the door."

I nodded, accepting her words.

"Can you go in and prepare her? I need a few moments with Seth before I do this," Bree told me.

"Of course, sweetie; you take as long as you need. David will leave you and Seth in peace and bring you to Nadie's room when you're ready."

David nodded and stepped outside. Rose and Emmett were on the phone, deep in conversation with someone. I headed to my sister's room with what I hoped was good news: her baby was here and willing to speak to her.

A/N 2 – Okay please don't shout at me but you know me by now... the story leads me and not everything goes to plan... I hope you liked Charlie's reaction and I promise Bree/Seth time soon.

For now – please review...


	40. Chapter 40

Hi All, Sorry for the delay in updating. So here we are, it's finally time for Bree to meet her birth mother. I hope I've done the meeting justice.

_**Chapter 40**_

_**Bree Cullen**_

"Seth I am so nervous about this. Are you sure I can go through with it?" I asked my beloved's advice about my imminent meeting with my biological mother.

"Bree," he breathed, wrapping his warm arms around me. "If anyone can do this, then it's you. I'm sure of it." The feel of his body against mine and his breath on my skin was enough to give me the strength I needed.

"Will you come with me?" I pleaded.

"Bree, I will follow you to whatever end of this earth you want me to, but I think that it would be best if it's just you and Billy in Nadie's room today. We don't want to intimidate her in any way. I'll be right outside the door though and I will be with you in your heart."

I nodded, knowing he was right. "I love you, Seth Clearwater." I told him. "As I love you, Bree Cullen. Now go, it's time to get this over with. I will take you out tonight, by means of a small celebration for you getting the courage to face her." He promised.

He led me out of the family room and along the corridor. I saw that my mom was still on her cell phone and my dad nodded to me, giving me a huge thumbs up which I knew meant good luck.

We stopped outside Nadie's room, I turned and kissed Seth, needing all of the comfort he could give me. "Go," he mouthed silently as we broke apart. I took a deep unnecessary breath and knocked the door lightly.

"Come in," I heard in a voice so soft that if it wasn't for my vampire super hearing, I might not have heard it.

It seemed to take an eternity to turn the handle of the door. But all too soon it was fully turned and I pushed the door gingerly, somehow scared of what would face me when I got inside.

Billy got up from his chair beside her bed. He was smiling and urged me forward. I heard her take a sharp intake of breath but I couldn't bring myself to turn and look at her.

I didn't take my eyes off Billy as I walked deliberately slowly to sit in the chair next to him.

"Bree, sweetheart, this is my sister, your biological mother, Nadie." Billy said by means of introduction. _Like we've never met before. I almost giggled at the notion._

"Breeanne, my beautiful girl." I finally shifted my eyes to where her voice came from.

I don't know what I was expecting. But I knew it wasn't what I saw. I knew my mother was young when she had me, so in my head she was a woman in her early thirties. In my imagination I thought she'd be young, vibrant even. The person before me was nothing like that. She was tired looking with deep circles around her eyes. Like mine would be if I didn't feed for a while. Her black hair was wiry and tinged with grey. If I didn't know any better, I'd have guessed she was nearer fifty years old. Her skin was pale but sallow. It was very clear to me that this was not a well woman.

"It's Bree, my name is Bree." was all I could find to say.

"I'm sorry love, of course it's Bree. Your uncle Billy told me that."

"I'm not your love either," I said, fully aware that I sounded sharp.

"Bree, please," Billy pleaded.

"I'm sorry," I tried to reason with him. "All of this love and stuff, well it doesn't sit well with me." I turned to face the woman who'd brought me to life. "I don't know you. I appreciate that you gave birth to me but you left me, left me with a brute of a man that couldn't care less if I lived or died, so long as I cooked and cleaned for him. I was three years old and you left me."

I felt a tinge of remorse and shame when I saw her face crumple heard the sobs rip from her chest.

"Bree, I'm sorry, so, so sorry." She rasped between sobs. "I always meant to come back for you. When I did, you weren't there. I waited three days to see you but I never did. He was there of course. I made sure he never saw me. When you were obviously not with him, I actually assumed the worst, that he'd killed you. I thought you were probably buried in the yard, so I left some flowers by the gate and left. I will never forgive myself for doing that." her tears still flowed but the rasping sobs had ebbed slightly. Billy was holding her hand, stroking her arm as if to soothe her.

My mind tried to work backwards, when could she have come for me? Where could I have been? Why hadn't she seen me? Even with my many vampiric talents, my human memories were poor to say the least.

"When was this?" I asked, curious about her for the first time.

"When I left, I had nothing, Thomas, your father, he'd beaten me, not for the first time and I knew he'd eventually kill me if I didn't get out. He'd never once hurt you though, so I thought you'd be safe. I couldn't take you with me. I had nowhere to go and no money to even feed myself far less a small child. I slept rough for a couple of weeks, begging for food. Finally a kind stranger gave me the address of a shelter. It was run by nuns and they gave me a roof over my head and some clean clothes. I was sick too. When I got better, they helped me find work. It was in a care home for the elderly. The work was hard and poorly paid but I enjoyed it. After a few months, I'd saved enough for a deposit on a small bedsit. I felt that I was finally getting back on my feet. I still knew it wasn't enough for you though. It took two more years and a lot of hard work before I'd saved enough money to put down a deposit on a nice apartment in a decent neighbourhood. I managed to buy some second hand furniture and I had two bedrooms finally. One for me and another for my daughter. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you, Bree. My heart and arms ached for you. I started going to Church again and I finally felt like a complete person again. It was time then to come and take you home. Only when I did... you weren't... I thought you were... I'm so sorry..." she said before starting to cry again.

I remembered then. I'd started school. I'd only been there a few weeks when I contracted chickenpox. I was really sick. I'd been off school for two whole weeks, in my bed for the most of the time. My dad brought me the odd sandwich and water to drink. Finally a school inspector and social worker called round. I remembered my father's rage. He threw them out of the house, yelling "how dare you ask about my daughter's welfare." He told them he did a good job of looking after me and lied that my mother was out of town, taking care of a sick relative. He made me soup then, it must have been clear to him that I had to go back to school. I recovered and returned to school a few days later. Even then, at such a young age, I had to do chores. Years later I wondered why the welfare department never checked up on me again. I reckoned I was just another statistic, one more child to fall through the chasm of the care system. It must have been then that Nadie came back for me. It was pure bad timing on her part. No-one's fault. No-one to blame but my own stupid immune system.

"Please, Nadie, stop crying." I implored. "It wasn't your fault. I was sick. That's why you didn't see me. I was in bed with Chickenpox. It was only bad timing, if you'd have tried again a few weeks later, you'd have found me. Don't keep beating yourself up about it."

I took her hand from Billy's. "I forgive you for leaving me. I know you had no choice. Now that I know that you came back for me. That makes all the difference in the world. Things are good for me now. I have a home, a family and a boyfriend. We can start again if you want to. We can be friends. Rosalie is my mom now, but we can be friends?" I asked.

"Thank you, Bree," she smiled through her tears. "Friends is so much more than I deserve."

I leaned over and gave her a hug. Billy's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Would you like to meet my Seth?" I asked.

"I'd love to." she smiled, her face somehow less lined with worry now. She appeared a little younger.

"Thank you," Billy mouthed.

"I'll be right back." I said, getting up to leave. "I need to speak to mom and dad. I'll get Seth and come back, just for a little while, you must be tired now."

Nadie nodded.

~TCOB~

_**Seth Clearwater**_

_It took all of my strength not to pull down the door and join my darling Bree. I knew this conversation would cause her pain and every instinct I had wanted to protect her from any type of pain. I also knew that it was important that she face the demon that was her birth mother, so I stayed on the other side of the door. I couldn't help but try to listen though. I couldn't hear much. Oh what I'd have given to have Bree's super hearing right now._

Rosalie and Emmett joined me a couple of minutes later.

"Everything alright?" Emmett asked.

"I think so, she's gone in at least." I told him. "My hearing ain't what yours is, so I don't know how well it's going." I continued, honestly.

"We shouldn't really be eavesdropping." Rosalie pointed out. "Come on Seth, we'll take you to the canteen for a snack. Leave them to their privacy."

Now I was shocked. Rose wasn't the one to normally be rational around Bree. I'd have thought she'd be the first one to listen in. I said nothing though and just followed them to the foyer of the hospital, where the cafeteria was situated.

"What would you like?" Rose asked, wrinkling her nose like she always did at normal, human food.

I picked out some potato chips, a blueberry muffin and a can of soda.

"Is this alright?" I asked. I always felt just a little nervous around my girl's adoptive parents. I was aware that if I stepped out of line even a little, they'd both take me apart, painfully.

"Of course it is." Emmett replied, taking his wallet out of his pocket to pay.

"Come, sit," Rose said, indicating a free table near to the door.

A gut feeling told me they wanted to talk to me about something. I wasn't wrong.

"Seth, you heard what David said earlier, about Nadie leaving hospital soon." Rose started the conversation.

"Yeah, I did." I replied through a mouthful of chips, aware it was rude to talk whilst eating.

"Rosalie had an idea about that." Emmett continued for her.

"Oh?" was all I could manage. "What idea?"

"Well, you know that everyone thinks that Billy is some kind of lotto millionaire? But in reality, his home is probably not big enough for another person, especially if Rachel comes home for the holidays."

I nodded, still feeding my face with chips.

Rose carried on. "We feel that it's in Bree's best interest to monitor Nadie and well... her full situation. We wouldn't want her to have any sort of relapse, you know."

I nodded again, like the dumb shit that I was. I had no clue where they were going with this.

"You also know that Charlie is getting out of hospital soon, and we've made all the necessary alterations to his house to allow him to stay there in some kind of comfort?" Emmett continued where his wife left off.

_The lightbulb was starting to come on in my head._

"Are you suggesting that Nadie move into Charlie's and help with his aftercare?" I asked.

"That's exactly what we're suggesting." Rose said. "It makes sense, Charlie needs to be cared for and Bella wont be able to be with him 24/7. This way Nadie will have something to occupy her mind as she recovers fully. We believe she's had some nursing experience. What do you think?"

_Me, she was asking me for my take on her idea? What should I say?_

"It makes sense to me." I answered. _Like I wouldn't agree with them._

"And we could depend on you to monitor Bree's visits to Charlie's?" Rose questioned.

_Bing... and there it was. They wanted me to spy for them. Ensure that Bree wasn't getting too close to Nadie. They were still so insecure. Didn't they realise how much Bree loved them?_

"Of course." I swallowed hard. "What does Bella think about your idea?"

"She doesn't know yet. I've asked her and Edward to meet us at Charlie's when she's done at the hospital later."

"Oh, right. So it's not a done deal yet?" I asked.

"No, but it makes sense all round, so I don't think there will be any problems, unless of course, Nadie herself is completely against it."

Rosalie's cell phone rang.

"It's Alice," she mouthed as she hit the receive button.

I could tell from the grin spreading across her face that she was getting good news. She shut her phone off and smiled. "Alice forsees it all working out wonderfully. Let's go see if Bree is done with Nadie yet."

We left the hospital canteen and went back upstairs to Nadie's room. We were just approaching the door when Bree skipped out.

"Hey baby, how'd it go?" Rose beat me to the punch.

She smiled, looking a tiny bit shy. "It went better than I expected, Mom. I know now that she wasn't completely the bad person that I had her in my head as being. There were circumstances... you know?"

"We know," Rose and Emmett both nodded in agreement. "We need to head back soon, Bree, we need to make some plans for both Charlie and Nadie's aftercare. They are both due to leave hospital soon."

"Can you wait just five more minutes, Mom? I want to introduce Seth to Nadie, if that's okay?"

"Of course, your Dad and I will wait by the car, just don't be too long okay?" Rose's smile didn't quite meet her eyes and I saw the miniscule squeeze that Emmett placed on her shoulder as they walked away. Rosalie was worried.

"Are you ready to meet Nadie?" Bree asked, excitedly.

"Of course I am. Lead the way..." She took my hand and led me into her birth mother's room.

~TCOB~

A/N - I don't know if I've mentioned this previously but my other WIP (Greed) is up for a Sunflower award for best Edward. If you haven't already done so, please go and vote for it. TCO Baby is up for the Sunflower award but you can't vote in that category so lets just keep fingers and toes crossed. My banner for Greed by the wonderful FrozenSoldier is also nominated.

Thanks as always to my amazing pre-reader Courtney0624 and Elletee_ for her incredible beta'ing skills. I love how she points out my schoolgirl errors...

Finally the biggest thanks go to all of you for your continued support. I love your reviews so please, please leave one. If you've added this to your alerts but never reviewed then please do it now. I will reply to each and every one.


	41. Chapter 41

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I love hearing your thoughts on all of this...

~TCOB~

_**Chapter 41**_

_**Seth Clearwater**_

_I liked Nadie. She appeared to me to be a little bit shy but it was obvious that she was happy to have both Billy and Bree back in her life. She wasn't a strong woman but I was sure that with the help and love of her family and new found friends, she'd survive and stay sober._

_We only spent a few minutes in Nadie's room. Bree had clearly wanted to show me off. A fact that felt quite alien to me. Who was I after all. I wasn't anything special in comparison to her. She was the whole universe to me._

"Nadie, we should all get going now." Billy told her. "Jake's not come in to see you today but he's here in the hospital. I'm sure he'll have bored David silly by now with his talk of football and such."

_I had to stop myself from snorting out loud. Jake's interests hardly went beyond Justin Beiber these days. What with him being Nessie's latest craze. He'd actually memorised every single word of every song, just so he could sing along with her. _

"Bree, your mom and dad will be waiting for you, Seth you can catch a ride with me and Jake."

"Okay, fine Uncle Billy," Bree replied. "You're still taking me out later?" She looked towards me.

"Of course I am, I promised didn't I? I'll see you later. I'm guessing your mom and dad will have plans, but we'll manage a little time alone at least." I gave her a small chaste kiss on her beautifully full pink lips and took her hand, steering her towards the front entrance of the hospital.

Billy was right, Rosalie, Emmett, Jake and David were waiting there for us. Bree dropped my hand and ran to hug her parents. I guessed she'd realised without any prompting that they'd maybe need some re-assurance that she was still their little girl.

Rosalie's smile would have lit up a football stadium. Emmett looked every bit the proud daddy bear.

We said our goodbyes and told David that we might have a plan with regards to Nadie's living arrangements that differed slightly to what he'd expected. He looked slightly confused, as did Billy but Rose assured them that she'd fill them both in as soon as all the arrangements were in place. Probably later tonight or, in David's case, tomorrow. They both appeared satisfied with that.

I watched my beloved disappear with Rose and Emmett. She seemed more at ease having had some answers from Nadie. Her spirits had clearly been lifted somewhat. I was so happy for her.

~TCO Business ~

_**Emmett Cullen**_

_In my mind, my darling's plan made perfect sense. I wasn't really up for the making Seth spy for us, but as usual, I went along with Rose. Anything for an easy life – right?_

_To be perfectly honest, I was surprised that she was taking all of this so well, I thought she'd have thrown a complete fit over Bree seeing Nadie. I was glad that David asking Billy about living arrangements had given her a new focus, something she could try to control. It made her much more agreeable._

_It was perfectly clear, even to me that Charlie would not be able to function on his own and much as though Bella thought she'd be able to take care of her father around the clock, Charlie was a proud man, he wouldn't want his daughter bathing him or taking him to do those human toilet ablutions, whether or not she was a vampire._

_Nadie, on the other hand had been a carer, she was also Charlie's best friend's sister. He'd feel that he was doing Billy a favor. This just might be a win – win situation._

_Charlie's house was almost unrecognisable downstairs. Mom had outdone herself. Christ, even I was excited to see the big reveal. If Rose's idea went down well, then Charlie's bedroom would also get a little makeover, I was sure of that. Mom would never allow Nadie to move in without the Cullen touch._

I was drawn out of my thoughts suddenly as Bree joined us in the hospital reception and threw herself at both of us.

Rose hugged her tightly, whilst I reverted to form and spun her around my head, trying almost successfully to keep everything at human speed.

We bade goodbye to everyone and headed home. The plan that a family meeting would take place as soon as we got back.

The journey home was fairly unremarkable. Bree was told that her Mom had had an idea about Nadie's care once she got out of rehab. Our angel agreed that she'd help in anyway she could to help Nadie get better.

Back at the house, the entire family was assembled. The plan was that we'd pitch the idea to the family and only when we had Bella's agreement would we then speak to Billy and David.

"So, Rosalie, you want to speak to Bella about Charlie's after-care?" Edward said, his curiosity clearly piqued.

"Yes, Edward, Bella, I hope you don't mind but an idea came to me earlier when David was talking to Billy about where Nadie would recuperate once she left hospital. I've spoken briefly to Carlisle about it, you know, just to see if it was at all feasible." Rose's eyes turned to our father.

"Bella," Carlisle interrupted. "Rosalie called me this afternoon. She was concerned that Billy's cover as a lottery winner might be blown if David had to visit her in her new home. Nadie was a carer before she dissolved into her alcoholic state. Rose thinks that it might help all round if she moves into Charlie's. She could be there for him twenty four – seven. Help him to recuperate, whilst doing the same herself. I think it may well be a great idea."

The churning in Bella's mind were almost completely visible, even with her shield.

"I'm more than capable of taking care of my dad, though." She replied.

"Of course you are, no one doubts that," Carlisle replied cautiously. "But, Bella, do you really think your dad would be happy with you bathing him, washing him or helping him on the toilet?"

"He knows what I am now, he knows I'm more than capable." Bella retaliated.

"Yes, he does," Carlisle agreed. "Do you really think that he'd be any more comfortable with it though?"

Bella's shoulders relaxed in defeat.

"No, you're right. He wouldn't want that from me, but I thought maybe you?"

Carlisle interrupted her. "No, sweetheart, I don't have the time. Nadie needs this in my opinion. I also think that Charlie will be more accepting of help from a stranger."

And that was it, job done. Bella had nothing more to argue about. She knew that this was the best option all round.

"Fine," she huffed. "If Nadie and Charlie agree, then she can move into Charlie's old room and be his home help so to speak."

"I think you've made the right decision," Edward intervened. "I am so very proud of you right now."

That one little compliment was all it took and they were both out of the door and into the night. _Man my brother was good._

"So we need to fix up Charlie's bedroom some now?" Mom stated, clearly pleased to have even more to do before the invalids got home. "Let's get started."

I groaned inwardly. Interior design was just not my bag. Rose however was keen to help. "Why don't we go for a neutral theme, maybe with some feminine pastels?"

Within moments the girls were lost in some inane conversation about color schemes. I was officially bored, that was until Seth showed up.

"Hey Emmett, is Bree home?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah, Seth, come on in." I told him. "The girls are talking interior design. It's totally dull and boring."

"I get that," he told me... _little suck up_.

"Hi Sethy," Bree flew to his side instantly. "Are we going out?"

"Er... I kind of thought you two wanted to speak to me about something?" Carlisle questioned, intervening before either of them had a chance to come up with a reasonable refusal.

"Oh... yes... Gramps. We did," Bree confirmed, giving Seth her very best 'well what else could I do look'

"Shall we go up to my study?" Carlisle offered.

Seth was very visibly uncomfortable and yet I found his squirming strangely amusing.

"Of course," the youngsters said in unison. "Lead the way," Bree encouraged unwillingly.

And with that they left the room, leaving me with Esme and Rose, both of whom were in serious debate about what would be the best décor for Charlie's room.

~TCOB~

_**Carlisle Cullen**_

_So I had an idea about what this young and very naïve couple were gonna discuss with me, Rose and Emmett had seen to that, Edward had thrown in his tuppence worth too. I was going to try my best to take this situation seriously, but I had to admit to struggling with the whole thing. Bree was an adolescent vampire with enhanced needs, Seth was a typical teenage boy. They could not be more perfect for each other, and let's face it, they were completely and utterly besotted with each other. The whole thing was sickeningly sweet. I'd promised Esme and Rose not to have too much fun with them though..._

"So you two, what exactly did you want to discuss with this old vamp doctor?" I asked.

"Grandpa, please... don't say that, you're not old." Bree observed, her opinion, whilst honest to her, was completely incorrect.

"Dr Cullen... Carlisle... is it okay for me to call you that?" Seth spluttered. "Bree and I need to talk to you about the physical aspect of our relationship. We have some questions, we hope you might have some answers, Sir," he concluded.

I had to stop myself from chuckling, they were so genuine and nervous. "Yes, Seth, you can call me Carlisle. I'd much prefer that to Sir. I have to be honest," I told them. "Your relationship is unprecedented, there has never been one like it to my knowledge, so any answers I give will be best guesses at best. Like Edward with Bella, I had no idea that Renesmee could have been the result or I would have warned them.

"But I'm different to Bella, right?" Bree asked. "I... I mean, I'm a vampire. I can't re-produce?"

"Yes, Bree," I told her. "So far as I can tell, your body is unable to change, so it would be unable to conceive a child."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but you said so far as you can tell?" Seth sounded slightly confused. "Is there any way at all that you could be wrong?

"As I said, Seth, this entire situation is unprecedented. Bree is part Quileute and therefore has the potential to be a shape shifter like you. However, in my opinion, the vampire transformation should have. and likely has, removed that possibility. I'd need to do a few blood or venom tests to confirm my theory though. Would that be acceptable to you, Bree?"

"Yes, Grandpa, of course, whatever you think," she replied sheepishly. "And, in the meantime?"

"Well in the meantime," I said. "I have to ask, have you been sexually active so far?

Bree looked incredibly uncomfortable, she squirmed visibly. "I... well... I performed oral sex on Seth," she admitted.

"Okay, then we have all of the facts, Bree, I am proud of your honesty." I tried to assure them. "Seth, how did Bree's venom affect you during this?"

"Oh... ," Seth stuttered. "Well it was nice... tingly is the only way I can describe it."

"Fine, I suggest the two of you keep anything sexual to non-penetrative acts, if you know what I mean." I told the both of them honestly.

I sensed this uncomfortable conversation was coming to an end. "I can test you now, Bree. I'd have the results within forty eight hours."

"Sounds good to me, Gramps." Bree agreed, taking off her hoodie to offer me her arm.

I opened my desk drawer and took out the hypodermic needle that had been strengthened to penetrate vampire tissue. Bree winced as I drew her venom from what would once have been a vein, Seth holding her hand the through the entire procedure.

When we were done, both kids thanked me for my time before disappearing downstairs with the intent to go hunt together.

~TCOB~

Thanks again for reading. I'd love your thoughts on this chapter... so please, please review. Thanks go to Courtney0624 for pre-reading. This is un-beta'd, so apologies for any errors.


	42. Chapter 42

_I am truly sorry about the length of time it has taken me to update and to be honest I cannot say that this chapter will make it up to you... All I can promise is to try to be quicker with the next one and make it a little bit more exciting for you all..._

_Enjoy..._

Chapter 42

_**Bella Cullen**_

Alice texted me soon after we left the main house last night to say that 'Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper would be delighted to have Ness for a sleepover'.

Needless to say, my husband and I made the very most of our alone time in the cottage.

The sun came up, not quite making it's presence felt through the clouds, announcing the dawn of another new day and I felt hope for the first time in a while. In between our sometimes elaborate love-making, Edward and I had discussed Rosalie's idea in depth and as always, his logic prevailed. Nadie looking after Charlie made perfect sense, for both of them, even if it didn't sit perfectly with my ideal of taking care of my father myself.

I knew that we'd need to speak to Billy; get him onside so to speak. Charlie would probably freak and if anyone could talk him round, then Billy was the man for the job. He'd make dad feel like he was doing his best friend a favor, at least I hoped he would. It would all depend on Billy pitching it in the right way.

"I need to go see Billy." I told Edward as soon as I realised that my father's friend might well be out of bed.

"Okay, lead the way." Edward's response was short, as always he was attuned to my needs.

We ran quickly to the reservation, quietly assured that we no longer needed to call in advance. Embry and Quil caught up with us in wolf form just before we reached Billy's small, red shack.

They phased to human as soon as they realised who we were.

"Hey Bella, Edward. How are you both this morning?" Quil asked, smiling his wolfy grin.

"Good thanks," I replied. "We just need to run an idea past Billy."

"Cool," Embry's response was friendly. "I think he'll be up by now. I think Jake's up at the big house with Ness."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Of course he is;" he chuckled. Only I could feel his pain, I felt exactly the same.

"Billy, are you in?" I called, wrapping at the white door of his small home.

"Is that you, Bella?" I heard him shout. "I'm just trying to sort myself out, come in and I'll be with you shortly."

Edward and I let ourselves in and Edward went to see if Billy needed any help. He returned a few seconds later, muttering profanities under his breath.

"So bloody independent and proud."

I snorted slightly; knowing just how hard headed Billy could be about doing things for himself.

A little more than two minutes later, Billy joined us in his small kitchen.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked whilst checking there was enough water in the kettle to make himself tea or coffee or whatever human sludge he drank in the morning.

"We've had an idea, well to be fair it was Rosalie's idea, but having discussed it in some depth, we think it makes sense and wanted to run it past you." I explained.

"Why, what's this idea got to do with me?" He asked, his curiosity piqued.

Edward took over.

"Well it directly involves two people you care greatly about."

"I'm listening." Billy said.

"Billy, we know that you told the hospital staff that Nadie would be coming here to recover when she leaves their care." Billy nodded, looking a little confused, so I continued. "Are you sure that that's really a good idea? I mean no offence, but are you really equipped to cope with her here? Do you even have enough space?"

Billy's face darkened.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but if you think what I think you're thinking, then the answer is no. My sister will not be left in the care of a houseful of vampires. I know you have space and I know Esme will want to help and Carlisle being a doctor and all... but sorry, the answer is no. She'd be terrified."

"Whoa, Billy, slow down." Edward jumped in, his mind reading helping in this particular occasion. "That's not what we were thinking at all, even with all the new found friendship, I think that would be stretching our allegiances ever so slightly."

Billy sighed, visibly relieved. "Then I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"Well Billy, Nadie isn't the only person due to come home from hospital. Charlie is gonna need some help to begin with and David said that Nadie has had some experience with caring for people. We thought that maybe they could help each other, Nadie could be like a nurse for Charlie and he could keep an eye on her. Caring for Charlie might be just what she needs to keep her mind off her problems?" I shrugged.

Billy rubbed his forehead; thinking.

"I suppose that makes sense," he said finally. "I'm not agreeing to it right away though. Both Nadie and Charlie would need to agree."

"Obviously, we wouldn't want them to feel uncomfortable or co-erced in any way." Edward agreed.

"But that's where we think you could help," I smiled. "If you pitched it to them, each of them like they were doing it as a personal favor to you, then I think they'd be much more agreeable. Charlie won't want any help whatsoever. He's as stubborn as a mule. We both know it, but, if you were to explain about Nadie and tell him how you thought it would help her to have a project, then I'm sure he'd see it differently.

"Aha," Billy smiled. "I like your thinking, Bella. That might just possibly work. And of course I'd play Nadie in a very similar fashion."

"Exactly," Edward and I spoke in unison.

"Okay, let me think about it." Billy said. "I'll call you in a couple of hours, if I think this could work, then I will speak to each of them in turn later today."

"Brilliant, we'll look forward to hearing from you." I said and took Edward's hand with the intention of leaving Billy to mull things over.

"Just a minute, Bella. Does Charlie really have the room for another grown up in his house? From what I remember, your room was pretty small."

Edward and I laughed together. Clearly Billy had been too busy with hospital visits to both Charlie and Nadie to realise what else had been going on.

"You make up your mind, when you've decided, call and we'll come take you to Charlie's. You might be surprised." I told him and we disappeared leaving the old man wondering.

~ TCOB ~

_**Jasper Hale**_

Nessie and Jake were playing "Horsey" around the living room, Justin Bieber blaring out from the stereo system.

I honestly didn't know just how much more of his grating, little, whiny voice I could handle. Jake must have felt me pushing my distaste away from myself because he suddenly bucked up, throwing Nessie playfully onto a large beanbag, before announcing that it was time for breakfast.

"Thank you," Esme mouthed at him whilst turning the music off. "There's food in the oven, keeping warm until you were ready for it."

"Esme," Jake breathed. "You do know that you're my second favorite Cullen, it used to be Bella, but she is so pre-occupied with that son of your's that you have way superseded her."

Esme laughed, slapping Jake playfully as he passed her en route to the kitchen.

"Am I your favorite Cullen, Jakey?" Nessie asked.

"Of course you are." Jake replied sincerely.

The interaction between the two of them was sickeningly sweet at times.

Jake opened the oven and the smell of bacon and sausage permeated the air. _Rancid; how do they eat that stuff?_ I thought.

Edward and Bella appeared as Nessie was just finishing her breakfast.

"Hi, sweetie," Bella smiled, picking her daughter up for a hug. "Did you have fun with Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper?"

"Lots of fun," Nessie replied sincerely. "Auntie Alice let me stay up late, she was measuring me and Bree for some new clothes that she's designing."

"Wow, you are one lucky young lady!" Bella exclaimed, beaming at her daughter's enthusiasm for playing dress up.

"Rose, Emmett, could you join us down here for a second?" Edward asked in a normal voice, knowing full well that they'd hear.

We all heard Emmett groan.

"Way to go Eddie," he called downstairs. "Talk about cock... " we heard a loud thud as he was silenced, presumable by Rosie's fist.

"Renesmee's down there," we heard her exclaim by way of an explanation.

"What?" Nessie asked, hearing her name mentioned.

"Nothing for you to worry about gorgeous girl," Edward assured her, luckily she hadn't been paying any attention.

Emmett and Rose appeared at the top of the stairs seconds later, Emmett having the good grace to look a little remorseful.

"Sorry Edward," he whispered.

"Lucky for you, she didn't really hear you," Edward chastised. "We're expecting a call from Billy, we went over there this morning to ask him to consider Rose's idea about Charlie's care, he's thinking it through right now, but we think he'll see how much sense it all makes."

"Cool," Rose said. "I really do think that this could all work out for the best."

As if on cue Bella's cellphone rang.

"Hi Billy," she answered, clearly his number had come up on caller id.

We could hear both sides of the conversation, so there was no need to repeat Billy's request to be taken to Charlie's house before he visited both his sister and his best friend later that day.

Bella told him that she'd pick him up along with Rose, Alice and Esme within the hour.

The girls left us boys to look after Nessie and Bree whilst they took Billy to see the renovations of Charlie's house. Saying that they wouldn't be long.

~TCOB~

_**Esme Cullen**_

_I was quite nervous as we drove Billy towards Bella's old home. I knew that I was good at interior design, but somehow this was different. I hadn't been designing for a family of vampires, instead, a single human man, who'd been close to death just a few days earlier. I had Bella's input of course, but still, what if we'd both got it terribly wrong?_

We rounded the corner, Charlie's house was at the end of the street, you couldn't see what we'd done as we drove up to the house, all of the work had been done at the side and rear.

"Billy, I'm sure you'll agree that Esme has done a wonderful job so far," Alice said with a confidence that I didn't share. Bella and Rose kindly nodded in agreement.

We were about to find out...

_A/N – Again, I am so sorry this has taken so long. I am updating un-beta'd as you've waited long enough already. So I apologise for MY errors in advance._

_Please review. I promise to reply._


	43. Chapter 43

**Okay folks before I start... Have you read Count of Tuscany by Withany? If you haven't, then do. It is amazing.**

**So now... Chapter 43... Enjoy**

**Recap:**

_**Esme Cullen**_

"Billy, I'm sure you'll agree that Esme has done a wonderful job so far," Alice said with a confidence that I didn't share. Bella and Rose kindly nodded in agreement.

We were about to find out...

_**Billy Black**_

I was a little confused when we drew up next to Charlie's place, on first look, nothing seemed to have changed.

Before I knew what was happening, Rosalie had scooped me up and sat me in my chair. Jake was right, Blondie was a little bit daunting.

Then I saw the first change. Instead of the two steps leading to Charlie's front door, there was a ramp; just off to the side and leading to his front door. _I like it._

Alice pushed my chair up the ramp and waited whilst Esme put the key in the lock and let us in.

_At first glance the only changes were superficial. Décor etc. But when we went into Charlie's small kitchen, I noticed that things had been moved to accommodate another door. _

"The old place is looking good, Esme." I told her. "What's going on behind that door?"

"I'll stay here, Billy, let you get a feel of the place for yourself." Esme promised. "So long as you promise to give me your honest opinion."

Rosalie opened the door to allow Alice to push me out onto the decking. I saw immediately that there had been a small extension built on to Charlie's place. The decking at the side was covered and led to double doors a few feet further down. When Alice opened the door to what looked like a downstairs bedroom, I couldn't help but grin. Esme had outdone herself completely. There was no doubt in my mind that this was the Chief's new bedroom and he was gonna love it. It was all man, the decor, the bed; shit, there was even a tiny refrigerator in the bedside cabinet, just the right size for a couple of R&R's. Alice opened a door to the side of the bed that led to an en-suite bathroom. It had a whirlpool bath with a kind of door that opened to allow a disabled person to enter it easily, I wished I had one of those, there was a separate power shower as well as the most modern toilet and sink I'd ever seen. A chrome heater was on the wall which was obviously designed to hold towels as well as heat the room.

It was perfect. Another set patio doors led out to yet more decking at the back of the house. This would be a great place for Charlie to sit when the temperature was got high enough for Charlie to sit outside, hidden from the world. Hell there was even a barbecue pit built in. I smiled as I thought of the fun that would be had here in the summer.

"You like?" Alice asked.

"Sure," I replied, "what's not to like, this is awesome. Charlie is gonna be so surprised, he'll love it."

Alice clapped her hands behind me. "I knew you'd approve." She added her voice filled with glee. "Are you ready to see the rest?"

I was slightly confused. "There's more?"

"Of course there is Billy, this is Charlie's room but if all goes to plan then Nadie will be staying here too. You'll have to allow me to carry you upstairs though?" she sounded a little nervous asking me that. I heard slight trepidation in her voice.

"I'm sure I'll cope just this once," I replied, putting her at ease. "I want to see what the magician that is your mother has done upstairs."

To be fair, I hadn't been upstairs in Charlie's house since the accident that cost me the use of my legs but I couldn't remember Charlie ever mentioning redecorating, so I guessed it would have been the same as I remembered only probably a lot more tired. In my mind the Chief's room was decorated in beige and had a stand-alone dresser and wardrobe. Nothing special just perfunctioning.

Alice wheeled me back into the kitchen where I gave Esme a huge thumbs up, her responding smile was huge, warm and sincere.

Alice lifted me from my chair and climbed the stairs effortlessly. From memory I knew that there were three rooms at the top of the stairs, Bella's to the left, Charlie's to the right and the bathroom straight ahead.

Alice opened the door to the bathroom first and it almost mirrored the one downstairs. The only difference was the color of the tiles. Downstairs the floor tiles had been a dark charcoal with the wall tiles black and white, all very masculine. Up here the floor tiles were a mottled cream color and the wall tiles were smaller in size with little inch sized mosaic tiles in the middle. I liked the effect.

"It's almost as nice as the one downstairs," I told Alice.

She laughed, "Looks like mom got it right then, this one was meant to be much more neutral."

We stepped back and Alice opened the door to the right. Charlie's room had been completely transformed. Gone were the stand-alone dresser and wardrobe. To my untrained eye it looked like the back wall had been brought in slightly to make way for a whole wall of built in cupboards. Alice sat me down on the bed whilst she opened the doors to show rails, shelves and racks for shoes. I couldn't imagine Charlie ever really using those.

The furnishings were plush and certainly more feminine but not overly so. The bed was covered in a deep red shade with black roses embroidered in. There was a feature wall with an embossed paper which was black with red roses in complete contrast, a large flat screen television was mounted on it. The remaining walls were white and there was a rug matching the walls covering the wooden floor.

"We installed under floor heating everywhere," Alice explained, "so the wooden floors won't be too cold in the winter. Do you think Nadie will feel at home here?"

I fought back the tears that I found forming in my eyes and swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in my throat. These people whom I'd thought of as the enemy, had done all of this for my sister. I knew that they'd done this for Bella, for Bree but it felt so personal. I was completely overwhelmed by the kindness shown by them.

"Alice, can you please take me downstairs? I need to speak to Esme."

"Sure, Billy." And I was in her tiny arms and at the bottom of the stairs before I knew it.

"Rose, Alice, can you give me a moment with your mom please?" I asked

The girls looked at each other and shrugged. "Of course", they said in unison and left Charlie's home in a heartbeat.

"Can you sit please Esme?" I asked.

"Sure, Billy, I hope nothing here has upset you in any way." Her demeanour was worried as she sat down on Charlie's sofa.

"Esme, please sit here." I implored. "And stop looking so worried."

She joined me on the couch and I reached for her small, cold, marble hand.

"I don't quite know what to say to you, I have no idea how to thank you for this," I admitted.

"Oh no, please, no, Billy. I don't want any thanks, honestly. This was a pure pleasure to do; it was so simple and we had so much help from the boys on the reservation."

"Stop, please." I begged. "This was all you, Esme. You planned this, you organised it, executed it. I will never be able to thank you enough. You know... everyone speaks of Edward's talents, Alice's visions and Carlisle's compassion. You don't get half of the recognition that you deserve. Your humanity outshines all of the others in my opinion." I told her honestly. "Please accept my thanks. I will implore both Charlie and Nadie to accept that this is the best for both of them, they can help each other."

"If you can pull that of Billy, then that will be all the thanks I'd ever need." Her smile told me she was speaking the truth and I was genuinely humbled, not for the first time.

We left Charlie's soon after. Bella, Rose and Esme headed back to the Cullen's place, whilst Alice had agreed to accompany me to both hospitals. I was happy to go along with Bella's plan; I knew I couldn't possibly offer my sister the space or comfort that would be afforded her at Charlie's. I just hoped I'd be able to convince them both to go with the plan. Charlie first.

~ TCOB ~

Charlie was in fine spirits when I arrived at the hospital, knowing he'd get home in the next twenty four to forty eight hours all going well.

"Hi," I said, "how're you feeling?"

"I'm good thanks, Billy. Can't wait to get out of this place though."

"Chief," I addressed him, suddenly feeling more nervous than I'd previously been about asking him this question. "I need a favor."

"Sure, Billy, anything... shoot."

"Well, you know I've told you about my sister?"

"Yes, and?"

"Well, it's like this... she's due to get out of the rehab facility tomorrow and well... er... I think my place might be too small to accommodate her and I was wondering..."

"Spit it out, Billy." Charlie told me.

"Well, it's like this. You're gonna need some looking after and I'm guessing you wont want Bella taking you to and from the john. Nadie will need something to focus on; to keep her mind off the booze and I was kinda hoping that you might let her stay at yours? Help you like, she's had some experience of caring and all. You'd be taking a huge weight off my mind if you agreed."

"Oh, Billy, I don't know. I had no idea you even had a sister until a couple of days ago. Hell, she probably won't want to stay with a complete stranger."

"Can I at least put the idea to her?" I asked. "I really think it will be good for both of you, and if it helps, Bella has agreed to pay her a small salary to be your private nurse, so it's a more formal arrangement."

"So Bella knows about this, she's happy with it? I mean Nadie would likely need to stay in Bella's old room."

"Trust me, old friend, you don't need to worry about any accommodation issues." I grinned.

Charlie looked a bit confused, he knew Esme was working on his house but he clearly had no idea to what extent.

"Well, I suppose it can't hurt to give it a go, you're right, I don't want Bella to be fussing over me all the time." Charlie agreed, looking resigned.

"Thank you Charlie," I told him, "you won't regret it."

I left him alone then, knowing that I might have a much bigger task ahead of me to persuade Nadie.

However I was relieved to find that was not the case a couple of hours later. She'd agreed almost immediately, saying she felt it was too soon to come back to the reservation and that a job like looking after Charlie whilst he recuperated fully would suit her to a tee. So with David and the hospital staff, happy with this arrangement, we agreed that David would drive Nadie to Forks the following morning, where I'd be waiting at Charlie's to help her get settled before the chief was released from hospital himself.

Alice was ecstatic. "Everything's working out brilliantly, Billy," her angelic voice trilled.

"That it is, sweetie," I agreed. "Now shall we go tell the others the good news?"

"Yes, lets." She beamed back at me.

~ TCOB ~

_**Bella Cullen**_

_Nadie had agreed to be a nurse for my father, whilst I wasn't entirely convinced that this was going to work, I knew my father and I knew just how bloody minded he could be after all. However, for the sake of all concerned, I was prepared to give it a go. What was the worst that could happen?_

"Esme, would you like to come to the store with Nessie and I? I think we should stock Charlie's freezer and cupboards before both he and Nadie get back."

"Of course, dear, I'd be delighted to help." my ever caring mother-in-law replied immediately.

Our visit to the store was uneventful. We bought some fresh fruit and veg, some meat and a selection of everyday things like cereal, pasta, bread and milk. Enough for Nadie to work with until she was comfortable enough to do her own shopping.

I'd arranged for a bank account to be set up in her name and had deposited $500 in it. I wanted to put more in but Billy was afraid to give her too much money in case she used it to run again or to buy alcohol. So we finally agreed on that sum. I promised that I'd pay her a small weekly salary too. I vowed inwardly that if she got Charlie back on his feet without falling off the wagon, then I'd pay her a substantial bonus.

So with that all taken care of, it was with some trepidation that I now found myself, along with various members of my extended family sitting in dad's small living room, waiting for Nadie to arrive. David had called about two hours earlier to say they were leaving the medical facility and they'd arrive in Forks around noon.

Carlisle had added the variety of pain meds and anti-biotics that Charlie would need to his bedside cabinet and Emmett had set up the flat-screen television, making sure that dad had access to all of his favorite sports channels. I was grateful to everyone for their help. Absolutely everyone seemed to have input something or other.

"They're here," Edward announced, clasping my hand just a little bit tighter. "Nadie is very anxious, maybe you can help with that Jasper?"

"Of course," Jasper said. "Anything to help."

Billy went to the door and we watched as he greeted his sister, we could all feel the calm that Jasper was sending out.

Nadie smiled at all of us as Billy led her inside.

"Would you like me to show you to your room?" I offered.

"Yes please, Bella. That would be lovely," Nadie said and I got the feeling she wanted to be out of the limelight as soon as possible.

I took her small bag and showed her to her room upstairs saying "I hope you like it."

I saw tears forming in her eyes as she took in her new surroundings. "Oh Bella, it's wonderful; you've all been so kind to me."

"Well you have Esme to thank for the decorating job, seriously you should have seen it before, talk about a man's space? It was horrible." I laughed trying to reduce her unease.

"Esme, that's the doctor's wife – right?" She asked and I immediately realised my mistake.

"I'm sorry, Nadie, I forgot that you hadn't met Esme or Carlisle yet, how dumb am I?" I said.

"That's okay, Bella, this is a bit strange for all of us. I'll leave my case here and come back down with you and meet them now if that's okay?"

"Of course," I replied. Jasper's influence was working obviously; Nadie seemed much calmer and more confident.

"Esme, Carlisle, please excuse my terrible manners," I apologised as I led Nadie back downstairs. "Nadie, please meet my mother and father-in-law, Esme and Carlisle Cullen."

Nadie showed no hesitation as she stepped forward and shook both of their hands lightly. "Thank you for making me so welcome." She spoke softly.

"Nonsense," Esme replied, "It was nothing at all, we enjoyed working on your room. Now we'll leave you with Bella and Billy to get settled, we just wanted to be here to welcome you officially."

Carlisle nodded beside his wife. "It was our pleasure, Nadie. Bella will give you a list of our numbers; please don't hesitate to call any of us if you need anything at all."

"Thank you Sir," Nadie said.

"It's Carlisle; now the rest of us will bid you a good day and leave you in peace."

The others followed Carlisle and Esme outside, Billy, Nadie and I waved them off. Carlisle would be back with Charlie later in the afternoon.

Billy and I would spend the next couple of hours showing Nadie around, making sure she was comfortable and knew where everything was.

_**I'm looking forward to Charlie meeting Nadie... are you?**_

_**Please review. I will reply... promise.**_

_**Thanks so much to courtney0624 for pre-reading and to the awesome Elletee for her beta skills which make this readable.**_

_**I'd like to pass on Congratulations to Theunderstudy, another wonderful writer on the birth of her gorgeous daughter, Allyson**_

_**Now go hit the button and review... pretty please**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**A/N – First another apology for the delay in updating. RL can be very frustrating at times and work /family commitments must come first unfortunately. I've just returned from a 2 week vacation, so hopefully my batteries will be recharged and I'll get updates to you sooner.**_

_**Thanks for sticking with me on this journey and thank you for all your wonderful reviews.**_

_**Chapter 44**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

Charlie had gone from vocal outbursts about his worry over the whole 'Nadie situation' as he put it, to being unusually quiet and then back to complaining again on the short ride home from the hospital. Carlisle was driving his Mercedes and I rode shotgun whilst Charlie took up the whole back seat in an effort to maintain some level of comfort.

"You'd have been much more comfortable in an ambulance," I told him, "Carlisle would have been happy to arrange that for you."

"I didn't want any fuss," Charlie replied gruffly. "I'm mighty fine in this car, it's a beaut, Carlisle."

"Thanks, Charlie. You okay back there?" My father responded.

"Getting a little stiff, but nothing that won't walk off in a minute or so."

"Charlie," Carlisle warned, "you will not be doing much walking in the next couple of weeks."

"Yeah, yeah; I know. Nadie is gonna wait on me hand and foot – right?"

"Right," Carlisle and I said in unison.

_Wonderful, just hunky dory. _Charlie's thoughts betrayed him.

We rounded the final corner and saw Billy sitting in his chair on Charlie's front porch. From this angle it was impossible to see the changes we'd made to his small home.

Billy waved as we drew up. "Welcome home Chief," he called.

Charlie muttered something under his breath then said, "Okay guys, let's get this show on the road."

He'd refused a wheelchair point blank and settled on crutches back at the hospital. I helped him out of the back seat of the car and he limped slowly towards his front door.

My Bella flew out past Billy and wrapped her arms around her injured father.

"Easy Bells," Charlie hollered, "not so steady on the old pins right now"

Bella released him and helped him into the house. The rest of us followed on.

Nadie was standing in the newly decorated living room. She was wearing navy blue chinos and a pale blue polo shirt. Her hair was scraped back from her face in a low pony tail and I couldn't help but compare her now pleasant appearance with the sorry state we had found her in only a couple of weeks ago.

Billy made the introductions and Nadie was quick to suggest that we got Charlie settled in his room whilst she made him a snack.

"Thanks Nadie," Charlie said "but I don't know if I'm ready to tackle the stairs just yet." Nadie looked a little confused, and I could tell from her thoughts that she wasn't aware that Charlie didn't know about the renovations.

"That won't be an issue Dad," Bella smiled. "Follow me."

She lead Charlie across the hall and he looked bewildered when he entered his old kitchen.

"What the..." Charlie asked no-one in particular. "What's happened to my house?"

Bella said nothing. She opened the new door and waved Charlie out. To his credit, he hobbled out onto the decking. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "Someone's been busy. I have a deck?"

"Dad, you have way more than a deck." Bella chuckled. She walked past him and opened the door to his new bedroom. She helped Charlie inside and stood back to allow him space to look around. Billy and I had followed them through and we stood just outside the door, watching and listening.

Charlie was utterly speechless and strangely his thoughts gave very little away either.

"Oh my," he said, his voice sounding a little off. "You did all of this for me?" He spun around as far as his crutches allowed. It was clear he was struggling to take in all of his new surroundings. "It's great, Bells; thank you."

"We all chipped in with the work, Dad. Esme designed everything, the guys from the reservation helped with the construction work and Alice and Rose helped with the furnishings. Even Nessie and Bree helped out. They joined forces with Sue and helped to keep the boys fed. Let me show you your bathroom."

"Bathroom?" Charlie was confused again before his eyes fell on the door next to his bed. Bella opened the door to reveal the en-suite bathroom, then assisted her father to the door.

"Bella, is that a spa bath?" Charlie was completely incredulous at this point.

"It sure is Pops, nothing but the best for my hero." Bella beamed.

A single tear fell from Charlie's left eye. "I think I need to lie down now."

"Sure you do," Carlisle suddenly appeared. "I'm sure you've had a lot to take in so you should rest now. It's been quite a day." _Edward take the others away so I can get Charlie settled. _I nodded in understanding to my father and led Bella and Billy back into the living room.

We passed Nadie in the kitchen; she was rummaging away in the fridge, clearly hell bent on doing her best, looking for inspiration for her first meal for her new charge. Billy muttered something about calling Jake to pick him up.

"Bella," Nadie said, sheepishly. "Could you help me please? I'm not sure what your father likes to eat."

"Of course," Bella replied, eager to be of use. "He's not fussy, Nadie; he lived on his own for years and he's a terrible cook, so he eats almost anything. No cucumber though, he's allergic to that."

This was news to me.

"Cucumber?" I asked. "He's allergic to cucumber?"

"Yep," Bella laughed, makes him sneeze so much; I used to tease him with it." Then she flinched. "Oh that's a human memory that just came back to me all of a sudden."

"It happens," I assured her. "Don't worry about it."

"So, Bella," Nadie spoke again, bringing Bella out of her sudden reverie. "Will soup and a sandwich be okay?"

"I'd just go with a sandwich and a coke." Bella replied. "Charlie's not that fussed with canned soup, I mean, he'll eat it but he much prefers the homemade variety." Bella winked at Nadie.

"I make some mean soups," Nadie said, "carrot and coriander, minestrone, spicy red pepper, chicken broth."

"I'm sure he'll enjoy all of those." Bella encouraged Nadie. "Maybe you could make him some soup for supper?"

"Oh yes, I'd love to." Nadie beamed. "Let me get his sandwich out of the way first, then I'll get right on supper."

It was clear to me that Nadie was beginning to enjoy herself. She was like Bella and Esme, a nurturer, she'd be in her element taking care of Charlie. Maybe this would all work out after all.

Nadie prepared a BLT sandwich and poured a Coke into a glass. She pulled a straw from the pack on the counter and put everything onto a tray.

"Do you want to take this to your father?" she asked Bella.

"Nope, that's your job," Bella encouraged. "We'll need to leave you to it soon, so you should take it to him and try to get to know him a little."

Nadie nodded and headed towards Charlie's room with the tray. Bella and I held back, knowing we'd hear every word anyway.

Nadie hesitated outside the bedroom door and knocked lightly.

"Come in," we heard Carlisle say, then he joined us in the kitchen.

~ TCOB ~

_Bella Cullen_

Two hours had passed since Nadie took Charlie his snack. She was now happily chopping peppers and vegetables in the kitchen, preparing soup as promised.

Billy had left with Jake around an hour earlier. Jake had the usual suspects with him when he'd arrived to pick up his father. Seth, Bree and our daughter Renesmee.

"Can I see Grandpa?" Our little one asked.

"Not now, sweetheart," I told her. "He's fast asleep. You can come visit him tomorrow. I promise."

"I understand Mommy," she said. "Can I go to Billy's with the others?"

I caught Edward's gaze as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, darling, of course you can. Daddy and I will be home in a couple of hours, just make sure Jake brings you home before it's late."

I went to see Charlie before Edward and I left for the night

"You gonna be okay?" I asked.

"I'll be just fine, Bella" he told me. "Looks like Nadie has everything under control. That was a mean sandwich she made and I can smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. I'm sure we'll be good."

"We'll be back tomorrow," I promised. "Will you be up for a visit from Nessie? She's desperate to see you?"

"Sure, that sounds great," he assured me.

"Promise you'll call me if there's anything you need?" I asked.

He crossed his hands over his chest. "Cross my heart and all that, Bella," he assured me, "Now you guys go do whatever it is you do at night."

"I love you Dad," I told him.

"Love you too, Bells," he replied. "And thanks for... well you know... for all of this," he gestured all around the room.

"It was my pleasure, Dad. See you in the morning."

We bade our goodbyes to Nadie, thanking her for her help and headed back home. I was feeling much better about everything now. It was time for me to become re-acquainted with my husband and daughter.

~ TCOB ~

I'd half expected Charlie to call during the night but the call never came. Once Nessie was up and dressed the next day, I was eager to get back to my old home and check up on things.

"Mommy, can I still come with you to visit Gramps today?" Nessie asked, her voice bright.

"Of course you can Pumpkin," I replied. "I'm sure Gramps will be looking forward to seeing his favorite grand-daughter."

"Mom, you're silly. I'm his only grand-daughter." Nessie laughed.

"Are you coming along?" I asked Edward.

"If it's alright with you, I'd rather not. I don't want Nadie to think we're spying on her and I promised Emmett that I'd go to Seattle with him and Bree. She wants to do some more work on the shelter."

I felt immediately guilty; Charlie's situation had meant that the shelter had kinda gone on the back burner for me. I'd really need to make up for that once my dad was a little bit better.

"Off course, you should do that." I told him, "Tell Bree that I'll be back to helping her in no time."

"I will," he promised.

"Can we go now?" Nessie was bouncing by my side, looking a lot like her Aunt Alice.

I picked up the keys to the Volvo and led her outside.

"See you soon, Edward. I love you." I called back to my wonderful husband.

"Love you both too," came his quick response.

Charlie was enjoying the unusually pleasant weather when we arrived. He was sitting out on the back deck in his rocking chair with a light blanket over his legs; a large mug of coffee in his hand.

"Hi Gramps," Nessie squealed, delighted to see Charlie out of bed at last.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he smiled and gave her a one armed hug. "How are my two best girls today."

"We're good, Pops." I said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm great," he smiled. "Nadie is spoiling me."

"Did I hear my name?" Nadie appeared out on the deck, she must have been upstairs when we arrived.

Nessie held fast to Charlie.

"And who have we here?" Nadie asked.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen, pleased to meet you ma'am," she extended her small hand which Nadie stepped forward and shook tentatively.

"I'm Nadie Black, and I'm very happy to meet you too. I've heard so much about you." Nadie smiled at my little girl. "Can I get you anything? Some juice or one of my home baked cookies?"

"Cookies?" I asked astounded. "You've been baking already?"

"She sure has, Bells," Charlie jumped in, "she is quite something, she hasn't stopped since you left yesterday." he continued, clearly impressed. "I haven't ate so well since you still lived here."

Nadie blushed, not comfortable with the praise. "I'm just doing what I'm paid to do."

"Can I try one of your cookies please?" Nessie asked politely.

"Off course you can, sweetie. Would you like some lemonade to wash it down?"

"Oh yes please, if it's not too much trouble?" Nessie smiled.

"It'll be my pleasure," Nadie replied and headed back indoors, Nessie following her along.

"So, Dad, the truth?" I asked now that we were alone.

"Honestly Bells, I wasn't at all sure about this whole set-up. You know how I am. I don't like fuss, but she's been amazing," he paused, grinning slightly. "It's like she's psychic or something. She seems to know what I'm needing just before I do. I didn't even really mind her helping me to shower and get to bed last night. She's helpful but not intrusive if that makes sense?"

"Wow," I replied. "Who are you and what have you done with my father?"

"Just telling it like it is, Bells." He laughed. "Nadie is quite a determined little lady. She won't take any of my nonsense."

"I'm happy to hear that." I chuckled. "Go Nadie. Would I be correct in assuming that you don't need anything from me?"

"Yep, that's right. All is well in my world."

_Who knew that this would turn out so well? _I thought. I realised it was still early days though, there was a long way to go for both of their recoveries...

A/N 2 I hope this was worth the wait... Thanks as always to my wonderful pre-readers Courtney0624 and Stargazer. You girls are great. Also mega thanks to Elletee1961 for amazing beta skills. I love you all.

Finally, huge thanks to those of you who have stuck with this for so long... I have the best readers in the fandom xx

Now please review and make me smile?


	45. Chapter 45

_**A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm so sorry that the updates are slow. At least this wasn't quite as slow as the last one. To everyone who has stuck with this story... Thank you. Your support means the world to me.**_

_**Chapter 45**_

_**Bree Cullen**_

Edward came over early as promised. He'd offered to come with me and dad to Seattle and see how the shelter was coming along. Bella hadn't been there as often as we'd anticipated, but I understood that Charlie had to be her priority right now.

I was a little bit frustrated at the lack of progress we'd made, but now that Charlie was on the mend I was sure we'd be making much more progress very soon. My Seth said that the pack were ready to step up and help out. I just needed to figure out what needed doing and how many of Seth's brothers would be needed to do the work.

"So how's Charlie settling in?" Dad asked Edward as we sped toward the city in dad's truck, the ever present rain battering off the wind-shield. "Is Nadie taking good care of him?"

"Charlie's just fine," Edward replied. "He loved all the changes to the house and I could hear in his thoughts just how grateful he felt towards all of us who helped out. He was a little emotional actually."

"That doesn't sound like Charlie," I chirped in. "I can't imagine the Chief weeping."

"Well I wouldn't go as far as to say that he cried, but he's been through so much recently, I think everything just got on top of him for a moment." Edward assured us.

"And Nadie?" Dad probed.

"Well, so far so good," Edward continued. "She looks so much better in herself, like she's gained some more confidence. She seems to be enjoying the role of caregiver."

"That'll be a nice change for her." I muttered under my breath, I couldn't help myself. This was the woman who gave birth to me and yet she left me alone with the monster who was my father.

"Bree, sweetheart," dad said. "We all know that she did the wrong thing back then and you have every right to be a little bitter, just try not to let this bring you down."

I knew that mom and dad were worried about me becoming too close to Nadie, but I also knew that they were worried about my normal 'sunny disposition' being changed by the presence of my birth mother. Neither were going to happen. I'd agreed to Nadie becoming part of my life, I did that mainly for Uncle Billy's sake. I hoped that someday Nadie and I would become friends of sorts. After all my human memories were fading and what with being a part of this amazing family, it was easy to blot the remaining bad ones out. Having a totally hot, werewolf boyfriend helped with that too of course.

We arrived outside the shelter and parked before I had too much time to dwell on my current train of thought. Just as well too, as the very thought of Seth always had my insides melting. Edward turned and gave me a knowing look. I would have blushed if it were possible. Damn him and his mind reading.

"Shall we?" Edward asked indicating with his hand towards the door.

We could hear that there were a crew of workmen already inside. I could tell they were busy from the volume of noise outside.

Dad opened a large umbrella for me to walk under and we followed Edward inside. The hammering ceased immediately, a normal human reaction to finding themselves in the presence of our kind.

"Please carry on," my dad said, "we're only here to see how things are coming along." The noise started up again and a tall man with a short buzz cut stepped forward towards us.

"I'm James," he said by way of introduction, "I'm the site foreman here." He extended his hand and we all shook it quickly.

"Hi James," my dad answered quickly. "I'm Emmett, this is my brother Edward and my daughter, Bree," he smiled proudly. "Bree owns this building along with Edward's wife, Bella. As I'm sure you know they are converting the building to become a shelter or daycare facility for homeless Native Americans."

"A very worthy cause," James nodded in complete agreement.

He seemed very nice. He took us on a tour, explaining as he went what everyone was doing. Originally we'd intended to do most of the work ourselves, but Charlie's house renovations had meant that we'd hired a team of builders to at least make a start here in Seattle. It was either that our put our plans back by quite a bit and neither Bella or I really wanted that. Esme had arranged for this team to start by stripping everything bare. We hoped that with that done we'd have a blank canvas to start remodelling everything to our own specifications.

"Can you give me a rough estimation of how much longer the stripping out will take?" I asked James.

"Well the walls are pretty much done," James replied. "Unfortunately we've created some cracks and holes when taking down the old shelves; I knew you were coming along today, so I decided to wait and get your input on whether or not you wanted us to go ahead and skim the walls with a thin layer of plaster?"

"I don't know?" I admitted, "Dad, Edward, what do you think?"

Edward took control. "I'm pretty sure that'd be a good idea. It will save us some time, Bree."

"Okay," I agreed. "Please go ahead and plaster the walls please, James."

"Your mom wants me to check out the pit area before we go, Bree," Dad said. "I've to double check all of the measurements and make sure there is plenty of space around the pit itself."

"Go ahead, Dad, Edward can you come with me? I want to check upstairs and do a rough floor plan for Esme. Bella and I have had some ideas about what we want to do with the space. We even discussed converting the attic space."

We were just about to head for the stairs when the door opened a fraction and a waif of a boy poked his head around it. Any normal human might have missed the movement completely, none of James's crew noticed, but of course, we did.

Dad started towards the door; "No, I all but whispered. Let me go, he looked very young, you might frighten him." I said.

"Okay, Bree, but shout if you need me."

I handed the floor plans for the second level to Edward, knowing that he'd have seen exactly what I wanted to do in my head.

There was no sign of anyone outside. I guessed our visitor had run away, but there was something in his demeanour that had me worried. In the short glimpse I had of him, he reminded me of someone... me, just a short time ago.

I caught his scent easily and followed it at a fairly quick human pace and found him two blocks away, huddled in a disused shop doorway, sobbing.

I knelt down beside him, "Hey," I said. "What's the matter?" He looked to be around eleven or twelve years old and he was definitely of Native American origin. He was clearly distraught and I wasn't sure what to do or say to calm him.

"I...I'm s...sorry," he wailed. "I d..didn't mean t..to intrude."

"Hey, that's okay," I said in as gentle a voice as I could muster. "Were you looking for something or someone?"

He took a few seconds to compose himself. His clothes were dirty and his shoes were burst open at the toes. He was soaked through too, the relentless rain clearly not helping.

"I heard a rumour," he said. "I heard that there was a shelter opening in that building. I was hoping it was already open; it was my last hope, I've ruined everything now," he said before his tears started falling again.

"Please," I implored. "Don't be afraid, tell me what it is you've ruined? Maybe I can help?" I told him.

"No..no one can h..help me now. I bet those m..men with you have called the cops?"

"They haven't," I assured him. "Please stop crying and tell me what's wrong?"

He wiped his nose and eyes on his filthy top which was already wet through with rain. He shivered and I felt embarrassed for him. I took off my padded jacket and held it out towards him."

"Here, put this on." I said. "You're frozen, try to heat up a little."

"No, ma'am, thank you, but you need to stay dry."

"I'll be fine," I told him. "Take the jacket and we'll go get you a warm drink. You can tell me what's the matter and why you're so upset. Start by telling me your name and how old you are."

I offered my gloved hand, thankful that I'd put my gloves on this morning. He took it tentatively and stood up. "Thank you miss," he said, finally noticing that I was only a couple of years older than he was. "I'm Caleb and I'm twelve years old."

I took a moment to let him catch his breath whilst I tried to catch the scent of some more human movement. I heard voices coming from the east; maybe two or three blocks away. So I led him in that direction, sure enough we soon hit a more inhabited industrial area and I used my senses to find a small café, it's patrons mainly industrial workers. Big guys with huge appetites.

I settled Caleb in a booth and called my dad on the way to the counter.

"Are you okay baby girl?" He answered on the first ring.

"I'm fine, Dad. I just might be a little while. I'll explain when I see you."

"Okay," he replied. "You take care."

"I will, I promise." I said, hanging up.

I ordered some beef broth for Caleb, remembering that it had always warmed me up when I was on the street.

I took the Styrofoam cup back to the booth and handed it to Caleb.

"Drink this," I insisted. "It'll heat you up, then you can explain why you came to find shelter."

He took the cup and thanked me like I'd given him the world... "I can't stay long though." he said.

I sat quietly, letting him drink. I saw some color return to his cheeks and wondered what his sad story was.

_**A/N Huge thanks to my wonderful pre-reader Courtney0624 she really is a superstar. Also massive thanks to my beta's Elletee1961 and Stargazer – I couldn't do this without you.**_

_**I've continued to make changes right up until posting. Any mistakes are my own.**_

_**Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this. Pretty please?**_


	46. Chapter 46

Okay... so MEGA apologies for the delay in updating. I have a new job which is taking up a lot of my time. I hope things will become a little less chaotic soon and updates will be quicker... Thanks so much to those of you who've stuck with me. I hope you enjoy this update.

Bree Cullen

_I took the Styrofoam cup back to the booth and handed it to Caleb._

"_Drink this," I insisted. "It'll heat you up, then you can explain why you came to find shelter."_

_He took the cup and thanked me like I'd given him the world... "I can't stay long though." he said._

_I sat quietly, letting him drink. I saw some color return to his cheeks and wondered what his sad story was._

When he'd drained every last drip from his cup, I went back to the counter and bought him another.

"Would you mind if I put one of those plastic lids on this?" he asked shyly. I nodded my consent and watched as he got up and went to get one.

He placed the lid on the cup in what felt to me like slow motion. "I need to go now, Miss. Thank you for everything." he said, rising to leave.

I caught his arm as gently as I could. "Please don't go yet," I implored. "It's clear to me that there's something wrong. Surely I can help you?" I asked.

"You've been terribly kind, Miss." He replied. "But there's nothing anyone can do." His eyes dropped again and I could read the pain on his small, tear stained face.

"Try me?" I begged. I could see he was in pain and I desperately wanted to help. "Why do you need to rush off?"

"I need to take this to my little sister," he said, indicating to the cup of hot broth.

I suddenly realised his rush was to help someone other than himself, someone smaller. I figured he was panicking that maybe I'd report him to the authorities.

"Wait," I said. "I was in your position not too long ago. I lived on the streets, fed from garbage. Let me help you and your sister?"

His demeanor changed and I realised that by admitting how it had been for me, he realised that I wasn't the enemy. That maybe, just maybe I could be his salvation.

"Would you come with me?" he asked.

"Of course," I replied. "But I'm getting kinda hungry now too, let me get some more food before we get on our way."

He smiled up at me but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. He was clearly a boy on a mission. I went back to the counter for a third time and ordered some ham and cheese sandwiches, some pasta salad and some fruit. Enough to feed a small family for a day or two. I had a feeling that these kids, whoever they were, hadn't eaten for some time.

"Are we good to go now?" I asked Caleb when I returned to the small booth we'd shared.

He didn't reply, he simply got up and lead me out of the café. I followed him for a mile or so, the area becoming more and more dilapidated as we walked. This was worse than I'd imagined. Even my life, horrible as it was, wasn't lived in such squalor.

"I need to tell you something," he admitted as we walked.

"Okay, go on," I tried to encourage him.

"It's difficult," he replied. "My whole world has fallen apart and I don't know what to do."

"Can you explain?" I asked, "I promise I won't judge and I would never tell anyone anything you didn't want me to."

"Somehow I feel I can trust you miss, so I'll tell you." he stated simply. "My mom was the best, she loved me and my sister to the moon and back, she told us that all the time. But she was killed. It happened around a year and a half ago." I could hear the agony in his small voice as he continued. "She went to work and left me and my little sister Ellie with our grandma, just like she did every other day." I could see tears forming in the corners of his eyes. It pained me to see someone so upset.

"She never came home." he said when he'd composed himself. "The cops told us she'd been attacked by an animal. Her body was found in the woods just outside the city." he took another deep breath before carrying on. "We were never well off, you know? Our father left us years ago, I can hardly remember him. My grandma has done her best for us but with no real income, we've had to scrimp and scrape for everything. Now my Grandma is sick. She's weak and I'm the man of the family. I heard about your shelter and thought it wouldn't do any harm to see if it was open, to try to get some food. I hope you understand."

I more than understood, _here but for the grace of God..." _and all that. "Caleb, I get it, let me help, please." I told him.

His walking slowed as we reached a particularly decrepit house. Actually describing it as a house was probably wrong, it looked much more like a shack. A run down shack at that.

"This is where I live," he told me, clearly embarrassed.

"Looks great," I lied. "Lets go in then, give that sister of your's some food."

As we neared the door my resolve wavered. The scent of illness hurt my nostrils. It was clear to me that all wasn't well. But as I didn't want to frighten Caleb, so I walked on.

"Hey Ellie, it's only me," Caleb yelled as he rushed into their home. "I've brought food and a friend, how is Granny?"

The only response that came was a hacking cough, coming from somewhere inside.

The hackles on the back of my neck went up; I knew instantly that there was a problem. I could hear a swift heartbeat, clearly that of a child, but there was another. Weak, clearly weakening. If this person didn't get help quickly, the heartbeat wouldn't last long.

"Caleb, I need to call my friends." I told him. "I promise they'll not call the authorities, but we need help. Your sister and gran need medical attention. Please trust me."

He looked at me confused. I hadn't yet seen either of his relations but already I'd established that they needed help.

Somehow, strangely, he accepted me at my word and nodded his consent.

"Go give them some of the food we brought and I'll take care of things." I promised.

He did as he was told. I called my dad.

"Get Carlisle here please," I implored. "Tell him to bring his medical kit and some antibiotics."

Dad didn't question me or argue. He asked where I was and I gave him the address, he assured me that he and Edward would be here soon, and they'd make sure that Carlisle wouldn't be far behind.

When I finished my calls, I followed Caleb's scent and found him wiping the brow of a little blonde girl. She looked around six or seven to me. She was trying to drink some of the beef broth we'd brought. Her temperature was high but not dangerously so.

From the other room, I heard a faint heartbeat, accompanied by the scent of lavender and juniper. Caleb's grandma was clearly very ill. I feared if Carlisle didn't get here soon enough she might lose the fight for her life she was struggling to cling to.

I'd grown used to the fact that for us vampires, time passed slowly, but waiting for help, watching helplessly as Ellie tried to eat, always listening to grandma's heartbeat was excruciating. It felt like hours since I'd made my calls. In reality it was probably only ten minutes or so until I sensed my dad and Uncle Edward's approach.

I thought it best to warn Caleb. "I'm trying to help you all," I promised him. "I had to call for help. My father and uncle will be here soon, and my grandfather, a doctor, will be here as soon as he can." I told him.

He nodded and I got up to let Dad and Edward in.

"What's up princess?" Dad asked.

"Fuck," Edward said quietly enough for only us to hear. "Bree, you do realise that Carlisle might be too late to save the boy's grandmother?"

"I know, but I had to try," I said addressing my uncle.

"What's going on?" Dad asked.

"You know the boy that came to the shelter? Well he came out of sheer desperation. He had a little sister to look out for and his Grandma who's supposed to take care of them is very sick, dying maybe. I had to try to help Dad, I'm sorry. I bought him some soup and brought some more back here for his sister. Only Gramps can maybe help his grandmother now though."

"That's okay baby girl," Dad replied. "No need to apologize. That's what you and Bella planned isn't it, to help people. You did the right thing."

Edward left us and went straight to the bedroom occupied by Caleb and Ellie's grandmother.

"_Please help her," _I thought, knowing he'd hear. _"These kids have been through so much already."_

"I can lower her temperature by contact," he said, "We just need to hope that Carlisle isn't much longer."

~ TCOB ~

_**Emmett Cullen**_

On the surface I was trying to be the strong father figure that my daughter needed, inside, I was a mess, wondering what it would do to Bree's confidence if her first attempt at helping a frail human failed. I could tell Edward wasn't sure that the old lady could survive; even I didn't need Jasper's gift to tell me that.

I looked around me, this place was a dump. Who could survive in such squalor? The paint was peeling from the walls; the whole place stank of damp. The little boy was feeding some kind of disgusting brown gloop to his younger sibling. I had to wonder about what kind of world we lived in. Where was the line drawn between poverty and wealth? And what were child protection thinking, leaving these kids with a frail old lady? Where was the support? And where the fuck was my father?

I followed Bree into the lounge where the boy and his sister were.

"Caleb," she motioned to me, "this is my dad, Emmett."

The boy looked up and when he saw me he got to his feet. "I'm pleased to meet you Sir," he said shyly.

"Hiya, kid," I smiled, trying to put him at ease. "Nice to see you with a bit more color about you. I take it my little girl took good care of you?"

"She did Sir, she's been very kind, all of you have. I'm so very grateful."

"Well my father will be here soon and I'm sure he'll fix your Grandma up good and proper." I told him with more conviction than I felt.

The words had no sooner come out of my mouth when I heard Carlisle's Mercedes approaching.

Edward was in the bedroom, his hands were stroking the kid's grandma's brow, I knew he was attempting to keep her temperature down.

Carlisle's arrival was met by Bree and I, it was like the coming of the Messiah.

"Gramps, can you please help this old lady?" Bree begged.

"Let me through," he replied. "I'll do what I can."

Caleb joined us. "Bree's grandfather is a doctor. She told you that already – right? He'll do all he can to help your grandma."

"Thank you, Sir." came his reply. "I really appreciate all of your help."

Edward joined us in the hallway. "I'm sorry," he said, "I doubt if there's anything Carlisle can do."

The boy looked distraught but reconciled. I guessed he already knew that the situation might be hopeless.

"I appreciate all you've done." he said bleakly. "I realise my grandmother is extremely poorly. I just don't know what my sister and I will do if she doesn't make it."

"Don't worry about that," Bree told him. "We'll make sure that you are taken care of."

Carlisle emerged from the bedroom then, his face glum.

"I'm so sorry," he said, "I was too late, I did what I could but your grandma was old, frail, I couldn't save her."

Caleb, every bit the young man, shook Carlisle's hand, thanked him and then broke down, crying like the young boy he was.

~ TCOB ~

_**Bree Cullen**_

"We can't leave them like this," I whispered, only so my family could hear.

"Of course not," Edward, Dad and Carlisle replied in unison. "Does anyone have any idea what to do?" Dad asked.

"I do," Edward said. I was surprised.

"Go on, Eddie," Dad said.

"Well we need to contact a local doctor and possibly the police, this is a sudden death at home. But I wouldn't like to see these kids in the hands of child services. I think that Pastor David might be able to help. I could call him and see what he thinks?"

"Edward, that's a great idea," Carlisle replied. "Let's call the authorities, that's what's needed. Can you call David too?"

I took Caleb into the living room to explain. "My family will take care of the essential stuff, undertakers and the like," I told him. "If it's okay with you, my uncle knows a friendly pastor. He might be able to help you and your sister. The last thing you need is to go into temporary foster care."

"No, please, not that, they'd separate us; Ellie would be very upset. We need each other." He begged.

"Leave this to me, Caleb," I implored. "We can sort this if you just trust us."

"I do trust you," his reply was solemn. "You are the only people we can trust now."

I prayed to whatever God was listening that I wouldn't fail these children. I needed to help them, this was what Bella and I dreamed of doing. I couldn't fall at the first hurdle.

_**A/N Thanks as ever to my pre-reader Courtney and my amazing beta Elletee. I couldn't do this without you both.**_

_**I've changed things right up to posting... any mistakes are my own.**_

_**Thanks for reading... please join me on twitter lels2768**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**Okay hopefully this update will be a little quicker than the recent ones. I can only apologise for the previous delays and excuse myself by saying that I wasn't in a particularly happy place and that is not conducive to good writing (not that I think for a second that this is actually good)... but anyway, here you go. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Bree Cullen**_

_Alright, it was time to utilise my vampire brain and think quickly. I knew that the minute the cops got here, they'd call Child Services. These kids had no legal guardians and the chances of them being taken into care were high... unless my family and Icould persuade them otherwise..._

"Caleb, I know how hard this is for you right now. You don't want to be separated from Ellie, but Child Services will come here. Can I ask that you follow our lead? If you can do that, I'm pretty sure that we can sort something out for you, at least temporarily?"

He was distraught; it seemed to me that the whole situation had finally 'clicked' with him.

"Caleb," I implored, "are you listening?"

"What? Oh, sorry," he whimpered. "Of course, I'll follow your lead. Is Ellie okay? She seemed pretty sick to me?" His concern was palpable.

Carlisle spoke up.

"Your sister will be just fine. She's a little undernourished and has a fever, but I've given her some antibiotics, she's on the mend already."

"Thank you Sir," Caleb replied sincerely.

"Edward is going to contact a pastor he knows," I told him. "If he's okay with it, you and Ellie will stay with him until we can arrange something more permanent for you."

Caleb looked towards Edward who was already speaking on his cell phone.

"Caleb, you need to speak to Ellie; explain to her what's happening. We'll sort everything out."

I watched as he left us in the hall, next to the bedroom where his Grandma had just lost her life. He went into the lounge where his younger sister was ensconced on the sofa; wrapped in an old duvet that wasn't warm enough to keep out the damp chills that had made her so weak.

"Edward?" I asked.

"David has agreed to take the kids for a few days. I explained that he'd need to say he knew them, that he was their pastor. If Child Services thought that he had no ties to them, then there would be no way they'd allow it."

"I get that. It makes sense." I agreed. "We need to explain it to them, I'm sure that Caleb will be able to act the part, I hope that he can get Ellie to do likewise."

"Bree," Carlisle said, "I don't want to rain on your parade, but this could all go horribly wrong."

"I know, Grandpa." I said. "I just need to try, you understand that don't you?"

"Of course I do, sweetie. I just need you to be aware of the implications. I don't want you to be disappointed if this doesn't work out."

"I know Gramps, I really do, and I really appreciate your help."

The next hour or two passed in a blur. The police arrived along with a police doctor. Caleb and Ellie stayed in the next room with us whilst their grandmother was officially pronounced dead and, like we'd envisioned, Child services arrived a short time later.

"Hi, I'm Elliott Hughes," the official introduced himself. "I'm here to help. I believe that these children have lost their guardian today?" he questioned.

Carlisle took charge.

"I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen," he said, by means of his own introduction. "It's true that Caleb and Ellie have lost their guardian, but we are family friends," he said, indicating to all of us. "We've made temporary arrangements with their pastor. He will take care of them until more suitable arrangements can be made for them."

"Sir," Elliott said, "that's all well and good, but I have a job to do, and it's my job to ensure the welfare of these children."

"I can assure you, these children will be well taken care of." Carlisle promised. "If they go with you, we couldn't be sure that they would stay together and I'm sure you'll agree that given their loss, that would not be conducive to their well-being right now."

I knew that Carlisle's demeanour was a little threatening. But it worked just the same.

"I agree," Elliott said. I just need to check with the pastor. Do you have his number?"

"I have it," Edward offered. "I'm sure he'll be happy to agree to any conditions you have.

Calls were made and before long, Elliott left, happy in the knowledge that Caleb and Ellie would be well looked after for the time being.

"Bree," Edward said, "Can you go get the kids ready? We need to take them over to David's place soon."

"Of course," I agreed readily. I was happy that we'd found temporary accommodation for these children but I worried what might happen to them in the long term.

When I entered the dirty living room, I found Caleb and Ellie huddled together, crying. My dead heart felt like it lurched for them. This was so unfair. These kids had done nothing wrong, like me, they'd just had an unlucky start. Why couldn't they get a new one like I did - Different obviously, not as vampires, but just as ordinary kids, with a life, and education...? I prayed that I could make that happen for them, but first they had to go stay with a stranger. I knew that David would be good to them; he'd helped my mother, so I knew he'd help them. I just wondered what else we could do for them. I needed Seth. He'd calm me. I wondered what he was doing right now.

"Caleb, Ellie, you need to pack some stuff, clothes and the like," I told them as softly as I could. "We need to take you to the pastor's house. He'll take good care of you. I promise."

Caleb looked up at me, his eyes frightened but determined.

"Thank you, Miss, we will never forget the kindness you've shown us."

My dead heart broke for him in that moment.

"Caleb, my name is Bree, please call me that. I'm glad I was around to help you today, and, if it's at all possible, I promise I'll keep on helping you." I meant it.

He nodded in agreement, clearly eager to get things moving.

"Ellie," he encouraged his sick sister. "We need to leave soon, what would you like to take with you?"

"I want teddy with me," she told him. "Just teddy and some clean clothes."

"I'll pack some stuff for you," Caleb assured her.

It was obvious to me that Ellie was too tired, too sick, to really understand what was happening. I just hoped that her brother and David would be able to make her understand when she felt stronger.

A little while later, they were ready to go; ready to leave the only home they'd known for the last year. I pitied them. Life had certainly not been fair to them in the recent past. But I knew that if they embraced the life that was facing them then all would be well.

"David has a room ready for the kids," Edward told me. "Dad and I can take them," he explained. "But I think it might be better if you came along with us; after all they seem to trust you."

"Thank you so much, Edward," I whispered. "I'm sure that Caleb and Ellie will appreciate what you've done for them, even if they don't realise it right now."

"Bree, it was what Bella would want me to do. I'm just glad I was here to help." He assured me.

Carlisle herded Caleb and Ellie together along with their sparse belongings.

"Edward, are you ready?" he asked. "Bree, you're coming too, right?"

My dad looked at me. "I'm so proud of you, baby girl," he encouraged.

"I know, Dad." I responded. "I'll see you and mom at home soon."

"It's been a long day, baby. See you really soon." he said.

We left in Carlisle's Mercedes, Edward was up front with my Grandfather and the children were clinging to each other and me in the back. It only took around twenty minutes to reach the small parsonage where David lived. He was waiting for us, and opened the door to us the minute we arrived.

I led the kids inside, whilst Edward and Carlisle spoke to David, explaining that Ellie needed some antibiotics which Carlisle had provided.

"Please look after them," I begged once he'd been told all of the necessary details. "They've been through so much in their young lives. They need some TLC and hopefully, if we can arrange it, some stability."

"Of course I'll look after them," he promised. "All I can do is make sure they are both warm and fed for now. I'll do my best for them, and ask around the parish for somewhere more permanent for them. I can't make any promises though. I can only pray that we find a suitable home for them between us."

"That's all I ask," I told him, grateful that he was helping us again.

David showed me into the room where the children would stay while they were with him.

It clearly hadn't been exactly child friendly - the walls were painted a pale blue color. The two beds were small and slightly old fashioned as was the rest of the furniture.

A dresser sat opposite the beds and a TV had been put on it. It looked a little out of place and I'd have bet my next brown bear that David had put it there in the last half hour.

There was a free standing wardrobe between the beds which afforded the kids with a tiny bit of privacy.

What I was most surprised to see, however, in the small time since we'd contacted David, it seemed, had made a huge effort to make the room as nice as possible for Caleb and Ellie. There were some posters of current pop stars adorning the walls, Justin Beiber and Lady GaGa were staring down from above and there was an assortment of soft toys on each bed.

The man was truly a Saint in my opinion.

I stayed whilst the kids took a bath together, I knew they needed to stay close; so I found no problem with this. When they'd got dry and put their pyjamas on, David gave them grilled cheese for supper and all too soon it was time for them to go to bed. I watched Caleb tuck Ellie into bed and sit with her until she drifted off into what I hoped would be a peaceful sleep. I promised him that I'd be back as soon as I could in the morning. He responded with a weak smile as he jumped into his own bed, looking completely exhausted.

I joined Edward and Carlisle in the living room. They were thanking David and making plans for the morning.

"Thank you so much," I told him again.

"Bree, I only wish that a fraction of my congregation were as kind as you. You have a maturity that is way beyond your years."

"I'm just trying to help." I promised him. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Of course," he replied before bidding us goodnight.

I knew I'd be back first thing, if not before to check up on my young wards. I still couldn't help but worry about them as Carlisle's car drove swiftly back to Forks. I hoped that Mom and Dad would allow me to see my Seth later. He always had the ability to make me feel better. I also hoped that between our families, we could come up with a solution to help Caleb and Ellie. Only time would tell.

_**A/N... Okay I know that many of you are keen for me to get back to the main storyline. I know that I tend to go off on tangents. Please trust that there are reasons for this. This is a means to an end. Please bear with me while I pull everything together. I'm hoping that this story will come to a conclusion soon. **_

_**Please, please review. Your thoughts mean the world to me...**_


	48. Chapter 48

_**Rosalie Cullen**_

"Honestly Rose, she was so cool, I was so proud," my husband kept telling me, retelling today's events over and over. Of course I was proud of our daughter, but I was also worried about the repercussions. I was grateful that the pastor had helped out, but I seriously doubted that we could make any permanent arrangements for these children. And I wasn't stupid, I realised that if they ended up in care; it would cause my baby girl no end of angst and disappointment.

Bella was equally ecstatic, her delight at Bree's intervention was palpable.

"I think that we should just trust Bree's judgement on this," she said. "If anyone can sort this situation out, she can."

I wasn't convinced. Who was going to take on two children? I could only see this ending one way. The kids would end up in care. The best we could hope for was that a foster family could be found that would take them both, that they wouldn't be separated.

~ TCOB ~

_**Seth Clearwater**_

I'd barely heard from Bree all day. I knew she was going to visit the unit with Edward and Emmett in the morning, she was keen to see what progress had taken place. To be honest, I'd expected a string of excited phone calls, one after the other, telling me how things were progressing, when I hadn't heard anything at all, I must admit, I was a little bit worried. Not that I thought that anything could have happened to my love, she was a vampire after all. But I worried just the same, what caring partner wouldn't?

It was early evening before I heard from Bree, she called me and said that she and Edward were helping some poor kid that had turned up at the shelter. She'd told me that he was starving and she'd followed him; only to find that the situation was much worse than she'd anticipated. When she finished telling me what she and Edward had done I was more than proud. My girl was exceptional. I already knew how wonderful and caring she was; but to help out two orphaned children, I just wondered how I could help her...

"Mom?" I asked; an idea in it's infancy forming in my head before I could stop it. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Seth, ask me anything, you know you can," my mother replied.

"Well... how can I put this? You're young? Right. And me and Leah, well we are all grown up?"

"You like to think you are," she smiled back at me.

"Mom, Bree has come across two kids, they need help; I think we could provide the answer."

Mom took a deep breath, "Okay, go on..." she encouraged my ramblings.

"A boy turned up at the unit today, half starved to death. Bree fed him and took him home. He'd lived with his sister and grandmother, but the grandmother was sick. Mom, she died. Edward and Carlisle were there, they took the kids to David the pastor. You know, the one that helped Bree's Mother? But these kids Mom, they have nowhere to go.. They are completely alone in the world. David won't be able to keep them for very long."

"And your point is Seth?" she asked.

"Well I was thinking, we have space here, we could give these children a good home. You'd be a great foster Mom to them. I know it."

Mom's face fell a little.

"No, Seth, that wouldn't be a good idea," she said.

"Really? Why not?" I asked.

"Seth," Mom said, "these kids know nothing about out lifestyle. We'd be exposing them to a life that they couldn't possibly understand. By bringing them here we could expose them to all kinds of dangers."

My mother's words suddenly put a severe dampener on my idea... She was right of course. It was true. These children had no clue about our lifestyle. If my mother took them in, they'd share a home with werewolves and not just that, werewolves who were seriously involved with vampires. I had no clue how to reconcile both lifestyles. I wouldn't push my mom into a decision. That would not be fair in any way.

~ TCOB~

_Bree Cullen_

The morning broke - grey and drizzly as normal. I'd arrived home last night to the immense pride of my parents, who'd both been overjoyed by my intervention with Caleb and Ellie.

"You were wonderful," Mom told me. "You should be so proud of yourself baby."

I was delighted by their praise, but to be fair I was more interested in the ongoing welfare of Caleb and Ellie.

"I can't think of anyone of anyone we could ask to take them both in," I told Mom, worried.

"We'll find them a family, baby girl," Dad promised.

My thoughts returned to last night's conversation with Seth. He'd thought that Sue might take the kids, but it seemed like she was totally against the idea.

"It'll be fine." Alice announced unexpectedly. "I foresee it, everything is going to work out so well."

"Alice," I asked. "What do you see?"

"I can't say for certain at the moment, I just have a feeling that everything will be fine." Alice assured.

For the moment, I'd have to take her at her word.

I met Seth mid-morning, we'd agreed that we'd check on my mother and Charlie. When we arrived at Charlie's house Bella, Nessie and Jake were already there.

"Hi everyone." I announced whilst opening the front door, "How is everyone?"

Bella was the first to welcome us.

"All's well here Bree," she stated simply. "Dad is being well looked after by your Mom."

"Glad to hear it, Bella," I told her. I wasn't surprised, but I was delighted. I hadn't expected my mother to fit in so well already. In some small way I was proud of her continued success.

"Nessie," I heard Charlie call out, "Is that Bree I heard?"

I joined in with Ness calling out, "Yes."

"Come through here, you." Charlie called. Seth and I both walked through to the extension we'd built for Bella's father."

"Hiya Charlie," Seth and I said at the same time.

"Well, ain't you both a sight for sore eyes," he commented. "You even speak at the same time, you remind me of Bella and Edward."

I knew he meant that as a compliment and would have blushed if I could. Seth did blush.

"Your mother has been wonderful, Bree," he told me. "She's taking real good care of me."

"And so she should, Charlie." I told him. "Where is she?"

"She went to take a shower when Bella and the others arrived, she'll be down soon."

"Well, Seth and I just wanted to check in and make sure everything was good here, we'll be heading off now."

Charlie's face told me he understood. I was still not entirely comfortable in my mother's presence. I also felt that Seth and I needed some alone time.

"See you all really soon," I called as we left.

"Bye, take care you guys" I heard called behind us.

_**Seth Clearwater**_

"You did really well there." I assured Bree, I knew she was still uncomfortable in her mother's presence.

"Seth, please don't patronise me," she begged. We ran together to the shelter of the lush green forest.

"Bree, I promise you, I'm not patronising. I know how hard this has all been for you. I wish there was something I could do to take away the stress of all the last couple of days has brought you."

"There is," I told him, without stopping to think of the consequences. "Kiss me,"

"But, Carlisle..."

She didn't give me time to think. Her mouth was on mine before I could think another thought and I was lost. I had no strength against this woman I adored. I had to be everything she needed me to be in that moment. She'd had a hellish couple of days and if I could do anything... anything at all to comfort her I would.

I was all consumed by the passion of the moment. I wanted this girl, my girl, my vampire with every fibre of my being. I loved her; I would love her, for every day of our existence. I wanted her...


	49. Chapter 49

_**Okay Okay, I know I'm a terrible person who promises to update regularly then doesn't. I am truly sorry. My pathetic excuse this time is that I was dreading writing this chapter. For those of you who know me, you know that writing lemons is not my favorite thing to do. Anyway, I am sorry for the ridiculous and cowardly delay. I hope those of you who are still reading (and I don't blame you if you are not) forgive me. With no further ado...**_

_**Chapter 49**_

_**Bree Cullen**_

It was time. I knew it; felt it in my bones. We'd spoken to Grandpa Carlisle and had promised to wait. So far we hadn't had the chance to speak to him again, so we were unsure if we should take every precaution pertained to both our kinds. We hadn't had the chance to receive the results of the tests he'd taken. Right now, in this moment, I was pretty sure that I wouldn't be keeping my promise. I felt bad for that yet at the same time, I couldn't dwell on that. Seth's incredibly hot tongue was in my mouth and he was nibbling on my lower lip. His very obvious erection was grinding into my cold, marble thigh. All I could think was '_please take me, take me now'._

The forest was beautiful. Luscious green ferns and trees surrounded us. I could hear the crickets chirp and the infinitesimal sound of thousands of tiny wings fluttering on the breeze. The sky above us was clear and there were a million stars twinkling above us. I couldn't imagine a more perfect setting.

I took a step back, ending our kiss and took an unnecessary breath. "I think we should maybe take this a little farther from the house?" I said, realising my voice sounded a little hooded.

"Lead the way," Seth smiled back at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked knowing he'd know exactly what I meant. "We promised not to, but this feels so right to me."

"Bree, my love. I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life," he assured me. "Let the chips fall where they may, we will deal with anything that comes our way."

We joined hands and ran, faster and with more purpose than ever before. The landscape passed in a blur. When we'd been running for around an hour, we slowed and stopped. I looked into my Seth's eyes and the love emanating from them assured me that I was doing the right thing. I loved this man, this werewolf with my whole heart. Nothing would ever change that. I wanted to show him with my body. I ached for him. I had what I could almost be described as a pain at the core of my being. I knew that he was the only person on the planet that could alleviate that pain.

"Please Seth," I begged. Before I knew it I was pinned against a giant oak tree; his hands seemed to be everywhere all at once and he was kissing me like a man possessed.

It was like a light bulb had lit up my entire body, I felt like I was on fire and I needed more, so much more, right now.

We sank down onto the velvety, cool grass and I felt for the buttons of Seth's shirt. "You need to lose this right now," I told him. The buttons were not getting undone quick enough for my liking. I yanked the fabric and tore it from his body in a nanosecond.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath and I took that as an indication of him enjoying himself. A second or so later his pants had gone the same way as his shirt.

The sight of Seth in nothing more than his boxer shorts was nothing short of amazing. I loved the way his six-pack rippled in the moonlight that was filtering through the trees. My eyes moved further down his body. I could see the hairs that ran from just below his abdomen down to where I wanted to be. I needed to taste him again.

I kissed my way down his torso, stopping briefly to flick my tongue around both of his nipples, eliciting an exquisite groan each time, encouraging me to continue. My cold hard hand found its target. Slowly and gently I stroked his impressive erection, as I continued kissing my way down his torso.

I already felt wet and ready for him yet I also was aware that whilst I was a virgin, there was no way that he could hurt me when he finally penetrated me. I felt completely invincible and so incredibly sexy and empowered. I needed him in me soon, but first I needed to taste him.

When I finally reached my destination, the profanities spilling from Seth's mouth just urged me on further.

"Oh fuck baby that feels so good."

When I took him in my mouth, I felt him harden further and could taste his pre-cum on my tongue. It almost drove me insane.

"Bree, fuck, I can't, I won't... last."

I stopped my ministrations and moved back up his body and kissed his mouth again. In an instant he flipped me over onto my back.

~TCOB~

_**Seth Clearwater**_

_Fuck this was it... regardless of what we had promised Carlisle, the time had come and I nearly had too. When Bree went down on me again I was determined that I'd give her the gift she'd already given me. There was no way I was going to cum again unless I'd already reciprocated. I was nervous. I had no way of knowing what her venom could do to me. My only hope was that the venom in her mouth had caused me nothing but pleasure, so I hoped that her other bodily fluids would cause me no damage either._

As I hoped, Bree wanted me to make love to her. So when I told her that I wouldn't last if she continued to suck my cock, she stopped. When she returned her face to mine, I kissed her deeply and flipped her over. It was my turn.

I kissed and sucked my way down her neck; my hands playing with her breasts the whole time. She was moaning my name, encouraging me on and I when I reached her left breast and licked and nipped my way around her nipple, she all but screamed my name. This was all the encouragement I needed to know that I was on the right track. What she did next shocked me to the core. I had repositioned my mouth to her other tit and when I looked down, her fingers had made their way to her pussy and she was rocking her palm against herself.

_Jesus this girl would be the death of me, but I was damned if she was getting off for the first time by her own hand... that was my job..._

I slapped her hand away and quickly moved further down her body, first kissing her inner thighs and nuzzling on the smooth, velvety skin there. I was surprised because like her lips, which didn't feel marble like to me, nor did her skin here. It felt perfect to me. Like this girl was my mirror, my other half, made for me and me alone. She was perfection personified.

She moaned quietly as I moved inwards. When my tongue circled that small area of nerves she trembled visibly.

"Fuck Seth, that is so good," she whimpered.

That was all the sign I needed, I attacked her with my mouth, my tongue probing her clitoris and further back, probing her entrance. I realised before long that nibbling on her clit was driving her crazy, so I concentrated my efforts there but I inserted a finger inside her. She bucked against me, encouraging me to add a second finger. I curled them around, all the time continuing to suck and lick. Within a minute, she was bucking violently against me and calling my name.

_Fuck, I made my girl cum..._

My cock was now painfully hard. I was almost frantic to get inside my girl. I needed to be there badly.

"Seth, please now," was all the encouragement I needed. I moved back up her tiny body, kissing whilst I went.

I looked into her beautiful eyes and knew instantly her need was as great as my own.

"I love you," I said.

The feeling of pushing myself inside her was incredible. I was so hot and in comparison she felt cool against my length. She was so tight, but altogether it was just so right. I moved slowly for fear of hurting her.

"Seth, I'm fine." She assured me. "I feel nothing but pleasure, please, please I need you. Harder please."

I almost came undone there and then. I sped up slightly, knowing this wouldn't last long.

"Bree, I am so close," I prayed she was enjoying this as much as me.

"Let go babe," she begged. "I'm gonna cum."

I couldn't hold on any longer. I let go and came quickly, spurting inside my love. The feeling was more amazing than I could have imagined.

We came down together, holding, kissing and stroking until we regained some kind of composure.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm ecstatic, that was amazing, she replied. "Can we go again please?"

_Like I thought earlier, this girl might just kill me...but hell, I'd die with a smile on my face..._

An hour or so later, we gathered ourselves, giggling like the teenagers we were. It was time to head home and face the music. It was only then I realised that I'd no clothes. Bree had shredded them in her haste. Still it wouldn't be the first time I've had to do the walk of shame. It was an unfortunate but frequent event when you were a werewolf.

"We need to hide our thoughts," Bree said.

"I'm not sure that doing that will have much effect." I retorted.

"ALICE," we cried in unison. "Oh hell," Bree looked a little scared. "Maybe she'll not tell." I suggested hopefully.

"Even if she keeps quiet, Edward will know. Hell this is so embarrassing." Bree whined. "Why can't we have any privacy?"

"Don't worry," I told her with so much more conviction than I actually felt. "Bella has been our ally all along, Edward will tell her the way he always does. Bella won't allow him to share his thoughts,"

"Even so, it's still mortifying." Bree said.

I couldn't disagree, but the deed had been done and I couldn't bring myself to regret it. We'd need to deal with any fallout when and if it came.

~TCOB~

_**Edward Cullen**_

I had an embarrassing dilemma on my hands that was for sure. Alice had shown me a vision. Bree, against Carlisle's advice, had decided to consummate her relationship with Seth. Of course I could have tried to stop it from happening but, to be frank, I didn't feel it was any of my business to stop them. I wouldn't be completely sure if the deed had been done until they were in closer proximity. Of course I'd tell Bella, I had no secrets from my love. But Rose and Emmett were another story altogether.

"Bella love," I started.

"Gimme a moment," she called from our daughter's bedroom. "I'm just finishing this story."

A few minutes later she joined me on the sofa. "Is she settled for the night?" I asked un-necessarily, I could see my daughter's mind had gone into dream mode. She was out for the count.

"She's out cold," Bella replied. "What's on your mind?"

"It's Bree," I stated simply. "I think that we may need to keep Rose and Emmett from killing Seth."

A/N So finally the deed has been done. I hope it wasn't too terribly written but I will go hide behind the sofa now just in case.

Thanks to Courtney0624, Violetproud and Kymbersmith90 for pre-reading and as always thanks to Elletee1961 for her amazing beta skills. Without them this would be much worse to read. I know that my absence for so long means that I don't deserve your reviews, but please hit the button anyway...


	50. Chapter 50

Hi All – I hope you realise this update is way quicker. I am doing this for y'all so I hope you review. My last chapter only got a few reviews (3 to be exact) and I seriously considered not continuing but then I remembered Purradox who has reviewed every single chapter and I realised that for her, at least, I HAD to keep going... so here you go.

~ TCOB ~

_Bella Cullen_

Edward had hardly had a chance to relate Bree's decision to me last night before there was an urgent knock on the door of our little cottage.

I looked over at my husband, who nodded. It didn't take a genius to figure out who was visiting at this hour.

"Bree," I said as I stepped aside to allow her entry to our small home.

"Bella, I need to speak to you." she said, her tone clearly embarrassed. "I've been... I've... We've..."

I had to stop her. "I know what's happened Bree," I told her. Alice saw and Edward, well you know."

"Bella, Mom and Dad are gonna go through the roof," she actually sounded a little terrified.

"Calm down, Bree." I instructed. "It'll all be fine." I assured her. "First of all, Edward and I won't say a word unless you want us to."

"But...what... what if?"

"But nothing, Bree." I assured her. "We can talk about this now and decide on the best way to handle this. Are you okay? Physically I mean, Seth didn't hurt you in any way? Right?"

Bree looked sheepish all of a sudden and I swear she'd have been blushing if that was at all possible. "No Bella, Seth didn't hurt me. It was amazing. I love him so much."

"I think, I'll go catch up with Alice and Jasper," Edward announced. "Give you girls a chance to talk properly. And I promise you Bree, I won't say a word to Emm or Rose if I happen to see them."

Bree nodded quickly in acceptance and I gave my husband an all too brief kiss as he made his way out of the front door and into the darkness.

"So little lady," I turned to Bree... "Spill."

She giggled, her laughter lit up her entire face she was clearly one happy little vampire. "Oh Bella, it was so special, I never, ever thought it would be like that. I mean it was so intense but so much fun and very very HOT."

"And how do you feel now?" I asked. "Any regrets?"

Her smile faltered, but only a little. "I guess that Grandpa won't be very happy. We were supposed to wait. He asked us to wait. I hope he's not too mad."

"I wouldn't worry too much about Carlisle," I replied. "His main concern would have been how safe everything was for you both. As you've come through unscathed, he'll be fine. He'll probably want details, for research purposes though."

"Eew, no way. I am not discussing my love life with my Grandfather." Bree looked utterly horrified.

"Relax, I chuckled. I'm pulling your leg. Any information he wants, he'll get from Edward no doubt."

"But Edward said..."

"Yes and he will keep his promise. He won't say anything to anyone that you or Seth are uncomfortable with."

"Bella, how will I stop my dad from killing Seth?" She asked, her tone serious now.

"Whoa, slow down Bree, your mood swings are giving me whiplash." I told her but I also knew that this was a sensitive situation and one that would have to be handled delicately. Emmett was a giant teddy bear but he was fiercely protective of this girl in front of me and I'm sure he'd react in the same way most fathers would to finding out that their precious daughter had been de-flowered. "Let's sit down and discuss your options." I motioned towards the sofa.

"I'm just worried that he will completely 'lose it' and try to hurt Seth. I couldn't bear it if he did that. I mean, I love my dad very much, but Seth's like my soul mate. I worship him Bella and I know he feels the same, he'd never hurt me, not physically or emotionally. He'd rather die."

"Bree that is obvious to all of us. We can all see the way he looks at you. There is the same kind of reverence in his eyes as there is in Edward's when he looks at me, or, when your dad looks at your mom for that matter. I think that the best way forward would be for you to discuss this with Rosalie. I think she'll be a little upset, but that'll just be because her little girl is growing up. I'm sure she'll understand. I don't mind being there for you when you tell her if you'd like me to. Then we can let Rose tell your dad. She knows better than anyone how to handle him."

"I think you might be right," Bree agreed. "If anyone can rein my dad in, it's my mom." Bree looked a little happier now that we had a plan. "I'd like to speak to mom alone though, if you don't mind? I mean if you could be around, like, in the overall vicinity then that'd be cool, but I guess if I'm mature enough to have sex, then I should be mature enough to discuss it with my mother."

I couldn't help but feel proud of Bree in that moment. My friend had indeed grown up. I was sure that she'd handle herself well when talking to Rose.

"So, now that we've decided that. I want details Bree. You are my best girlfriend and girls talk about these things you know. So I need details. What exactly did you and Seth get up to?

"Well.." she began and we spent the next couple of hours giggling like schoolgirls and talking about our beloved men.

~ TCOB ~

_Bree Cullen_

Last night was one the best of my life. Period. I mean I'd had plenty of good times since that fateful day in the field when Esme found me hiding in the bushes and Carlisle successfully begged for my life. Getting proper parents was awesome and I loved them both dearly. Bella being my friend and business partner was so cool. Ness being born, Seth imprinting on me, the defeat of the Volturi... they were all up there. But last night.. Seth and I finally giving ourselves to each other and then giggling the night away with my BFF? I was honestly finding it very difficult to keep the grin off my face. But now said BFF and I were headed back to the house I shared with my parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles and I couldn't help but feel nervous.

Edward had come home a little before dawn, he'd clearly been hunting at some point during the night - I could smell the blood on him. He headed straight for the shower before Ness woke up and he was with her now so that Bella could accompany me. He'd told us before we left that Alice had known what was coming and had managed to get Jasper to convince Emmett that they had to go check out the latest gaming technology in Port Angeles. At least I didn't need to worry about my father overhearing this conversation. I realised that there was no way to put off the inevitable. I also knew that the longer I thought about it, the more nervous I'd get, so I decided to 'tear off the band- aid' so to speak. I was about to have a conversation with my mom and I was not looking forward to it in the slightest.

There appeared to be a nervous tension in the air as Bella and I entered the house but that might just have been the butterflies that seemed to be fluttering in my insides.

"Bella, Bree, good morning girls," Grandma welcomed us in her loving way.

"Hi Esme," Bella replied. "Is Carlisle at the hospital?

"He is, dear." Grandma nodded. "It's been a quiet morning around here. The boys have gone game shopping. Alice and Rosalie are around somewhere though."

The words had hardly spilled from her mouth when Aunt Alice bounced downstairs, "Hi girls," she said winking at me. "Your mom's upstairs Bree, I told her that you stayed at Bella's last night, she was kind of worried."

"Thanks Alice," I replied. "I guess I should have called or text her."

"Maybe, but you had other things on your mind... right?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "I'll go up and talk to her now." I said as I started to climb the stairs.

I knocked on Mom and Dad's bedroom door before entering. "Hi Mom, can we talk?" I asked.

She looked a little uncomfortable, clearly reading the nervousness of my disposition. "Sure baby, what's up?"

"Mom, I've got something to tell you. I don't think you're gonna like it, but I need you to listen to me and I hope you won't judge me too badly."

"Bree, you've got me worried now. You know you can tell me anything – right?"

"I hope so, Mom. I really do."

Neither of us spoke for like a second or two. To be honest the silence seemed to last a lifetime.

"I had sex with Seth," I finally admitted.

Mom dropped the hairbrush that she'd been grooming her golden locks with.

I rushed on, words spilling from me like verbal diarrhoea.

"Mom, please don't hate me, I love him, he loves me, I needed to, I don't really know why I needed to, I just did. It was special Mom, I love him, he didn't hurt me, he would never. Mom please don't hate me." I would have been sobbing if I could. I just didn't want my mom to be disappointed in me.

She moved to hug me at mega vampire speed. "I could never hate you baby girl," she assured me. "Your dad and I love you so much. Nothing could possibly change that."

I felt a sense of relief instantly, knowing the worst was over.

When we let go of each other the look of concern was evident on my mom's face.

"Are you okay Bree, are you healthy?"

"Mom, I am more than healthy. I'm fine, I'm so in love and there is nothing for you or dad to worry about."

The mention of my dad brought forth a series of expletives from my mom. "Shit, fuck, he's gonna be so fucking pissed... "

"Mom?" I questioned.

"It'll be fine baby, I promise. I am so proud of you for having the guts to come to me with this."

Gratitude was the last thing I'd been expecting.

"I knew this day would come, Bree" she explained. "Of course it would come... you are a young vampire and you have needs. I am just happy that our relationship is such that you felt you could tell me and not hide your feelings."

I hugged my mom again. Feeling more relieved than ever. "What about dad?" I asked. "He will want to kill Seth."

"Leave your father to me. I'll deal with him. Seth will be quite safe so long as he treats you right and with the respect you deserve."

There was a collective sigh of relief from downstairs.

That had gone better than I expected.

I could only pray that Mom would have a similar reaction from my Dad, I doubted that would be the case though.

~ TCOB ~

A/N Your thoughts? I don't think I could have done this any other way. As always my thanks go to pre-readers Courtney0624, Kymbersmith90 and VioletProud. Mega thanks also go to my wonderful beta Elletee1961. I couldn't have gotten this far without you girls.

Now on a serious note, as I said at the start of this chapter, I got 3 reviews for the last chapter. This was very disappointing for me as it had been a difficult one for me to write and I'd have appreciated a little more feedback. I had a more than a thousand hits but only 3 reviews? I understand that you are all busy and all, but if you do read, please, please write a short review – it would make my day and I promise I will respond to them all.

Go on – hit the button. You know you want to.


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N Firstly, I'm updating again and it's been way too long. RL has been hectic I'm afraid but I'm determined to finish this. I have to say thank you to everyone who took the time to review the last chapter. I had way more than the previous. I appreciate each and every one.**

**I feel like I need to start pulling together all of the loose ends in this story. It's gone on a while and I think it's time to head towards the ending... so with that said...**

~TCOB~

Chapter 51

_Edward Cullen_

A few days had passed since Bree came to see Bella in our cottage. Nothing much had happened. Pastor David was still taking care of the children and we were trying to juggle our time between helping him out and spending time at the unit. We were now in complete control of the refurbishment, mostly working at night while the human population slept.

Bree and Seth continued to spend as much time as possible with each other; their new relationship reminded me a lot of mine and Bella's in the early days. They were still being tentative with each other but I could see that their love was real, all-consuming and forever.

Emmett, of course, had been horrified when Rosalie told him about her conversation with Bree. She'd asked Jasper and I to be around just in case we were needed to restrain him and to be honest, Jasper had to force so much calm on him, I thought he might collapse from the effort.

In the hours immediately following that particular conversation I monitored my brother's thoughts, just in case he suddenly decided to break his promise to Rose and kill Seth after all. Watching his mind was like watching a tennis match as his thoughts bounced from _fuck it I'm gonna castrate the puppy, _to thinking about what delights Rosalie had promised him if he refrained. I seriously thought I'd need brain bleach before the day was out. He seemed finally to have accepted the situation for what it is now though, which I can only say is a relief.

Renesmee, ever observant, asked Bella and I why Bree was so much happier in the last couple of days. I swear I'd have choked if it was possible for me to do so. Of course, Bella handled the matter with ease, telling our daughter that Seth had given Bree a special gift, one that only grown-ups who were completely in love could give each other and Ness seemed happy with that. She seemed to somehow understand that this gift wasn't tangible as she didn't ask to see it thank goodness.

Obviously we still had to monitor Charlie, and indeed, Nadie's progress. Carlisle popped round every other day. Charlie was definitely on the mend, getting stronger by the day. It was more difficult to tell with Nadie. She hadn't had a drink and was attending the counselling set up by Schick Shadel Hospital. But Carlisle couldn't really know how well she was really doing. So it was deemed my responsibility to find out how truthful she was being each time she told Carlisle that she was happy and not wanting to relapse. So, to that effect, I found myself skipping my designated work at the unit in order to accompany Bella and Nessie on one of their regular visits to Charlie's home at the edge of the forest.

"Grandpa, Nadie," Ness called as we entered.

"Where's my girl?" Charlie shouted, emerging from the kitchen, looking in a lot better shape than when I'd last seen him.

"Hey Charlie," I said, "should you be up on your feet already?"

It didn't surprise me in the slightest when the Chief waved me away. "I'm good, Edward." He told me. His thoughts seemed to be running along the same drift. He was definitely on the mend.

Nadie came downstairs; "Charlie, what have I told you about moving around too much?" She asked. I detected some slight embarrassment on her part being in front of us. "I've told you time and time again you need to rest."

"Dad," Bella joined the conversation, "you should do as Nadie says. You need to rest up."

"You women will be the death of me," Charlie retaliated. "I need to get my strength back; I can't possibly do that lying in bed all day. You don't need to worry Bella, Nadie is taking very good care of me. Her home cooking will have me back to normal in no time."

I read genuine affection in his thoughts, this was an interesting development.

"So kids, what's happening?" Nadie asked. "I haven't seen Bree around here recently. Is she okay?"

"She's absolutely fine Nadie," Bella told her. "She's been very busy lately." Bella continued on by telling her father and Nadie what had happened with Bree, Caleb and Ellie.

Charlie listened, his thoughts giving nothing much away, they were clouded in the way that they usually were.

Nadie's on the other hand were an open book. _Oh those poor children, to lose their mother and then their grandmother in such a short space of time; God Bless David for helping them, he always was so kind; I wish I could do something to help those babies._

The inkling of an idea struck me, but I dismissed it immediately. Surely that wouldn't be possible. I filed it in the back of my mind for future processing.

"I wish Bree would visit more often," Nadie told Bella. Her disappointment was almost palpable.

"Bree's been busy." Bella's response was instant. "She has a lot to process at the moment. I'm sure she'll be along soon."

"Of course she has," Nadie conceded. "I just wish..."

Our daughter chose that moment to interrupt everyone by announcing that she wanted her grandfather to continue with the game of chess that they'd started a few days earlier.

Charlie seemed equally keen to leave that topic of conversation and they both went out to the back deck where the chessboard was set up.

"Would you mind keeping Ness here?" Bella asked Nadie. "Edward and I should really go to the city, we've been neglecting our duties at the unit."

"I'd love to have her," Nadie replied. I could tell she was genuinely delighted to be trusted with our daughter.

"We won't be too long," my wife assured her.

"Take as long as you need." Nadie replied. "Go do what you need to do."

"Dad, we're off now. Ness, behave yourself for Grandpa Charlie."

"I will, Mom, I promise." came our daughter's reply."

"Bye, Bella, Edward." Charlie shouted from his place on the decking.

With that, we left. Our daughter happy in her surroundings and me with my thoughts on what had transpired this morning...

~TCOB~

_Bella Cullen_

We'd hardly gotten past the end of the street, where I'd lived with my father for so long, before Edward was throwing ideas my way.

"Honestly Bella, you should have seen how she felt. She was so genuinely upset by the plight of those kids? Maybe we should run the idea past Bree?"

And I got it; I really did, but seriously? Was my husband suggesting that my father and Bree's mother take on these kids? I had to put a stop to his ramblings right away. Because I knew if Bree caught any hint of what he was thinking, she'd jump on it. As far as she was concerned any solution was better than no solution.

"Edward, are you nuts? That couldn't possibly work. Okay, Nadie might feel guilty enough over Bree to want to help like that, but Nadie is in recovery. Sure, she's doing well but she's all on her own. She's helping Charlie, but what would happen after, when he's well enough to look after himself?"

My husband chuckled in his seat beside me.

"Oh love, are you so blind?" he asked, still clearly amused.

"Blind? Blind to what exactly?" I asked him.

"Bella, your father is developing feelings for Nadie, as she is for him."

"WHAT?" I demanded. "Explain yourself right now."

"Bella, my love. Is it not clear to you? I can read Nadie's thoughts. She is all about pleasing Charlie. His thoughts are clouded but the tenure is the same. Those two will be almost as in love as we are before long."

I shook my head, this couldn't possibly be true... could it? And yet, when I thought about it, the way they reacted to each other, jeez I was so blind. Edward was right. My father and Jacob's aunt would surely become a couple.

"I wonder how Billy will feel about that?" I asked Edward.

"I'm sure if it means that Nadie remains sober and is happy, he'll deal." Edward was fairly positive.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I admitted.

The rest of the drive to Seattle was uneventful. When we arrived at the unit I was shocked and a little guilty to see how far it had come whilst I'd been away. The kitchen was now fully installed and looked wonderful. The dining area only needed a few finishing touches. Alice was in her element in her "shop". There had clearly been a lot of donations left by kind people who'd heard about what was due to open here. She was busy washing, drying and sorting the clothes out by size and gender. Jasper was helping, following orders as Alice barked them out. They almost didn't notice our arrival... Almost.

"Bella," Alice chimed. "How is Charlie? We are having so much fun here. What do you think of the progress? We should be able to open in a week or two."

"Charlie is great, Alice." I told her. "I am so impressed by what's been happening here. I'm just sorry I haven't been able to help as much as I'd have liked to."

"Don't worry about that, Bella." Alice was quick to reply. "We are all having a blast here. You should go out back and see what Jake and Rose have done. It looks amazing."

With that, I took Edward's hand and headed outdoors. Alice wasn't wrong. A pit had been dug out and electronic ramps had been installed along with a remote control cover which would stop anyone falling into the pit. There was a canopy that came from the roof of Alice's area that covered a complete tool station which was equipped with state of the art tools and there were a couple of old cars in the yard which I assumed were for training purposes. It all looked absolutely fantastic.

"Hey Bells," Jacob appeared from under the hood of one of the cars.

"Jake, how are you?" I asked.

"Almost good to go," he replied with his normal grin. "Where's Nessie?"

"She's with Charlie and Nadie. This looks great." I told him.

"It's fantastic," his response was clearly honest. "We will be able to train so many kids here. I'm hoping that Caleb might be interested soon."

I had to admit that his enthusiasm was contagious. Edward clearly felt it too.

"This is an awesome project Jacob. I think this is my favorite thing that's happened here. Let's face it, feeding the homeless and clothing them is great, but actually being able to teach them a trade, which might help them become self-sufficient. That's something else altogether."

Jake and Edward fist-pumped. "You're so right, Edward." Jacob agreed. "This is gonna be awesome."

We went back indoors. Esme was finalising decorations with some lady that I hadn't seen before. "When can the curtains be delivered?" I heard her ask.

"They will be here and fitted in two days time." The stranger replied.

"Fine, payment will be on delivery." Esme assured and the supplier left happy.

"Bella, Edward," she chirped when she'd done. "How are you both?"

"We're fine Mom," Edward responded. "Everything here seems to be under control."

"It is son, Bree and Seth are upstairs. The beds arrived earlier and they are making up the rooms."

"I feel a little guilty." I told my mother in law. "We haven't been here nearly enough."

Esme shook her head. "Don't be silly dear. You two have had other things on your mind. We are hoping to open Monday next. Do you think you will be available for that?"

"Of course we will." I replied. "I can't wait."

It seemed that everything was coming full circle. The centre was almost ready to open. My father was getting stronger by the day and hopefully we'd get Caleb and Ellie into the care they needed really soon.

**Well there you have it. Everything is coming along nicely and there are only a few loose ends to tie up. I'm thinking 1 or 2 more chapters then an epilogue. This has been a marathon journey and I'm so grateful to everyone who has kept with me.**

**As always, I need to thank Elletee_ for her amazing support and beta skills. Also thanks to Courtney0624 and Kymbersmith90 for pre-reading. I couldn't do this without you girls.**

**Finally thanks to everyone who is reading and more especially those who've reviewed. I love you all xx**


	52. Chapter 52

**Okay so thank you so much for the reviews. I am blessed to have so many followers. I've updated much more quickly this time and as I said, the story I now coming to an end, everything is being tied up, hence so many POV's in this chapter. I hope you all like it... Enjoy**

TCO Business Ch 52

_**Bree Cullen**_

_I am absolutely ecstatic. I love my Seth with all of my dead un-beating heart; my mom and dad have accepted our relationship; sex and all. Who would have ever thought that the terrified girl who'd surrendered to Esme and Carlisle all that time ago during that awful battle would have found such happiness?. I have a family who adore me and a boyfriend who worships the ground that I walk on and the air that I don't need to breathe. I am one truly blessed young vampire. The only blip on my horizon is the tentative relationship I have with my birth mother. She has been doing a great job with Charlie I have to admit, but she gave up on me, left me when I needed her most. She will never be my mom; not in the way Rosalie is... I can only hope that one day soon we can be friends._

_~TCOB~_

_**Charlie Swan**_

_My head has been all over the place for the last few weeks. I've had so much to take in; my thoughts have been all over the place. First I almost died, then I found out that my Bella is a vampire. I mean I always knew there was something untoward there, with her and Edward and Renesmee. It was clear to me that Nessie was their kid from day one; she couldn't not have been what with her having Bella's eyes and Edward's hair. And, man, how she grew so quickly, that was so not normal. But, I'd agreed to both Jake and Bell's terms and asked no questions. I just accepted that if I wanted my daughter in my life; I'd ask no questions. It worked for me, at least it did until I'd gone and got myself shot._

When I got home from the hospital, I was shocked and delighted by the changes to my little house. As proud as I am, and as unwilling to accept help as I'd normally be, it was obvious that Bella and the rest of the Cullens (not to mention the boys and girls from the rez) just wanted to see me happy. I had to swallow the lump that formed in my throat when I saw what they'd done for me. Who knew that the Forks Chief of Police was so well thought of...

I loved my deck the most. I had no time for staying in bed and I loved being outside. When Billy explained about his sister; I'd felt that I had no choice but to help him by allowing her to be my care provider; he was my best friend in the world after all. I never realised what a difference this would make to my life.

Nadie is awesome. That's the only word I can use to describe her. She sometimes seems so much older than her years; a bit like me. But it's like she has a crystal ball or some shit. She seems to know automatically when I need some space. She cooks way better than Bella (and that's saying something) and she is funny and kind. Hell, she even likes watching the Mariners. Much as though I'm a little scared to admit it, she's rekindled feelings in me that I only ever had for Renee. When Bella mentioned those two poor children the last time she was over, I couldn't help but think...

~TCOB~

_**Nadie Black**_

I never once, not in a million years, thought that life could be this good.

Okay, admittedly, I have problems and part of me still craves a drink from time to time. But these times are becoming fewer and there is far more time in between. Charlie Swan has to be the reason for the change in me since I was discharged from hospital. I agreed to be his carer because my brother Billy suggested it and to be honest, I didn't have many choices open to me then.

To my surprise Charlie was easy to take care of. Like any man, he was a bit reluctant to show any weakness, but he had limited mobility and he understood his limits. I've always loved to cook and boy could that man eat. I had a great time trying out new recipes. Watching Charlie's reaction to them made my days. It only took a very few days before we found our way around each other.

The bedroom that had been prepared for me by Esme and the others was beautiful. All pastel colours and flowers. I'd felt like a princess when I lost myself in the exquisite mattress and duvet that first night.

Bella and Edward visited this morning. They mentioned those two children that my Bree had found and my heart went out to them. I wished I could do something for them. Maybe if I could then Bree would finally see me as a mother rather than a monster...

~TCOB~

_**David**_

_I was so out of my comfort zone. I'd taken these two forlorn children into my care. Their grandmother passed away and they don't have a soul in the world but each other. I can honestly say that they are a joy to look after. Both are polite and shy; always eager to help out with the cleaning and cooking. Ellie even offered to polish the brass in the church. Bree and her friend Seth have visited every day; they are clearly keen to keep them both together. There is something about those two that has me confused; They appear to be so young and yet they seem to be old souls. So mature. Edward and Bella have been here a few times too but it's been a few weeks now. I originally only agreed to have the children here for one or two nights but I couldn't put them into care. There was something about these kids that screamed to me. Somehow I knew that if I waited just a little while longer, there would be parents out there for them. At least that's what I prayed for each night._

~TCOB~

_**Bella Cullen**_

_Tomorrow is the big day. New Horizons is finally going to be opening and I am so excited. There's been so much work gone into this project._

Edward and I were relaxing in our cottage; Renesmee asleep in bed when we heard footsteps approaching and a knock at the door.

I could smell Bree and Seth without having to answer.

"Come in you two," Edward and I said in unison.

"Hi guys," I could see that Bree was as excited as me.

"Edward, how are you?" Seth questioned.

"We're all good," my husband replied. "Looking forward to tomorrow."

Bree hugged me tightly. "Bella; all of our dreams are coming true," she trilled. "How cool is this?"

I had to agree. This was what Bree and I had envisioned all those months ago and yet it was so much more.

"I can't believe it's almost ready." I tell her. " I'm slightly overwhelmed. Did you see the kitchen and the bedrooms?"

"I know right?" Bree was clearly as delighted as I was. "And what about Alice's shop and Mom's garage?"

"It's all way more than I expected." I tell her honestly.

"Seth, you should sleep." Edward chipped in he was clearly almost dead on his feet. "Tomorrow will be a long day."

Seth nodded in agreement and headed to Nessie's room, he'd sleep on the floor beside her. Our discussions wouldn't disturb him there.

We spent the remainder of the night discussing our hopes and dreams for our business.

~ TCOB ~

_**Jasper Hale**_

_It seems to me that everything has come full circle. Wasn't it just yesterday that Carlisle and Esme begged the Volturi to allow us to keep Bree? And yet, so much has happened since then. Who knew that Bree would fit so well into our family unit? She's made Rosalie and Emmett so proud; she's united us with the wolves in a way that no-one could ever have predicted. Her friendship with Bella has ended with the opening of their business in the morning and I was delighted that my wife was going to be a part of it all. Let's face it, if Alice was happy then I was too, and being one hundred percent honest, I cannot recall Alice ever being this happy._

The morning of the grand opening dawned clear and bright; something never guaranteed in the Pacific Northwest. Alice and I had left Rose and Emmett at home and had gone hunting with Carlisle and Esme last night. We arrived home to a hive of activity at six am. Bree and her boyfriend Seth were cooking, following Esme's recipes for pastries that would be served at the opening. Esme and Alice immediately went to help. At the rate they were baking there would be enough to feed five thousand by the time they were done.

At seven thirty we were all ready assembled and ready to leave for Seattle. Edward and Bella had picked up Billy and Jake who were travelling with them along with Nessie. Alice and I would pick up Sue, Charlie and Nadie en route. Bree and Seth would go with Rosalie and Emmett.

We arrived in Seattle just before nine am. I could feel the excitement of everyone gathered for the opening of New Horizons; David had also come along with the quiet children that were temporarily in his care.

The moment had arrived...

~ TCOB ~

**So I am thinking that there maybe one or two chapters left followed by an epilogue or two. I've already had an enquiry about updating this story looking at what's happening a few years down the line. I've made no decisions on this but right now I'm not thinking of another multi-chapter story but I am not ruling out the odd one shot.**

**I have, as always to thank my pre-readers Courtney0624 and Kymbersmith90. I could not have got through this without my beta and rock Elletee_. Please join me in congratulating her on the birth of her granddaughter Nikki earlier this week. She truly is a gorgeous baby.**

**Finally thank you to everyone who's read/followed/favorited this story. And to anyone who has reviewed... I LOVE YOU!**


End file.
